<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begin Again by SpaceCakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798500">Begin Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCakes/pseuds/SpaceCakes'>SpaceCakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovers of the Valley [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, but they're both idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCakes/pseuds/SpaceCakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is tired of the same old routine. Every single day was the same. He's starting to crave a change in pace and scenery. Who knew all it would take was one farmer to shake his whole world.</p><p>Luna wants to start anew and make a name for herself. So of course she jumps at the opportunity to take over her grandfather's old farm. She'd never imagined she'd befriend the local loner. Turns out the two had more in common then they'd thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sebastian &amp; Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovers of the Valley [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sebastian, Same Old Same Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian wasn’t too fond of gossip. It just never truly interested him. Pelican Town was small, but the rumor mill never seemed to run out.</p><p>     “So, have you met the new farmer?” Sam had asked. The two were in the basement, Sebastian on his computer trying to finish up some work while Sam sat on his couch, playing a handheld game.</p><p>     “No.” Sebastian tried to sound as disinterested as possible. It wasn’t too hard. He <em>really</em> didn’t care, and he <em>really</em> needed to get this project finished by the weekend.</p><p>     “She’s pretty cool.” Sam had said without taking his eyes off his game.</p><p>     Sebastian’s been hearing that a lot lately. Apparently, the new girl was the granddaughter of the old man who owned the farm before. He had passed some time ago. The farm had since become so overgrown, the idea of anyone moving in seemed dangerous. According to the rumors, this new farmer was a city girl. The idea of renovating the farm would have already been too much for a country born bumpkin, but a city girl who’d probably never been around so much greenery in their life? He couldn’t help but find the situation amusing. There’s no way she’s going to last. He’d give her a month before she’d go back to the easy life of the city.</p><p>    “You should meet her.” Sam continued his one-sided conversation. Either he didn’t notice that Sebastian wasn’t interested, or he didn’t care. Knowing his friend, it was probably the latter. He was too used to Sebastian’s attitude by now. Completely unfazed by it.</p><p>    Apparently, Sam and the new farmer had struck up a friendship. Sebastian wasn’t too surprised; Sam was probably the most welcoming person in town. But right now, Sebastian didn’t want to listen to his friend ramble.</p><p>    “Sam.” Sebastian sighed, exasperated. He really needed to start keeping his door locked when he was working.</p><p>    “Alright, alright.” Sam stood to his feet with a stretch, “I’ll get out of your hair. We’ll talk later, kay?”</p><p>     Sebastian only grunted in response. Finally, <em>finally</em> some peace and quiet. Now that he was more focused, he was able to get a bit more coding done. It was like second nature, fingers moving over the keyboard effortlessly. He didn’t remember how long he’d been working, but he decided he needed a break once the code on the screen started to bleed together and become almost unreadable. Letting out a sigh, he got up from his desk and made his way upstairs to the kitchen. He spotted his mother by the stove. Didn't even noticed it was dinner time. Looked like they were having mushroom casserole. Again. Wonderful…</p><p>    “Hey, Sebby!” She greeted him with a smile.</p><p>    “Hey.” He half-smiled back. Making his way to the coffee pot, he poured himself a cup. It was coffee leftover from that morning that had since gone cold. He decided to warm it up in the microwave.</p><p>    “How was your day?” Robin asked, adding some spices to the pot.</p><p>    Sebastian shrugged before realizing she wasn't looking at him, “It was… fine.” <em>The same as yesterday</em>, he thought to himself. <em>And the day before</em>.</p><p>    “That’s good.” Robin smiled at him before turning her attention back to the meal.</p><p>    He stared out of the window over the sink, sipping his coffee, mind not focused on anything. He was pretty sure he’d have to pull an all-nighter. Sebastian sighed into his coffee cup; working all night wasn’t anything new to him. It was practically routine. Same as yesterday. And the day before.</p><hr/><p>If asked what his favorite season was, Sebastian might say fall or winter. He enjoyed the crisp air that came in autumn, the peaceful snowfalls in winter. But there was something more relaxing about the rain in spring. Something even the fall and summer showers couldn’t compare. Perhaps it was the smell of the freshly blooming plants. Or the occasional sight of a small frog. Either way, he enjoyed the calm. There was just something so soothing about watching the raindrops ripple in the ocean.</p><p>     Sebastian took a drag of his cigarette. Exhaling, he watched the smoke dissipate into the humid air. He heard the docks creek and tensed. That was usually the telltale sign that someone else was approaching. Inwardly, he groaned. The reason he came out to the beach in the rain in the first place was to avoid people. Perhaps, he tried to rationalize, it was just Willy coming back from fishing on the pond, a cooler full of his finest catch ready to be sold in his store.</p><p>     “Oh!”</p><p>     That voice… was not familiar. Turning around, Sebastian was caught by surprise. The person before him was a young woman, probably about his age. Her hair was tight spiral curls that she kept in a side ponytail, framing her face. Her eyes, wide in surprise, were a pale green. And they were staring right into his.</p><p>     “Um…” He tugged at his bang nervously, not quite sure what to say. He racked his brain, trying to put a name to her face but he was drawing a blank. Who was this girl? He’d never seen her around. Then the realization hit and he mentally slapped himself. “You must be the new farmer.”</p><p>     She smiled, balancing her fishing pole on her shoulder, “Yes, my name’s Luna.” There was something off-putting about her smile, but he couldn’t put his finger on why.</p><p>     The woman looked nothing like how he’d imagine. Come to think of it, he didn’t know how he’d imagine her. But one thing he wasn’t expecting was her to be so young. He was pretty sure most farmers were old. The last farmer was an old man, right? Wait, wasn’t this his granddaughter?</p><p>     “You just moved here right?” He asked.</p><p>     The farmer nodded, “Yeah, from Zuzu.”</p><p>     The idea of moving from the city to this shack of a town is what he’d imagine moving from a mansion to a box might feel like.</p><p>     “Of all the places you could live, you chose Pelican Town?” The words had slipped from his mouth before he’d even realized.</p><p>     She looked taken aback. Not knowing how to respond, she gave a nervous laugh, “I’m sorry, you probably want to be alone.”</p><p>     Perhaps she was giving him an out. “Yeah.” He took it; he wanted to escape the awkward conversation as quickly as possible.</p><p>     With a polite wave, the young girl turned on her heels and walked away. Later, he would learn that she hadn’t left the beach but simply decided to fish somewhere else. He’ll admit, he felt a little bad. And, as if to add salt to his own wound, he remembered he didn’t even give her his name. She probably thought he was an ass. Sighing, he took another long drag of his cigarette.</p><p>     Thinking back on it, he was able to pin down what it was about her smile that unsettled him. It didn’t reach her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No worries, I'm not abandoning "Eating for Two." I've just been in a bit of a writing slump and stressed ever since this lock down started, so I may be slow to update. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during these times ^^<br/>I kind of came up with the idea of this fic while writing "Eating for Two," so you can think of this as like a prequel. Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Luna, Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were always whispers behind her back. Rather or not they knew she could hear them; they didn’t seem to care. Perhaps they wanted her to hear them. She didn’t mind. At least that’s what she would tell herself.</p><p>     "I heard,” One of the voices whispered, “Her mother’s friends with the CEO of the company.”</p><p>     The other one gasped, “Could that be why she got the job so young?”</p><p>     Luna scoffed. She didn’t recognize either of the gossips. She didn’t really want to. Didn’t even want to look over at them. She wanted to pretend she couldn’t hear them. Wanted to pretend their words didn’t sting. This was exactly why she liked eating lunch outside of the office. Not only was there peace and quiet, but no one knew who she was. Unfortunately, she couldn’t escape the whispers at her desk. The side glances, the sneers. They didn’t think she belonged there. And they were doing a good job making her feel it. The whispers suddenly stopped. She was relieved if only for a second. Quiet around the office didn’t usually lead to good things. Looking up, she realized why everyone was so silent. The boss’s son had entered. Of course, everyone was on their best behavior when one of the executives came around. Everyone was on extra good behavior for the boss’s son.</p><p>     Charles Windsor, one of the executives at Joja HQ. He wasn’t strict—in fact, he was quite friendly. But no one wanted to risk their jobs, no matter how friendly their superior might have been. In a way, seeing him was a relief for Luna, if it meant only a small second of peace and quiet. He was a tall young man, with broad shoulders. His dirty blond hair was always slicked back in professional due, baby-blue eyes always focused. He didn’t have to open his mouth to command respect. His very presence did that for him. Perhaps he was born that way. Or maybe it was beaten into him over the years.</p><p>    “Ms. Beverly!” He addressed her with a nod and a smile.</p><p>    “Mr. Windsor.” Luna greeted back, easily slipping into her professional persona.</p><p>    “Do me a favor and tell Morris to meet me in my office as soon as possible.”</p><p>    "Yes of course.” She conjured her best ‘I’m-on-the-clock-and-don't-plan-on-getting-fired-smile she could, “Anything else?”</p><p>    His professional smile morphed into a genuine grin. It caught her off guard and for a moment she dropped her facade and replaced it with a look of confusion.</p><p>   “Perhaps…” He lowered his voice so only she could hear, “If you’re not too busy, we could meet up for lunch? It’ll be my treat.”</p><p>    Luna’s mouth hung open in pure shock, her brain shutting down. She couldn’t form a sentence, mouth opening and closing like a fish. She doesn’t know how long she was like that, but it must have been awhile because Charles was waving his hand in front of her face, his own face graced with a worried frown.</p><p>    "You don’t have to.” He smiled, but it felt forced compared to his other smiles. Was he… disappointed? “Just say ‘no’ and we’ll pretend this never happened.”</p><p>    In hindsight, this was a bad idea. A secretary dating her boss. It was never going to end well. But at the time, all she remembered feeling was this warm giddiness. Men never paid her any attention. That was usually for her more out their twin sister, Lola. Guys loved the hard-drinking, flirty party girl. Luna was used to just fading into the background. She was just a second thought. A second choice. It didn’t do well for self-esteem. So of course, when a really cute guy at her job asked her to join him for lunch, she smiled and said, “Yes.”</p><hr/><p>Luna felt physically ill when she learned there was a Joja Mart in Pelican Town. She felt even more nauseated when she saw Morris in Pierre’s store to advertise some sale. That ping of guilt got worse when everyone seemed to fall for it and left the store. And, as if to add salt to her already festering wound, she felt even <em>worse</em> after hearing Pierre talk about how the Joja Mart had affected his sales. She couldn’t help but feel this was her fault. She decided to buy more seeds than necessary after that. Of course, common sense would tell her none of this was her fault, but she didn’t want to listen to the more rational side of her brain right now.</p><p>    She left the city to get away from that hell hole they called a business. To see it here in this peaceful small town just felt unnerving. The cold sterile building just looked so out of place against the green and lively backdrop of the valley.</p><p>    Opening the door on her way out of Pierre’s, she was brought out of her thoughts abruptly when she felt—not heard, <em>felt</em>—a hard thud on the door. Looking down, her face dropped in embarrassment and horror when she realized what happened. She had knocked the door right in the face of—well, she never caught his name. She’d met him at the pier what felt like weeks ago and she was pretty sure he probably didn’t like her. And even if he felt at least indifferent towered her, she was 100% sure he hated her now.</p><p>    “Oh, my Yoba!” Luna exclaimed, dropping her groceries on the ground before rushing over to the raven-haired man. “I’m so sorry!”</p><p>    The young man looked stunned, as though he was trying to figure out how he ended up on the ground in the first place.</p><p>    “Are you alright?” Luna asked with genuine worry. That worry turned to pure panic when she saw a crimson liquid drip from his nose.</p><p>    “Shit.” She heard him curse under his breath as he brought his hand to his nose and examined the blood on his hand.</p><p>    “I am so, <em>so</em> sorry!” Luna repeated. She rummaged through her purse. Her eyes lit up when she felt what she was looking for, pulling out a handkerchief. Offering it to him, she averted her gaze, electing to look to the stone covered ground instead. </p><p>    Wordlessly, he took it, applying it to his nose with a squeeze. “Um…” He cleared his throat. Rather that was from nerves or the blood, she couldn’t tell, “Thanks.”</p><p>    Luna nodded in response before standing to her feet. She offered her hand to him and he wordlessly took it. Taking a closer look, she realized right away that he was very handsome. She couldn’t get a good look at his face before when she had run into him in the rain. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They were a very cool gray. They reminded her of storm clouds. She couldn’t recall if she’d ever seen anyone with that eye color before. Everything about his facial features was sharp. Sharp jawline, and a sharp nose. That was currently bleeding. Thanks to her.</p><p>    After helping him to his feet, Luna began picking up her groceries. The young man shifted from foot to foot, not quite knowing what to do before finally speaking, “Here, lemme help—”</p><p>    “No, it’s fine!” She cut him off, a bit too loud. She inwardly chastised herself for the outburst. Taking a breath, she said more softly, “You should put some ice on that. It’ll, uh, stop the bleeding faster.”</p><p>    He frowned, and she couldn't tell if it was from confusion or frustration. Really, she couldn’t blame him either way. Giving him her best smile, she apologized again before taking off with some half-baked excuse. She wanted to run, but she settled on speed walking instead. She wanted to go home and lock herself in until this was all but a distant memory.</p><p>    <em>He probably thinks I’m a klutzy idiot</em>. She thought to herself. Sure, he’d be <em>right</em>, but she didn’t want <em>him</em> to think that. Not as a first impression anyway.</p><p>    It wasn’t until she made it to her front porch when she was hit with another embarrassing realization; she still didn’t know his name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a lot of fun to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sebastian, Third Time’s a Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian didn’t know what to make of the new farmer. Granted, he had only met her twice, and both times ended so painfully, embarrassingly awkward, that he was sure people could just <em>feel </em>the embarrassment all the way from Calico Desert.</p><p>      If their awkward first meeting wasn’t bad enough, the second meeting somehow ended up being worse. He felt it was mostly his own fault for being so zoned out, and the look of pure guilt on her face just made <em>him</em> feel even <em>more</em> guilt. And he didn’t even get the chance to apologize and assure her that no, it wasn’t her fault and to <em>please</em> stop looking at him like she’d just kicked a puppy. It was just a bloody nose; he was 50% sure it wasn’t broken. But she had run off before he could even get the words out and that just made him feel even more guilty. How she was able to make him feel guilty when <em>he</em> was the one standing there with a bruised face and a bloody nose, he’d never know.</p><p>      At this point, he was just hoping the two would never run into each other again just to spare both their pride. Or what little was left of it anyway. It couldn’t be too hard. Avoiding people was practically his specialty. But if it was one thing Sebastian’s learned after living on this earth for the past 23 years was that the universe was a spiteful bitch. Perhaps Sebastian committed some unforgivable crime in his past life. Or maybe the universe just hated him specifically. Ether way, things never seemed to work out in his favor, and he doesn’t know why he’s so surprised anymore.</p><p>     They had somehow managed to avoid each other at the Egg Festival. He had thought she didn’t show up, but then later saw her chatting with Elliot and Leah. The three seemed engrossed in whatever they were talking about and were practically ignoring the actual festival. Which was good, because it meant the farmer never noticed him. <em>So far so good</em>, Sebastian had so foolishly thought. He should have known better than to be so optimistic.</p><p>     The next time they would meet, it would be at the worst festival of the year; the dreaded Flower Dance. It was bad enough that Sebastian was forced into a stuffy and outdated suit that was an obnoxious color of teal, but he was also forced to dance in front of the whole town. Sure, the population of this town was 31, but that was still 31 too many. The number of people that he actually liked being around was 2 on a good day. And even then, he’d never be caught dancing, even around them. Unfortunately, he didn’t get much of a choice on the matter.</p><p>     That day was already off to a <em>wonderful</em> start. Sebastian and his stepdad, Demetrius, got into an argument. He couldn’t quite remember what the argument was even about, but knowing Demetrius and how petty he could be, it could have been about anything. Eventually, his mother had to come and separate the two. So, Sebastian had decided to go out by the lake and cool his head with a smoke. Right as he pulled out his cigarette, a large gust of wind decided now would be the perfect time to make an appearance through the area, making the unsuspecting Sebastian drop his cig into the lake. Which might have been fine had it not been <em>his last fucking one</em>. Needless to say, he was not in a good mood at the moment.</p><p>     Currently, Sebastian, Sam, and his other friend Abigail were over by the lake. Close enough to still be <em>at</em> the festival but far enough away to escape the chatter. The farmer wasn’t hard to spot. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail to the side, held together with a sunflower clip. Her bright yellow sundress stood out like a sore thumb; especially compared to the other younger residents; the women wearing their lacy white dresses, the men in tight blue tuxedos. Despite sticking out, he’d admit, the dress suited her. It complemented her warm skin and made her vibrant eyes stand out even more if that was at all possible.</p><p>     “Hey!” Sam shouted from beside Sebastian, making him jump.</p><p>     “What is it, Sam?” Abigail raised an eyebrow questionably.</p><p>     “Is that Luna?” Sam pointed across the field at the woman in question.</p><p>     Sebastian stiffened. He knew where this was going, and he didn’t like it. Before anyone could stop him, Sam cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “Hey Luna!” </p><p>     She must not have heard him, because she continued her conversation she was having with his mother and for a moment Sebastian felt relief. That moment only lasted for a quarter of a second when Sam decided to shout her name even louder. That seemed to have caught the attention of not only her but also half the town. Everyone turned to the source of the shouting. Sebastian wished he could cease to exist, if only for a few minutes. Or an hour. Maybe even a week. Ether way, he didn’t want to be here.</p><p>     He saw Luna politely end her conversation with his mother, leaving with a shy wave before making her way over to the trio. He noticed she hadn’t given him any eye contact. Great.</p><p>      “Hey, Sam.” She greeted him with a small smile.</p><p>      “Hey, Lu! How are ya?” Sam’s voice normally didn’t grate on Sebastian’s nerves, but he wasn’t in the greatest of moods now.</p><p>      “I’m alright.” Luna tried to appear nonchalant, but he noticed her shoulders were a little tense. Maybe this was as awkward for her as it was for him. For some reason, he found that thought comforting.</p><p>      Sam had snaked his arm around Sebastian’s shoulder, “Have you met my buddy Sebastian here?”</p><p>      Finally, <em>finally</em>, the two gave each other eye contact. If Sam or Abigail noticed the tension, they didn’t say anything.</p><p>      “Yeah…” Luna trailed off, voice a little higher than before, “We’ve, uh… we’ve met.”</p><p>      That seemed to have taken Sam by surprise. He whipped his head over to his friend so quickly, Sebastian was surprised he didn’t get whiplash.</p><p>       “You did?” Sam questioned, “When?”</p><p>       Luna averted her gaze, looking at a piece of grass like it held the secrets of the universe. Sebastian wished it did, then maybe it could tell him how to get out of this awkward encounter.</p><p>       Sebastian swallowed, opening his mouth to speak. Maybe he could try to lighten the mood. Don’t say anything stupid. Try to play it cool. “She uh… hit me with a door.” He said the words before he had the time to think of the many different reasons why that was the worst possible thing he could have said. He mentally smacked himself. <em>I could just… drown myself in the lake, right?</em></p><p>       But to his surprise—and relief—he was met with the sound of a small amused chuckle. Looking at her face, her brows were raised in surprise, but her lips were upturned in amusement. This smile, though small, was vibrant, making her eyes sparkle. It was much better than that empty smile she had given him at the pier not so long ago.</p><p>        “I did not!” She defended, then added more sheepishly, “I mean… I kind of… did…”</p><p>        “What?!” Abigail and Sam said in unison, confused more than anything.</p><p>        Luna held her hands up defensively, “It was an accident!” Her eyes met his and that look of guilt came rushing back in them. The same look she gave him outside of Pierre’s that made him feel like he kicked a puppy. “I didn’t… break it did I?”</p><p>        It? Oh! Right! His nose! That’s right.</p><p>        “Nah…” Sebastian hoped he sounded nonchalant, putting his hands in his pocket with a shrug, “It’s fine. Just bruised.”</p><p>        “Oh!” Abigail gasped, lips twitching into a smirk, “Is <em>that</em> how you got that bruise?”</p><p>        Before Sebastian could even answer, Sam interrupted his train of thought by bursting into a fit of laughs.</p><p>        “Seriously?” Sam wiped a tear from his eye, “Here I thought you might have gotten into a fight or something. Turns out little miss Luna just took you out with a <em>door!</em>”</p><p>        Abigail joined in with a snort, “Look at the bright side Seb.” She nudged Sebastian with her elbow, “At least now we know your face looks good in purple!” Sam and Abigail joined each other in a chorus of laughs.</p><p>        “You’re so right!” Sam agreed through his laughter, “Purple<em> is</em> his color!”</p><p>        It was nice to know his pain amused them so much.</p><p>        Sebastian took the opportunity to steal a glance at Luna. The young woman was smiling, but it wasn’t vibrant, nor was it empty. It was one of the shy smiles people did when they were unsure of what to say or do but didn’t want to come across as rude by leaving. He could sympathize.</p><p>        Clearing his throat, he brought Luna’s attention back to him. “Seriously,” He tried to sound convincing, “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>        He must have sounded more convincing then he thought because she gave him another one of her genuine smiles.</p><p>        “I’ll take your word for it.”</p><p>        That seemed to dial back the awkwardness if only for a second. But now they weren’t sure of what to say next, so the uncomfortable silence seemed to drag for what felt like hours. It had only been two minutes.</p><p>        “So...” Luna was the brave soul who decided to break the quiet, “What’s this flower dance all about?”</p><p>        That only earned her a groan from Sam, “It’s soooo dumb!” He grumbled, “Basically, it’s a dance—”</p><p>        “Nooo, really?” Luna gasped in mock surprise, giving Sam a half-smile.</p><p>        Sam only rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance, “<em>Any-waaay</em>… It sucks. But we all gotta do it anyway.”</p><p>        “Why?”</p><p>        “Because,” Abigail pipped in, “‘It’s ‘tradition.’” She made air-quotes with her fingers accompanied by an eye roll.</p><p>        “Yeah, pretty much.” Sam sighed.</p><p>        Luna sent them a sympathetic smile.</p><p>        Sebastian raised an eyebrow curiously, “Are you participating?” Come to think of it, she wasn’t dressed for the occasion.</p><p>        She shook her head hesitantly, “No? I don’t think so anyway.”</p><p>        “Do you have a partner?” Abigail asked.</p><p>        Again, Luna shook her head, “Um, no. I don’t even know the steps.”</p><p>        “Lucky.” Sam pouted.</p><p>        “Yeah, I’m kind of jealous too.” Abigail agreed.</p><p>        Sebastian agreed with a hum. He wished he could trade places with her. But despite his disdain for the Flower Dance, there was one thing he did look forward to. Looking over to Abigail, he couldn’t help the ghost of a smile that graced his lips.</p><p>        “So, what about you guys?” Luna tilted her head questionably, “Do you have a partner?”</p><p>        Sam had the nerve to look almost sheepish, “Yeah, I do.” He smiled shyly, eyes drifting off before catching himself, “Oh, but maybe we could dance together next year?”</p><p>        Luna gave a slight smile before looking over to Sebastian. He avoided her gaze, eyes dropping to the grass below his feet. “What about you?” She asked, “Do you have a partner?”</p><p>        Sebastian’s eyes subconsciously looked over to Abigail, before averting his gaze to a nearby tree. “Yeah.” He answered, “There’s someone I have in mind.”</p><p>        Before Luna could even give him an answer, Mayor Lewis called for all the young residents to take their places for the Flower Dance.</p><p>        Sam gave an exaggerated groan, “That’s our cue.” He said before running off. Before he could get too far, he turned to Luna with a wink and said, “See you on the other side!"</p><p>        Luna gave a light laugh and shook her head, “Have fun!”</p><p>        Before his brain could catch him, the words fell out of Sebastian’s mouth before he even realized, “We won’t.” He winced when he realized what he said might have sounded harsh. Turning, he slowly met Luna’s gaze. He was washed over with relief when he saw she was trying to hold back a laugh. The sparkle in her eyes almost looked mischievous.</p><p>        “Then,” She responded, “try not to die of embarrassment.”</p><p>        “No promises.” He said back. Turning, he made his way to the middle of the field where everyone was lined up with their Flower Dance partner. The music started, and Sebastian and Abigail followed the steps they both knew so well, they didn’t even have to think. They’d been partners for this dance since they were teens. Sebastian still remembered how flustered he was the first time they had danced together. If he recalled correctly, she was nervous too. Abigail’s hair was chestnut back then, but the current purple curls felt more suiting for her round face and rosy cheeks.</p><p>        “New farmer seems nice.” Abigail whispered low enough for only Sebastian to hear, “What do you think?”</p><p>        He simply shrugged, “I dunno.”</p><p>        “You don’t think so?” She quirked an eyebrow at him curiously.</p><p>        “I mean, we haven’t known her very long.”</p><p>        “Are you sure you aren’t just mad she assaulted you with a door?”</p><p>        “Ha. Ha.” Sebastian responded dryly.</p><p>        There was a part in the dance where the men switched sides with their partner in one seamless turn. From this new angel, Sebastian caught sight of the farmer in question. He was surprised to see she was alone. She had distanced herself to the corner of the fence that lined the forest, away from any residents. Even though she was watching the dance, her eyes looked distant. As though her mind were elsewhere. Something about it made her look… lonely. Like she didn’t quite fit in and she knew it. Her bright yellow dress seemed to only accentuate that fact. Sebastian didn’t know why, but he felt a ping of guilt at that realization. It was too late to be Luna’s dance partner now. Even so, he probably wasn’t suited to be her dance partner anyway. She’d probably be more comfortable with Alex or even Sam. Someone who was more outspoken and could carry a conversation. Someone who wouldn’t make the whole thing feel awkward.</p><p>        Finally, after what felt like a millennium, the dance was over. Sebastian didn’t even wait to hear the announcement of the Flower Queen. It would probably be Haley, just like it was last year. And the year before that. He didn’t really care. He just wanted to get home and get out of the tux and into something comfortable asap. And maybe sneak in a nap while he’s at it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Luna, Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was far, far too early for this. Luna’s body refused to move, but the sound of knocking on her front door was just too irritating to ignore. With a groan of displeasure, she clumsily got out of bed, eyes still unfocused from sleep. For a moment, she forgot where she was. For some reason, she was back in her college dorms and for a second, she thought it was her grumpy roommate knocking on the door because she forgot her key. Again. Then she remembered she graduated almost two years ago, and this was not her dorm room, but in fact her grandfather’s farm. Well, her farm now. But wait, who was at the door?</p><p>       “Just a second!” Luna called out. And she was so happy she did, because she noticed, upon looking at herself in her wall mirror, she wasn’t wearing pants. Granted, the shirt she was wearing reached her knees, but still! Pulling on some pants from a random clothes pile, Luna took the opportunity to pull her curly locks into a ponytail. Making her way to the front door, she took a deep breath before opening it. Her eyes were immediately assaulted by the rays of the bright morning sun and she regretted getting out of bed. Slowly adjusting to the light, she was greeted by a plump older woman with thick brown hair pulled into a messy side braid. Her eyes were a warm brown and looked almost apologetic. Her name was at the tip of Luna’s tongue. She knew this woman. They were neighbors, right?</p><p>       “Hello, Farmer Luna!”</p><p>       It was even more embarrassing that this woman remembered Luna’s name, but Luna’s sleep-deprived brain couldn’t do the same.</p><p>       “Um… hi.” Luna’s voice cracked. She cleared her throat, and asked, “How may I help you?” <em>Maddie? Or was it Marty? </em></p><p>       “I’m sorry to disturb you.” The woman looked genuinely apologetic, “But I found this stray dog wandering around the entrance of your farm.”</p><p>       Luna just now noticed there was, in fact, a dog standing shyly behind the woman. A golden retriever at that.</p><p>       “She looked lost.” The woman scratched the dog behind the ear and gave her a fond smile, “And she seemed interested in your farm. So, I was hoping….” Her eyes were pleading now, “If maybe you could…”</p><p>       Oh! “Marnie!” Luna exclaimed in her head. At least, she thought it was in her head. But by the baffled look on the woman’s face, it was safe to assume she said that out loud. Clearing her throat and looking for a way out of her blunder, Luna chose her words carefully, “That’s… a wonderful idea….” She smiled sheepishly.</p><p>       Marnie’s eyes light up, her smile beaming, “Really? You’d take her in? That’s wonderful!” Looking down at the dog, she said in an almost sing-song voice, “You hear that girl? You’re going to be living here now!”</p><p>       Taking a closer look at the dog, she was quite young. She seemed shy, hiding behind Marnie, but her wagging tail gave away just how excited she must have been to meet new people. It made Luna’s heart swell. She had always wanted a pet, but her mother never allowed it. Said it’d distract from her studies. Even after she moved out on her own, obviously pets weren’t allowed in the school dorms. And when she moved out of there and into a one-bedroom apartment, there was an extra fee for pets. But even if she wanted one, she was almost never at her apartment. Too busy working a thankless job that kept her too busy to even eat dinner.</p><p>       Getting down on one knee, Luna scratched the dog under her chin, and gave her a smile, “Hey there girl.” She cooed, “I’m going to take great care of you, I promise.”</p><p>       “What are you going to name her?” Marnie asked.</p><p>       Looking over the dog, Luna liked the way the sun captured her soft fur. It almost reminded her of—</p><p>       “Honey…” She had blurted out loud without realizing it. She broke out of her trance at the sound of a clap.</p><p>       “That’s perfect!” Marnie exclaimed, “I’ll just leave little Honey in your care.” Marnie’s smile grew warm, “Don’t be afraid to give me a call if you need anything. Don’t be a stranger, okay?” She waved goodbye before leaving. Luna waved back, and once Marnie was out of her sight, panic settled in. She’d never taken care of a dog before! She doesn’t have food, or a collar, or a bed or—</p><p>       <em>Deep breaths Luna! You’ve got this!</em> She took one more look at Honey, who only looked at her with curiosity, her tail wagging behind her. Luna looked down and realized she was still in her PJs. She decided, before anything, she should probably get washed up and dressed.</p><hr/><p>Once Luna was dressed and ready, she decided to go into town to buy pet supplies. Her first stop was at Pierre’s, but unfortunately, it wasn’t open. It was then that she remembered it was a Wednesday and Pierre never seemed to be open on a Wednesday. A feeling of dread chilled her spin when she remembered her only other option. No, no, no, no, no! She never wanted to step <em>foot</em> in another Joja Mart for as long as she lived! Perhaps she could go to a pet shop in the city? But a simple trip to Zuzu from Pelican Town was an all-day affair, and she really didn’t want to leave her new pup at home for longer then she had to. Swallowing her fear and pride, she reluctantly made her way to the JojaMart. The walk felt long like she was wearing ankle weights. <em>Just this once</em>, she kept repeating to herself. <em>It’s not like you’ll run into anyone you know</em>.</p><p>       “Welcome!” Luna was greeted by an all too familiar voice the moment she entered the store. Slowly turning her head to the source, she recognized it was Morris. “May I interest you in a JojaMart Membership?” He gave her that smile that always made her uncomfortable. Luna had taken to calling it the Joja-Smile because it always felt so manufactured and fake and almost everyone who worked there seemed to have it.</p><p>       “Um,” She backed up a bit and turned her head in the opposite direction, in hopes that he didn’t catch her face, “No thanks. Just here for pet supplies.” Did he… not recognize her? Sure, that was understandable. Not like she was the secretary of his boss or anything. Funny how before she was hoping that she wouldn’t be recognized, but now that she <em>isn’t</em> being recognized she couldn’t help but feel just a little offended.</p><p>       Before Morris could say anymore, Luna broke away from the counter and made her way down the aisle. The sooner she stopped talking to that man, the better. She didn’t really know the layout of the store; mostly just wandering in hopes she’d find the aisle she was looking for. So focused on the task at hand, she hadn’t noticed the person behind her before bumping right into them. She turned around, an apology at the tip of her tongue, but her words were lost when she saw the face of the latest victim of her clumsiness.</p><p>       “Sam?”</p><p>       The man in front of her shot her the brightest smile she had ever seen; it practically rivaled the sun. Sam had been one of the first people in town to introduce themselves to her. Well, other then Mayor Lewis and Robin, the local carpenter. However, unlike Lewis and Robin, Sam was close to her age, so he felt easier to talk to. It helped that he was so kind and talkative. With that said, Luna wasn’t expecting someone so vibrant to be working at someplace as soulless as a JojaMart of all places.</p><p>       “Luna?” He removed his headphones, and eyed her curiously, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>       “I’m…” She looked away a bit embarrassed. To think she was originally worried about running into someone from Joja HQ (as unlikely as that even was), but for some odd reason, it never crossed her mind that she’d run into someone from town. “I’m here looking for pet supplies.”</p><p>       “Pet supplies?” Sam raised an eyebrow at her questionably, “I didn’t know you had a pet!”</p><p>       “Yup.” Said Luna, “Just got her today. Marnie found her and asked me to take care of her.”</p><p>       “Aww,” Sam cooed, “Yeah, that sounds like Marnie.” He motioned for her to follow him as he led her down the aisle. “C’mon, I’ll show you the way!” The two walked together in silence, with nothing but the dull store music to fill the stillness. That’s until Sam, clearing this throat, broke the quiet, “So…” Sam’s voice was laced with amused curiosity, “What kind of pet do you have?”</p><p>       “A dog.” Luna answered, “And her name is Honey.”</p><p>       “That’s so cute!” Sam almost sounded more excited than her, “When my shift’s over, think I could come over to meet her?”</p><p>       “Sure thing!”</p><p>       Sam had led them right to the pet aisle, “Ta-da!” He exclaimed; hands outstretched to show her they’ve arrived at their destination.</p><p>       “Thanks, Sam.” She smiled to show her gratitude before giving the supplies a once over. <em>She’d need a leash and a collar, </em>Luna thought<em>. Dog food of course, and a bed. Oh right, two bowls! Maybe some toys?  </em></p><p>She’d collected everything she thought she’d need to care for her new furry companion before meeting up with Sam again.</p><p>       “Got everything you need?” He asked, eyeing her selection.</p><p>       Luna bit her lip, “I… I think so?” She said, but she was so unsure, her voice went up, making her statement sound more like a question.</p><p>       “Don’t worry about it.” Sam said nonchalantly, “I’m sure you’ve got everything. Want to go check out?”</p><p>       With a simple nod, the two slowly walked together, making their way to the checkout area. Placing her items on the conveyor belt, Luna watched as Sam scanned them.</p><p>       “So, Luna,” Sam said, scanning and bagging without missing a beat, “Me, Seb, and Abby meet up at the Saloon every Friday to play pool. We were wondering if you weren’t too busy if maybe you’d like to join us?”</p><p>       “You sure?” Luna scrunched up her nose, eyeing Sam suspiciously, “I wouldn’t want to intrude—”</p><p>       But Sam wasn’t having it. He simply waved her off, “It’s fine. You’re cool. Besides,” He handed her bags to her along with her receipt, “Abby and Seb seem to like you.”</p><p>       Seb? Oh, “Sebastian?” Luna questioned, “I don’t know about that. I mean, I did bruise his face.” Luna couldn’t help but wince as the words left her mouth. No matter how much time had passed, she still felt really embarrassed whenever she thought about it.</p><p>       Sam just laughed at that, “Nah, it’s fine. I think he’s kind of over it?”</p><p>       Luna couldn’t help the snort that escaped her, “What do you mean, “kind of”? He hates me, doesn’t he?”</p><p>       “Trust me,” Sam chuckled, “I don’t think he hates you.”</p><p>       “ ’I don’t think’?” Luna repeated, trying and failing to hide a mischievous smile, “So, you’re not sure?” She couldn’t help but tease.</p><p>       “You know what? I’m just going to stop talking.” Sam rolled his eyes, but Luna didn’t miss the playfulness of it. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want,” He reassured her, “But it’ll be fun if you do!”</p><p>       Fun huh? Come to think of it, Luna couldn’t remember the last time she hung out with a group of people her age. Was it senior year of high school? Or perhaps her freshmen year of college maybe? And even then, she wasn’t a part of the group. Not really. People never invited her, not personally anyway. She was only there because they invited her twin sister, Lola. And because Luna and Lola were practically attached to the hip, Luna was usually only invited out of obligation. The idea that someone was inviting her to hang out with their group of friends because they enjoyed <em>her</em> company—and her company alone—felt… nice.</p><p>       “What time?”</p><p>       “Wait,” Sam seemed sincerely surprised, “You’ll come?”</p><p>       “I didn’t say that.” Luna gave a playful eye roll, “But— hypothetically—if I <em>did</em> want to come… what time?”</p><p>       “We usually meet up around 4 on Fridays.” Sam gave her one of his bright smiles, “Hope to see you there!" Sam winked, "'Hypothetically,' of course.” </p><p>       With a wave and a smile, Luna took her bags and exited the store. Finally, she felt like she could breathe a lot easier outside of the JojaMart. Perhaps she was just being melodramatic, but there was just something about Joja’s atmosphere that felt suffocating. Like there was a thick smog around the building that did nothing but suck the life out of anyone who entered. Taking in the scents of spring with a deep breath to clear her thoughts, Luna began her stroll home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Luna, Pool Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I debated which POV this chapter should be written from, and I ended up liking the idea of not knowing what's going on in Sebastian's head for this chapter, so it's another Luna POV chapter. Sorry Seb, maybe next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday came so quickly; Luna barely had any time to even notice. All her days were starting to blur together now that she wasn’t in charge of scheduling meetings and appointments. Looking through her planer, she had nearly forgotten about the plans she made to meet Sam and his friends at the Stardrop Saloon. Well, she didn’t make any promises, but she was still planning to go. She just didn’t want to commit just in case she chickened out and didn’t show. First things first; she needed to wash up and change. She wanted to look more presentable; her current mud crusted overalls didn’t exactly scream “Friday Night Out with Friends.”</p><p>     Friends. Would she consider them friends? Acquaintances perhaps. She’d only been living here since the start of spring, and summer was fast approaching. But despite her short amount of time in Pelican Town, everyone seemed to welcome her with open arms. Well, almost everyone. Some were warmer than others, but Luna didn’t really blame them. She still considered herself a stranger here, and it’ll probably take a while for her to find her footing.</p><p>     After a nice warm shower, Luna went through her fresh clothes. It was surprisingly hard for her to find anything casual that didn’t scream “business party” or “important meeting.” Most of her wardrobe consisted of dress suits and cocktail dresses. Only at the very bottom of her unpacked boxes of clothes did she find her more casual wear. Zuzu University shirts that were way too big for her, sweats, and short-shorts that were way too short. Luna made a mental note to go shopping in the city sometime soon for more casual wear.</p><p>     <em>Don’t overthink it, Luna. I’m sure no one’s going to pay attention to how you’re dressed</em>. Unfortunately for her, overthinking seemed to be one of Luna’s hidden talents. Working with the higher-ups at Joja HQ, she had no choice but to be self-conscious about how she was dressed around other people. Especially if she was with Charles...</p><p>     Luna shook those thoughts away, and decided fuck it, she’ll wear what she wanted; and decided to put on the tee-shirt and shorts. It was supposed to be a relaxing and fun night after all, and Luna was tired of overthinking herself into oblivion. Throwing on some socks and her favorite pair of high tops, she grabbed her keys and was off to the saloon.</p><p>     The sun was up, but it was still comfortable outside, despite summer being just around the corner. Her stroll wasn’t too long, but she took her time to enjoy the soothing sounds of spring. She made it to the saloon, already able to hear the music and chatter from outside. Upon entering, scanning the inside, she noticed there was more than just a few people in here.</p><p>     She noticed Leah off at her own table. She had a glass of wine in hand, tapping her foot to the beat of the music playing on the jukebox. Pam was seated at one of the bar stools, nursing an ale while holding a conversation with the bartender, Gus. Next to Gus was a blue-haired woman. Emily, if Luna remembered correctly. She was conversing with a man in a worn-out blue jacket with a five o’clock shadow. Shane, right? Marnie’s nephew? Before she even had time to think about it any further, she heard her name being called. Searching the room for the source of the voice, she saw Mayor Lewis seated at one of the tables near the entrance. She smiled and made her way over to him with a small wave.</p><p>     “It’s nice to see you out and about Luna.” Lewis smiled kindly, “Your grandfather could be quite stubborn, I feel like he rarely ever took breaks.” His smile turned bittersweet.</p><p>     Luna couldn’t help her own sad smile gracing her features. She remembered how hard-working her grandfather was. Remembered the pride and joy that always decorated his face whenever he spoke about his farm. How frustrated and heartbroken he was when his old age started to slow him down and keep him from his work… Shaking those sad thoughts away, she decided to try and lighten the mood, “You’re speaking too soon!” She chuckled, “According to my dad, I’m just as stubborn as my grandpa. I just haven’t shown you my fullest potential yet.”</p><p>     That got the amused response she was hoping for. Lewis simply shook his head, a light laugh escaping him, “Of course. Just be sure not to overwork yourself, okay? Your grandfather would haunt me for the rest of my days if I let anything happen to his granddaughter.”</p><p>     Luna smiled warmly at that, “Don’t worry sir, I’ll take care of myself.”</p><p>     Lewis took another sip of his drink before shooing her off, “Don’t let me keep you. Grab a drink and relax.”</p><p>     “Will do,” Luna nodded. She did another quick scan of the saloon before she noticed the game room that was off to the side of the building. She made her way over to one of the arcade machines. Reading the cabinet, she realized it was Journey of the Prairie King. Luna was suddenly hit with a strong wave of nostalgia. She remembered she used to play that game with her dad. Lola wasn’t too good at video games, so she’d usually just watch. It was how the three of them would spend time together on the rare occasion their dad wasn’t too busy with work. Before her parent’s split…</p><p>     She was mercifully brought out of her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She froze for a second, unaware someone else was here too. Turning to the source of the noise, her heart stopped at the site. A familiar tall man in black high-tops, ripped skinny jeans, and a black hoodie. But what caught her most off guard were his eyes. Of course, she wouldn’t forget those eyes. They reminded her of quartz. So cloudy, like a rainstorm, yet crystal clear and cool, like filtered water. And they were looking right at her.</p><p>     Sebastian mumbled out a, “Hey.” Before getting back to chalking the end of a cue stick. That was when Luna noticed there was a pool table in the middle of the room. </p><p>     “Hey.” Luna returned the greeting, slowly making her way to said pool table. “I’m sorry, did I show up too late?”</p><p>     He shook his head, eyes never leaving the table, “Early, actually.”</p><p>     That did make her feel relieved, but also a bit nervous. This would be the first time Luna and Sebastian were truly alone together since the door incident. Sure, they made amends at the Flower Dance, but they had Sam and Abigail there with them as a sort of buffer. Come to think of it, had she ever been alone with Sebastian before? There was their first meeting at the docks, but she hadn’t even known his name and they were only together for a second. Did that even count?</p><p>      “Do you play?” His question caught her off guard.</p><p>      “Huh?”</p><p>      “Pool.” He finally looked at her, “Do you play pool?”</p><p>      “Oh.” She was a little surprised at the fact that <em>he</em> was the one trying to start the conversation. Was he trying to make her feel more comfortable? This was probably awkward for him too, so perhaps this was just his way of breaking the ice? “No, I’m afraid I haven’t.”</p><p>       He hummed out as a response, and the room filled with silence again.</p><p>       “What about you?” Luna asked, trying her best to fill the stillness, “Do you play?”</p><p>       His eyes never left the pool table as he smirked to himself. Something about it looked cocky and she had to admit; it looked good on him. “Yeah, I play. Me and Sam play every Friday. He still hasn’t managed to beat me.”</p><p>       Luna hummed, amused by his slight change in demeanor. She decided to humor him. “How do you play?”</p><p>       “Huh?” He blinked at her, the confidant gleam in his eyes now replaced with genuine surprise.</p><p>       She smiled up at him and asked again, “How do you play?”</p><p>       He stood there a while, still as a statue. For a minute, she wondered if she might have said something wrong. Her mind was set at ease however when he grabbed the other cue stick and handed it to her. She graciously took it and watched as he took the balls from the table and organized them in a triangular rack.</p><p>       “The goal,” He said, giving the rack a light shake, “Is to pocket all of your designated balls, and then the eight ball.” He pointed out the round black orb with an “8” written on it in the middle of a white circle. </p><p>         Luna nodded in understanding, but her brows were furrowed, “That sounds… simple…”</p><p>         Sebastian just chuckled. What a wonderful sound. She wouldn’t mind hearing that again.</p><p>         “Simple huh?”</p><p>         “I mean…” She looked away, distracting herself by looking at the pool table, “What’s to stop me from just, getting the eight-ball pocketed on my first try?”</p><p>         “You’re not allowed to do that.” He said, “You’ll have to sink all of your designated balls first,” He explained simply, “I’ll go first.”</p><p>         “Okay…” She fiddled with her cue stick and watched Sebastian’s form closely. He gracefully knocked the white ball, crashing it into the other colorful round orbs. They rolled around the pool table easily, but none fell into any of the pockets. He bit his lip, eyes focused, brow set in concentration before looking over to her.</p><p>         “Your turn,” Sebastian said simply.</p><p>         “Huh?” Luna looked to him and the pool table in confusion, “Wait, how do I know which balls mine are?”</p><p>         He gave a soft lazy smile, “Just pick stripes or solids. I’ll take whichever you don’t.”</p><p>         She nodded silently, walking around the ends of the table, searching for an advantage. Finally, she decided on solid colors, leaning over the table and knocking the cue ball into a red one. She missed the pocked by a mere inch.</p><p>         “Close.” Sebastian sounded almost impressed, and Luna couldn’t help but feel a little proud. The two went back and forth like this; analyzing their moves, looking for strengths and weaknesses. It was a surprisingly strategic game, and Luna felt a little silly for underestimating it.</p><p>         It was nice seeing Sebastian look so relaxed. Which was an amusing thought, because Luna also noticed he seemed to have a bit of a competitive streak. But it wasn’t like she didn’t have one herself. She did enjoy problem solving and challenges, and he felt like the perfect opponent. Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was holding back.</p><p>         “Not bad.” Sebastian’s voice took on an almost teasing tone, as he hit the eight ball into the closest pocket, “But looks like I win this round.”</p><p>         Luna shook her head with a hum, “I can’t help but feel like you went easy on me though.”</p><p>         He gave her a half-smile, and she could have sworn he had a dimple, “Do I seem like the type who does that?”</p><p>         She didn’t know if she could believe him or not. Sure, he really didn’t seem like the type that would hold back in a game, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was showing some restraint.</p><p>         “You don’t look so sure.” His expression was unreadable, “Want to play another round?”</p><p>         She agreed to it without a second thought. She watched him closely this time around. He seemed to be in his element; much more at ease here then he seemed to be at the Flower Dance. Perhaps if they had met someplace as relaxed as the saloon, their first meeting might have gone a lot smoother.</p><p>         “Hey, Seb!” The new familiar voice caused Sebastian to lose his focus, making him overshoot his target. The cue ball missed the pocket, deciding instead to roll off the table, hitting the floor with a thud and a roll. Sebastian sucked the air between his teeth, eyes darting in the direction of the new voice.</p><p>         Sam and Abigail had finally made their way to the saloon, entering the game room with a tray of drinks at hand and a pizza. Sam had seen Sebastian’s missed shot, and gave him a sheepish look, mouthing “sorry” under his breath.</p><p>         Luna tried to stifle a giggle, drawing the attention of Sam in the process. “Luna!” He sounded surprised, “You made it!”</p><p>         “Yeah,” She smiled a bit sheepishly. “I did.”</p><p>         Sebastian had picked up the fallen cue ball, placing it on the table. He gave Luna an embarrassed smile, “Looks like you win by a technicality.”</p><p>         Luna wrinkled her nose, “That’s an anti-climactic win.”</p><p>         He simply shrugged, “Wanna play another round?” He offered.</p><p>         “Wait!” Sam interrupted before Luna could give her answer, “You two were playing pool together?” His eyes looked almost pleading, “Please tell me you won, Luna?”</p><p>         She shook her head with a grimace, “Nope. He’s just too good.”</p><p>         This answer must have amused Sebastian because he let out a very light chuckle.</p><p>         “Don’t encourage him, Luna!” Sam said dramatically, “His ego’s already big enough as it is!”</p><p>         Luna just shook her head with a giggle. Looking up to Sebastian, she said, “I’d take you up on your offer, but I know when I’ve been beat.” She smiled simply. Her innocent smile seamlessly morphed into a teasing one, “But I promise, I won’t lose next time.”</p><p>         That got her the reaction she was looking for. His lazy smile melted into a smug smirk, “Don’t get too cocky.”</p><p>         Abigail cleared her throat, interrupting the playful banter. She grabbed Luna by the arm, surprising her in the process, “Alright,” Abigail said, “You guys can finish this later. I want to get to know our new farmer.”</p><p>         Come to think of it, out of the three here, Luna did feel like she interacted with Abigail the lest. They had run into each other a few times in town, only to give out a “hello” in passing. She hadn’t even realized she was a friend of Sam’s, until the Flower Dance.</p><p>         Abigail’s bright blue eyes looked over to Luna’s green ones, “Have you ever played Journey of the Prairie King?”</p><p>         That earned her a lopsided smile from Luna, “I used to play it a lot as a kid.”</p><p>         Abigail’s smile seemed to have brightened upon hearing this. “Think you could help me out than? I’ve been stuck on this one level, and this game is <em>so</em> much easier with two people.”</p><p>         Luna looked over to Sebastian and Sam with an apologetic smile, but Sam just waved her off. “No worries Luna.” He said, “I’ll avenge you in pool!”</p><p>         Sebastian let out a snort at that, “I highly doubt you can.”</p><p>         “Wanna bet?”</p><p>         “Sure,” Sebastian answered dryly, without missing a beat, “I could use the extra cash.”</p><p>         Luna couldn’t help but giggle at their banter.</p><p>         “Try not to lose all of your money, Sam,” Abigail added while placing some change into the arcade machine. The screen blinked to life, and Abigail stepped aside to make room for Luna.</p><p>         “You two have no faith in me.” Sam whined dramatically, before pouting at Luna, “You’ll root for me, right?”</p><p>         Luna bit back a laugh, “Sure. I’ll cheer you on.”</p><p>         Luna was happy she didn’t place any bets by the end of the night. It turned out Abigail and Sebastian weren’t joking; Sam truly was just that bad at pool.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sebastian, Band Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian had taken a smoke break outside of the Stardrop Saloon. It was a lot colder at night in spring. The cool nights were the most enjoyable for him; felt like the crisp air did a good job of clearing his head. It also helped calm his nerves, especially when he needed a break from social interactions. He loved his friends, he did, but he always felt so drained by the end of their outings. Taking a long drag of his cigarette, he released the smoke with a slow exhale.</p><p>     Friday nights were usually spent with Sam and Abigail at the saloon. It was the same almost every week; almost routine. This night, however, was different from the trio’s usual gatherings. Sam had invited the new farmer. Sebastian wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but he didn’t object to it either. She seemed nice enough, and the two didn’t give off the best first impression. Perhaps this could help them redeem themselves. He wasn’t expecting her to show up early. Wasn’t mentally prepared to be alone with her. He didn’t know what to talk about, and he didn’t want to just sit there in awkward silence. So, he did what he knew how; offered to play pool with her. He wasn’t sure if she was lying when she said she’d never played before. There was no way she was a novice. Sure, she still lost, but it was the closest he’d come to losing in a long while. Perhaps it was beginner’s luck. Or maybe she was a quick learner. Ether way, he was slightly impressed.</p><p>      Sebastian was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. He didn’t look up to see who it is. It was probably Shane or Pam calling it a night and heading home, probably shit-face drunk. It was late, and those two were usually the last ones to go.</p><p>      “Oh, I wasn’t expecting you to still be out here.” That voice didn’t belong to Pam or Shane. Looking up, he saw it was a very sober Luna.</p><p>      “Yeah,” Sebastian answered dryly. “Just needed a smoke.”</p><p>      She nodded, “Well, it’s getting late, so…” She trailed off.</p><p>      “I’ll walk you home.” He said, not thinking about the words coming out of his mouth.</p><p>      Luna looked taken aback, “No, you don’t have to.” She was fidgeting with her hands, not quite looking at him, “I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”</p><p>      Sebastian had flicked his cigarette butt to the ground, crushing it with his foot, “It’s fine.” He shrugged, “There’s a short cut through your farm to my house.”</p><p>      She lifted her eyebrows at that realization, “Well… if that’s the case.”</p><p>      The two began their walk together, only the sounds of crickets filling the ambiance of the night. Sebastian was never one for conversation; with new people especially. With Sam or Abigail, he’d usually let the two of them do the talking. Thankfully, he didn’t have to start the conversation; Luna had cleared her throat before giving him a look.</p><p>      “So, I was right?”</p><p>      That only just confused him, “About…?” He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and she looked downright smug.</p><p>      “You <em>did</em> go easy on me.” She said, “You played completely different with Sam than you did with me.”</p><p>      “I mean…” He rubbed the nape of his neck, “You still lost.”</p><p>      She simply hummed, face never changing, “But you’re not denying it this time.”</p><p>      The two were coming up to the bus stop, which meant they were close to their destination. “I can neither confirm nor deny.” He said dryly, humoring her.</p><p>      They finally made it to her farmhouse, the two standing at the foot of Luna’s stairs. Looking around the land, it was still a mess of trees, rocks, and weeds. However, there was a clear plot of crops located near one of the closest lakes. In the dark of night, he couldn’t quite make out what kind of crops they were. This was probably his first time on the property since Luna moved in. He used to use the back path as a handy shortcut on the way home all the time when the place was vacant. He, Abigail, and Sam would even hang around the property to smoke weed, easily out of sight of their nosy parents. It felt a little odd standing on the farm grounds now, knowing someone now lived there.</p><p>       “Soooo…” Luna eyed Sebastian with curiosity, “Where’s this short cut of yours?”</p><p>       He pointed toward the back-way headed north with his thumb, “Just take the back path till it leads you to an opening with a house surrounded by mountains. It’s pretty hard to miss.”</p><p>       Luna stared at him blankly, as though she was working through the information in her head. “Isn’t that… Robin’s place?” She tilted her head in confusion. The gesture was kind of cute.</p><p>       “Yeah?” He sounded equally as confused before he realized who he was talking to, “You didn’t know? Robin’s my mom.” Come to think about it, he can’t recall if he’d ever been upstairs when Luna visited. He was sure he did that intentionally. He <em>was</em> trying to avoid her not too long ago after all.</p><p>       “Oh!" She seemed surprised, "You’re Robin’s kid?” </p><p>       Sebastian chuckled, but it sounded almost bitter, “I know. We don’t really look alike.” Wouldn’t be the first time he’d heard it. <em>“Are you adopted?”</em> Or, <em>“Do you take after your father?”</em> Were normally the follow-up questions. He braced himself for the inevitable.  </p><p>       “Oh no, that’s not it.” Luna tried to reassure him, catching him by surprise, “It’s just…” She bit her lip. She seemed to do that a lot. Perhaps she did it when she was thinking her next statement through. Finally, she said, “When Robin said she had a son, I thought he’d be a teen. I wasn’t excepting both of her kids to be adults. She still looks so young.”</p><p>       Sebastian stared for a minute, processing what she just said. That was a first he’d heard that one. It was a bit refreshing, honestly. “Oh,” He responded flatly. Then, with a bit more mirth he said, “I’ll tell her you said that.”</p><p>       Wait, <em>“both of her kids”?</em> So, she had already met Maru. That wasn’t too surprising. Maru was excited after hearing about the new farmer moving into town. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was one of the first townspeople to introduce themselves. Maru had always been the more outgoing and extroverted of the two siblings. She always made socializing look so easy. She and Luna would probably get along much better; it wasn’t too hard to picture.</p><p>       “I had fun tonight.” Luna’s voice brought Sebastian back to the forefront of reality. She tried to bite back a yawn but to no avail. She looked at him, looking almost embarrassed, “I should get going.” She gave him a small wave before making her way up the stairs. Before she made her way into her house, however, she turned to him with a smile. It was one of her smiles that made her eyes sparkle, “Good night.” She said simply.</p><p>       “Yeah,” He said back, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pocket, “G’night.”</p><p>       He watched her disappear into her house, a light she turned on shining brightly through the window. He wordlessly made his way through the unlit trail, slowly making his way back home.</p><p>           </p><hr/><p>       </p><p>There was a buzz that sounded far away. Sebastian paid it no mind at first, the cozy embrace of sleep keeping him comforted. The buzz had stopped, but only for a moment. This time it sounded louder; almost closer. With a groan, Sebastian opened his eyes, vision still blurry from the remnants of sleep. Looking around, he realized the buzzing was his phone. He picked it up, only to be blinded by the vividly colored screen. He had to blink a few times before his vision adjusted to the light and came into focus. Four missed calls and 24 different text messages. Great. Scrolling through his phone, all but one of the texts seemed to be from Sam. His missed calls were also all from his overzealous blond friend.</p><p>        The first text started simply: <em>You still on for band practice?</em> Perhaps because Sebastian didn’t answer for an hour, the ones after that became a bit more obnoxious.  </p><p>        <strong>Sam: Seb? U up yet?</strong></p><p>
  <strong>        Sam: Hello?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>        Sam: Hello?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>        Sam: Hey!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>        Sam: Seb?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>        Sam: Wake up sleeping beauty!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>        Sam: We haven’t practiced in forever!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>        Sam: Call me!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>        Sam: R u ded?</strong>
</p><p>        The texts just continued in an endless stream of meaningless blabber. Surly his friend must have been board. Rolling his eyes at Sam’s ridiculous impatience, he checked his other message. It was from his latest client, asking for updates on his newest project. Shit, he’d almost forgotten about that. It was due in just a few days. Going back to his text from Sam, he decided his impatient friend could stand to wait just a little bit longer. After one long stretch, he got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he brushed his teeth and took a shower. Getting dressed in his usual dark attire, he finally shoots Sam a text.</p><p>        <strong>Sebastian: Stop spamming me -_-</strong></p><p>        He pocketed his phone without a second glance and made his way up the stairs. At the top, looking to his right he notices his stepdad, Demetrius, wasn’t present in his lab. To his right, his mother also wasn’t attending the front counter. <em>Perfect!</em> He swiftly made his way into the kitchen. No Maru in sight ether. So far so good. He went straight to the coffee maker, pouring his favorite blend along with some water, and turned the machine on. It felt nice to have the house to himself. There was no one there to berate him for sleeping in too late or ask him a million questions before he even had his morning (but really afternoon) coffee. His peace couldn’t last forever, though. He felt his phone buzz again, and he inwardly groaned.</p><p>
  <strong>        Sam: Omg!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>        Sam: Ur alive!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>        Sam: Praise Yoba!</strong>
</p><p>        Sebastian rolled his eyes at his friend’s dramatics and placed his phone on the counter. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a few sips. He saw his phone buzz to life again, but this time with an incoming call. He didn’t even have to check the name to know it was Sam. With a flick of his finger, he answered.</p><p>        “Seb!” Sam yelled on the other line, making Sebastian wince. It was much too early for all this noise. Okay, it was two in the afternoon, but still.</p><p>        “What Sam,” Sebastian answered as calmly as he could manage.</p><p>        “Did you forget? It’s Saturday!” Sam sounded exasperated, making Sebastian feel a little guilty.</p><p>        “I overslept.” He said.</p><p>        Sam sighed on the other line. After a beat, he sounded more chipper, “Okay, listen! I’ve got some news!”         </p><p>        “Uh-huh.” Sebastian took a long sip of his coffee.</p><p>        “But I’m not telling you until you show up for practice though! ‘Kay?”</p><p>        “Sam…” Sebastian’s voice had a bit of a warning edge to it. “I’ve got a deadline coming up.”</p><p>        “Please!” Sam sounded distraught, “It’s really good news! I promise I won’t ever ask you for anything ever again!”</p><p>        Sebastian sighed, a ping of guilt stabbing his chest. This would be the second Saturday in a row where he skipped out on band practice with Sam. Coincidentally, it was also because he was working too close to a deadline. He did need to get his work done, but he would feel even more guilty about leaving Sam hanging for the second week in a row. Guess he’d just have to pull an all-nighter. Again.</p><p>        “Fine.” Sebastian sighed out, defeated. He almost didn’t hear the <em>whoop</em>, on the other end.</p><p>        “I knew you loved me!” Sam said.</p><p>        “I wouldn’t go that far.” Sebastian rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics. He was grateful Sam wasn’t there to see his ghost of a smile.</p><p>        “Alright!” Sam ignored him, “I’ll see you when you get here! Bye!” He hung up the phone without waiting for Sebastian’s response. He sighed to himself. His friends never seemed to understand that he had a job that was just as demanding as any other. Sebastian would never call if he knew his friend Sam was on the clock or visit Abigail if she was in the middle of her online classes. He just wished his friends would do the same.</p><p>        Just then, he heard some mumbling and giggles, the sound growing closer to the kitchen with each footstep. Sebastian looked up from his steaming cup of joe and was surprised to see Abigail, of all people, with his younger sister Maru in tow. They didn’t notice him right away, the two of them laughing at some unheard joke, before looking up in his direction. The two girls looked surprised to see him standing in his own kitchen.</p><p>        “Oh, hey Seb,” Abigail said with a wave. She sounded off, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. Did she look… nervous?</p><p>        “Um… Hey.” He waved dumbly, unsure of what to do with himself. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>        Abigail, if possible, went paler than usual. Her sea-blue eyes darted to Maru’s amber-brown ones, as though looking for an answer to his simple question. Maru was the one to speak up, “Oh, Abby just wanted to see one of my latest inventions.” She said simply, “It’s just a prototype now, but she wouldn’t stop asking me about it.”</p><p>        “Yup.” Abigail agreed, a bit too quickly actually.</p><p>        “And the time just got away from us sooo…”</p><p>        “We decided to grab lunch!” Abigail finished for Maru.</p><p>        “Oh-kaaay…” Sebastian wasn’t sure how to respond. It was a little unusual to see Abigail at his house, <em>not</em> there to see him. He didn’t even know she and Maru were even friends. He placed his unfinished coffee mug on the counter, grabbed his phone, and stuffed it into his pants pocket. “Well, I won’t keep you two.” He said on the way out of the kitchen, “I should get going.” He gestured to the coffee maker with his thumb, “There’s some coffee left if you want some.” And with that, he made his way out of the kitchen. He’d ask Abigail about this later, but for now, he needed to go see what all the fuss was about with his buddy Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sebastian, New Keepsake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t rare to see Sam so worked up. He was always energetic and rarely ever kept his energy in check. Entering his friend’s room, Sebastian noticed he was practically vibrating from excitement. He wouldn’t stop fidgeting with his guitar, his leg bouncing almost rhythmically.</p><p>      “Hey, Sam.” Sebastian greeted his friend nonchalantly from his bedroom door.</p><p>      “Seb!” Sam exclaimed, putting his guitar on his bed and excitedly ran toward his friend. He almost reminded Sebastian of an overly excited puppy. “You’ll never guess what happened!”</p><p>      Sebastian pretended to ponder, eyes wandering the room for nothing in particular. “You finally asked out Penny?” He said, his voice laced with amusement.</p><p>      Sam looked slightly taken aback, “Wha—no! Not that!” He punched his friend in the arm before continuing, “I got us a gig!”</p><p>      Now it was Sebastian’s turn to look stunned. He wasn’t expecting that. He was used to Sam making plans but never committing to them. He’d say he was going to do something one day, then completely change his plans the next. It was an endless cycle. So, when his friend said he’d try to book them a music gig almost a month ago, Sebastian didn’t think much of it. He was willing to admit he underestimated Sam. But then again…</p><p>      “That’s great.” Sebastian said, though his words didn’t match his skeptical tone, “But—”</p><p>      “No!” Sam coved his ears, shaking his head, “You’re not allowed to be a killjoy about this one!”</p><p>      Sebastian rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics. “I was going to say,” He gave Sam a pointed look, “That’s great, <em>but</em> we don’t have any finished songs—”</p><p>      Sam groaned at that, plopping face-first into his bed. “Please don’t remind me!” His muffled voice said in annoyance.</p><p>      “<em>And</em>,” Sebastian ignored him, “We still don’t have a drummer.”</p><p>      Sam was silent, body unmoving. He was still for so long, Sebastian wondered if perhaps his friend had suffocated himself and passed out. The one thing that gave away that his friend was conscious was the slight twitch of his finger.</p><p>      “You know,” Sebastian had made his way over to his friend’s bed, sitting on the edge, “Abigail plays drums. We could always just ask her.”</p><p>      Sam groaned again, face never leaving his mattress. How was he even breathing?</p><p>      “Abby’s always busy with school.” Sam’s muffled voice said, “She rarely has time for practice.”</p><p>      Sebastian hummed, “Isn’t summer break coming up for her?”</p><p>      Sam didn’t answer, only peeking one eye from where he was laying.</p><p>      “She should have plenty of time for practice over the summer.” Said Sebastian, not really waiting for Sam’s response. For a fraction of a second, he thought about asking Sam if he knew about Abigail’s new friendship with Maru but decided to keep that to himself. That’s something he’d have to ask Abigail himself. He also didn’t want to know if Sam knew more about it than he did. The idea of Sam and Abigail keeping secrets from him just didn’t sit right with him. He’d rather be blissfully unaware if that were the case.</p><p>      “Fiiiiiine.” Sam gave an over-exaggerated groan before flipping over on his bed, “I’ll ask Abby. And then maybe we could work on finishing a few songs.”</p><p>      Before Sebastian could come up with a response, the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door caught everyone’s attention.</p><p>      "Come in!” Sam called out.</p><p>      At first, Sebastian was expecting it to be Jodi or Vincent—Sam’s mother and younger brother— but he was surprised to see a familiar mop of tight brown curls and shimmering green eyes.</p><p>      “Luna!?” Sam sounded just as surprised, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>      She looked a little sheepish as she shot them a soft smile. “I’m sorry,” She looked genuinely apologetic, “I was making a delivery, and your mom sent me. She wants to talk to you.”</p><p>      Sam nodded in understanding, jumping to his feet with a stretch. He made his way over to the door, giving Luna a bright smile, “Alright, I’ll be right there.” He gave her a pat on the shoulder, perhaps to calm her nerves, before leaving the room. Reassuring others and making them feel more welcomed was like a special talent to Sam, Sebastian noticed. He always seemed to know all the right ways to calm someone without making them uncomfortable. It was a talent Sebastian wished he had at this very moment because now he was alone with Luna once again. He didn’t <em>dislike</em> being alone with her. He just felt like he couldn’t get a read on her. Sometimes she seemed timid and a little shy. But then at other moments, she seemed downright playful. Perhaps she was still warming up to him.</p><p>      “I wasn’t excepting to see you here too.” It was Luna who broke the silence. She was standing by the door, eyeing him curiously.</p><p>      “Yeah.” Sebastian shrugged, “Me and Sam usually meet up here for band practice.”</p><p>      Her eyes, if possible, grew brighter, “You’re in a band?”</p><p>      “Um,” Sebastian rubbed the nape of his neck, gaze finally meeting hers, “Sort of. It’s just the two of us.”</p><p>      She smiled at that, “I see.”</p><p>      He didn’t know what to say to that. He wreaked his brain for anything to say, but he was drawing a blank.</p><p>      “So, what do you play?”</p><p>      He was so grateful that she was the one reviving the conversation. “The keyboard,” He answered as smoothly as he could muster.</p><p>      That seemed to have caught her attention, “Really? Are you self-taught?”</p><p>      “Kind of…” He answered unsure, causing Luna to tilt her head in confusion. “I mean, I had piano lessons in middle school.” He clarified, “Dropped them around high school. Decided to teach myself the rest since then.”</p><p>      She nodded in understanding. “I get that. I took violin since elementary school.” She stated, “I wanted to drop it around high school too, but my mom never allowed it.” She shook her head with a light chuckle, but Sebastian could see, if only for a split second, that there was no mirth behind her eyes. Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared and was replaced with a half-smile, “Perhaps we could collab some time.”</p><p>      He couldn’t help but snicker at that, “Didn’t realize we had a professional musician here.”</p><p>      “Well…” The playful glint in her eyes grew brighter as a small smirk graced her face, “Don’t want to brag or anything, but I did win third place in my school talent show. So, I <em>am</em> kind of a big deal.”</p><p>      Sebastian whistled, “Third place? Impressive. Don’t tell Sam, or he’ll never stop bothering you to join our band.”</p><p>      Luna laughed at that, “Sorry, but I’m retired from music. And I don’t know how well an acoustic violin would sound in a band.”</p><p>      Before Sebastian could make a comment, the door opened, and Sam entered the room. “Sorry ‘bout that!” He exclaimed, “But now we can get back to practice!”</p><p>      Luna nodded in Sam’s direction before giving Sebastian a smile, “Well, I’ll be seeing you boys later than. Wouldn’t want to be a distraction.” She waved goodbye and made her way out the door.</p><p>      Sam looked to the door, then to Sebastian. His easy-going smile morphed into something smug, “So, you and Luna gettin’ along now?”</p><p>      He didn’t know why that comment made him feel self-conscious. He just decided to shrug Sam off and fiddled with his pockets, “I guess…” He tried to sound casual about it. It’s not like he and Luna were fighting before or anything. They just had… unfortunate first impressions. But before Sam could get the chance to question him further about it, he seemed to suddenly remember the reason they’re in his room in the first place. Perhaps Sam’s mind was jumping to the next subject lined up in his brain of cue cards at light speed. Sam tended to do that a lot. Ever since the two were kids, Sam would bounce from subject to subject, not really caring about carrying on a one-sided conversation. Currently, he was on a ramble about the songs they needed to work on and get finished.</p><p>      Letting his mind wander, Sebastian started playing on his keyboard mindlessly. His mind brought him back to when Luna was talking about playing the violin. Something about her voice sounded bitter, and he wondered why.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The lake always felt so peaceful at night. It was a full moon that night, and the way the lunar light sparkled on the ripples of the waters was mesmerizing. The sounds of night echoed through Sebastian’s ears, setting his mind at ease. He was taking a smoke break by the lake that was next to his house. Working close to a deadline was always a stressful event, and it didn’t help that his current client was starting to become anxious. Which, in turn, also put Sebastian on edge. This would be the last time he lets Sam talk him out of work.</p><p><em>      Empty promises</em>, a voice in the back of his head nagged. He was pretty sure he had uttered those same words before. Perhaps he’ll just stop answering his phone when he was too busy. But that probably wouldn’t stop his blond friend from bursting through his door for an unannounced visit. Just the very thought made Sebastian already feel exasperated.</p><p>      He was brought out of his train of thought by the sound of a tree branch snapping. Sebastian’s eyes snapped up to the source of the sound, a small bit of panic rushing over him. He calmed down when he saw where—or rather <em>who</em>—the sound was coming from. Farmer Luna had made her way out of the mines that were close to his house. She had a pickaxe in hand, a sword at her hip, and a backpack full of… rocks? She was dressed in her typical overalls and heavy looking mountain boots. Her wild curls were kept in place in her usual ponytail. As she stepped into the glow of the moonlight, he noticed she was covered in dirt and her overalls were stained with slim. Despite that, she still managed to smile when their eyes met.</p><p>      “Oh hey!” She greeted him as she picked up the pace to meet him. He stayed in his spot, nodding in her direction. He was in a sour mood and didn’t trust his words enough to speak.</p><p>      “I was just thinking about you.” She said, almost too casually.</p><p>      “Huh?” He eyed her; a bit taken aback by her statement.</p><p>      She seemed to have realized what she’d just said, her features melting into a slight panic, “Oh, I meant, uh…” She averted her gaze, eyes focused on the lake. Her hands fished through her pockets. Her face relaxed when she found whatever she was looking for. She finally met his gaze, almost sheepishly. “I saw this, and I just… thought of you?” She held something in her closed hand, holding it closer to him. He stared at it for a fraction of a second, his brain not exactly catching up with the current situation. The sound of a nearby frog croaking brought him out of his stupor. He opened his hand and allowed her to place whatever she was holding into his open palm. Whatever it was, it was light and cool to the touch. Taking a closer look, he realized it was a quartz. It shimmered in an array of colors under the dazzling moonlight.</p><p>      “Huh. I really like this.” He said simply, still in awe from receiving the small token, “Thanks.”</p><p>      That statement seemed to make her smile, and instantly Sebastian felt his sour mood melt right off him. Her smile was almost blinding. He looked to the lake to distract himself. Clearing his throat, he asked, “What about this made you think about me?” He had to admit; he was curious. Looking at the quartz, there was nothing about it that would fit his outward aesthetic. He did like to collect gems from the mines on days he was feeling bored, but surely Luna didn’t know that.</p><p>      She looked surprised by his question, eyes avoiding his gaze. The gesture looked almost timed. Finally, she looked up at him, the previous shyness had washed over and was replaced with a teasing look of defiance, “That’s a secret.” She whispered, so low he almost didn’t hear her. But he did. And he couldn’t help it, but he allowed a tiny chuckle to escape his lips. “Alright.” He surrendered, “Keep your secrets. I’ll find out eventually.”</p><p>      The tips of Luna’s lips twitched into a smirk, “We’ll see about that.” The two stood side by side, the sounds of the lake soothing their senses. For the first time since the two had been alone together, the silence wasn’t awkward. No, it was comfortable. Calming. A sweet blanket of peace washed over them. It was nice. They stood there, in their peaceful silence, with only each other and the moon’s light as company. All good things must eventually come to an end, of course. Sebastian knew that. But he couldn’t help but feel just a little disappointed when she said, “It’s getting late. I should go.” </p><p>       He didn’t look at her. He simply put his cigarette to his lips and shrugged, “Yeah…”</p><p>       With that, she left. Walking down the path that leads to her farm, she didn’t hesitate to turn around and give him a small wave goodbye. He gave her a wave of his own and that seemed to satisfy her. As he watched her disappear, it was like a magic spell had been lifted. He suddenly remembered why he was outside in the first place. That’s right, he was procrastinating. He groaned when he remembered his long night of work that was ahead of him. He looked to the cool quartz he still held in his hand. Perhaps it could bring back that calming peace he enjoyed but only a few seconds ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Luna, Missing Blueprints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna’s spring harvest wasn’t anything spectacular. She tried her best not to beat herself up about it; it was her first harvest after all. But the fact that she was losing more money than she was earning bothered her. She wanted to save up to invest in her farmhouse. She just couldn’t survive on a mini-fridge and a microwave anymore. She needed a <em>real</em> kitchen.</p><p>      “Perhaps you could invest in a chicken coop!” The local carpenter, Robin, had told her. “It’s cheaper than the house upgrade, and you can make extra money off the eggs and mayonnaise.”</p><p>      She’d kept that in mind, as she made her way to the library. Perhaps she could put in some research on chicken rearing. And maybe beekeeping too. Robin had given her a blueprint on building bee houses, and she wanted to put it to good use.</p><p>      It was the first day of summer, and the air was as humid as ever. The sun hung high in the sky, the sound of cicadas filled the air, and the smell of nectar caressed her nose. It was an upgrade from the sounds of honking horns and the overwhelming smells of exhaust from broken down cars of the city. The air was much fresher in the valley. Cleaner. The sounds of nature were much more calming than the chaotic noise of the hustle-and-bustle of Zuzu.</p><p>      At the library, Luna collected any book related to farming she could get her hands on. She wanted her summer to be better. She wanted to prove that moving to the Valley wasn’t a mistake. She wanted—</p><p>      “Luna!”</p><p>      The young farmer turned to the sound of her name. She was greeted by plump rosy cheeks and bright violet hair. Abigail was seated at one of the desks behind the bookshelves.  </p><p>      “Hello, Abigail.” Luna greeted, almost shyly. She still wasn’t used to how close everyone seemed to be in Pelican Town. In the city, people usually went ignored. You were but a single drop of water in the large ocean of the masses. Insignificant.</p><p>      Abigail had a stack of books next to where she sat at the table. From reading the spins, Luna saw most of them were history and archaeology books. A lot of the others seemed to be based on the occult and witchcraft. She had an open textbook, with a notebook beside it, paragraphs of words already written inside.</p><p>      “That’s an… interesting assortment of books.” Said Luna, a bit intrigued.</p><p>      Abigail followed her gaze to her pile of books she had. “Oh yeah.” She laughed, “I’m an archaeology major.” She clarified, “I’ve got final exams coming up.”</p><p>      That… didn’t explain why she had books about the occult, but Luna decided to ignore that, “That so?”</p><p>      Abigail nodded, “Yup.” Then, more softly now, “You know the mines in the mountains?”</p><p>      “Yeah?” Luna answered, unsure where this conversation was going.</p><p>      “Well, I’m going to explore them!” Abigail said, more confidently, “Figured no one could stop me if it was my <em>job</em>, ya know?”</p><p>      Luna nodded, not fully understanding where she was coming from but didn’t want to sound rude by asking.</p><p>      “What about you?” Abigail pointed to Luna’s books with her pencil, “What are you reading up on?”</p><p>      “Oh,” Luna looked down at her books, and suddenly felt a little sheepish, “Just some books on gardening. Raising chickens and… beekeeping…” She didn’t want the townspeople to think she was incompetent. She was the granddaughter of a <em>farmer</em>, for Yoba’s sake. Wasn’t this kind of thing supposed to be in her blood?</p><p>      But she wasn’t met with a look of condescension, but was surprised when she got an excited smile instead, “Oooh, are you going to make honey?” Abigail licked her lips at the thought, “When you do, let me know! Mom makes the best honey cakes!”</p><p>      That caught Luna off guard, “S-sure.” She tried to collect herself, “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>      Abigail simply smiled, “Well, I won’t keep you.” She said, “I’ve gotta cram anyway. I’ll talk to you later!” Then she went back to her studying.</p><p>      It was almost sad how refreshing it was to hear words of encouragement that sounded genuine, rather than condescending kindness. Luna decided not to dwell on it, deciding to check out her books instead.    </p><hr/><p>After spending a few hours on her farm studying, Luna was starting to feel restless. She decided to get started on building those bee houses. Unfortunately for her, she couldn’t find the blueprint. Try as she might, it was like it up and disappeared. She’d thought, with how small her farmhouse was (it was just <em>one room!</em>), it’d be easy to find, but alas; she was out of luck. Perhaps she could go to Robin’s and get another copy. That seemed to be her only option.</p><p>      She made her way up the mountain, taking in the fresh air. The hike to Robin’s house always felt relaxing, even if it didn’t seem to last too long. Standing in front of Robin’s shop, Luna rang the doorbell. It was only out of politeness. The carpenter had told her many times that it was okay to just come in, but Luna never felt comfortable doing that.</p><p>      After standing there for what felt like forever, she decided to ring it again. Perhaps Robin couldn’t hear her. The kitchen was in the back of the house, right? Maybe she was making lunch. But the longer she stood there, the more she second-guessed herself. There was a possibility she wasn’t home. Her shoulders deflated with that thought. She was looking forward to putting together the bee houses. It looked like she’d just have to wait another day. Just as she was about to turn and leave, she heard the door open.</p><p>       Her face lit up, “There you are Robin—”</p><p>       That… wasn’t Robin at the door. It was her raven-haired son, Sebastian. He wasn’t wearing his black hoodie she had gotten so used to seeing him in. He had on a gray tee-shirt and some black sweatpants. He was as pale as ever, making his purple bags under his eyes more apparent. He looked exhausted, making Luna feel guilty.</p><p>        “I’m sorry,” She winced at the sound of her voice, “Did I bother you?”</p><p>        He closed his eyes, putting his hand behind his head, “Not really,” He said, “I was already upstairs.” He opened his eyes and looked to her. His face was unreadable, “Mom went grocery shopping.”</p><p>        “Oh…” She tried not to sound disappointed, and summoned the brightest smile she could muster, “Well, please let her know I stopped by.” Before she even took two steps, Sebastian spoke up.</p><p>        “Wait.”</p><p>        She turned to him, eyeing him curiously.</p><p>        He hesitated for a second, as though he was weighing his options. Finally, he said, “She should be back soon. You can wait for her inside.”</p><p>        That… took her by surprise. “Are you sure?”</p><p>        He simply nodded, opening the door for her wider. She hesitated for a moment. It was very hospitable of him. Unsure with how to respond, she decided to smile, “Thank you.” She said, making her way into the house. He closed the door behind her. The foyer, where Robin did her business, felt smaller standing next to Sebastian. Perhaps it was because he was so tall.</p><p>        “It’s a lot cooler in the basement.” His words brought her mind back to the forefront. She blinked at him in confusion. It took a while for her to register what he had said.</p><p>        “Oh!” She laughed at herself, “Thank you.”</p><p>        He led the way to the hallway, which lead to a doorway. She assumed that must have led to the basement. Come to think of it, she had never come this far into the house before. She normally did business with Robin at the front desk and left.</p><p>        Sebastian leads her down the stairs, and, upon opening the door, led her inside. She was first met with cool air. He was right, it <em>was</em> nicer in the basement. Getting a good look around the room, it was surprisingly neat. The bed was freshly made, clothes <em>in</em> the hamper instead of beside it. She was too used to people her age being more… disorganized.</p><p>        She noticed Sebastian had made his way to a computer desk. He had two desktops; the one he wasn’t on looked to be for gaming. The LED lights kind of gave it away. Behind his desk was a bookshelf. She must have made her way over there on autopilot because she didn’t remember the walk. She examined the spines, reading them off one by one. There were all kinds of books lined up. Books on programming, gemology and mineralogy, comic books, and graphic novels. He also had his fair share of sci-fi, fantasy, and adventure novels. She recognized a few, from when she used to have time for reading. She had stopped when Charles told her she was <em>“too mature to enjoy childish books.”</em> The sound of typing snapped her out of her thoughts.</p><p>        “One second,” Sebastian said, typing something up on his computer. He stared at the screen for a minute, perhaps checking his work, before turning his attention to Luna. “Sorry, busy working on a project for a client.”</p><p>        That piqued her interest, “A client?” She asked, giving him her full attention, “What do you do for a living?”</p><p>         He paused. He looked to be eyeing her carefully before allowing the words to leave his mouth, “I freelance.” He said finally, “A freelance programmer, specifically.”</p><p>        “A freelancer, huh?” She responded, impressed. “That’s pretty cool. You’re like your own boss, then?”</p><p>        He laughed, but it didn’t sound humorous, “I guess you could say that.” Before Luna had time to think about Sebastian’s response further, his computer pinged. He sighed. Without even looking at the screen, he said, “It’s Sam.” He sounded almost exasperated, “He just won’t stop messaging me.” Just as he spoke those words, his door opened. Robin’s bright freckled face peeked through. She looked surprised to see Luna there. Luna suddenly felt self-conscious. Like she’d just been caught alone in a man’s room. Well, she <em>was</em> alone in a man’s room. But not like <em>that</em>.</p><p>        “Oh, hey Luna.” Robin sent her a smile before turning her attention to her son, “Sebby, I’m just letting you know,” She started carefully, “I ran into Abigail at the store. She said she’s looking for you.”</p><p>        That seemed to have made Sebastian's shoulders deflate, as he sat back in his chair. He ran his fingers through his hair, slowly, “Did you tell her I’m working?”</p><p>        Robin looked almost guilty, “I did…” She looked at him apologetically, “But she said she may stop by anyway.”</p><p>        That only seemed to earn a groan from Sebastian. Robin sent him a sympathetic smile before turning her gaze to Luna, “If you need anything, I’ll be in the kitchen making dinner.” With that, she left, closing the door behind her.</p><p>        Sebastian put his hands on his face and took in a deep breath. “No one seems to take my job seriously.” He mumbled, pushing his hands through his already messy hair. Luna wasn’t sure if she was meant to hear that. “No one bothers Maru when she’s busy at the clinic.”</p><p>        Luna could have taken that as an opportunity to leave. She <em>could</em> have given Sebastian her thanks and followed Robin. She could have done that. But she didn’t. Of course, she didn’t. She could never take the easy way out, now could she?</p><p>        “So…” Her voice drifted. Sebastian sent her a look from the corner of his eye. She had his attention, so no sense in turning back now, “A programmer, huh?” She said, searching her brain for the right thing to say. She <em>knew</em> what she wanted to say, but finding <em>how</em> to say it always proved difficult. “That’s pretty impressive. Self-taught?” She recalled seeing more than a few computer science books on his shelf.</p><p>        “Yeah,” He sat back in his chair, “Bet if I had gone to school, I’d probably be making six figures by now.”</p><p>        Luna couldn’t hold back a snort, “Yeah, and you’d be spending most of it on student loans.” She laughed almost bitterly.</p><p>        A ghost of a smile graced his lips, but it was gone too quick for Luna to realize if it was even there in the first place, “I just…” He looked away from her, eyes focused on his keyboard, “…Don’t want to be part of the cooperate rat race, you know?”</p><p>        She got that. Boy did she <em>get that</em>. Climbing the cooperate ladder didn’t require hard work. Not like how she was taught. No, it required connections. It didn’t matter how good you were at your job, if you weren’t friends with the right person, you’ll never make it out of your position. It was disheartening seeing people get promoted over someone who was better qualified. And all because they couldn’t play the game. It happened far too often.  </p><p>        “If it makes you feel any better…” Luna smiled, trying to lighten the mood, “I got a degree in economics. Now I’m a farmer. So now my degree is the most expensive mouse pad that I own.”</p><p>        That earned the amused response she was hoping for. Sebastian shook his head, “Economics, huh?”</p><p>        “Mom wanted me to become an accountant.” Luna shrugged. More like she wanted Luna to get a "real job" when she told her mother she was thinking about majoring in Fine Arts. But Sebastian didn't need to know that. "Didn't work out that way, but hey, what can you do."</p><p>        He nodded before turning his head to the ceiling. Leaning back in his computer chair, he looked to be lost in thought. “I plan on moving to the city.” He seemed to have surprised himself with that statement, as though he didn’t mean to say it out loud. At least, not to <em>her</em>. He sat up straighter in his chair, “Not too many work opportunities here in the valley.” He cracked his knuckles before his hands hovered over the keyboard. He looked to her, his face back to its default stoic self, “Don’t think I’m kicking you out,” He said, “But I need to get this finished by tomorrow.”</p><p>        It wasn’t so much as a hint, as it was a huge neon sign. Contrary to what he was saying, he was, in fact, kicking her out.</p><p>        “Alright.” She made her way to the door, before turning to Sebastian, “It was nice talking with you.” And she meant it. It was perhaps the first real conversation the two had alone together. He didn’t word his response, simply humming back to her. He was probably too focused on work. She didn’t mind. She had invaded his space long enough. In the meantime, she needed to ask Robin about those blueprints so that <em>she</em> could get back to work too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sebastian, Sunflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet after Luna left. He hadn’t meant to spill so much to her, but she felt so easy to talk to, despite not knowing each other long. She was calm, and when she listened, she seemed to listen and understand. Nothing out of her mouth sounded judgmental. She even sounded impressed when she heard he was a freelancer and a self-taught programmer at that. She even cracked a joke to try and ease the tension.</p><p>      He felt a little bad about kicking her out, but his current project was <em>so</em> close to being finished. He would have to take a break from clients and commissions for at least a week after this. He deserved a break, and he knew he couldn’t survive on coffee and three hours of sleep for much longer.</p><p>      The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs to Sebastian’s room made him grit his teeth, bracing himself. There was no knock, because why would there be? Abigail never seemed to knock, so why would she start now. She usually would barge right in, plop herself on his couch, and go on a tirade of whatever was plaguing her mind that day.</p><p>      “Have you seen my charm?” Abigail said, jumping straight to the point.</p><p>      “Huh?” Sebastian looked from his computer; confusion clear on his face.</p><p>      “My good luck charm!” She sounded more exasperated, lifting his pillow off his couch and searching under it, “The one I got from the fortune teller last year!” She threw the pillow back on the couch in frustration, “I’ve got exams coming up, and I can’t take them without it.”</p><p>      Sebastian rolled his head back, giving it a satisfying pop. He exhaled slowly from his nose, “I’m sure you’ll be fine if you just study.” He said flatly.</p><p>      Abigail scoffed at that, giving him an eye roll. His violet haired friend was always the superstitious one. For a period of her tween-hood, she even believed herself to be a witch. Sebastian never questioned it; in fact, he’d found it quite charming. She didn’t seem embarrassed about her ideas and hobbies, and he found that admirable.</p><p>      “You’re no help.” Abigail jabbed, turning on her heels toward the door, “I’ll just ask Maru.”</p><p>      Oh, that’s right. Now was probably a good time to ask about that. “When did you two get so close?”</p><p>      That made her pause, hand hovering on the doorknob. She gave him a nervous smile, “Oh, uh…” Abigail’s voice trailed off before clearing her throat, “Turns out she likes collecting gems from the mines. For her experiments, ya know?” She said finally, “I keep her safe from monsters with my sword, and she gets her gems. A win for both of us!”</p><p>      That made sense, but he couldn’t understand why they’d try and keep that a secret. As if Abigail could read his mind, she elaborated, “You know how overprotective both of our dads can be.” She shrugged. “Rumors spread fast here so…”</p><p>       “Right.” He leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin on the back of his hands, elbows on his desk. Demetrius and Pierre could be considered protective. It made sense that their daughters would want to keep their trips to the mines a secret. With that said…</p><p>       “Is that all?” Sebastian asked. If it was one thing he knew about his longtime friend; it was that she was a terrible liar. He couldn’t help but feel that she was keeping something out.</p><p>       Abigail simply smiled, giving him a smug, “Yup.” She gave the doorknob a turn but looked back at him before taking off. She stood there a moment as if she was juggling the words she wanted to say in her head. Finally, she said, “You should try giving your sister a chance.”</p><p>       Sebastian didn’t answer. He simply rested his head on the back of his hands and sighed. He and Maru had an… interesting relationship, to say the least. Well, “relationship” was perhaps too strong of a word. They lived together and shared the same mom, but their bond stopped at that. To Demetrius, his stepdad, (and Maru’s biological father) she was the perfect child prodigy who could do no wrong. Meanwhile, Sebastian was the problem child who caused nothing but trouble. Their sibling rivalry did calm down as they entered young adulthood, but the damage had already been done.</p><p>       Abigail noticed his hesitance. She stood there, frozen for another second, before speaking again, “You’d be surprised to find out how much you two have in common.” She said in an almost sing-song voice. She left after that, closing his door with a <em>click</em>. He sighed to himself, running his hands through his hair. He looked to his computer and had to fight the urge to get up and take a smoke outside. <em>No, no more procrastinating</em>. He needed to get this done today. He gave out another sigh, took a sip of his coffee, and went back to work.</p><hr/><p>Sebastian felt the weight that lifted off his shoulder when he emailed his client about his finished project. Finally, he was free! For the time being of course. His small moment of victory was interrupted with the sound of his door being opened. Why didn’t anybody ever knock?</p><p>      It was his mother, Robin. She gave him her usual bright smile, “Hey Sebby!”</p><p>      He simply sent a small smile of his own back at her. He knew that look. She was going to ask him a favor. He just felt it.</p><p>      “Can I ask you a favor?” <em>Called it. </em></p><p>“What is it, mom?”</p><p>She gave him her signature smile, “Could you take this to Luna for me?” Finally looking to his mother’s hands, he noticed she was holding a Tupperware of food. Upon closer inspection, it looked like chowder. “I invited her to come over for dinner, but she said she’d be busy.” Robin shook her head, “That girl… I know she doesn’t have a kitchen, so I worry about her sometimes.”</p><p>      Dinner… It was that time already? The time must have escaped him. He stood to his feet, giving his back a stretch. It gave out a pop, and he winced. Perhaps a walk to the farm <em>would</em> do him some good. Besides, he couldn’t say no to his mother. “Sure thing.” He responded. He met his mom at the door, taking the container in his hands. It was still warm. She smiled warmly and gave him a "thanks," before pressing a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>      Once out of the house, Sebastian looked to the horizon. The sun was setting, and the sky was the perfect blend of pinks, blues, and orange. The view was making him crave a smoke, but he bit it down. He took in the fresh air and made his way along the trail that lead to the farm. The summer heat didn’t feel so bad now that the sun was setting. He wasn’t a big fan of summer, truth be told. It was hot, the air was heavy, and the sun was too bright. He also felt like it brought most people out of their houses. The valley felt the busiest during the summer.</p><p>      Sebastian was brought out of his musing by the sound of a dog barking. Snapping back to the present, he realized he had made his way to the end of the trail and was standing at the entrance of the farm. The source of the barking sat at his feet.</p><p>      “Oh… hey.” He greeted the dog awkwardly. It simply wagged its tail in response. Sebastian knelt down to scratch the pooch behind the ear. He heard the ground crunch before him, the telltale sign someone was approaching. He didn’t need to look up to know who it was.</p><p>      “Honey, what are you barking a—” Luna paused when she saw the sight. “Oh… Hello Sebastian.” She tucked her hands into her pockets and made her way over to him. <em>Honey</em>. So that was the dog’s name.</p><p>      “You have a terrible guard dog.” The words left his mouth before he could catch them.</p><p>      Luna only laughed in response, making Sebastian feel relieved.</p><p>      “Yeah, she is.” She shook her head in amusement, “I don’t think she has a ferocious bone in her body.”</p><p>      The two were silent for a moment before Sebastian cleared his throat. He stood to his feet and handed her the Tupperware of food.</p><p>       “Mom wanted me to give this to you.” He said simply.</p><p>       She eyed it curiously, before taking it in her hands. Her expression was unreadable. “Your mother didn’t have to.” She finally whispered.</p><p>       Sebastian merely shrugged, “That’s just how she is.” His mother was always like a mother hen to any of the younger residents. Well, mostly Sam and Abigail. Probably because they were all close in age with him and his sister. On top of that, they all grew up in the valley together. She was like everyone’s second mom.</p><p>        “Well,” Luna finally spoke, “Tell her I said I appreciate it!”</p><p>        Her eyes were full of so much gratitude they were practically sparkling. He had to look away. They were too intense. His eyes caught a few bee houses by a broken-down greenhouse. It looked like only one had been built. The others looked to be works in progress.</p><p>        “Getting into beekeeping?” He asked. More like blurted. He had meant to go home as soon as possible, but for some reason, his mouth was on autopilot.</p><p>        Luna’s gaze followed his, and she gave an embarrassed smile, as though she wasn’t planning on showing anyone her project just yet. “You could… say that.” She walked over to the bee houses, and for some reason, he followed. Perhaps it was only out of curiosity.</p><p>        Upon closer inspection, he noticed that she had also planted a few seeds.</p><p>        “I’m making a flower garden.” She said with a smile.</p><p>        True to her word, he did notice a lot of flower seed packets. The one he saw the most of were sunflower seeds.</p><p>         “You have a lot of sunflowers.” He mused. He’d only meant to say it to himself, but he caught her attention anyway.</p><p>         “Yeah.” Luna let out a light laugh, “It’s my favorite flower.”</p><p>         Sunflowers huh? Those did seem to fit Luna, now that he thought about it. He recalled her wearing a yellow sundress to the Flower Dance and remembered how much it complimented her. Now that he knew her a little better, he noticed she had a warm and inviting personality.</p><p>         “I’m going to place the bee boxes all around the flowers.” Luna continued, “I read that nectar collected from different flowers made different flavors of honey.” She licked her lips, perhaps caught up in a dream about the taste. He’d never been a fan of honey; or sweets in general for that matter. But for some reason, he didn’t have the heart to tell her that.</p><p>         “Sounds ambitious.” He said, impressed. He meant it. To think, just a few months ago he was so sure this city girl—who he hadn’t even met—would up and leave once she discovered farming life was too hard. Instead, she’s only a few days into summer, and she’s building bee houses from scratch.</p><p>         “It’s nothing, really.” She fidgeted with the tip of her curly lock, looking away at the complement. “But thank you.”</p><p>         He simply shrugged, his way of saying <em>you’re welcome</em>. She seemed to get flustered easily, he noticed. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t a little comforting. To have someone who could get just as flustered as him. It was refreshing. </p><p>         He let out a yawn before he could catch it. He hadn’t really gotten much sleep all week, and it was starting to show. Looking up, he could see the sun a lot less now. It was getting late, and his dinner was probably growing cold. He sighed, “I should probably get going.”</p><p>         “Tell your mom I said thanks for the meal.” Luna waved with a smile.</p><p>         He only took a few steps when he noticed Luna’s dog was following him. He leaned down and gave her a nice scratch behind the ear, “I’ll see you later too.”</p><p>         Luna smiled, giving her dog a gentle pat, “Sebastian’s gotta go, okay?” She said soothingly. Honey whined about that, but she managed to stay put. Sebastian gave another wave, making his way up the trail. He gave out a tired sigh and made a mental plan to sleep for the rest of the week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like they're finally in that "wanna get to know you" phase</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Luna, Cutting Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The office was abuzz with its usual whispers and gossip. Nothing seemed too unusual as Luna entered her floor from the elevator. Making her way to her desk, however, she quickly realized what all the buzz was about. Atop her desk sat a beautiful bouquet of red roses in a glass vase. All eyes were on her as she slowly made her way to her desk, in a daze. Reaching for the flowers, she realized there was no card. But she didn’t need a card to know who they’re from.</p><p>     She and Charles had gone out for lunch together almost a month ago and would meet up for lunch every day since. It was under the guise of professionalism; no one thought twice about the two going over plans and meetings over a coffee. Of course, they were doing a little more than that. A little flirting there, a touch here.</p><p>     He seemed to take delight in showering her with romantic gestures at any chance he got. A charm bracelet in her drawer. Earrings found in a bag of muffins he left her. It was overwhelmingly sweet.</p><p>     "Ms. Beverly?” A nasal voice pulled Luna out of her musings. Turning to see the source of said voice, she saw a woman with a blond, neatly tied bun, and an expensive handbag that would cost Luna her entire check. That could only belong to Melody Taylor. She was Charles Senior Assistant, and resident pain in the ass.</p><p>     "Yes, Ms. Taylor?” It took all of Luna’s will power not to groan.</p><p>      Melody’s baby blues swiftly looked at Luna’s desk, eyeing the flowers that sat there. Her gaze was harsh. She looked at the flowers as if they just spat on her face. She looked back at Luna, “Beautiful flowers.” She smiled, but her eyes were cold as ice. “Who’s it from?” That innocent question sounded more like a command coming from her crimson lips.</p><p>     “I don’t know,” Luna answered quickly. Melody’s eyes grew more intense and Luna swore the room grew three times colder. Why did she feel like she was being interrogated? Clearing her throat, she tried to sound more confidant, “There’s no card.” She said simply, losing her nerve with every word, “So, um… I don’t know… uh, who’s it from, I mean.” She mentally winced at her own fumble.</p><p>      Melody was silent. Her eyes, cold as ice, searched Luna’s face, as though looking for a lie.</p><p>     “Oh!” Melody’s happy squeal didn’t quite match her tight face, “That’s <em>adorable!</em> You have a secret admirer!” There was just something condescending about the way Melody said that. Perhaps it was hearing the word “adorable” coming out of the lips of someone with such a cold demeanor.</p><p>     "Anywho.” Melody continued, and Luna breathed a sigh of relief at the change in topic, “Mr. Windsor mentioned to me that he wanted to see you.” Melody’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t keep him waiting too long.” With that, she walked away slowly, but Luna didn’t miss the suspicious gaze she threw at the flowers. Not wanting to linger on the sour taste that interaction left in her mouth, Luna took in a deep breath. She hadn’t even been at work for an hour and she was already exhausted. She clearly hadn’t drunk enough coffee that morning. Or perhaps a glass of wine would do the job quicker. With another sigh, she made her way to Charles’ office. It wouldn’t the first time they were together since their date. It was always sly glances at meetings. His hand on her thigh where no one could see. Subtle complements meant just for her. She couldn’t help but feel a little giddy. With a deep breath, she knocks on the door.</p><p>     "Come in!” His voice chimed, and Luna couldn’t help but feel a comforting warmth that engulfed her. Pulling herself together, she opened the door and entered the office. There, she saw Charles at his desk, eyes focused on signing documents. He looked up at the sound of her heels hitting the hard floor. He gave her a smile and gestured to a seat.</p><p>      “Luna.”</p><p>      The way her name sounded coming from his lips made her shiver. She sat at the chair in front of his desk. He smiled at her, “Did you like the flowers I sent you?” He didn’t miss a beat, jumping straight to the point.</p><p>      “Yes.” She smiled back, her eyes darting to her lap. “They were beautiful.”</p><p>       She heard him chuckle, “Good. I’m glad you think so.” He cleared his throat, sitting back in his chair. He adjusted his tie, “So, I’ve noticed I’ve got an open spot in my schedule this Friday.”</p><p>      That caught her attention. She looked up at him, only for a second, before looking back to her lap. She couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across her face, “That so.” She tried to play coy.</p><p>      “Perhaps,” He leaned forward in his chair, “If you aren’t busy, we could go out to dinner?”</p><p>      “Yes!” She answered, much too quickly in her opinion. Charles once told her that he loved her maturity. She tried her best to keep that air about her. She didn’t want to look like a lovesick teenager. She tried to calm herself down. “I would love that.” She felt relief when she saw him smile.</p><p>      “Perfect!” He exclaimed, “I’ve already bought you something for the event.”</p><p>      "Oh?” That caught her by surprise.</p><p>       He seemed to have ignored her, “I’ll send a car to pick you up. You could get changed at my place.”</p><p>       His place? She bit her lip in thought. Was she just reading too much into it? Perhaps he simply didn’t want to come off as too suspicious sending something to wear to her apartment. Or perhaps he didn’t want a package to get stolen? She didn’t exactly live in the best neighborhood.</p><p>      "Okay.” She finally answered. He gave her that smile that made her feel like she could float on air.</p><p>      "Perfect.” He said, voice suddenly low. “I’m sure you’ll look delicious in the dress I picked out.”</p><p>      She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like the attention. At the time, he did a good job making her feel desirable. Wanted. But, if it was one thing, she wished she could tell her past self, it’ll be this; if it seemed too good to be true, then it’s probably because it is.</p><hr/><p>Luna can’t for the life of her understand why she decided to keep it. Or any of it, truth be told. Looking to the box beneath her, full of dresses and jewelry. All from <em>him</em>. Perhaps she was feeling sentimental when she packed. Didn’t want to throw away the memories. But being away from him for so long, it felt like some spell was lifting, albeit slowly.</p><p>      She was reorganizing her tiny home, finally deciding to unpack her clothes in her closet. It was small, but it’ll have to do. She didn’t have the amount of money she needed for a house upgrade, but she still wanted the place to at least look presentable. While going through her things, she opened <em>that</em> box, and she froze.</p><p>      At the moment, those gifts felt sweet. Thoughtful even. Now looking back, it was just too much. Almost smothering. Like pouring an excessive amount of sugar into a singular cupcake. The way he’d dress her up called her <em>doll </em>and showered her with affection. At the moment it felt so loving. Now it made her want to throw up. She needed to get rid of this junk.</p><p>     Her first idea was to burn them, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. It wasn’t the clothes fault they were bought by <em>him</em>. Burning them just felt cruel. Or perhaps she was just being ridiculous.</p><p>      “What do I do, Honey?” She asked her dog. She didn’t answer, simply rolled over on her back and went back to sleep. Luna snorted, and stroked her dog’s belly, “You’re no help.”</p><p>      She remembered Haley, a neighbor of Sam, had mentioned needing new clothes. Well, more like whined. A lot of the clothes looked to be right up Haley’s ally. But she barely knew the girl. Would it be weird to just show up with all these expensive gifts? And would Haley even want them, knowing who it’s from? Luna wasn’t exactly known for her fashion sense in Pelican Town. She couldn’t exactly pop up and go “hey, want some clothes I don’t wear anymore?” What if she felt insulted? What if she felt like she was given “hand-me-downs?” That was sure to earn her a door slammed in her face.</p><p>      Perhaps Luna could give them to her sister, Emily, instead. She seemed to be the nicer of the two. Besides, wasn’t she also a seamstress? Perhaps Emily could breathe some new life in these clothes. Luna made up her mind. She collected the old box and dragged it outside. It was then that Luna realized that she had the upper arm strength of uncooked noodles. Her arms felt like they were going to snap. And she had only carried the box down her two stairs! How was she supposed to carry this to Emily’s house?</p><p>      She had decided to take a break, drinking a bottle of water to catch her breath. Hyping herself up, she picked up the box again, her arms practically screaming in protest. The summer heat wasn’t helping, but she pushed through it. The walk was slow and painful. Maybe after this, she could invest in a wagon. That could probably make things easier for her.</p><p>      She made it as far as Harvey’s clinic before some god of misfortune decided that <em>now</em> would be the perfect time for the bottom of the box to burst open. Luna could barely hold back the curse that escaped her mouth.</p><p>      “You alright Farm Girl?”</p><p>      Luna winced at the sound of that voice. There seemed to only be one person in that town who only referred to her as “Farm Girl.” Looking up, she was right to assume it was Alex. He was currently coming out of Pierre’s shop, a bag of sugar in one hand. His green eyes seemed to shine in amusement.</p><p>      “I’m fine.” Her tone was dismissive. Why did she always happen to make a fool of herself outside of Pierre’s? Was it a curse? If so, was it on her, or his store?</p><p>      She got to her knees and began to pick up the piles of clothes. She was caught by surprise when Alex got down beside her and scooped up the rest of the clothes effortlessly.</p><p>      He flashed her a cheeky smile, “Uh-huh. I’m sure you are.”</p><p>      She gave him a blank stare, unsure of how to react. She stood to her feet, grabbing the torn empty box, and gave a frown. It wasn’t at him, but her own incompetence.</p><p>      “Sorry.” She said softly, “But I’ve got it from here.” She held her hand out as if excepting him to lay the pile of clothes on it.</p><p>      But he didn’t. Instead, his smile just grew wider, “It’s no big deal.” He said, “Can’t just walk away from a pretty girl when she needs help.” He winked, and Luna froze. She tried to ignore how it made her head feel fuzzy. Surely it was just the summer heat getting to her. Okay, sure, he was cute; she couldn’t tell a lie. She just never knew how to act to flirting. Her brain was prone to short-circuiting.  </p><p>      She cleared her thoughts, “Thank you.”</p><p>      “It’s no problem, Farm Girl.”</p><p>      “Luna.”</p><p>      “Huh?” Alex blinked back; confusion clear on his face.</p><p>      “Just call me <em>Luna</em>.” She said back, trying to sound firm. If he was going to play hero, the lest he could do was learn her name.</p><p>      “Whatever you say, <em>Luna</em>.” His cheeky smile came back with a vengeance, and Luna had to turn away from it. She was <em>grateful</em> for her naturally amber skin if it meant he couldn’t see her blush. She wouldn’t want to give him that satisfaction that she was easy to fluster.</p><p>      “So,” He gave her a once over, scanning the box and then her, “Where are we headed with this?”</p><p>      <em>We?</em> “<em>I </em>was dropping those off at Emily’s.” She said back.</p><p>      He gave a shrug, “Alright, lead the way.”</p><p>      She stood there a moment, unsure of what to do. She avoided his gaze and lead the way. She doesn’t know why he lets her do it. Last she heard, he was friends with Haley, right? He would know the way better than she would, right? Thankfully, it wasn’t hard to find. She remembered Haley and Emily were neighbors of Sam’s family. Finding the house was made even easier by the fact that Sam was in his front yard, on a skateboard. He looked to be concentrating on whatever trick he was trying. It took Luna a moment to notice Sebastian of all people, sitting on Sam’s front step. It felt odd seeing him outside in the daytime. And was he wearing a hoodie? In <em>this</em> heat?</p><p>      “Hey, guys!” Luna blurted before she could catch herself.</p><p>      Sam looked up, catching Luna’s gaze and meeting hers with a smile, “Hey Luna!” His bright eyes looked to something beside her, and a puzzled look graced his features. “And Alex?” Oh yeah. For a split second, she forgot she was with the town flirt.</p><p>      Sam’s confusion seemed to catch Sebastian’s attention. He looked up from his phone, his eyes looking right at Luna. He gave her a slight wave. When his gaze met Alex’s however, his eyes grew cold, before going back to his phone.</p><p>      Before Luna could think on it further, Alex broke her line of thinking, “So, you know how doorbells work, or…?” His tone was teasing, which made Luna feel even more embarrassed. He held the pile of clothes in one arm, while still carrying the sugar in the other. She’d almost forgot about that. Perhaps he was bringing that home to his grandmother. He did mention living with his grandparents when they first met. She didn’t want to keep him longer than she needed to.</p><p>      She apologized under her breath before ringing the doorbell. It was only a moment before Emily came to answer. She looked confused to see them, but smiled none-the-less, “Hey you two.” She looked to Alex, “If you’re looking for Hals, she’s at the beach.”</p><p>      “Cool.” Alex sent Emily that same smile he kept giving her. Luna was starting to think it was just a habit. Perhaps he never meant to flirt in the first place. “But it’s actually Luna who wanted something.”</p><p>      Luna gulped when Emily’s attention fell to her. “I—” She looked to the grass, “—I was wondering if… you would want to take a look at these clothes?” She hated how timid she sounded around people she didn’t know well. But Emily didn’t seem to notice or care. She simply smiled and opened the door wider, “I could take a look.” She said.</p><p>      That made Luna feel relieved. She turned to Alex with a smile, “Thank you, but I’ve got it from here.”</p><p>      He grinned, “No problem. I could never turn down a pretty damsel in distress.” He winked, “I’ll see you around Farm Girl.” He handed her the rest of her things and headed off. But not before giving another wave. She waved back and shook her head at his choice of a nickname when he was out of sight. Flirt or not, she really did appreciate his help. She just wished he’d call her by her name.</p><p>       With a sigh, she brought her things into Emily’s house. She was led to, she assumed, Emily’s room. It was quite roomy, with a double bed surrounded by plants. On the wall, there was a beautiful painting of a desert landscape. In the middle of the room sat a table, with half sown cloth sitting on it.</p><p>       “Just sit them on the table.” Emily said, “I’ll go make us some tea.” Before Luna could object, she was gone. She wasn’t used to this kind of hospitality. She could never fight off the feeling that she was being a bother. She took in a sigh. She sat in a cushion at the table and examined the room to pass the time.</p><p>       Emily came back not too long later, a tray of tea in her hands. She placed it on the table and handed Luna a cup. “So,” Emily said after she took a sip of her drink, “What’s all this about?”</p><p>       Luna also took a sip and hummed at the taste. It tasted of peppermint. “You and Haley seem to like clothes.” She started, “I have a lot of clothes I plan on never wearing, so I thought…” She paused. She hoped she didn’t sound ridiculous. Maybe she should have just donated them instead. But Emily’s face never wavered. If anything, her eyes brightened, “That’s too sweet.” She placed her cup of tea on the table and looked through the clothes Luna brought. “You sure you wanna give these away?” She held up one dress in particular. It was a red strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh, a bow-tied neatly at its side. Apparently, it came from a very high-end designer, but Luna couldn’t remember who. Charles never seemed to let her forget what brand they were from. It was like some kind of badge to him.</p><p>       “Yes,” For the first time since arriving, Luna sounded confidant, “I won’t be needing them on the farm.” It was a half-truth.</p><p>       Emily laughed, “Well, only if you’re sure.” She went through the rest of the clothes, giving each one an inspection, “You sure you weren’t a fashion model or something back in the city?” She said with a laugh.</p><p>       Luna couldn’t help but chuckle back. For some reason, that made her feel better. Seeing Emily go through the outfits, sorting which ones she wanted to give to Haley and which to keep for herself to “tailor and customize.” It felt freeing somehow. Almost therapeutic. Like her ties to him were finally breaking. Maybe at this rate, she could finally keep him off her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Luna, Text from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps this was some cruel trick of the universe. Luna doesn’t know why it seemed to hate her. She would consider herself a good enough person. The worst thing she remembered ever doing was stealing some snacks from her sister’s room when they were teenagers. But surely that wasn’t so bad. Not bad enough for this kind of punishment.</p><p>      The day started fine enough. She woke up bright and early, and she let Honey out while she got ready for her day. She gave Honey her food and water, then went to take care of her crops. She checked on her honeybees. The flowers were starting to push through the dirt, but other than that, there wasn’t much progress.</p><p>      She decided that she should probably at least try and clear out the rest of her land. Pulling weeds and chopping down trees took a lot out of her. She would ache all over in the morning. But through all the trees, she did manage to find something; her grandfather’s shrine. She knew it was on the property somewhere. She felt almost ashamed that she was just finding it now. Perhaps she could clean up the area and place some flowers around it. Her grandfather would probably like that. Luna smiled at that thought.</p><p>      After more chopping, Luna decided to give it a rest when she started to cramp up in her arms. Perhaps she was overworking herself. She couldn’t get any work done if she was injured, so taking a break sounded like a good idea. Going back into her house, looking through her mini-fridge, she found she went through all her quick meals. She groaned. She was in pain. She was broke and hungry. And to top it all off, it was <em>hot</em>. What a terrible combination. As if to purposefully annoy her, her stomach gave out a growl.</p><p>      “Oh hush.” Luna snapped at the sound. She probably should have felt stupid for snapping at her stomach of all things. But she got moody when she was hungry. She remembered she had a few granola bars in her backpack under her bed. The normally dry and gritty taste didn’t seem to bother her like it normally did. She was <em>that</em> hungry. Unfortunately, it didn’t do the trick. Her stomach growled even louder, as if angry at her for that joke of a meal.</p><p>      Luna groaned, throwing herself on her bed. She tried to brainstorm, but she was too tired to think. The summer heat and her lack of air conditioning only seemed to make it worse. Opening her eyes, she spotted her fishing rod across the room. An idea struck her. Perhaps she could catch some fish, sell them to Willy, and then use that money to buy a meal at the Star Drop Saloon! Luna hopped to her feet, grabbed her fishing rod, and made her way out the door.</p><p>      Immediately, she crossed the beach off her list. That was too far, and there was no shade to protect her from the sun. It was already boiling. Finally, she decided to fish in the mountains. There was plenty of shade from the trees she could use to her advantage. She could fish while also staying out of the sun. It was a win/win!</p><p>      Making her way through the trail, past Robin’s house, and to the glistening lake, Luna threw her lure into the water after attaching the bait. She waited. And waited. And waited. She was growing even more frustrated as the minutes ticked by. Throwing her head back, Luna gave out a whine. She felt like such a child, but her hunger headache wasn’t making her feel any better.</p><p>      Feeling a buzz in her pocket, she winced. Who on earth could be texting her now? The only people who had her number were her father, sister, and Robin. She searched her mind for something she might have been forgetting. It wasn’t anyone’s birthday, and she was pretty sure she hadn’t ordered anything from Robin. She hoped to Yoba it wasn’t her father. If he suspected she was unwell with even the smallest paper cut, he’d drop everything and rush over. He needed to focus on work, and she didn’t need to be coddled.</p><p>      Taking out her phone, Luna froze. She recognized that number. It didn’t have a name attached, but she still knew. She’d seen that number so many times. But why? <em>How?</em> She had a new number, how did he—</p><p>      She felt a wave of dizzying nausea overwhelm her. Rather that was from hunger, the heat, or shock, she couldn’t tell. There was a ringing in her ear. Her skin felt cold. Vision, blurry. Hands shaking.</p><p>       “Luna?”</p><p>       She jumped, nearly dropping her phone into the lake. Holding it tight to her chest, she turned. She came face to face with Sebastian. His stoic face morphed into one of worry.</p><p>       “Hey, you okay?” He took a step forward, almost cautiously.</p><p>       <em>I’m fine</em>, she said. At least, she thought she said that. Did she? Her words felt stuck in her throat. She was seeing double. She didn’t remember falling. Something was holding her up. Was it Sebastian?</p><p>       “Hey!”</p><p>       Why did he sound so far away? Wasn’t he right there? It felt like he was holding her. Is that what was around her waist? His arms? They felt nice. Like a blanket. She could fall asleep in them. The last thing she remembered seeing, was the worry in his stormy eyes.</p><hr/><p>       “Are you sure she’ll be okay?” That voice sounded deep and was laced with concern.</p><p>       “Yes.” That voice was more feminine. She sounded worried too but had a more confidant edge to it, “It looks like it was heat exhaustion.”</p><p>         Were they talking about her? She didn’t feel hot. Actually, she was freezing! Did they put her in a freezer? If they did, it was a soft freezer. She tried to open her mouth to speak, to tell them she was too cold, but a cough came out instead. Dry! Her mouth was so <em>dry!</em></p><p>       “Take it easy.” The man’s voice said calmly, hand on her shoulder. Sebastian? She had never heard his voice sound like that. So soft, almost shaky. She cracked an eye open. She was right, it was Sebastian. He was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. The person he was talking to was Maru, who was sitting in a chair on the other side.</p><p>       Luna was in a bed. Looking around the room, she noticed a ceiling fan. The walls were covered in starry wallpaper. The floor, she noticed, had scraps of metal and screws. Tools thrown about. She felt something cold and wet on her forehead. Reaching up, she realized it was an ice pack. Her button-down flannel top was thrown on the foot of the bed, leaving Luna in her undershirt.</p><p>       “Where am I?” Luna asked, voice hoarse. She went into a coughing fit.</p><p>       “Sebastian.” Maru looked to her brother, brows furrowed, “Could you go get a tall glass of cold water?”</p><p>       He hesitated, as though he didn’t want to leave the room. He gave Luna another look before breathing a sigh, “Okay.”</p><p>       For some reason, seeing Sebastian leave made her panic.</p><p>       “Luna.” Maru’s voice calmed her down, but only a little. “You’re in my room. Do you remember what happened?”</p><p>       “Um…” Her head was pounding. It made it hard to think straight.</p><p>       Maru seemed to notice her discomfort, and spoke for her, “Sebastian said you fainted by the lake.” She said, “You were showing a few signs of heat exhaustion.”</p><p>       “Oh.” She didn’t know how else to respond. She rubbed her bare arm, her fingers leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. She was feeling a bit self-conscious. </p><p>       “Did you know today was a heatwave?”</p><p>       “Heat…wave?” No, she did <em>not</em> know that. Now they probably thought she was an idiot. What kind of farmer overworks themselves during a <em>heatwave?</em> What kind of farmer didn’t <em>know</em> there was a heatwave?</p><p>       Sebastian came in at that moment, a glass of ice water in hand. He handed it to her, and she greedily took it. No one needed to tell her to drink; she eagerly did so. Luna didn’t know water could taste so sweet. It soothed her throat on the way down.</p><p>       As if she hadn’t had enough humiliation for one day, her stomach decided to growl as loud as it possibly could. She felt lightheaded all over again, but this time it wasn’t from heat exhaustion.</p><p>       “When was the last time you ate?” Maru asked with a frown.</p><p>       Luna ducked her head, eyes focused on her empty glass. “Um…” She snuck a peek at Sebastian. She doesn’t know why, but with him there she felt even more embarrassed to say the word that was about to come out of her mouth. “…Yesterday.”</p><p>       Silence. Luna’s least favorite sound. Maru was the one who stood to her feet, “I’ll go find you something to eat.”</p><p>       Every fiber of her being wanted to protest, but for once Luna was too exhausted to be stubborn. They probably wouldn’t listen to her anyway. For once, she hoped they wouldn’t. With Maru gone, Sebastian took her seat in the chair next to the bed, another stillness filling the room. Luna looked at Sebastian. His face was as unreadable as usual. A stark contrast to his look of panic from earlier. Now Luna wondered if she had simply imagined it.</p><p>       “Hey, um…” Luna didn’t know why she was speaking, but she caught his attention, so she’d might as well continue, “Thanks. For catching me.” The memory was blurry, but she did remember the feeling of arms around her.</p><p>       Sebastian let out a shaky breath, before giving her a lopsided smile, “Guess my procrastination skills finally paid off.” He tried to joke, but he still sounded uneasy.</p><p>       “Huh?” Luna blinked back, confused.</p><p>       He gave a mirthless chuckle, “I was going out for a smoke break.” He said, leaning back in the chair on its back legs, “I saw you by the lake. You looked like you had just seen a ghost.”</p><p>       A ghost? Why did that sound familiar? No, she doesn’t think she saw a ghost. No. But she… she did see… Oh! “Where’s my phone?”</p><p>       Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that but pointed to it none-the-less. It was on Maru’s bedside table. Luna snatched it up without a second thought and punched in her password. She scrolled to her latest text and froze. <em>A ghost from her past</em>. So, it wasn’t a dream. That son of a bitch did text her. What nerve. It read simply: <em>Are you still mad?</em> She chewed her lip as she stared at the screen.</p><p>       “What’s wrong?” That worry was back on Sebastian’s face, and it felt like Luna was just punched in the heart. She didn’t want to make him worry any more than he needed to.</p><p>       “It’s nothing.” She put her phone in her lap with a sigh. She didn’t feel like bogging him down with ex drama. She felt like he had dealt with enough, what with her fainting drama. And the door drama. How was he not exhausted with dealing with her already?</p><p>       The look on Sebastian’s face made it obvious that he wasn’t buying it. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Maru’s face popped in through the door, “I hope you like cheese cauliflower.”</p><p>      Luna never tried it, but she wasn’t willing to be picky. She didn’t feel comfortable eating in someone else’s bed, so she insisted she ate in the kitchen. The two siblings looked worried, but she promised she wasn’t going to faint again. She couldn’t guarantee that, of course; but she was rather convincing. At least, she liked to believe so.</p><p>      That’s how the three of them ended up in the kitchen. Luna can’t tell if it’s from the hunger, but the cheese cauliflower was divine, scarfing it down in record time. She’d feel embarrassed if she wasn’t starving.</p><p>      “Do you want seconds?” Maru asked, an amused smile on her face.</p><p>      “Yes,” Luna smiled sheepishly, eyes never leaving the table, “Thank you.”</p><p>      Sebastian was seated across from her at the kitchen table. His eyes looked from her to her phone while Maru placed Luna’s second helping of food in front of her. Whatever Sebastian had wanted to say, he must have decided to keep it to himself, his serious expression morphing into something more relaxed, “Try not to choke on the fork.”</p><p>      Luna rolled her eyes with a playful smile. At least he was trying to lighten the mood, “Oh, haha.” She responded dryly. “I’m just, really hungry, okay?”</p><p>      He gave a lazy smile, “I can see that.” He said. Leaning forward, his eyes never left hers, “You sure you’re feeling better?”</p><p>       She thought about it. Her nausea was completely gone and she wasn’t clammy, or dizzy anymore. The headache was still there, but that was starting to wane after her meal, “For the most part.” She finally answered.</p><p>       “Well,” Maru spoke up. She was leaning on the counter by the microwave. Luna had forgotten she was still there. “If you’re still not feeling better in an hour, I’ll have to take you down to Harvey.”</p><p>       Luna bit her lip. She didn’t want to inconvenience them longer than she needed to, “It’s just a headache.” She said, “I’m sure if I get in a nap, it’ll be gone in no time.”</p><p>       Sebastian simply hummed, sitting back in his chair. He looked unconvinced, his eyes searching her face as if he could read her thoughts. She shifted her eyes to her empty plate, “I should go.” She stood up. That was a mistake. Wincing, she clutched her head. What started as a subtle throb in her head before now became a pounding, ear-splitting ache. Sebastian was at her side in seconds. She didn’t even remember seeing him stand up. Her back was to his chest and his hands on her shoulders, as though he was preparing to catch her if she fell again.</p><p>       “I’m fine.” She said, trying to give them a reassuring smile. Neither one of them looked convinced.</p><p>       “Suurrre you are,” Sebastian said, sarcasm heavy in his voice.</p><p>       “Maybe you should stay here,” Maru said. She had made her way over to the kitchen table, her hand resting on Luna’s back, “At least until the headache goes away.”</p><p>       “You could come to the basement.” Sebastian said, looking from Maru to Luna, “It’s cooler down there. Plus, I could keep an eye on you.”</p><p>       Hearing Sebastian say that made Luna relax. She decided <em>not</em> to be stubborn for once. To turn down their help would be downright dangerous at this point.</p><p>       She looked Sebastian in the eye and gave him the most grateful smile she could muster, “Thank you. I appreciate it.” And she meant it.</p><p>       Perhaps it was a trick of her eyes from the heat exhaustion or the headache, but she could have sworn she saw Sebastian's face go red. He turned away from her so quickly, she almost missed it. He cleared his throat and scratched the nape of his neck. “No problem.” He mumbled so quietly; she almost didn’t hear him.</p><p>       He led his way out of the kitchen, and she followed not too far behind. The walk down the hall to the basement door was a quiet one. Sebastian opened the door and allowed her in first. The cool air was a welcomed relief. She sat on his couch, unsure of what else to do. Sebastian looked equally as stumped for ideas. She watched him walk over to his bookshelf, his eyes scanning his collection. He gave her a look from the corner of his eye, “You read?”</p><p>        She wondered if he remembered how she scanned his books the last time she was here. She remembered spying a few familiar titles and authors.</p><p>        “In my free time.” She answered. It wasn’t technically a lie. She <em>did</em> read in her free time. It just so happened she didn't have a lot of it.</p><p>        He nodded, looking back to his bookshelf before pulling out a singular book. “You’ve heard of Solarian Chronicles?” He asked.</p><p>        Luna tilted her head at that, “The game?”</p><p>        The tips of Sebastian’s lips twitched up, “It <em>is</em> a game.” He held the book up, “But there’s also a book series.”</p><p>        That caught her attention. He handed her the book and she took it. Looking over the cover, she recognized the author. “Hey, I love Glenn Dixon!” She gushed, “I used to read his books all the time!”</p><p>        “Oh yeah?” Sebastian took a seat in his computer chair. He had it rolled out beside his desk, probably so she could see him better.</p><p>        Luna nodded, “Ever read The Pirate King?” Just saying the name brought back memories.</p><p>        Sebastian closed his eyes in thought, “I think I read the first book.” He said, “Don’t remember reading the others in the series.”</p><p>        “You should read the others!” She said, almost giddy. She caught herself, before calming herself down. “I mean…” She shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, “If you have the time, that is.”</p><p>        But Sebastian didn’t seem irritated by her enthusiasm. In fact, he looked downright amused, “Alright.” He gave her a lopsided smile, showing off his dimple once again, “I’ll give them a try.”</p><p>        Luna smiled at that. She decided to get comfortable, sitting back on his couch. Placing a pillow under her neck, she opened the book and allowed it to suck her into its fantasy world. Her phone sat long forgotten in her pocket.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sebastian, When She Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was originally going to wait till Monday to post this chapter, but my internet keeps going out. So I'm posting it now while I still have a connection.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian wasn't sure how to process the events that happened today. He sat in his room, playing a game on mute; Luna currently laying on his couch, invested in a book. When she was still for too long, he would look over to check on her. He’d feel a relief wash over him when he saw her eyes scanning the pages of the book, very much conscious. Seeing her passed out earlier nearly gave him a heart attack.</p><p>       He remembered going out to the lake, cigarette at the ready when he saw Luna. He said hi, but she didn’t react. He called out her name, and she jumped. The look on her face was fearful, only taking two steps forward before she collapsed in his arms. He didn’t remember running up to her to close the distance. Just one moment he was standing there, and the next moment she was in his arms. When he picked her up, he heard a <em>thud.</em> Looking down, he saw it was her phone. He had debated picking it up for a split second, but he decided he needed to get Luna inside first.</p><p>      He called out to Maru in the lab when he got to the house. She was a nurse; she’d probably know what to do. They put her in Maru’s bed. She instructed him to turn on the ceiling fan and air conditioning. Heat exhaustion. That’s what he heard. They needed to cool her down. Maru didn’t hesitate when she began unbuttoning Luna’s shirt, to “cool her off,” as Maru said. Sebastian took that as an opportunity to leave the room and grab Luna’s cellphone from outside. He was surprised to see there wasn’t a scratch on it. Must have been a one good phone case.</p><p>      Now, sitting back in his desk chair, <em>Game Over</em> reading across his screen, he started to think. He didn’t want to pry. He never liked it when people did it to him. He liked his privacy and assumed everyone else felt the same. Sebastian recalled the way Luna looked at her phone earlier. She looked spooked. Her face was normally all smiles, a timid look here and there. So, seeing such an unfamiliar expression on her face felt off. She didn’t seem to want to talk about it, so he left it alone.</p><p>      He was pleased when the book he gave her seemed to cheer her up. She was even familiar with the author. He made a mental note to check out his other books. Luna seemed to like them, and he did enjoy his Solarian Chronicles book series.</p><p>      They sat quietly, each in their little worlds. The occasional sound of a page-turning was their only background noise. He played his game with the sound off, so as not to disturb her. This enjoyable stillness reminded him of that time by the lake. She had given him a quartz, said it reminded her of him. When he asked how so, she gave him that mischievous smile and told him that it was a secret.</p><p>      He was brought out of his thoughts when Luna let out a muffled yawn. Looking at his computer, he realized it was getting late. He hadn’t realized. The peaceful hours just seemed to have ticked by without either of them noticing.</p><p>      “What time is it?” Luna seemed to know just what he was thinking.</p><p>      “Six,” Sebastian answered simply. He sat back in his chair and gave his back a good stretch.</p><p>      She looked surprised to hear that, standing to her feet with a stretch of her own, “I should probably get going.” She said, “Honey would be mad at me if I don’t give her dinner.”</p><p>      Sebastian chuckled at that, standing to his feet. “Is your headache gone?”</p><p>      Luna paused, standing still for a moment, as though waiting for the answer to appear. Finally, she smiled, “Yup! Looks like I’m all good.”</p><p>      He nodded, hands in his pockets. He saw she had left the book on his couch and he paused. “You can take the book.” He said without thinking.</p><p>      Luna followed his line-of-sight to the book on the couch, then looked back curiously, “You sure?”</p><p>      “Yeah.” He shrugged, “You can give it back when you’re finished…” He paused, turning his head away, “Than you could tell me if you liked it.” He briefly looked back at her. Her questioning look melted away and was replaced with <em>that</em> smile. The same one that caught him off guard in the kitchen from earlier that day. Sebastian was grateful he wasn’t looking directly into it like before.</p><p>      “Okay.” She answered finally, “That sounds nice.”</p><p>      The two made their way up the stairs. He overheard his family from the kitchen, perhaps getting dinner ready. He was unsure if he should go tell his mom he was heading out. He knew his mother would ask why Luna was over so late, and he didn’t want her to be put on the spot.</p><p>      “I can walk myself home,” Luna said, breaking Sebastian out of his thoughts. She was eyeing him before her eyes shifted down the hall to the kitchen.</p><p>      “It’s fine.” He said with a shrug, leading the two to the door. He opened it, and she eyed him curiously. “I don’t eat dinner upstairs too often.” He clarified, “They probably won’t even know I’m gone.”</p><p>      She seemed to understand and walked with him out of the house. He closed the door quietly, so as not to disturb his dining family. The two walked in sync down the path together. Sebastian fished through his pockets until his fingers found what he was looking for. He pulled out a cigarette and give it a light, before placing his lighter back into his pocket.</p><p>      Luna looked peaceful beside him, her eyes looking to the summer flowers that had started to bloom along the path. He noticed a small smile gracing her lips before it was washed away as she bit her bottom lip. They were getting closer to her farm, and she looked anxious with every step she took. Finally, she looked at him and said, “Thank you.” She seemed to have blurted it as if to get it on with quickly, so as not to lose her nerve.</p><p>      “It’s no problem.” He shrugged, hand on his neck, working out the knots from sitting in his desk chair.</p><p>      Luna bit her lip again, this time accompanied by a frown. “Not just this.” She said, sneaking a peek at him from the corner of her eye, “I mean, you know…” She sighed, making a vague gesture with her hands, “… For catching me, and making sure I didn’t, like, crack my skull on a rock.”</p><p>      Her sudden dark remark caught him off guard. He laughed, and that seemed to calm her nerves. He didn’t understand what she was so anxious about. Was she embarrassed about fainting? She had no reason to be. She had probably just worked too hard out in the sun. Nothing about that was her fault. He wished he had the nerve to tell her so. But he felt like it wasn’t his place.</p><p>      They were at the foot of her porch now. Luna smiled at him, “Thanks again.” She gave him a small wave. As she made it up her stairs, a thought crossed Sebastian’s mind. Before he could stop himself, he called out to her. He didn’t hear himself, but she did stop and look to him, so he must have said something. He swallowed thickly, cigarette dangling from his mouth. He ran a hand through his hair, giving it a shake. He had her attention, so he might as well get it over with.</p><p>       “Can I uh…” He cleared his throat, “Um, your number.” He cursed himself for his fumble.</p><p>       Luna tilted her head. She didn’t look at all offended like he thought she would, and for that he was grateful. “My number?”</p><p>       “Yeah…” His eyes were focused on her stairs rather than her face, “So we could check up on you.” He deliberately said “we” so as not to come on too strong. He was asking her number for safety reasons, nothing more. He didn’t want her thinking he was a creep. He looked up, sneaking a glance of her face. She looked to be thinking it over before finally pulling her phone out of her pocket, a smile on her face. The two exchanged numbers with ease. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.</p><p>       The walk back home was deliberately slow. He wanted to finish his cigarette before going back into the house. He knew his mother would scold him if she ever caught him smoking indoors. He was only a few steps away from the lake when he felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up without a second thought and was pleasantly surprised to see who it was from.</p><p>
  <strong>      Luna: Got home safe, but died to a dog attack :(</strong>
</p><p>      Sebastian almost choked on the smoke from his laugh. He shook his head and sent a text back.</p><p>      <strong>Sebastian: Is Honey okay?</strong></p><p>      He got a response almost immediately.</p><p>
  <strong>      Luna: Wow, rude. But yeah, she’s fine. Thanks for asking!</strong>
</p><p>      Sebastian placed his phone back into his pocket and let out an exhale of smoke. She had to be feeling okay if she was making jokes. That did help him feel better about leaving her alone. He stood outside, just a bit longer. Simply watching the ripples of the lake.</p><hr/><p> Sebastian didn’t even realize it was the next morning. Not until he heard voices from upstairs. Looks like he stayed up all night again. At least he managed to get some work done. He got up with a yawn, stretching until he heard a satisfying pop. He was suddenly feeling very hungry and exhausted. Perhaps he could go up into the kitchen and grab something to eat. He went up the stairs, planning to do just that when he heard two familiar voices. Getting closer, he saw his mother standing behind the front counter, with Luna on the other side. Whatever they’re talking about, his mother seemed very passionate about it.</p><p>       Sebastian tried his best to sneak by, but he should have known better than to think anything could get past his mother’s watchful eye.</p><p>       “Sebastian!”</p><p>       <em>Damnit!</em> She only ever used that tone when he was in for a scolding. He braced himself and walked over to the counter. Luna looked like she was avoiding his gaze.</p><p>       Robin looked from Sebastian to Luna. She didn’t look angry per se. But her posture would have him believe otherwise. Arms crossed, eyes closed, as if looking for the right words to say. She opened her hazel eyes and looked right at Sebastian. He braced himself.</p><p>       “So, Maru told me something interesting last night at dinner.” She said finally. She looked to Luna, her eyes softening, “Why didn’t you tell me you fainted yesterday.”</p><p>       Luna’s eyes went from Robin to her feet, “I uh—” She looked to Sebastian, as if looking for reassurance, before continuing, “—I didn’t want you to think I was incompetent.”</p><p>       Robin's face softened. “Luna.” Her voice was gentle and sweet, “No one’s going to think less of you for needing a little help.” Robin had dropped her arms, leaning forward on the counter, “If things are too much, you can tell anyone in town.” She smiled at Luna. Her eyes moved to Sebastian and he winced. He wasn’t intentionally keeping things a secret. It just happened to never come up.</p><p>       “And Sebby,” His mom’s smile brightened, highlighting an almost proud twinkle in her eye, “I’m glad you were there to find her when you did.” That made him relax.</p><p>       “Alright then.” Robin stepped away from the counter, only stopping at the hallway entrance, “I’ve got some blueprints in the back. I’ll be installing air-conditioning for you, free of charge!”</p><p>       Luna’s head popped up, “Oh no, you don’t have to—”</p><p>       But his mother simply waved her off, “I know.” She said, “But I <em>want</em> to.” And with that, she disappeared.</p><p>       The two young adults stood there, both unsure of what to say first. Sebastian cleared his throat, calling Luna’s attention, “Sorry about her.” He said, almost embarrassed. “Once her minds made up, there’s no arguing with her.”</p><p>       Luna bit her lip before giving a small smile, “I do appreciate it.” Her smile fell into something more bittersweet, “I guess I’m just not used to it.”</p><p>       He wasn’t too sure how to respond to that. Thankfully, Luna saved him the trouble and spoke up, “Actually,” She looked him up and down. He suddenly realized he was still in his pajamas, his bed head running wild. He had to fight the urge to just walk away into the kitchen. “What are you doing up so early?” She crossed her arms and eyed him almost playfully. “You don’t strike me as an early bird.” Her playful smile morphed into a concerned frown, “We didn’t wake you, did we?”</p><p>       Sebastian ran his hand through his tangled mop and sighed, “No.” He said simply, “I just…” He turned away, realizing what he was about to say. He suddenly felt even more self-conscious, “Haven’t gone to bed yet.” He didn’t need to see her face. He could practically <em>feel</em> the shock radiating off her.</p><p>        “Sebastian.” He could hear the concern in her voice, and he decided to quickly shut it down.</p><p>        “It’s fine.” He shrugged, “I usually only do all-nighters if I have work to catch up on.”</p><p>        “Still.”</p><p>        He turned to look at her, and she sent him the softest smile, “You should take better care of yourself.”</p><p>        He wanted to tell her to do the same. Wanted to tell her slow down and relax sometimes. But he catches himself. Would that be overstepping? She did seem to still be embarrassed about yesterday, and he didn’t want to hit a sore spot. “I’ll try.” He said, swallowing all the words he wanted to say. He could have been overthinking it, but he could never be too sure. He slowly backed away, preparing to go into the hall to finally make his way to the kitchen. He paused when a thought crossed his mind. “You joining us for pool tonight?” Luna hadn’t stopped by for a while in the saloon. He assumed it was because she was too busy. Perhaps tonight could be the perfect opportunity for a break.</p><p>       She sent him a smirk, and he couldn’t help but feel like he accomplished something. “Why?” She held her hands behind her back, almost coy, “Want me to kick your ass in pool?”</p><p>       That caught him off guard, and he couldn’t help it, but he laughed. Genuine, snort through the nose, laughter, “Seriously?” He looked back at her as if challenging her. But she didn’t back down. She matched his defiance with a look of her own.</p><p>       “Alright.” Sebastian threw his hands up in mock defeat, “We’ll see how that goes.” He walked away, still a bit amused, passing his mother in the hallway. He stopped for a second when he heard her voice.</p><p>       “How did you do that?” He heard his mother say, sounding almost baffled.</p><p>        Luna’s voice sounded equally as confused, “Do what?”</p><p>        “Get my Sebby to laugh like that!”</p><p>        “Oh, um…”</p><p>        “I haven’t heard him laugh in so long.” His mother’s voice was a little lower now, “He’s got a nice laugh. I miss it.”</p><p>        He decided he didn’t want to hear anymore. He finally, <em>finally</em> made it to the kitchen. He almost forgot that he was hungry. There at the table, reading a newspaper, sat Demetrius. The older man eyed Sebastian from behind his paper, and looked genuinely surprised to see him, “You’re up earlier than usual.”</p><p>        Sebastian merely grunted in response. He can’t tell if his stepfather meant it to be, but he couldn’t help but feel that he was being condescending. Or perhaps it was Sebastian’s lack of sleep.</p><p>        He fixed himself a plate of last night’s leftovers and poured himself a cup of orange juice. It felt a little odd not drinking coffee, but he was planning on <em>actually</em> sleeping, so he supposed he just had to suck it up.</p><p>        Leaving the kitchen with his meal, he made his way downstairs. Sitting on his couch, Sebastian sighed. Lack of sleep was finally starting to catch up to him. Eyes feeling heavy, he could feel an oncoming headache. Perhaps Luna was onto something when she said he needed to take better care of himself.</p><hr/><p>        The downside to all-nighters meant that, after napping all day to catch up on sleep, Sebastian’s schedule was now off. He woke up that evening, feeling slightly dazed and a little confused. Looking at his phone, he realized it was close to the usual time he stopped by the saloon. Lazily, he rolled out of bed to got ready. Right as he was lacing up his shoes, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>        “Come in.”</p><p>        He was expecting his mother but was surprised to see it was Maru of all people. She rarely ever came into the basement.</p><p>        “Um.” Maru’s eyes drifted, as though she were looking at the basement for the first time. Finally, she seemed to remember why she came down in the first place, “You’re meeting up with Luna, right?”</p><p>        He raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?”</p><p>        “She left this,” Maru held up a flannel shirt, the one Luna wore yesterday, “And I was wondering if you’d give it back to her?”</p><p>        Getting up, he walked over to the door. He took one look at the flannel top and took it, draping it over his arm. “Sure.” Perhaps he could catch Luna on the farm on the way to the saloon. The idea of giving her shirt back at the saloon, where the whole town would see, with no prior context, made him uneasy. He just knew Sam and Abigail would ask questions and tease. He was already exhausted just thinking about it. He silently thanked Maru, and she only nodded in return, quickly going back upstairs.</p><p>        Sighing, he tried to hype himself up. He was still a bit groggy and was more than tempted to get back in bed. The warm blankets were almost beckoning him. But he knew Sam wouldn’t let him rest and would probably burst down his door if Sebastian were even a minute late to the saloon. He made his way up the stairs, out the front door, and down the path that leads to Luna’s farm. The fresh air did manage to wake him up if only a little.</p><p>        Every time Sebastian stepped foot on Luna’s land, he noticed something new. Her bee boxes were coming along, and more land looked to be cleared. Her field of crops also looked to have gotten bigger. He made it up her stairs, hand at the ready to knock when he overheard a voice. It sounded like Luna’s.</p><p>        “Why do you always have to make it about <em>you?</em>” Her voice said through the door. She didn’t sound like her usual calm self. She sounded almost frazzled. She scoffed after a pause, “How did you even <em>get</em> this number?” There was her muffled voice again. She mumbled with a frustrated sigh, “Of course she would.”</p><p>        Sebastian felt like he was eavesdropping. He hadn’t meant to, of course. It was all just bad timing. Should he turn around and leave? That would be the smart thing to do. He’d pretend he didn’t hear anything and save them both the trouble. Unfortunately, the universe seemed to have it in for him. Turning on his heels, the wooden floor decided to creek. He paused, hoping she didn’t hear him. But she also grew silent, speaking more softly now. He winced and swore under his breath. Well, he might as well knock <em>now</em>. So, he did. He doesn’t know how long he stood there. It was probably only a few seconds, but it felt like hours.</p><p>        The last thing he heard Luna say, under her breath and almost inaudible, was, “I don’t want to hear it anymore.” She sounded exhausted. Voice so fragile. He heard the floor beneath the door creek, and the locks turning. Slowly, the door opened, Luna’s puffy eyes peeking through. When her eyes landed on him, she froze. As if to collect herself, she cleared her throat, hands quickly rubbing her eyes. She was trying to hide that she had been crying. Finally, she looked at him, pulling a smile. It wasn’t vibrant, nor comforting. It was like the first simile she ever gave him. Back on the pier, when they first met. It didn’t reach her eyes.          </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Luna, Clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has marijuana usage (I mean, it's Sebastian we're talking about, lol). Just a heads up I guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian was the last person she wanted to see at that moment. Truth be told, she didn’t want to see anyone. She was feeling emotionally drained from that phone call, and she just wanted to flop into bed and sleep it off. Wait, did he hear her on the phone? That thought made her feel nauseated. </p><p>       She took a shaky breath, and sent him the best smile she could muster, “Hey.” She winced at the sound of her voice. She tried to summon up her usual pep, but it just wasn’t coming naturally. Her throat tightened, making it hard to swallow. No, no, no! She didn’t want to cry! Not right now, and <em>especially</em> not in front of Sebastian. She knew what was coming; he’d ask if she was alright, she’d lie through her teeth, and pretend everything was okay.</p><p>       He was silent, eyes searching her face. Sebastian was smart, she knew that. If she told him she was fine, there was a high chance he wouldn’t believe her. She braced herself for the questions when he finally opened his mouth. She was surprised when he instead said, “You want to go for a walk?”</p><p>       She didn’t understand why she agreed. He handed her the flannel top she forgot about in Maru’s room. She wordlessly took it, holding it in her arms like a security blanket. She let him take the lead, following him off her front porch. A bit dazed, eyes focused on her shoes, she followed a few paces behind him. She felt like a lost puppy. A lost kicked puppy following around the first-person showing her kindness. She was unsure how to feel about that. Would she have followed if it were anyone else that asked? She liked to believe not. There was just something about Sebastian that was calming. Perhaps it was his quiet demeanor.</p><p>       Luna was in such a daze; she didn’t even know where they were going. Looking around, she noticed open land and train tracks. There was a glass building across from where they stood. He had led her to a wooden platform, a bench sitting just a few steps away.</p><p>       “Is this a train station?” Luna had asked voice low. She was afraid if she spoke any louder, he’d hear that she’d been crying.</p><p>       “Yeah.” He sat on the bench, hands in his pockets. “Not too many people come this way.” He looked to her before averting his gaze to the floor, “Makes it a nice place to think.”</p><p>       She nodded in understanding. Looking around, the area seemed peaceful. Perhaps collecting her thoughts could do her some good. She let out a shaky breath, sitting on the bench next to Sebastian. They sat there in silence for a while, and Luna was grateful. It made it easier to think in peace.</p><p>       Luna looked over to the young man beside her. He wasn’t looking to her, eyes unfocused in front of him. She could never tell what was going on in his head. His face was always hard to read. Brows always knit together in a natural frown, his lip in a straight line. Now, getting a closer look, she wondered if she truly did just imagine the look of panic on his face the other day. He seemed so calm otherwise. Perhaps it was just a trick of her heat exhausted brain.</p><p>       Sebastian unexpectedly shifted his weight, and Luna looked away when she realized she was staring. She watched from the corner of her eye as he dug through a box that was seated next to the bench. He pulled out a bag, and she was taken aback when she noticed the contents.</p><p>       “Is that weed?” She couldn’t help it, but she cracked an amused smile. “You keep that way out here?”</p><p>       He sent her a small ghost of a smile and a shrug, “When you live with a nosy family, you have to get creative with hiding places.”</p><p>       She laughed, despite herself, “Aren’t we supposed to be meeting up with Sam and Abby?”</p><p>       “They could go one night without me.” He gave the joint a light, rolling it in his fingers, before passing it to her, “Besides.” His amusement was masked over with that unreadable look again, “Do you really want to be around people right now?”</p><p>       No, truthfully, she didn’t. But she was fully prepared to just suck it up and pretend everything was fine if anyone asked. Like she used to do in the city. Old habits died hard. She took the joint in her hand hesitantly.</p><p>       “You smoked before?”</p><p>       “Once.” She nodded, “When I was 19.” She sat back on the bench, a small smile gracing her lips, “It was at my sister’s party. One of her friends wanted to give it a try. She had asthma, but I guess we weren’t really thinking about it.” She shook her head at the memory, “Anyway, it went as well as you’d expect. Poor thing had to go to the hospital. She was fine, but her parents were pissed.”</p><p>       Sebastian let out a hum, before eyeing her, “You… don’t happen to have asthma, do you?”</p><p>       Luna rolled her eyes, putting the joint to her lips, “A little late to ask me that, don’t ya think?” She took a puff and instantly couched uncontrollably. The look on Sebastian’s face was downright smug. She gave him a light shove as she passed him the joint, “Shut up.”</p><p>       His smirk grew even wider as he took a few puffs himself. He held it in for a second before blowing out a ring of smoke, obviously showing off. “I didn’t say anything.”</p><p>       “I’m rusty, okay?”</p><p>       They sat like that for a while. The silence wasn’t unwelcome. Luna picked at her nails, head a little foggy. She debated if she should talk. Not to fill the silence, but to clear her mind. She’d only had Lola to talk about any of this. Would Sebastian even care to hear any of her nonsense?</p><p>       “Hey.” She spoke up. Her voice sounded foreign to her. “Remember when we first met. You had asked me why I moved here of all places.”</p><p>       She watched as Sebastian winced, hand tugging his bang in front of his face, “I try not to.”</p><p>       Luna let out a giggle at his reaction, “It’s fine.” She turned her body towards him, head resting to the side. She got a better look at his strong profile. She can’t recall the last time she drew, but she suddenly had the desire to sketch his face from this angle. She shook her head at that thought. “I don’t have any hard feelings about it.” She sighed, eyes drifting to the sky.</p><p>       “Still.” He took a puff, a pause, before sheepishly looking to her, “Sorry about that.”</p><p>       Luna shook her head, “I get it though.” She started to fidget with her hands. A nervous tick she never seemed to kick. She remembered how much Charles hated when she did it. “Zuzu is like, the place of dreams and opportunities.” She sighed, “At least, that’s what I’m told.”</p><p>       Sebastian sat back, leg resting on his knee. His arm was sat over the bench, the other on the armrest. He looked so relax. It made Luna more aware of her fidgeting.</p><p>       “It’s where I’d rather be.” He said through a sigh.</p><p>       That’s right, he did mention wanting to move out to the city. If that were the case, she could better understand his snippy reply from back then. Pelican Town was such a small place with little opportunities compared to the city. He probably thought she was crazy for leaving. And perhaps she was.</p><p>      “I left because I needed a fresh start.” She blurted. Her voice was soft. Perhaps it was the weed giving her confidence, or her need to get things off her chest, but she kept going, “I kind of fucked things up at my last job.” She laughed, but she didn’t know why. It sounded more like a sob. Was she crying? She didn’t feel any tears.</p><p>      Perhaps Sebastian caught it too because he was facing her now. His eyes were focused on her. They were as clear as ever, his cool gray eyes. She could get lost in them. “What was your last job?”</p><p>       He’d passed her the joint, and she took it. Breathing out a puff of smoke, she turned to look to the sky. “Executive secretary.” She laughed, a bitter taste in her mouth, “Basically, a glorified secretary. Only difference was that I reported directly to the higher-ups.”</p><p>       Sebastian gave a soft whistle. “Sounds like an important job.”</p><p>       She let out a hum, going back to fidgeting with her hands, “I was only 21 when I got the job. Youngest in my department. A lot of people thought it was because my mom pulled strings.”</p><p>       “Your mom?” Sebastian’s brows knit in confusion.</p><p>       “Lauren Hawthorn-Beverly,” Luna answered simply. His face didn’t clear of any of the confusion, and she had to hold back a small giggle. It was oddly refreshing, having someone who didn’t recognize that name. “She’s a businesswoman in Zuzu.” She clarified, “Kind of well known in the executive world.”</p><p>       His mouth curved, letting out a silent “oh.” She suddenly wondered if telling him that was a good idea. She didn’t want him to think any different of her. “Another reason to start over.” She said softly, averting her gaze, “At least if I failed or succeeded on the farm, it’ll be on me.” No one would question if she deserved the success and no one would hold her to high expectations if she failed.</p><p>      She’s somewhat relieved when she heard him respond, “That’s a good point.”</p><p>      The sun was almost gone now. The sky was so clear in the valley. The mixtures of gold, purple, and pinks reminded her of cotton candy. She felt a sudden need to clarify her previous statement, “My mom’s strict though.” She doesn’t meet his gaze, “She’s the type to teach you how to swim by just throwing you in. She’d never cheat the system for me.”</p><p>      “She, uh…” Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, eyes meeting hers for a second before drifting off, “Didn’t <em>actually </em>teach you to swim like that, right?”</p><p>      Luna laughed with a shake of her head, “I mean, I never learned how to swim. Perhaps that’s a good thing because I’d probably be dead.”</p><p>      Hearing his soft chuckle made her smile wider. She felt so comfortable around him. She hoped he felt the same. She assumed so. If not, he was good at hiding his annoyance. But if he truly was annoyed with her, he wouldn’t have invited her out to vent while smoking a joint, right? She was almost embarrassed to admit that she wasn’t sure. Any act of kindness at her old job usually had some ulterior motive behind it. But the people of the Valley didn’t seem malicious. Even Shane, the town drunk, seemed harmless. Sure, he was rude and blunt. But at least he was upfront about how he felt. At least he didn’t hide behind fake smiles.</p><p><em>      Fake smiles.</em> She’d wondered if any of the ones Charles gave her were real. She felt a sudden lump in her throat when she remembered why she was out here in the first place. That’s right, the phone call. It was the first time she heard his voice since last winter.</p><p>      “I miss you.” He had said, “When are you coming back?”</p><p>      “I’m not.” She had said as firmly as possible. “We’re not getting back together. Not this time.”</p><p>      He seemed taken aback. His scoff could be heard through the phone, “You’re still mad?” He sounded offended, “I already apologized. What more do you want?”</p><p>      Luna had to bite her lip to hold back a scream of frustration. She breathed slowly through her nose, “Why do you always have to make it about <em>you?</em>” She snapped, louder than she intended. Honey had woken up, giving Luna a curious look. Before he could get in another word, she spoke up again, “How did you even <em>get </em>this number?”</p><p>      He paused. She heard some glasses clinking on the other line. Perhaps he was drinking. Wouldn’t be the first time he drunkenly called her after a breakup. “Your mother gave it to me.”</p><p>      Luna was brought out of her daze when she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. Sebastian’s brows were knit together in concern. How long had she been zoned out?</p><p>      “You good?” His voice was soft. Like it was when she woke up in Maru’s room the other day.</p><p>      It took her a moment to answer. He was so close, his eyes examining her face. She had turned away, a feeling of warmth blanketed over her cheeks. She convinced herself it was from the smoke.</p><p>      “No.” She answered, without thinking. She backtracked when she saw the worried look on his face intensified, “I mean yeah, I’m fine.” She clarified. His frown only deepened. He looked like he could see right through her. Like he could read her mind. And perhaps he could because he never seemed to believe her when she said she was fine.</p><p>      “Lu,” The sound of her nickname sounded foreign coming from his lips. She didn’t hate it though. On the contrary, it was almost melodic. Did he even catch that he called her that? It sounded so natural rolling off his tongue. “Which one is it?”</p><p>      Luna bit at her nail, eyes avoiding his. Her sister would scream if she saw the state of Luna’s nails now. Like she did when she was at her sister’s apartment, crying and drunk after her break up. She’d only ever talked about Charles with her sister. Lola would trim and clean Luna’s nails and cuticles, scolding her about destroying them so badly. She’d always lend an ear to Luna’s rambles. She never judged her. Simply listen, and then gave her opinion. Luna talked about him to her mother once after the last breakup. She said she was “overreacting.” It was the last time she talked to the woman.</p><p>      “Well…” She bit her lip, eyes gazing to her shoes. The words gush out quickly, like water out of a broken dam, “I got a call from an ex.” Just rip the band-aid off. Get it off and over with quickly. She decided it was out in the open now, so she’d might as well commit, “He was the one who called. I’m sure you might have overheard.”</p><p>      He looked almost sheepish when she said that, turning is head slightly and tugging his hair. That confirmed what she already knew; he did overhear.</p><p>      Luna smiled at his reaction. There was something sweet about it. It reminded her that he wasn’t malicious; that he didn’t listen in on purpose. “I’m not mad.” She gave his shoulder a reassuring pat, and he relaxed under her touch. “Maybe just embarrassed.” She tried to laugh but her mouth was too dry. Was she being too trusting? Was it because she was so relaxed? Sebastian was such a good listener; she couldn’t help but talk. He didn’t seem like the gossiping type. Would he think less of her if he knew she had a relationship with her boss?              </p><p>      She sighed, feeling the effect of her high. Luna’s eyes drifted, locking with Sebastian’s. She wanted to tell him, but she was afraid of the backlash. She shut her eyes and gave out a shaky sigh, “Remember I said I fucked up my last job?”</p><p>      He nodded slowly, joint long forgotten in his hand. She looked to the sky. It’s a lot easier to speak when she’s not looking at him. “When rumors about you sleeping with your boss spread, your reputation tends to take a dip.” She whispered, voice so low, she almost didn’t hear it herself. She wondered if Sebastian did. Sneaking a peek, he looked to be paying attention. She had laughed, but there was no mirth. It was short, almost bitter.</p><p>      She let her statement hang in the air. Lets it sit for a while. Waits on him to soak it in. “The rumors were true, but…” The bitter taste never left her mouth. “Not really. I mean, we <em>did</em> sleep together. We…” She tried to swallow, but her mouth was too dry, “<em>I</em> thought we were serious.” She let out a dry chuckle. Sebastian still wasn’t saying anything, and it scared her. But for some reason, she kept going. Like speaking more would somehow fix the broken dam, “Word spread eventually. Everyone thought I seduced him for my position. He never acknowledged the rumors. Ignored me for months when they got worse. Probably to save his own reputation.” She finally looked at him, but she wasn’t meeting his gaze. The knot in her stomach was overwhelming. “Guess I was kind of stupid to think it’ll work out, huh.”</p><p>      Luna waited for the judgmental look. Waited for him to say something along the lines of<em>, “what did you expect, sleeping with your boss?”</em> The same words she’d say to herself.</p><p>      She eyed his reaction, bracing herself. But she froze when she heard the words that came out of his mouth, “He sounds like an ass.”</p><p>      It wasn’t the response she was excepting. She couldn’t help it, but she laughed. She felt relieved, almost freed. Sebastian seemed to like her responses because he’s looking at her with a lopsided smile, dimple on full display. “I don’t think you’re stupid.” He said, a smile still on his face. “I dunno." He paused, massaging his neck, eyes meeting hers for only a brief moment, "You don't seem like the kind of person who would take handouts. You're a hard worker."</p><p>      Now Luna felt a bit foolish for doubting him. Sebastian was nothing like the people she worked within the city. When the rumors arose, the name-calling and whispers became overwhelming.</p><p>      <em>You think I have a chance with her too?</em></p><p>
  <em>      Nah, your positions not high enough. Can’t get promoted sleeping with the mail technician.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>      It’s bad enough her mom bought her this job, but now she’s whoring around just to keep it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     That just proves that she wasn’t qualified enough, to begin with.                           </em>
</p><p>     She shook those memories away. Those whispers from the past. She was so worried Sebastian might have had that same line of thinking. It felt like a huge weight off her shoulders. Like she could finally breathe again. What Sebastian said probably didn’t sound like a big deal to him, but it felt nice for her to hear. She sat back on the bench. The sky was a lot darker now, the sun almost gone. She couldn’t tell what time it was.</p><p>      “Thanks.” Luna turned to him with a smile, “That means a lot to hear.” And she meant it.</p><p>      He simply nodded, throwing his head back to look to the sky. The two sit for a while, before Sebastian broke the silence, “You still wanna head to the saloon?”</p><p>      She simply sent him a look, “Seb.” The ends of her lips twitch up. She surprised herself when she heard his nickname fall off her tongue. She liked how it rolled off so easily. Had she ever called him that? It made him feel more familiar. Like two old friends catching up on old times. “I’m pretty sure we’re both high as hell right now.”</p><p>      That made him snicker, and she felt triumphant. His mother was right; he had a nice laugh. “You’re probably right.” Sebastian slouches where he sat, shaking his head, “My mom and Demetrius are probably already there too.” He took another drag, “Probably best to stay out of sight.”</p><p>      Luna watched him from the corner of her eye. She did feel better after getting everything out. It had been a long while since she talked to anyone about any of this.</p><p>      “This’ll be like our little secret,” Luna whispered to him; her voice laced with playfulness.</p><p>      There was his laugh again, accompanied by a boyish grin, “Like partners in crime.”</p><p>      Hearing that put Luna’s mind at ease. She can’t understand why, but it does. Leaves her grinning from ear to ear from his playful tone. It was at that moment she suddenly understood why; she enjoyed his company. It explained why she went on this walk to the train station with him; why she panicked when he left her in Maru’s room. Why she could sit in his room for hours, not saying a word, while reading a book. With nothing but peaceful silence for company. That revelation scared her.</p><p>      “Thanks.” Luna sent him a smile, trying to push down her panicking thoughts, “I guess I just really needed to talk to someone.”</p><p>      He smiled back, his dimple making an appearance once again. She had to look away to hide the smile of her own, eyes focused on her shoes instead.</p><p>      The idea of getting too comfortable with someone like this felt terrifying. Letting someone else in. Trusting others to keep a secret. Letting your walls down and letting someone see you at your most vulnerable. Could she allow herself to do that again? It was an intimidating thought. But it was also exciting. Freeing. Perhaps it was something she could learn to get used to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sebastian, Making Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is very dialogue heavy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian sat back in his chair, fingers tapping against his desk. He was on the phone with one of his clients.</p><p>      “You did it again, Sebastian!” The man on the other line gushed, “You’re always saving my ass.”</p><p>      Sebastian sat back, hands resting behind his head, “It’s no problem.” Marc was his name if Sebastian remembered correctly. He was one of his longest clients; said Sebastian was the only person he’d trust with any project. At first, Sebastian had thought it was just empty flattery, but he quickly found out otherwise when he kept coming back with more jobs. He also tipped the best of any of his clients, so Sebastian would be lying if he said he didn’t have favorites.</p><p>      “Who knew someone as skilled as you would be hidden away in such an off the map town.” Marc paused, “Hey, do you want me to keep an eye out for a job opening for you?”</p><p>      That caught Sebastian by surprise. He might have almost fallen out of his chair. “That’s…” He paused, trying to find the right words to say, “I dunno.” He felt more comfortable behind a screen. Sure, getting a job in the city could jump-start his moving out plans, but that idea made him feel anxious. Did he want to work for a big corporation?</p><p>      He could hear Marc tsk from the other line, “Do you really want to waste your talents away in a shack of a town?” His tone was as light as ever, but it still made Sebastian wince. He’d had that same thought before. The idea of being stuck in this town with no way out. It didn’t sit right with him.</p><p>      “Anyway,” Marc brought him out of his thoughts, “It’s just an idea, so no need to worry about it.”</p><p>      “Right.” But now he was thinking about it, so he couldn’t help but worry. He would be turning 24 that year. He felt like most people that age was probably already living in their first apartments. Probably with their jobs from their college degrees. Just how long could he take living in his mother’s basement, where his family still thought of him as a lazy teenager? He wanted so desperately to be more independent. To be more in control of his life. He felt like he wasn’t going to get any of that in the valley.</p><p>      “Well, I won’t keep you much longer.” Marc’s voice rang through the phone, “I’ve gotta get to work before my boss finds me slacking.”</p><p>      Sebastian gave an amused sigh, “Alright. Good luck with that.” They hung up. The room felt quieter than before. Sebastian decided to take advantage of the calm and rest his eyes, letting his mind wander. He was brought back when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. His door opened, and he was excepting someone like Sam or Abigail. Opening his eyes, he gritted his teeth when he saw who it was.</p><p>      “Sebastian.” He knew that look on Demetrius’ face. He braced himself for the inevitable.</p><p>      “What.” Sebastian’s voice was sharper than he had intended it to be.</p><p>      “Weren’t you supposed to wash the dishes last night?” Straight to the point.</p><p>      Sebastian took in a breath through his nose. It wasn’t even 12 o’clock yet. “I’ll get to them later today.”</p><p>      “What was stopping you from getting to them earlier.” His voice was as firm as ever.</p><p>      “I was busy.” He tried to keep his voice even, but it was a little hard to do with his growing irritation.</p><p>      “You don’t look busy.”</p><p>      “I’m taking a break.” He was trying to keep his voice low.</p><p>      “Then, perhaps you could use your <em>‘break’</em> to do something productive.” With that, he left almost as quickly as he came. Sebastian threw his head back with a frustrated groan. His step-dad always seemed to think he was just messing around on his computer. As if he was never doing <em>real</em> work. As if he didn’t have a <em>real </em>job. He bet if Maru were busy with something <em>she</em> saw as important, she’d be left alone. <em>“Oh no, take your time. I know you’re busy, so there’s no rush.”</em> He could practically hear Demetrius say to her.</p><p>      Sebastian's phone buzzed, and for once he was grateful for the distraction. Opening his phone, he saw it was a text from Abigail.</p><p>      <strong>Abby: Hey Seb! You still coming over?</strong></p><p>      He had forgotten about that. Perhaps hanging out with Abigail would be the perfect distraction he needed. Sure, he could go upstairs and wash the dishes. But he was pretty sure his stepdad could wait just a little bit longer. After all, it wasn’t like anyone else was home to care. Was it petty? Maybe. Did he care? Not really.</p><p>      <strong>Sebastian: On my way</strong></p><p>      With that, he collected his things and made his way to Abigail’s house.</p><hr/><p>Muffled voices could be heard coming from Abigail’s door. Listening closer, it sounded like Luna. It had been a few weeks since the last time they talked. The first week he thought nothing of it. Perhaps she just needed her space. She did reveal a lot about herself to him. He hoped she wasn’t feeling embarrassed about the whole thing. He’d never judge her for her past. She seemed to have been beating herself up about it. He wished he could have done more to lift her guilt.</p><p>      He was never good with words, so he’d thought going for a walk and letting her vent would help. After the second week of no contact, he thought perhaps she was avoiding him on purpose. He tried to dismiss that thought immediately as it came. Sam did say he had a bad habit of jumping to the worst-case scenario. She could have just been busy. Her farm had a lot of land after all.</p><p>      He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Abigail’s voice.</p><p>      “Relax Luna, I’ve done it since high school.”</p><p>      “How is that possible?”   </p><p>      He opened the door, peeking through. Luna was seated on the floor, next to Abigail’s bed. She hadn’t noticed his presents yet. He took it as a good opportunity to get a good look at her. She looked fine enough. Her curly hair was pulled back into its usual side ponytail. Her face was as bright as ever, and although she wasn’t smiling—actually, she looked to be grimacing—she still looked happier than she did the last he saw her.</p><p>      Abigail was standing next to where she had her guinea pig. Sebastian wasn’t quite sure about what the two girls were even talking about when he entered, but Abigail seemed into it. Abigail’s eyes met his and she smiled.</p><p>      “Seb!” Abigail ran over, tugging him by the arm into her room, “I told Luna she’d be pretty with a nose ring,” She said, “And I said I could give her a piercing if she wanted, but she won’t budge.”</p><p>      “Huh?” He heard her, but he wasn’t quite sure if he understood her. He looked over to Luna. She was hugging her knees to her chin. She looked to be amused.</p><p>      “Don’t you get infections from at home piercings?” Luna asked.</p><p>      Abigail waved her off, “I pierced my ears when I was 15.” She crossed her arms and gave a mischievous smile, “And then I gave myself a second piercing when my dad said he hated the first ones.”</p><p>      Sebastian had made himself comfortable, sitting on the edge of Abigail’s bed.</p><p>      “Also!” Abigail continued, “I gave Seb a piercing in high school, and <em>he</em> never got an infection!”</p><p>      Luna looked to him like she didn’t believe them, and she needed him to confirm it.</p><p>      He tugged the longer side of his hair behind his ear, showing the black stud. She squinted; eyes focused on him.</p><p>      “Did it hurt?”</p><p>      Sebastian paused, giving it some thought. Luna looked to be scratching her arm, her brows furrowed. “No.” He said with a shrug. It did, but she looked like she <em>really</em> didn’t want to know that.</p><p>      Abigail gave a snort, “He’s probably had worse.” She gave Luna a teasing look, “He got a tattoo for his twenty-first birthday.”</p><p>      Luna’s eyes snapped to his as if awaiting his confirmation. “Was that homemade too?”</p><p>      He gave a light chuckle, “No, a professional did it.”</p><p>      She nodded as if giving her approval, before she gave a slight shudder, “I’m sorry, I just can’t do needles.”</p><p>      Abigail gave a thoughtful look, “I mean…” She bit her lip, trying to stifle a snicker, “Does anyone actually <em>like</em> needles?”</p><p>      “Abby.” Sebastian said her name calmly, “What are we even doing here?”</p><p>      Abigail’s brows furrowed, as if in thought before her eyes lit up as if reaching an epiphany, “Sam’s birthday!”</p><p>      “What?”</p><p>      “Huh?”</p><p>      Abigail rolled her eyes at her friend’s cluelessness, “His birthday is a week before the Luau this year!” She said like it was obvious, “And we have nothing planned!”</p><p>      Luna looked from Sebastian to Abigail, “Luau?”</p><p>      “It’s like a giant potluck.” Abigail answered, “But with a giant soup.”</p><p>      “Oh.” The confusion never left Luna’s face, and Sebastian had to swallow snicker.</p><p>      “So,” Abigail began to pace, hands behind her back. She paused, eyes darting to Luna, “We’ll be in the city a few days before his birthday for a music gig—”</p><p>      “Wait,” Luna sounded as confused as she looked, “A music gig?”</p><p>      “Yup!” Abigail smiled, “The band’s playing for a party in the city. So, we thought—</p><p>      “<em>We?</em>” Sebastian interrupted, but Abigail simply ignored him.</p><p>      “—Maybe we could go somewhere before it starts! You know, for Sam!” She crossed her arms, giving Luna a look that Sebastian couldn’t quite place, “You’re from the city, remember? You’d know all the best hot spots for a birthday!”</p><p>      From where Sebastian was sitting, he saw Luna’s shoulders tense. It was the same way she acted at the flower dance, he noticed. Perhaps she didn’t enjoy being put on the spot. He could relate. He opened his mouth, about to tell her that she could take her time, but she beat him to it.</p><p>      “Where is this music gig?” She asked, “The city’s pretty big, so, I wouldn’t want to choose a place that’s too out of the way.”</p><p>      Abigail beamed at that answer. Right as she was about to give a reply of her own, they heard her father call her name. She threw her head back with a dramatic groan, “One second!” She called out. She gave the two an apologetic look, before making her exit.</p><p>      Immediately after Abigail had left, Luna turned to Sebastian, placing her chin atop her hands on the edge of Abigail’s bed. He couldn’t help but think she looked adorable. No, did he just—</p><p>      “Hey, Seb!”</p><p>      —use the word <em>adorable?</em></p><p>      “I finished that book you leaned me.”</p><p>      What the fu— “Oh yeah?” He cleared his mind of any lingering thoughts, “What did you think?”</p><p>      Her smile brightened, “I loved it!”</p><p>      He was grateful that her bright smile was back. The one that made her eyes bright, almost sparkling.</p><p>      “So, is there a sequel? They left us on quite the cliffhanger.”</p><p>      Sebastian blinked before realizing she was talking to him. He cleared his throat, “Oh um, yes. But it hasn’t come out yet.”</p><p>      Luna gave a disappointed frown, but it was quickly replaced with a small smile, “Hey, that’s something to look forward to at least.”</p><p>      “Yeah,” He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, “Maybe we could get the sequel together. There’s this bookstore in the city that’s also a coffee shop,” He noticed Luna’s face lit up with every word, “I go there occasionally. Maybe we could go together sometime.”</p><p>      Luna turned her head to the side, a grin on her face, “That sounds fun.”</p><p>      He cleared his throat. The words were swimming around in his mind, unsure if they should be said. She looked so happy; would it bring down her mood if he asked her if she was okay? “So, uh,” He decided to bite the bullet, “You look like you’re feeling better.”</p><p>      To his relief, she didn’t look upset. Her smile softened, “Yeah. Thanks again.” She shifted so that her elbows were resting on the edge of the bed, “Didn’t realize I needed someone to talk to. You’re a good listener.”</p><p>      He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Wasn’t too used to complements. She was watching him so intently; he was pretty sure his cheeks were turning red. He cupped his hands over his mouth in what he <em>hoped</em> to be as casual as possible. “Yeah, well, glad I could help.”</p><p>      She seemed to have liked that answer because she smiled again. The smile that made her face light up. It was good to know that she was doing fine. He was worried that she might have regretted telling him so much. He never considered himself to be good with his words. So, when she looked upset, he wanted to help, but he wasn’t sure how. Of course, his dumb brain would think, <em>I know! Lets’ get high!</em> He shook his head, clearing that thought. At least Luna seemed to have appreciated it.</p><p>       “So,” Luna sat up higher, leaning in closer from the edge of the bed, “This Luau… is it fun?”</p><p>       “No.” Sebastian had blurted without thinking. “It’s hot and crowded. And the soup’s never that great anyway.”</p><p>       “Why soup though?” She tilted her head. “I feel like the summer is too hot for soup.”</p><p>       Sebastian simply shrugged, “Hell if I knew.”</p><p>       She laughed, and it echoed softly in his head, “Well, I’m looking forward to seeing what it’s about.”</p><p>       And normally, he’d hate the idea of going to the Luau. It was never his favorite event. It wasn’t as bad as the Flower Dance, but that didn’t make it any better. But the idea of Luna being there did make him look forward to it if only a little bit. He couldn’t tell himself why though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Luna, Dinner Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bad idea, she knew. But for some reason, she just couldn’t stop herself. She was currently pacing in her room, phone held tight to her ear. She had such a lovely week, so why was she trying to self-sabotage? Why couldn’t she just leave the hornets’ nest alone? But she knew if she never got answers, it would always mess with her. When she heard it ring once, she could have hung up. Twice, now she started to feel sick. Three times; okay, that’s fine, maybe they just won’t—</p><p>       “Hello, this is Felicity speaking, how may I help you?”</p><p>       —answer…</p><p>       Alright, don’t panic. Deep breaths. “Hello, Felicity. It’s me, Luna.”</p><p>       “Oh!” The woman on the other line sounded genuinely excited, and Luna had to pull her phone away from her ear, “It’s been so long since I’ve heard from you! Last I heard, you got a job at Joja HQ?”</p><p>       Luna took in a deep breath, placing the phone back to her ear. “Sorry,” She wasn’t, “But I’m kind of in a hurry. Can you put my mother on?”  </p><p>       “Of course!” Felicity’s voice always sounded so sickeningly sweet. Luna wondered if <em>she </em>ever sounded that way when she answered calls. “I’ll forward your call right now.”</p><p>       “Thank you.” Luna fought off the urge to bite her lip. She had already managed to make it bleed before she even made the phone call. It was almost ridiculous. It was her mother for Yoba’s sake! Why did the idea of talking to her bring up so much dread?</p><p>       She heard a click, “Luna.” Her mother’s voice was as cold as usual. Luna couldn’t tell if she was just naturally like that, or if it was on purpose.</p><p>       “Mom.” Luna’s voice was shaky, and she hoped that it wasn’t notable through the phone.</p><p>       “I’m busy at the moment, so if you could make it quick?”</p><p>       Right. It wasn’t until she tasted blood that she realized she was biting her lip again. Wonderful. “So… I got an interesting call the other day.”</p><p>       Luna heard an exasperated sigh from the other end, “I said make it <em>quick</em>.”</p><p>       Alright, so straight to the point, “Why did you give Charles my number?”</p><p>       She was silent, but only for a second, “I figured you two needed to work things out.”</p><p>       Luna took in a deep breath. Already she could feel the oncoming headache, “I don’t <em>want</em> to work things out.” Her voice was firm, clear of any shakiness she had before, “All I want is to move on.”</p><p>       There was the sound of a tsk, “Luna, you’ll never find anyone better than him.” Her words were as sharp as ever, piercing Luna where she <em>knew</em> would hurt her the most, “You don’t have much going for you. Especially now that you’ve quit your job to—what? Put your hands in the dirt?” She heard a huff, “You threw away your good job and a relationship with a well-off man. And all over what? Some petty rumors?”</p><p>       “<em>Rumors?</em>” The word left a bitter taste in her mouth, “Is <em>that</em> what he told you?”</p><p>       She heard her mother scoff. It was easy to imagine she was messaging her temples, “You’re paranoid.” She stated it like a fact, “I’m sure those people only spread those rumors to get to you. And you let it.”</p><p>       Luna found herself grinding her teeth. She took a deep breath to calm herself, “I’m not paranoid.” Her voice was low but oddly calm, “I know what I heard, and I know what I saw. It was from his own mouth.”</p><p>       Her mother said something that Luna didn’t catch, perhaps speaking to someone she couldn’t hear. Finally, after some shuffling, her mother spoke again, “Was it Lola who talked you into breaking things off?” Luna could practically <em>taste</em> the venom rolling off her mother’s tongue at the mention of Lola, “That girl’s always trying to bring you down to her level. Do you really want to be like her? She can’t keep a job <em>or</em> a relationship. Is that what you want?”</p><p>       Something in Luna snapped at the mention of Lola. Rather she was here to hear it or not, she still had an urge to defend her sister. “At lease Lola’s happy!” She snapped, “And she’s been self-employed for years now. You’d know that if you <em>talked </em>to her.”</p><p>       Her mother was silent, only the sounds of papers scuffling filling the ever-growing stillness, “We’re not getting anywhere.”</p><p>       At least they finally agreed on <em>something.</em></p><p>       “Luna,” Her mother’s voice had the <em>nerve</em> to sound exasperated, “Just think this through. Your life could be so much easier with him. Just think about what you’re doing.”</p><p>       She wanted to laugh at the irony. There was no way her mother was being serious. But of course, she was, because this was <em>exactly</em> how her mother always acted. For once in her life, Luna <em>was</em> thinking about what she was doing. About what she wanted. This might have been the first time she ever went against the wishes of her mother.</p><p>       “Just,” Luna bit her lip then sighed, “Just don’t give anyone my number without asking first. Okay?”</p><p>       “Luna—”</p><p>       “<em>Okay?</em>”</p><p>       Lauren was silent. With every minute that ticked by, it only managed to make Luna more nauseated. The seconds felt like hours. Finally, she heard, “You’re throwing your life away.”</p><p>       Luna simply sighed. Course her mother would want to get the last word. Of course, she’d be too prideful to listen to her daughter. She was always right after all. Luna can’t understand why she’s still surprised. It’s nothing new. “I’ve gotta go.” Luna hung up before her mother could say anything more. She wasn’t in the mood to hear anymore. Her phone buzzed to life again not too soon after, but Luna simply let it ring. Her mother’s words echo in her mind. They sit there, stuck, unable to leave, no matter how much she tried to push them out.</p><p>       <em>You’re throwing your life away.</em></p><p>       And, perhaps, her mother was right. Just what did Luna think she could accomplish? She moved to the valley on a whim after all. Perhaps her grandfather made the wrong choice. Lola was much better at operating things on her own. A lot more social too. She probably would have never made a fool of herself when first meeting everyone. She would have made better first impressions <em>and</em> managed the farm without a single hiccup. But then again, her twin sister was a city girl through and through. She probably would have ended up selling the farm anyway.</p><p>       Luna was brought out of her musings when she heard a knock at the door. She took a deep breath to steady herself and clear her thoughts, before making her way to answer the door. There stood Robin, tool kit in hand, sweet smile on her freckled face. Behind her, Luna spotted a truck.</p><p>       “Mornin’ Luna!” Robin sounded as chipper as always, “I’m here to install that coop you ordered.”</p><p>       That’s right, she had forgotten about that. Luna put on a smile, “Thanks, Robin.”</p><p>       Robin’s face became unreadable as if studying Luna’s expression. It kind of reminded her of Sebastian, how he’d search her face as if he knew something was off. Suddenly she felt self-conscious.</p><p>       “Everything alright, hun?” Robin’s face softened.</p><p>       Did this family have some magical ability to tell when she wasn’t okay? Or was she truly that easy to read?</p><p>       “Yeah.” Luna nodded, “I’m just a little… tired.” It wasn’t a lie.</p><p>       Robin simply nodded, the kindness never leaving her eyes, “You know,” She placed a hand on Luna’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, “You always turn down my offers, but I think you should stop by for dinner. You could use a break. And,” She gave Luna a wink, “Perhaps you could let me in on your secret on getting Sebby to open up more.”</p><p>       “O-oh…” Luna averted her gaze, “Well, uh…” She cleared her throat, trying to find her words. She did feel like she and Sebastian had grown closer, but truly Robin was exaggerating. Though, truthfully, Luna didn’t exactly want to be along that day. Perhaps, dinner with Robin and her family might do her mood some good. Besides, she still had that book of Sebastian’s to return. “I… guess I could… take you up on that offer.” Luna snuck a peek at Robin. The woman was beaming.</p><p>       “Excellent!” She looked as if she were about to clap, before realizing she was still holding the toolbox, “I’ll see you later this evening then? We normally eat dinner around six.”</p><p>       “Alright.” Luna smiled, a genuine one this time.</p><p>       Once Robin had gone to work on the coop, Luna decided to make some deliveries in town. There were a few requests on the town bulletin board, and she just so happened to have a few of the items the townspeople were asking for. Plus, she could use the extra cash. Her next delivery was a couple of leeks for George. She stood at the front door, giving the bell a ring. It only took a second for it to be answered. She was caught by surprise when she saw it was Alex.</p><p>       “Hey! It’s Farm Girl!”</p><p>       Luna fought the urge to roll her eyes. Again, with that nickname? “Hello, Alex. Are your grandparents’ home?”</p><p>       “You just missed them.” He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, “They just left for an appointment at Harvey’s.”</p><p>       “Oh.” She gave a nod of understanding, “Well, I won’t keep you.” She hadn’t even moved an inch before Alex spoke up.</p><p>       “Hold on a sec.” He grinned, “Maybe I can help?”</p><p>       She held up the bag of leeks she held in her arms, “I was just making a delivery. But it’s fine, I can stop by when they come back.”</p><p>       Alex simply shook his head, grabbing the bags from her arms, “It’s fine, I’ll take ‘em. It’ll save you the trip.” He opened the door wider, welcoming her into his home. She hesitantly made her way inside. Alex shut the door, making his way to the kitchen. She wordlessly followed, unsure of what else to do.</p><p>       “Wait right there,” He said, “I’ll go get the money.” He left her standing in the kitchen. She took the opportunity to study the room. It was a lovely kitchen, with an elegant charm. Evelyn seemed to have put a lot of love into it. Luna was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Alex return. He looked to be counting the coins in his hand. As he handed them to her, he said, “So Farm Girl, I bet working on that farm can give you quiet the workout, huh?”</p><p>       Luna simply hummed in response, counting the golden coins, before she registered the words he just said, “Yeah, I guess so.” She had subconsciously zoned him out at the sound of her “nickname.”</p><p>       “You think maybe, I could help out sometime?”</p><p>       That caught her attention, “Huh?”</p><p>       Normally so bright and cocky, something about his eyes looked more… sympathetic? “Grams told me about your little fainting spell.”</p><p>       “What?” Luna hadn’t meant to be so loud. Now, a bit quieter, “H-how did she know that?”</p><p>       He simply laughed, throwing his hands up in mock surrender, “Word spreads fast in a small town.”</p><p>       Luna’s eyes narrowed. She knew that was the culture of a town as small as Pelican Town, but it was something she still wasn’t used to. “What are you trying t—”</p><p>       “So, grams asked me if I could find a way to help you out.” His cocky grin was back, “Plus, it’ll make for a good workout for me.”</p><p>       Every fiber of her being wanted to say no. <em>No, it’s fine, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.</em> The words were at the tip of her tongue. It was almost a reflex. But just as she was about to let the words free from her lips, what Robin had said to her weeks ago came to mind; “<em>no one’s going to think less of you for needing a little help.”</em> She wasn’t used to asking for help. It wasn’t in her nature. In the city, at her job, with her mother, <em>with Charles</em>, asking for help meant being ridiculed. But the atmosphere of the Valley felt warmer. Inviting. Perhaps she could learn to embrace it.</p><p>       “Actually,” Luna’s voice was soft, almost pathetically so, “Robin is building me a coop…”</p><p>       “Sorry Farmer,” Alex gave a slight chuckle, “But I don’t know anything about building a coop.”</p><p>       “Oh, no, that’s not what I meant.” She cleared her throat, in hopes of speaking with a bit more conviction, “I’ve been reading up on chickens. I have a few ponds on my land, and baby chicks can’t swim. So, I wanted to build a fence around the coop. But I’ve never built a fence before, so…”</p><p>       Alex’s confident smile only grew, “Oh I see. You want me to build you a fence? That’ll be no problem!”</p><p>       “I’ll pay you of course.” Just because he was offering help, didn’t mean she had to let him do it for free. It wouldn’t sit right with her otherwise.</p><p>       “Cool, cool.” He gave his shoulders a stretch, “So when do we start?”</p><p>       “I’ll… let you know.”</p><p>       After their exchange, she said her goodbyes, and Alex leads her out of the house. It felt strangely comforting, knowing that the people of Pelican Town seemed to be looking out for her. She was pretty sure Robin probably told a few of the older residents about her “fainting spell.” Not out of malice, but perhaps to tell everyone to keep an eye on her. That idea made her feel safe. Perhaps she could pick up something at the Saloon to take to Robin’s tonight for dinner. A thank you gift of sorts. She wished she had a kitchen, then she could cook up something more special; something from scratch, to make it more personal. But Luna would just have to work with what she had. Besides, no one in town could ever turn down Gus’s cooking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I finally learned how to make fics into a series 😅<br/>I'm still new at this, whoops</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sebastian, No Big Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Sebastian liked to do to relax (other than beating Sam at pool) it was working on his bike. It was his first major purchase he ever made as an adult. Saved up the money himself from freelancing. It was a bit of a fixer-upper, and some people—mainly his family—had thought it was a waste of time and money. Time and money, he could have put into buying a brand-new motorcycle. But the pride he felt in getting his bike up and running, practically like new, was like no other. One paint job, some new parts, and a new engine later, and it didn’t even seem like the same bike.        </p><p>      Currently, he was giving his motorcycle an oil change. He kept up with maintenance religiously. His mom said he was almost obsessed. She didn’t seem to understand how much time and work managing a bike took. He simply couldn’t just let it rust in the garage. Brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching, Sebastian paused. Rolling out from under his bike, he saw it was Luna. She hadn’t seemed to have noticed him yet. Her eyes were glued to his bike, a curious look on her face. Finally, her eyes met with his.</p><p>      “Is this your bike?” She asked. That’s when he noticed she had a basket on her arm.</p><p>      “You haven’t seen my motorcycle?” It was moments like these that Sebastian had to remember that everything was probably still “new” to Luna. Truthfully, he was a little envious of that fact. To Sebastian, everything in Pelican Town was so stale, repetitive, and dull.</p><p>      “No.” She gave him a lopsided smile, “It’s a really nice bike.” She sounded almost impressed.</p><p>      He tried to ignore the swell of pride that bubbled in his chest. Clearing his throat, he mumbled, “Thanks,” before rolling back under his motorcycle. No, it was not to hide his burning face. That’s what he told himself anyway. Trying to clear his head, he went back to working on his bike. Which would have been easier to concentrate on if Luna wasn’t standing there with her watchful eye. It wasn’t <em>unwelcomed</em>, she was simply… distracting.</p><p>      Luna leaned against the small table that was outside of the garage, “You’re just full of surprises.”</p><p>      “Oh yeah?” He rolled out from under his bike to get a better look at her. He noticed she wasn’t wearing her typical farm wear. No overalls or flannel tops. She wasn’t dressy, but her outfit was more polished than what she’d normally wear. She was wearing a casual blue sundress, with simple slip-on shoes. Her hair was free from its usual ponytail, being held back by a ribbon hairband that reminded Sebastian of rabbit ears. It was the first time he’d seen her with her hair down. He liked the way her curls framed her face and fell over her shoulders.</p><p>      “I just never would have thought you the type to have a motorcycle, is all.” Luna shrugged, “It fits you though.”</p><p>      He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t. He simply tried to focus on getting the oil in his bike changed. The silence wasn’t unwelcomed, the only sounds to accompany them was the sound of the wrench he used on his bike to unscrew the cap for the oil.</p><p>       Sebastian was surprised when he heard it was his voice that interrupted the stillness, “Sometimes, after sundown, I make the long ride out of Stardew Valley.”</p><p>       He imagined the adrenaline rush. The feeling of the wind on his face. Remembered what it felt like the first time he drove. It was both frightening and exciting. “There’s nothing else like it, blazing along the empty stretch of road toward the faint city glow…”</p><p>       Luna gave out a hum, eyes closed as if imagining it for herself. “Sounds almost like a dream when you put it that way.”</p><p>       That comparison made him smile. It was a dream. His dream. “Yeah.” He let out a sigh, getting back to work on his motorcycle, “Once I’ve saved up enough, I’m going to head out on my own. Just me and this bike.”</p><p>       “To the city?”</p><p>       “That’s the plan.”</p><p>       Looking to Luna, he couldn’t help but notice the almost somber look on her face. The city wasn’t so kind to her, she told him as much. But perhaps the city could be his escape, just as the valley was for Luna. He just couldn’t help but feel that he’d outgrown Pelican Town. Finally, he managed to get the oil changed.</p><p>       “There we go.” He said as he rolled out. Standing to his feet, he reached into his toolbox to pull out a towel. Turning to Luna while wiping his hands, looking to her face, he had a sudden urge to wipe that somber look away. “Hey,” That called her attention, “maybe I could take you for a ride sometime.”</p><p>       The smile she gave him was different then what he was expecting. It was soft, almost timid. “Oh yeah?” She tucked a loose hair behind her ear, avoiding his gaze. Something about that gesture, he thought, was sweet. “I’d be a bit nervous. I’ve never been on a motorcycle before.”</p><p>       But it didn’t sound like she was turning him down. For some reason, that made him feel hopeful. “Don’t worry.” He said, “I’ll make sure you’re safe.” The words leave his mouth, almost against his will. It was too late to catch them now.</p><p>       Luna’s reaction was what surprised him. She was still for a moment as if absorbing his words. She bit her lip, stifling an almost shy laugh. Her eyelashes flutter as she averted her gaze. “Is that a promise?”</p><p>       He froze, taken aback by what just happened. Her tone was playful, almost coy.</p><p>       “Yeah.” He said finally, “Promise.”</p><p>       She smiled, readjusting the basket she was holding. “Good.” She paused, a mix of emotions on her face. For once, he couldn’t tell what she was feeling, her face unreadable. Her eyes met with his. “Sebastian,” She said his name, so soft, almost like the very word was made of glass, “I… I hope you find what you’re looking for when you go to Zuzu.” She sounded genuine. “I hope the city treats you better.” Her eyes were as soft as ever.</p><p>       “Um,” His mind drew a blank as if he had forgotten how to speak. “Thanks.” He rubbed the back of his neck, berating himself for not being able to come up with something more personal than “thanks.” But she had said that with so much sincerity, he couldn’t help but fumble.</p><p>       Luna’s eyes dropped to her basket, as she reached into it, giving him a half-smile, “Here’s the book you lent me.” She said as she handed it to him, “I didn’t see that twist coming. To think the knight was the spy all along.”</p><p>       Sebastian let out a light chuckle as he took the book into his hands. He tried to ignore how their fingers brushed over each other, but only for a second. “Yeah,” He cleared his throat, “That was a pretty good twist.”</p><p>       Luna smiled, playing with the ends of her hair with her finger. “I’m excited to see what happens in the sequel.”</p><p>       Sebastian and Luna were brought out of their conversation when the sound of a door opening caught their attention. Looking over, Sebastian saw it was his mother standing in the door from inside the garage.</p><p>       “Hey Sebby,” Her eyes flicker to his side, “Oh, Luna! You made it!”         </p><p>       <em>Made it?</em> Wait—</p><p>       Luna smiled shyly, “Yup.” She held up the basket in her hand, “I even brought bread rolls from the saloon.”</p><p>       Robin’s smile grew brighter, “I’m making spaghetti, so that’s perfect!” She then looked to Sebastian, “Sebby, could you go and grab Maru for dinner? It’ll be ready in just a few.”</p><p>       Sebastian stood there for a second, not entirely sure about what was going on. “Wha—”</p><p>       “Luna will be joining us for dinner.” His mother announced.</p><p>       His mother’s words echoed in his mind, almost on repeat, as all the color drained from his face.</p><p>       Oh. Oh no.</p><hr/><p>It’s no big deal. Luna eating dinner with his family. <em>It’s no big deal</em>. It shouldn’t be a big deal. So why was he making it a big deal? Sebastian never ate dinner upstairs. He’d always eaten in the solitude of his basement. It was quiet. No one asked him any probing questions. He could enjoy his peace and simply relax. But now, because they had a guest, he would be expected to join his family for dinner. If it were anyone but Luna, he might not have cared. He would have simply said <em>fuck it</em> and ate downstairs anyway. But it was Luna. And he didn’t want her to think he didn’t want her there. Well, he didn’t. But he did, just not like this. <em>It was fine</em>, he tried to tell himself. <em>Stop making such a big deal out of it. It was no. Big. Deal.</em> He took in a breath to calm himself. It didn’t work.</p><p>       Sebastian mindlessly made his way through the hall, opening his sister’s door. He was too caught up in his own dread to even think of knocking.</p><p>       “Maru, mom said—” His words were stuck in his throat at the sight before him.</p><p>       Abigail jumped from Maru’s lap, lips swollen and bruised, cheeks as red a tomato. Maru was right behind her, jumping to her feet as if her bed were on fire. The two girls looked like two deer caught in headlights.</p><p>       “Seb!” Abigail’s voice was a lot higher than it needed to be, “We didn’t know you were home.”</p><p>       Maru’s voice was a low whisper, but obviously not low enough because he could still hear her, “I thought you locked the door?”</p><p>       “I thought <em>you</em> locked the door!”</p><p>       Words seemed to have abandoned Sebastian because he couldn’t find anything to say. The three of them just stood there, all unsure of what to do. Finally, Abigail inched her way closer to the door, “Welp. Guess it’s my time to leave.” She let out a nervous laugh as she squeezed between Sebastian, who had yet to move from his spot from the door. “I’ll see you around,” Abigail said before she disappeared.</p><p>       “Um,” Maru awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, hand rubbing her arm, “Wha-what did mom want?”</p><p>       For some reason, <em>now</em> was the time Sebastian's brain decided to turn back on. “Dinner.” He said, almost robotic.</p><p>       “Cool.” Maru tried to smile, but it was obviously forced. Sebastian simply nodded, closing the door. Suddenly, Abigail and Maru’s past rendezvous made sense. Why didn’t he put two and two together sooner? Okay, this was fine. His high school crush was just dating his little sister. It was no big deal. And now, he had to get ready for dinner. With his family. And Luna.</p><p>       Great. Simply fantastic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sebastian, Career "Plans"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seated between Luna and Maru, Sebastian tried his best to keep his thoughts at bay. He wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation. It was mostly between Maru and Demetrius, the two of them asking if they could use the cave on Luna’s farm for a project. Sebastian had mostly kept to himself, focusing on his plate, tuning everyone around him out.</p><p>      Looking over, Luna didn’t seem as uncomfortable as he was. She seemed genuinely interested in hearing about Maru and Demetrius’s research. Sebastian hoped that he at least looked natural. He spotted his mother who had been eyeing him. That’s when he noticed he’d only been picking at his food. Right, he should probably actually eat.</p><p>      “So, Luna,” Maru perked up, being extra careful to avoid eye contact with her brother. It was much appreciated. “What was life in the city like?”</p><p>      Sebastian noticed how Luna’s shoulders tensed. As quickly as it happened, they mellowed out, looking more relaxed.</p><p>      “It was alright.” Luna gave a one-sided shrug, “A bit too loud and hectic for my taste.”</p><p>      His mother gave out a snort before drinking her juice. She eyed her son before placing her cup down, “Tell Sebastian that. He says he loves his quiet, yet he wants to move to Zuzu.”</p><p>      Luna’s eyes met with his, only for a second, before looking back to his mother, “Well, I did live on the busier side of town. My dad lives on the more suburban side of Zuzu. It’s a lot quieter there.”</p><p>      “Oh, Jim?” Robin asked, almost ecstatic. “How’s your father doing? Last I heard from him was at his wedding.”</p><p>      Sebastian breathed out a silent sigh of relief, grateful the conversation had shifted away from him.</p><p>      “Dad’s fine,” Luna answered after swallowing a bit of spaghetti. “He’s actually divorced now.”</p><p>      Robin’s face morphed into something more apologetic as if regretting bringing up Luna’s father, “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”</p><p>      Luna simply smiled, and lightly shook her head, “No, it’s fine. It happened when I was a kid. He’s a lot happier now.”</p><p>      His mother looked a bit relieved after hearing that, twirling more spaghetti on her fork. There was a bit of silence while everyone ate. So far so good. Perhaps Sebastian was simply overreacting. The dinner hadn’t seemed too bad so far.</p><p>      It was Maru who decided to speak up again. “So, Luna,” She leaned a bit too close into the table, making Sebastian scoot his chair over, “What school in Zuzu would you recommend for an aspiring STEM student?”</p><p>      Luna slowly wiped the tomato sauce from her lips with her napkin, brows knit in confusion. Demetrius took it as an opportunity to speak up, “Maru has been going on college campus tours. She’s been thinking of going back to school.” His eyes sparkled with pride. Sebastian had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>      “Oh, I see.” Luna nodded in understanding before turning to Maru, “Well, I went to Z-U. Didn’t major in any STEM degrees though, so can’t help you there.” She said, taking a sip of her drink.</p><p>      Demetrius gave a hum in thought, “Z-U? Zuzu University? That’s a great school.” He turned to Maru, “Maybe we can look into a tour this weekend.”</p><p>      Maru nodded, “Sounds great.” She gave a shrug, eyes drifting to her plate, “Still not sure what I want to do. I mean, I’m fine with just being a nurse.”</p><p>      “For now,” Demetrius said through his glass as he took a sip. “It never hurts to have a backup plan.” His eyes look over to Sebastian for only a split second. Perhaps Sebastian spoke too soon about this dinner not being so bad. “It’s what I tell your brother all the time.”</p><p>      <em>Here we go.</em></p><p>      Sebastian sat back in his chair sighing through his nose; eyes glued to his plate. “I’m doing just fine.” He mumbled under his breath.</p><p>      But of course, Demetrius heard him. Because nothing could ever go smoothly for Sebastian, now could it.</p><p>      “Sure, you say that now,” Demetrius said, leaning forward in his chair, “But what happens when freelancing doesn’t work out anymore? Wouldn’t you rather have a real, stable job?”</p><p>      A "real" job. Not the first time Sebastian had heard it. And it probably won’t be the last. He scoffed, “Freelancing <em>is</em> a job. I make money just fine, and I pay mom rent.”</p><p>      Sebastian’s eyes drift over to Luna. She had her eyes glued to her plate, fork picking at the chunks of meat and tomatoes. He didn’t want to have this conversation in front of her.</p><p>      “Sure, you can do that now. But what about when you move to Zuzu? The rent over there can get expensive.” Demetrius didn’t relent, “Freelancing is something you do on the side. It’s not exactly a <em>career</em>. Say you want—”</p><p>      “Dem.” Robin’s voice had a warning edge to it. She looked from Maru, who looked just as out of place as Luna, then to Sebastian, “I’m sure we’ll be happy with whatever life choices our children will make. They’re both still young. They have plenty of time to make life decisions.” Her head jerked in Luna’s direction, eyes never leaving her husband. Her silent way of saying <em>“not in front of the guest.”</em></p><p>       Demetrius simply sighed, going back to cutting his spaghetti with his knife and fork. As much as Sebastian appreciated his mother for nipping that conversation in the bud, he still managed to lose his appetite. Without warning, he stood to his feet, ignoring his mother when she called out for him. He desperately needed a smoke.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Smoking did not clear Sebastian’s mind, and because of that, he was even more frustrated than before. Running his fingers roughly through his hair, he plopped down under the tree a bit too hard. He winced when his tail bone hit the ground, the dull pain only managing to worsen his mood.</p><p>       He let out a loud sigh, resting his head against the base of the tree, eyes glued on the lake. His stomach was in knots, and the smoke from his cigarette didn’t help. This was why he rarely ate dinner with his family. Too often the conversation would always shift to talks about his future and career goals. Or lack of future goals, as far as Demetrius was concerned. In his stepfather’s eyes, Sebastian’s plans weren’t as impressive or ambitious as Maru’s, so therefore, not as “realistic.”</p><p>       <em>Bullshit.</em></p><p>       And why did his stepfather have to say that in front of Luna? He knew Demetrius had no filter, but Sebastian had hoped he at least would be civil with a guest.</p><p>       Sebastian tossed a pebble into the lake, watching it skid across the surface before it inevitably sank. Perhaps he was just being melodramatic. He probably would need to get a more stable job if he wanted to live in the city. Not that he'd ever admitted that aloud, and especially not to his stepfather. Despite saving up for years, Sebastian felt no closer to his goal. But to get a job in Zuzu, he’d have to live in the city. And to live in the city, he needed a good-paying job. And that realization only managed to make him feel defeated. Maybe what he needed was a joint, not a cigarette.</p><p>        The sound of footsteps nearing his spot made Sebastian’s body go rigid. He wasn’t in the mood to talk. Didn’t want to see anyone. Just wanted to sulk and let his mind wander aimlessly. It was probably his mother coming to check on him.</p><p>         “There you are.”</p><p>         But that wasn’t his mother’s voice. No, it was worse. The last person he wanted to see. Luna’s steps slowed the closer she got to the tree. It was an odd feeling, not wanting to talk to her. He didn’t trust his words enough to speak without being snippy.</p><p>         “I want to be alone.” Blunt and straight to the point. He didn’t bother to look behind him. The only reason he knew she had paused was because he didn’t hear her footsteps anymore.</p><p>         There was a moment of silence. With every second that passed, the more guilt he felt.</p><p>         “Alright...” The fact that she didn’t push just made him feel instant regret. When he heard her walk away, he wanted to stop her, but he didn’t have the energy to speak. Putting his face in his hands, he gave out a sigh. Why did he do that? She had just wanted to check on him, and he had to go and be an ass about it. And the fact that she didn’t sound annoyed or angry just made him feel worse.</p><p>         Perhaps what he needed was to get away and clear his thoughts. Away from his family; away from the Valley. Nothing a simple ride to the city probably couldn’t fix.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been thinking about taking a mental health break from the internet for a short while. 2020 has not been very kind, so I'll take some time off to recharge. I've got the plot outline for this fic planned out and finished, so I'll know exactly where to go.<br/>I hope everyone is taking good care of themselves and keeping themselves and loved ones safe 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Luna, Social Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once in a long while, Luna was proud of herself. Looking to her baskets full of summer crops, her harvest had been plentiful that week. Her coop was nearly finished, Robin only needing to add a few finishing touches. Luna wondered if it would be out of place to ask the woman about her son. He wanted his space, and she was willing to respect that. But at the same time, she didn’t feel like she was being a good friend. Wait, were they friends? She liked to believe so. She'd never really been good at relationships. That was more her sister's forte. Luna was more so the "quiet shadow."</p><p>    Should she have stayed with him until he was calm enough to talk? Or would that have made his mood worse? She didn’t like to admit it, but she wasn’t too good at being the one who would lend an ear. Normally, she was the type who kept feelings to herself. That revelation only managed to make her feel like an emotional leach. And that idea only frightened her. </p><p>    Robin’s truck was parked not too far away from the freshly built coop. “Alright!” Robin exclaimed, closing the door to Luna’s new coop, “I’m all finished.”</p><p>    Luna was currently sitting in the dirt, picking blueberries, and placing them in her basket. Robin’s loud voice made her jump, causing her to drop a few berries on her lap. Honey didn’t waste the opportunity to gobble up the tart treats. </p><p>    “Thanks, Robin.” Luna smiled, getting to her feet, dusting the dirt off her pants. “So, um…” How to word this without sounding like she was prying or being nosy. Was she being nosy? “How’s… the family doing?” Sure, that sounded safe enough.</p><p>    Robin’s face softened, eyes warm, “Oh, they’re doing fine.” She placed her toolbox onto her truck’s passenger’s seat. Turning back to Luna, she said, “Don’t worry too much about Dem and Sebby. Those two pretty much have the same argument every week.” She gave an eye roll with a shake of her head, “They’re both pretty stubborn, so they can never get on the same page.”</p><p>    Luna nodded, unsure how else to answer. Same argument every week, huh? It would explain why Sebastian seemed so irritated. The atmosphere of the dinner had felt tense, and Luna wasn’t sure what to say at the moment. She hated how she would always clam up so easily at any sign of confrontation. It reminded her of her time at Joja. <em>Just keep your head down, and it’ll be fine,</em> she used to tell herself. And here she had hoped she outgrew that part of herself.</p><p>    “Don’t worry too much about it.” Robin gave her hand a wave, closing the passenger’s door to her truck. “Besides.” She crossed her arms, giving Luna a sly smile, “I heard you kids are going into the city today?”</p><p>    Luna’s brows knit in confusion before the realization hit her. That’s right, the music gig. They were planning on going into the city ahead of schedule for Sam’s birthday surprise. She’d almost forgotten. That meant she’d be seeing Sebastian today. For some reason, that thought made her giddy. </p><hr/><p>It was Sam who came by to pick up Luna. The two made their way to Robin’s house, exchanging stories and laughs. Robin had offered the young adults her truck to take into the city since the Stardew Valley bus hadn’t been up and running for ages. Upon entering, Sam gave Robin his trademark smile, “Hey-o! We’re here to pick up the Emo Prince.”</p><p>     Robin, standing behind the front counter, snorted, “He’s in his ice palace downstairs.” She pointed in the direction with her thumb. </p><p>      “Thanks.” Sam beamed, heading into the hall and down the stairs. Luna gave Robin a small wave and a smile before she followed behind. She could hear Sam’s voice from the stairs. She wasn’t quite sure what he was saying, but he sounded like he was fussing. About what, she couldn’t catch.</p><p>      “—to be late!”</p><p>      “It’s fine, Sam, chill.”</p><p>      Upon entering Sebastian’s room, she saw that he was on his computer, in sweatpants, and a black muscle tee. Was this the first time she’d seen his bare arms? She was caught off guard by how toned they were. A sudden memory of those arms wrapped around her when she fainted flashed through her mind, and she quickly banished the thought. </p><p>      Sam looked to be in distress at his friend’s state of dress, but Sebastian looked as calm as ever.</p><p>      “Luna!” She winced at the volume of Sam’s voice, “Do you see this? He’s not even dressed yet!”</p><p>      For a moment, Sebastian and Luna’s eyes locked. She couldn't read his expression, as usual, but his eyes still managed to captivate her. Sebastian was the first to break eye contact, focus going back to his computer, “Sam, we’ve got plenty of time. Stop freaking out.”</p><p>      Sam just let out a frustrated groan, making his way past Luna, “I’ll go get the equipment ready. You better be ready by the time I’m back.”</p><p>      Sebastian just rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. He didn’t look to be in any rush. His hair was a mess, and Luna had to admit, it only seemed to add to his boyish charm. </p><p>      “Hey.” He gave her a small awkward smile. That made Luna realize that this was the first they’d spoken in a week. </p><p>      “Hey yourself.” She smiled, sending a small smile of her own. Sebastian’s face settled into a frown; eyes narrowed. He looked to be deep in thought, crossing his arms across his chest. His eyes drifted away from hers, focused on the wall behind her instead.</p><p>      “I, um…” His voice wavered, before clearing his throat, “Sorry.”</p><p>      That took her by surprise. “For… what?”</p><p>      Sebastian frowned again, the legs of his chair finally flat on the floor as he leaned forward, “For…” He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a long sigh, “When you came to check on me, I…”</p><p>      Oh. That. She wasn’t expecting an apology. “No, that’s fine.” Luna said with a wave, “You probably just needed your space.”</p><p>      But Sebastian didn’t relax like she thought he would. He simply frowned, sitting back in his chair again. Finally, he said, “You can call me out for being an ass, you know,” He sent her an unreadable look, “Sam and Abby do it all the time. It’s fine.”</p><p>      “Oh.” Luna leaned against his door frame, hands behind her back. She wasn’t sure what to say to that. Did he consider her a close friend like he did Sam and Abigail? That thought made her feel a comforting warmth in her chest. “Well, uh…” She did wish she had stuck around with him at the lake the other night. Even if she just sat by his side until he felt better enough to talk. It was the least she could do, after his simple act of kindness when he took her to the train station. Didn’t even have to. She even told him she was fine at the time, but he didn’t believe her. He allowed her to vent, and he might not have realized it, but it was freeing. She wished to do the same for him.</p><p>      “Are you okay?” She wasn’t good at this. When was the last time she asked someone that, without their response sounding condescending? Charles was rarely emotionally available. Never apologized for anything ether. If he did, he never truly meant it, only saying it to get Luna off his case. Now thinking about it, her mother also never apologized. She was never wrong, after all. Never made mistakes. Or so Luna had thought before.</p><p>     Sebastian simply shrugged, “Nothing new.” </p><p>     Luna nodded, “You have that argument often?” Stupid question. He just said that. Why was she so bad at this? </p><p>      Sebastian’s laugh had no mirth to it, “Demetrius doesn’t think I actually work.” He said, leaning back in his chair again. Luna was surprised the legs hadn’t broken off yet. “He thinks I’m just fucking around playing games or something.”</p><p>      She mouthed “oh” before contemplating her next thought. “Don’t let it get to you.” She said. That wasn't what she wanted to say. She wanted to smack herself for her fumble. Sebastian's expression was blank, and she wanted so desperately to get him smiling again. “I mean…” She cleared her throat, trying to calm herself. Why was she so nervous? “I think what you do is pretty impressive.” </p><p>      Sebastian frowned, “No need to butter me up.”</p><p>      “No,” Luna laughed, “I’m telling the truth. It kind of reminds me of my sister.”</p><p>      He raised an eyebrow at that.</p><p>      “Lola.” She said, “She dropped out of uni in her second semester. She always dreamed of becoming a designer. She’d design and sew her clothing and sold them online. Even worked as a stylist for extra cash to pay rent before her online business took off. She dreams of opening up a boutique someday.” Luna’s eyes glaze over, in an almost dream-like state, as she looked to the floor, “Our mom said she was making a mistake when she dropped out, but Lola never really listened. I…” Luna swallowed thickly before continuing, “I used to envy that. How she knew what she wanted and was willing to do whatever it took to accomplish her goals, no matter what people said.” She looked up, her eyes catching his. They look intense, staring at her. She wanted to look away, but they were almost hypnotizing. “So, um. You taught yourself how to program. And now, you’re self-employed and saving up for the city.” She sent him a smile, “You’re ambitious. It’s an admirable trait.”</p><p>      That face Sebastian made will forever be burned into Luna’s memory for the years to come. For once, his expression wasn’t unreadable. She thought back to what Abigail and Sam said at the flower dance months before. They were wrong; red was more Sebastian’s color.</p><p>       He cleared his throat, tugging at his bang, as if to hide his burning face, “Um, thanks. That, uh, means a lot.” And he smiled an oddly contagious smile that made her cheeks hurt when she sent one back. It was then that she realized that she had gone on a ramble.</p><p>       “Sorry,” She looked to the floor, almost embarrassed, “I was hoping you’d be the one venting, but I went on a bit of a tangent.” Her finger had found itself mindlessly playing with a lock of her hair.</p><p>       “That’s fine.” He didn’t sound annoyed and that made Luna feel relieved, “I still appreciate it.”</p><p>       She felt pleased to hear that, sending him a sheepish smile, before averting her gaze. He cleared his throat, catching her attention. The redness hadn’t left his cheeks, “I, uh, should probably get ready.”</p><p>       Luna stood there awhile, not quite understanding what he was trying to imply. She then realized that he probably meant he’d have to get changed, and suddenly an overwhelming heat engulfed her face. </p><p>       “Oh, right.” She straightened up, inching her way to his door. “I’ll leave you to that.” Letting out what she hoped was a natural-sounding laugh, Luna let herself out of his room, closing the door behind her. She rested her head against the door, cursing herself for being so awkward. Why didn’t she inherit her sister’s social grace?</p><p>       “Luna!” Sam shouted from atop the stairs, causing her to jump, “Is Seb ready yet?”</p><p>       “No, not yet.” She couldn’t help but smile when she heard Sam’s frustrated groan.</p><p>       “Well tell him to hurry! He’s the only one who knows how to drive a stick.”</p><p>       Luna smiled, rolling her eyes at Sam’s impatience. Though, she had to admit; his excitement was contagious. She made her way up the stairs, and out the front door. The garage door was open, with Sam loading the equipment from the garage onto the back of Robin’s truck. Luna was preparing to make her way over to help when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that it was Maru.</p><p>       “Hey-a Luna, how are things?” She sounded as bubbly as ever.</p><p>       Running the question over in her brain, Luna fell silent for a moment. “Things are doing pretty good.” And for once, she meant it.</p><p>       “That’s good.” Maru smiled. She had shifted her weight to one foot, biting her lip, as if contemplating what to say next. “So, you guys heading to the city?”</p><p>       Luna hummed in response, “You coming too?”</p><p>       Maru shook her head, her auburn locks swaying as she did so. “No. I mean, yeah, <em>dad</em> and I are heading to the city. I’ve got a campus tour planned.” Maru’s eyes drifted behind Luna, perhaps stealing a glance at the truck in the garage, before turning back to Luna, “Um, Luna. Can I ask you something?”</p><p>       Luna tilted her head curiously, “Sure, what’s up?”</p><p>       Maru gave a short hum, hands fidgeting with her pockets. “I was just wondering…”</p><p>       A colorful string of swears interrupted whatever Maru was going to say next. Turning to the source, the two saw Sam had dropped his guitar case. It sat in the driveway, wide open, papers fluttering away with the breeze. The two didn’t hesitate for a second, collecting the flying papers as best they could. </p><p>       “Thanks, girls,” Sam said almost sheepish as he checked his guitar. </p><p>       Luna shuffled the papers in her hands, collecting the stray papers Maru handed to her, “You’re lucky none of them flew into the lake.” She laughed. Just as Sam put away the last paper into his case, the door inside of the garage opened. There stood Sebastian, his face clear with confusion. His eyes landed on Sam holding a messy stack of papers, and Sebastian's face morphed into one of amusement.  </p><p>       “Can’t get anything done without me, huh.”</p><p>       Sam rolled his eyes, “Stop standing there like an ass and help us.”</p><p>       It was Sebastian’s turn to roll his eyes, as he entered the garage to help with the equipment. </p><p>       Luna smiled at the exchange, turning her attention back to Maru, “So, what was it you wanted to ask?”</p><p>       Maru’s eyes drifted to the boys behind them then back to Luna. “It’s fine.” She shrugged, “I can ask some other time.”</p><p>       Before Luna had the time to ask, “you sure?” Maru had quickly made her way into the house. Sam called out before Luna had a chance to question her sudden change.</p><p>       “C’mon Luna! We’ve still gotta pick up Abby.”</p><p>       Perhaps she could ask Maru about it later.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sebastian, Cookie Pizzas and Contagious Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was originally way longer, but it just felt too long, so I chopped it in two</p><p>Also, I've got a few chapters drafted out, so that's fun! They'll have to be edited, but it's always nice to have a backlog of chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all people, Sebastian couldn't believe it was Abigail who decided to sit in the passenger’s seat. The two hadn’t spoken since the “incident” last week. He was pretty sure she was avoiding him on purpose. Honestly, he couldn't blame her. They both probably weren't too sure how to approach the topic. The two hadn’t made eye contact since they picked Abigail up at her father’s shop. Occasionally, he’d catch her playing with the charms on her bracelet or staring out the window, but never did she look to his direction. It looked like she found the situation awkward too. And it didn’t help that the drive to the city was agonizingly long. </p><p>     Sebastian would zone in and out of the conversations going on in the back. Sam could talk for hours, while Luna would politely listen, occasionally sharing her own stories or opinions. He wasn’t paying too much attention until he had to stop at a light. That was when he felt Luna tap his shoulder.</p><p>     “Seb,” Her voice was low, almost a whisper, “Our surprise is coming up.” She sounded almost giddy, and he couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. They were currently in the downtown area of Zuzu. The buildings they drove pass were mostly small businesses and restaurants. Sebastian wasn’t sure what Luna had planned, but she did send him the directions to his phone before the trip. She seemed excited about whatever it was.</p><p>     Pulling over, they parked in front of a restaurant. A sign that read 'Pizza Palace' could be seen above the window. Something about the simple brick building felt rather charming.</p><p>     “Um, Seb.” Sam leaned forward between Abigail and Sebastian, “This isn’t where our gig is.”</p><p>     “I know.” Sebastian unbuckled his seatbelt, “Figured we could stop and get something to eat.”</p><p>     “But—”</p><p>     “Relax.” Abigail said as she unbuckled her seatbelt, “We left early enough.” She opened her door, giving Sam a pointed look, “Besides, I’m sure working on an empty stomach is illegal, or something.”</p><p>     Sam simply rolled his eyes but unbuckled his seatbelt, nonetheless.</p><p>     Exiting the car, they all made their way toward the building. Just as Luna opened the door, there was a tug on Sebastian's arm. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that it was Abigail. She still hadn’t given him any eye contact, “Hey Luna, could you save us a seat? We’ll catch up.”</p><p>     Luna looked just as surprised as Sebastian did. “Sure?” Her eyes looked from Abigail’s to his, as if staring hard enough would give her answers.</p><p>     Sam shrugged, “Don’t be too long, ‘kay?”</p><p>     Abigail flashed them a bright grin, “We won’t.”</p><p>     Luna and Sam simply look to one another, before making their way into the building. It wasn’t until the two of them were further inside the building did Abigail decide to speak up. “Have you been avoiding me?”</p><p>     Sebastian was taken aback by her blunt statement, “I… thought <em>you</em> were avoiding me.”  </p><p>     She stared at him, expression blank. Finally, she gave a nervous chuckle, “Oh, well, I guess we’ve been avoiding <em>each other</em>.”</p><p>     He tried to laugh back, but it sounded so forced that it made him wince. Clearing his throat, he placed his hands into his pockets, eyes focused on a pebble on the sidewalk. The two had to hang close to the restaurant due to the passing people of the city. Sebastian almost forgot how crowded and noisy Zuzu was. It was quite the contrast to the almost desolate town in the Valley.</p><p>     “So,” Sebastian leaned against the brick wall, eyes down, “How long have you two, uh…” ‘<em>been together</em>,’ he wanted to say, but the very words seemed to be stuck in his throat.</p><p>     “Um,” Abigail seemed to have been focused on fidgeting with the charms on her bracelet, “Well, I wasn’t lying before. We <em>were</em> just meeting up for the mines.” She shrugged, “Have been since last winter.”</p><p>     He figured Abigail had been telling the truth about the mines, but he didn’t know she and Maru were meeting up <em>that</em> long. Just how oblivious was he?</p><p>     “We got to know each other,” Abigail said, now playing with a single lock of hair, “Turns out we had a lot in common. Then it just kind of… happened.” She had turned her face away, but Sebastian didn’t miss how pink her cheeks were.</p><p>     “So, um,” He massaged the nape of his neck, eyes downcast, “Why keep it a secret?”</p><p>     “Weelll,” Abigail looked from him, then to the ground, “Maru was afraid her dad wouldn’t approve of her dating. Said he’ll probably think a relationship would get in the way of her studies. And I…” She bit her lip, eyeing him from the side. The silence was almost defending, stretching over what felt like hours. Finally, she spoke, “I just didn’t want to make it weird between us.” She sighed, “I mean, I know you kind of liked me in high school, so—”</p><p>     “Wait.” Sebastian looked up so quickly, he could have sworn he heard his neck snap, “I <em>what?</em>” He felt the impending blush creep up his face at the sound of his voice cracking. There was no way she knew that. He couldn’t have been that obvious, right? Why couldn’t the ground just swallow him right now?</p><p>     Abigail looked just as surprised as he did, almost as though she hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “Oh, um,” Her face was bright red, voice higher than it should be, “I just thought, um, you know…” voice trailing off, she looked more confused with every word, “Wait, did I just read it wrong? Did you not have a crush on me in high school?”</p><p>      Never in his life, that Sebastian could remember, did an opportunity to save himself from the deathly grip of embarrassment present itself so beautifully, “I mean, I thought you were pretty cool.” He said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, “But, uh, no. I was just a shy kid.”</p><p>      He was surprised when he heard Abigail snort, “Yeah, because you’re<em> totally</em> not shy anymore.” There was a stillness in the air, despite the droves of people passing them by. The only thing Sebastian was aware of was the sound of his heart pounding.</p><p>       Finally, <em>finally,</em> she spoke, “You sure? Because—”</p><p>       “Yes.” He said, almost a bit too sharply. Then, more gently, “I mean, it’s fine. You and Maru. It’s… fine.” He shrugged, “It’ll take some getting used to, but, um… it’s fine.”</p><p>       She didn’t seem convinced, and Sebastian's palms began to sweat.</p><p>       “I’m happy to hear that,” Abigail said with a smile, her face softening. If she truly didn’t believe him, he was grateful she wasn’t calling him out. Clearing her throat, Abigail gestured to the building, “So, now that that’s cleared up, should we head inside?”</p><p>       “Yes.” He said too quickly, but he didn’t care. Any opportunity to avoid talking about this further was a blessing in disguise.</p><hr/><p>The sound the bell made when Sebastian opened the door made Luna lookup. Seeing him and Abigail make their way into the restaurant, she sent the two a smile. Standing to her feet, she waved them over, “Hey, you missed the birthday pizza delivery.”  </p><p>       Sure enough, on the table sat a cookie pizza, an unlit candle in each slice.</p><p>       Sam looked up from his half-eaten slice, a grin on his face, “You guys planned a birthday for me? I’m flattered.” He wiped a fake tear from his face, “Luna said she called ahead for the birthday pizza. Isn’t she the sweetest?”</p><p>       Luna avoided everyone’s gaze, a gentle smile on her face, “Thanks.” She cleared her throat, looking up to Sebastian and Abigail. Her eyes finally locked on his, “I, uh, saved you a seat.” She scooted over in the booth, patting the new space beside her.</p><p>       “Thanks.” He said with a smile, taking a seat next to hers. Abigail took a seat next to Sam, her eyes looking from him to Luna as if searching for something. Deciding to ignore it, Sebastian took to reading the menu. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a waiter. He looked young, perhaps around their age. Scanning the table, his eyes landed on Luna.</p><p>       “Oh, hey…” The waiter paused, squinting his eyes at Luna, as if in deep concentration, “No, no, lemme guess… Lola?”</p><p>       Luna pulled a face, before giving a hum, “Well, it <em>was</em> a 50/50 chance. But no, it’s Luna.”</p><p>       The waiter snapped his finger with an audible “darn.” He pulled a grin, “I’ll get it right next time.”</p><p>       Before anyone had the chance to question the exchange, Luna spoke, “Guys, this is Blake. He’s the son of the owner.”</p><p>       The waiter—now known as Blake—shyly waved to the group, “Hey guys.” He looked to Luna, face blooming in color, “Not here with your sister?”</p><p>       Sebastian noticed the look on Luna’s face sift from playful to neutral, “No, not today.”</p><p>       Blake’s shoulders deflated, face dejected, “Oh.” Then, almost immediately, the light returned to his brown eyes, “Well, when you see her, can you tell her to give me a call?”</p><p>       Luna bit her lip, eyes scanning the table, perhaps fully aware of her friends sitting there, unlike the waiter, “Blake, you know you’re not Lola's type, right?”</p><p>       But that didn’t seem to affect the young waiter’s mood, “I’m sure we’ll be fine. We've known each other for years, I'm sure she'll notice me someday.”</p><p>       Luna gave a hum and a smile. It was one of those stiff smiles, as though she had this very same conversation before, “You know she likes her men old enough to drink, right?”</p><p>       Blake simply rolled his eyes, waving her comment away, “Please, I'm 19 Luna. That’s still only a few years off.”</p><p>       Sam perked up, “Yeah Luna,” He smiled, “Don’t rain on the dude’s dream.”</p><p>       As if remembering that they had an audience, all color drained from Blake’s face, “S-sorry for the hold-up.” He said, voice sheepish, “Can I take your orders.”</p><p>       After placing their orders, he scurried away to the kitchen. Sam sat back in his booth, picking a gumdrop of his slice of cookie pizza, plopping it in his mouth, “Sometimes I forget you had a life before the Valley.”</p><p>       “Me too.” Abigail said, taking a slice of the dessert, “I mean, I didn’t even know you <em>had</em> a sister.”</p><p>       Luna had mentioned her to Sebastian a few times before, like earlier before the drive. “Did you guys come here often?” He sat back in his booth, drawing Luna’s attention.</p><p>       “Yup.” She placed her elbows on the table, cradling her head in her hands, “The owner and my dad are friends. My sister used to work here in high school.” Luna's gaze fell, biting her lip, "That could be why Blake was expecting her." She gave her head a shake, the subtle somber look quickly replaced with something more neutral. She looked from Sebastian to Sam, “They have an open mic every Friday. Maybe you guys can play sometime. It’s pretty fun.”</p><p>       Sam perked up at the sound of that, “Oh! That sounds fun! We’ll have to look into it.”</p><p>       Sebastian only hummed his response, leaning back in his chair. The smell of baked bread was overwhelmingly soothing, making it easier to let his mind wander. He thought back to what Abigail said. Was his crush on her that obvious? Here he thought his fifteen-year-old self was being subtle. That thought made him recoil. What other embarrassing things had he done in the past that no one's told him about? Perhaps he was better off not knowing.</p><p>       There was a nudge on his shoulder, and, turning, he saw it was Luna. Zoning back into the conversation, Abigail and Sam were deeply engaged in conversation. No, upon listening closer, they looked to be arguing. Probably about something silly, if Sebastian knew his friends well enough.</p><p>       “What’s on your mind?” Luna asked.</p><p>       Her hand lingered on his shoulder, and it was hard to ignore the calm her touch brought him. Not wanting to tell her about the embarrassing conversation he had with Abigail earlier, he shrugged, “It's nothing.”</p><p>       She nodded, but she didn’t move, only leaning in closer, “Nervous? About the gig?”</p><p>       Their knees were touching and he wondered if she noticed too. “A little bit.”</p><p>       “Well, I hear if you picture everyone in their underwear, it won’t be so bad.”</p><p>       His chuckle was unintentional, but it got a smile out of her too, so it was worth the blunder.</p><p>       “But seriously,” Luna gave his arm a pat, “I’m sure you guys’ll be great.”</p><p>       He smiled back because what else was he supposed to do. Why were her smiles so contagious? It was adorable, the way her nose would crinkle, the sound of her laugh bouncing in his head.</p><p>       Trying to clear those thoughts away, Sebastian couldn't fight the sensation of being watched. Breaking his gaze with Luna, he noticed Abigail, eyes locked on him from across the table. She had a smile on her face, borderline mischievous. Sitting back in her booth, her grin morphed into a smirk, “What are you two talking so quietly about.”</p><p>       For some reason, that made Sebastian’s face go hot. Picking up the menu, he didn’t dare look up from it, “Nothing.”</p><p>       Abigail only gave a hum, which didn't make him feel relieved in the slightest. Peeking from his menu, he watched as she opened her mouth, as though she was going to say something else, but thankfully he was saved by the waiter. Their order had come in, piping hot individual slices of pizza the size of the plate.</p><p>       “Enjoy!” Blake said as he placed the drinks, before sending Luna a wink, “And don’t forget to tell Lola to call me.”</p><p>       Luna took a sip of her drink, using the glass to hide an eye roll, “I'll tell her, but I can't promise anything.”  </p><p>       Blake simply shrugged, “Good enough.” And with that, he left.</p><p>       Sebastian grabbed his drink, sneaking a peek in Abigail’s direction one last time. The look on her face was almost smug, her eyes shifting from him to Luna. He wasn’t quite sure what his friend was trying to say, but what he <em>did</em> know was that he <em>didn't</em> want to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sebastian, That "Look"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abigail makes a discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On any other given day, Sebastian loved the rain. Something about the atmosphere it would bring never stopped to soothe him, even when he was a child. But Sebastian made a discovery that day. The rain sucked in the city. Especially when driving on the busy streets. And <em>especially</em> when he was driving stick. Bonus frustration points for Sam, whining all the way. Now he understood why his mother always threatened to pull the car over when he and Maru were kids.</p><p>     “This sucks.” Sam plopped back in the back seat, roughly running his fingers through his hair, “Of all the days to rain, why today?”</p><p>     Abigail, who had decided to sit in the back seat, sighed, “Maybe it’s a bad omen.”</p><p>     Sebastian watched as Sam sprang up from his seat, only to be jerked back by his seatbelt, “Don’t say that Abby! This event could be our chance!”</p><p>     Abigail scoffed, “It’s some girl’s 21<sup>st</sup> birthday party. I'm sure the reason she hired us was because she heard one of your covers and probably thought you were cute.”</p><p>     It was Sam’s turn to scoff, “First of all, not cool Abby. Second off, do you know who’ll be at this party?”</p><p>     Sebastian debated turning up the volume of the radio to drown out his bickering friends, but considering the sensory overload he was already experiencing, he decided against it. He simply took a deep breath and tried to drown out the noise.</p><p>     “Music producers!” Sam continued his tirade, “Gold Brook street is pretty much <em>full</em> of music producers. This could be our big break, but this stupid rain is going to ruin it!”</p><p>     “Guys.” Sebastian’s voice was sharp, “It’s hard to concentrate with you two bickering. So zip it.”</p><p>     Sam slouched in the back seat, “Whatever dad.”</p><p>     That earned a soft laugh from Luna, who had been quiet up to that point. She clasped her mouth shut when she heard herself, eyes sheepishly looking to Sebastian as if silently apologizing. He sent her a half-smile, an attempt to let her know that he wasn’t annoyed with her. He wasn’t annoyed with anyone per se, his nerves were just on edge. Under normal circumstances, this was the time he’d go out for a smoke or disappear into the basement. But unfortunately for him, he was stuck in a car, and even if he wanted to smoke, his free hand was already occupied with the gear stick.</p><p>     Finally, everyone in the car breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled into the parking lot of Gold Brook Park. Further in, a tent could be spotted by the fountain lake.</p><p>     “See Sam?” Abigail punched her friend in the arm, “Told you there was nothing to worry about.”</p><p>     “Weren’t you the one saying the rain was a bad omen?”</p><p>     Abigail rolled her eyes, “Shut up.”</p><p>     Sam and Abigail slammed their respective doors, the sounds of their bickering now muffled by the car and sound of rain. In the rereview mirror, he watched as they opened the trunk. A hand gently touched his shoulder, alerting him that Luna was still in the passengers’ seat. </p><p>     “You alright?” She asked, voice soft.</p><p>     Before Sebastian had the chance to answer, Sam’s voice broke the silence, “Seb! Get your lazy butt out here and help us!”     </p><p>     He sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I’m pretty close to murdering Sam. So, yeah, doing pretty good.”</p><p>     That got a laugh out of her, and he couldn’t help but return the gesture. Finally, looking at him, her easy-going expression softened into something more serious, “No, but seriously, are you okay? You seem nervous.”</p><p>     That obvious huh? He sighed, trying to cool his nerves, “Sorry. Just… overwhelmed.”</p><p>     She gave his shoulder a squeeze, “No need to be sorry. Take a breather.” She gave his shoulder one last squeeze before opening the door, “I’ll help Sam and Abby. You can help when you’re ready.” With that, she exited the truck.</p><p>     For a moment, he simply sat there, not sure what to do with his thoughts. Why did her gentle touches seem to linger? Even after she was long gone, he still felt her. As if she were still there, giving him her classic smile. He shook that thought away, deciding to take Luna’s advice to take a breather.</p><hr/><p>“I think I’m on to you,” Abigail said so suddenly, almost making Sebastian drop his keyboard. Inside the tent, the four young adults were setting up their equipment on stage. Abigail had just finished setting up her drum, so she probably thought to entertain herself by teasing him.</p><p>     “Onto me about what?” Sebastian asked, seating himself on the stool to his keyboard. Abigail simply gave him a look, as if what she was talking about was obvious. “Seriously Abby, what’re you talking about?”</p><p>     Abigail simply sighed with a shake of her head, “You can’t be this oblivious.”</p><p>     “What?” Okay, was she just fucking with him? Because he was honest to Yoba confused.</p><p>     “Remember when you said you never had a crush on me in high school?”</p><p>     Oh no, not this again, “Abby, drop it. I thought we were over this.”</p><p>     But Abigail didn’t comply, simpling ignoring him, “So I thought, 'oh, maybe I’m not as good at reading Sebastian as I thought. Sure, we’ve known each other since we were in diapers,' but…” She bit her lip, her voice trailing. She began to pace, “But that can’t be true because—”</p><p>     “Abby,” Sebastian was already beginning to feel fatigued. His friends could never give him a break, now could they.</p><p>     “—It just can’t be—” She ignored him, “—because—”</p><p>     “Abigail, what are you—”</p><p>     “—It's that <em>look!</em> " She finally finished, eyes bright, "That <em>look</em> you give when you have a crush. I can recognize it! It's the way you look at Luna!”</p><p>     For a moment, he just sat there. The sounds surrounding him fading into noting but muffled background noise. His eyes lost focused as he stared off at nothing. Did he hear her right? Was she just messing with him? There was no way she was serious. No way this was real. Yeah, that made sense. He was dreaming. That had to be it.</p><p>     Sebastian simply laughed, “I don’t have a crush on anyone, Abby.”</p><p>     “Crush on who?” Sam decided now was the best time to pop into the conversation.</p><p>     “Luna.” Abigail said without missing a beat, “Seb likes her.”</p><p>     Sam paused, eyes looking from Abigail to Sebastian, “Wha—”</p><p>     Sebastian stood up from his stool, trying to ignore the heat in his face, “No I don’t. I mean…” He paused, eyes drifting to find the girl in question. Luna looked to be conversing with one of the stagehands. He just wanted to make sure she was out of earshot before he said, “I <em>do</em> like her, but just as a friend.”</p><p>     Sam and Abigail stood there, both still as statues. Finally, it was Sam who burst into laughter, “’ Just friends’? Wonder where I heard <em>that</em> one before.”</p><p>     Sebastian stared on; confusion clear on his face. “What are you—”</p><p>     Sam paused his laughter, though unsuccessfully, “You used to say that about Abby.”</p><p>     Abigail gave him a smug look that read ‘told you so’. Wait, was his crush on one of his best friends that obvious to even Sam? How many other people knew?    </p><p>     As if she could read his mind, Abigail spoke up, “You’re easy to read when you like someone. You’re not very expressive normally, so when you like someone it <em>really</em> shows.”</p><p>     Oh. Oh no. No, there was no way. He didn’t have a crush on Luna. His friends had to be messing around. Yes, that made the most sense. They teased him often, so perhaps this was just one of those times. Yeah. That had to be it.</p><p>     Before Sebastian had the time to dwell on his thoughts, there was a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he found Luna, an apologetic look in her eyes.</p><p>      “Sorry for interrupting.” She said, “But you guys are going to be up soon. I’ll be watching from the bar.” She sent the three a smile, but her eyes lingered on Sebastian for what felt like the longest, “I’ll be cheering you on, okay?” She had said it so quietly, almost like she was saying it just for him, and he prayed to Yoba that, if he was red in the face, no one would notice.</p><p>      “Look,” Sam whispered just loud enough for Sebastian to hear, “He’s even blushing.”</p><p>      Okay, so, maybe there was no Yoba. Or maybe he was just being spiteful. Either way, Sebastian didn’t like where this conversation was going. But there was just no way. He couldn't have a crush on Luna. Sure, she was sweet and he welcomed her company. She was hardworking, and he found her playful attitude endearing. But that didn't mean... no, that couldn't <em>possibly</em> mean anything, right? And what 'look' was Abigail talking about? He was sure he never had a 'look.'</p><p>      Thankfully, for once, luck was on Sebastian’s side. As the lights went out, the three band members took their place to their respective instruments. The show was starting, and perhaps it was just what he needed to distract himself from his thoughts and burning face.   </p><p>    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Luna, Safe and Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first time Luna had ever heard her friends play. From where she was seated, at the bar in the center of the tent, the guest seemed to enjoy the music. They looked so different on stage; more confidant and in sync. A stark contrast to the bickering trio from a few hours before. She had only heard them play a handful of times. Usually, when she made a delivery to Jodi, the muffled sounds of their band practice would slip through the door. Hearing them live was a different experience. Their music was electronic rock; the energetic music hyped up the crowd. </p><p>     Turning to the bar, she took a sip of her drink. It was just an iced tea, not quite trusting herself with alcohol just yet. She was a lightweight, and she didn’t want to put her friends though dealing with her drunk self. Also, Sebastian was the only one who knew how to drive stick, and, as a pass designated driver, Luna knew how nice it was having a sober friend to talk to. The party reminded Luna of the ones Lola's friends would throw. They'd almost always ended to same; Lola would be drunk and Luna would be the one to drive them home.</p><p>     When the concert was over, Luna watched as the curtain closed. The crowd seemed to have adored them, cheering and clapping long after the stage lights came on. The sight of it made Luna smile.</p><p>     Losing sight of the trio, but only for a second, she was able to spot Abigail’s brightly colored hair, Sam right behind her. He gave Luna a thumbs up, taking a seat next to her at the bar. Abigail came soon after, sitting opposite her, calling over the bartender. Luna looked to the crowd, expecting Sebastian to emerge soon, but he never seemed to pop up.</p><p>     “Looking for someone?” Abigail asked with a smug look on her face, drink already in front of her.</p><p>     “Oh, um—”</p><p>     But before Luna could even answer, Sam perked up, “He’s out by the lake. Said he needed ‘fresh air.’” Sam made air quotes with a roll of his eyes, “But we all know he’s just going out for a smoke.”</p><p>     Abigail nudged Luna’s shoulder, “You should go check on him. You know, make sure he didn’t fall in or something.”</p><p>     Luna frowned, eyes drifting from Sam to Abigail, “Fall… in?” She paused, taking in Abigail’s reaction. “Like… into the lake?”</p><p>     She simply nodded, “Yup.” Abigail took a sip of her beer, a bit of the foam decorating her nose. She didn’t seem to mind or notice.</p><p>     “Is he... drunk?” Luna asked, trying to make sense of the strange request.</p><p>     “Nope.” Abigail answered, “But hey! You never know.” She sent her a wink.</p><p>     Luna wasn’t sure how else to respond to that. So, instead, she finished the rest of her iced tea and made her way through the crowd and out of the tent. The air was cool and refreshing, grass still wet from the long-gone downpour. Her eyes scanned the park. It was later into the night, the only light accompanying her being a light post and the colorful flashes from the party. Strolling closer to the lake, Sebastian was quite easy to spot. He was seated on a bench, a cigarette in his mouth, eyes gazing at the water. His hoodie sat in his lap, as he relaxed in a t-shirt.</p><p>     Luna smiled to herself at the sight. It reminded her of the times she’d run into him by the lake near his house. The way the light post captured his dark locks, just as the moon usually did back by the mountain lake. Making her way toward him, she didn’t hesitate to plop next to him. His eyes were focused on the water, his thoughts preoccupied. With what, Luna couldn't say. Whatever it was, he seemed far away. They sat there a while, watching the ducks glide across the reservoir, the noise of the party muffled in the distance. Luna sighed, taking in the calm atmosphere.</p><p>     Sneaking a peek at Sebastian, he seemed to be almost in a trance.</p><p>     “What’s got you thinking so hard?” She asked, softly, so as not to scare him. It was unsuccessful, however, seeing his slight jump. He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh, perhaps trying to play it off. Seeing Sebastian’s calm demeanor break was oddly comforting. Always so collected, so calm.</p><p>     “It’s nothing.” He said, sitting back on the bench.</p><p>     Luna sat back too; eyes focused on his profile. “You didn’t happen to fall into the lake, did you?”</p><p>     It was the reaction she was looking for, his head turning slowly toward her, confusion clear on his face, “What?”</p><p>     She simply shrugged, “Ask Abigail.” A giggle escaped her at the sight of his ever-growing confusion, “She told me to check on you in case you fell in.”</p><p>     Something in his head seemed to have clicked as if understanding the information. Rolling his eyes with a sigh, he mumbled, “Ignore her,” giving the nape of his neck a rub. A nervous tick of his, Luna came to realize. That thought made her pause. What other small ticks did he have that she hadn’t noticed, she wondered. Perhaps, he wasn’t as hard to read as she’d thought. It was a comforting idea, the epiphany that she was beginning to understand his small mannerisms.</p><p>     They went back to the quiet, eyes focused on the shimmering lights on the ripples of the water. Looking to the night sky, not a single star could be found. A downside of the city lights. The stars in the valley were always so numerous and bright. Something about the empty atmosphere made her feel hollow. She never noticed how empty the sky was before. It reminded her of the nights she spent on the top Joja floor, working long hours. Almost always the last to leave her building, with too much work on her hands because she just could never say no. A chill went down her spine and she shivered. Perhaps it was the memory, or, more likely, the cool summer breeze.</p><p>     “You good?” Sebastian’s calm voice brought Luna’s mind back to earth.</p><p>     “Huh?”</p><p>     His eyes flickered to her bare arms before meeting her face, “You look cold, that’s all.”</p><p>     Looking to her arms, she noticed they were covered in goosebumps. She gave a slight shiver, “I’m okay.”</p><p>     He didn’t seem to believe her, his brows set in a frown. But then again, that could very well just be his neutral face. Finally, he broke contact with her, eyes resting on the hoodie in his lap. Luna froze when the realization of where this was going hit. “I’m fine.” She tried to reassure.</p><p>     With a shake of his head, he said, “It’s fine. I don’t really get cold.” He handed her his hoodie, and she hesitated. Drifting from the piece of clothing in his hand, her eyes met with his, as if silently asking permission. Slowly, she took it, smile slowly gracing her lips.</p><p>     “Thank you.” She said, gently taking it into her arms. It slipped over her head so easily, practically swimming in it. The way it blanketed her, it was comforting. So cozy. Perhaps that was the point, but this warmth felt different. Like how his arms felt around her; safe and warm. Try as she might, she couldn’t banish the thought. And that only managed to make the warmth overwhelming.</p><p>     “Better?” He asked, voice so soft she nearly missed it.</p><p>     “Yeah,” She said, crossing her arms across her chest, eyes avoiding his. She felt hot, but she couldn't tell if it was just from the hoodie, “Better.”</p><hr/><p>The ride home was a quiet one. Sam managed to get himself drunk, to no ones surprised. Well, everyone but Luna. She hadn’t known just how much of a lightweight he was. It was almost comforting to know she wasn’t the only one. Abigail was slightly tipsy, losing her balance once or twice. Thankfully, with Luna, Sebastian, and the stagehands, they were able to load their equipment into the truck. Meanwhile, Abigail was comforting a vomiting Sam in the parking lot. Luna looked on with sympathy, while Sebastian simply let out an exhausted sigh.</p><p>     So, in the car they sat, Sam asleep in the back seat, Abigail dozing off beside him. She had let the middle armrest down, using it as a pillow. Luna simply snuck peeks at them from her spot in the front. Occasionally, she’d steal a glance at Sebastian too, watching as he effortlessly shifted the gear stick.</p><p>     “Where’d you learn to drive stick?” She whispered, trying not to wake their sleeping companions.</p><p>     Sebastian never broke his concentration, eyes trained on the road, “My mom.”</p><p>     She felt a little silly for asking now; this was Robin’s truck after all. Sinking back in her seat, she watched him from the corner of her eye, fiddling with the drawstrings of his hoodie. Something about watching him drive just felt mesmerizing.</p><p>     “What’s got you thinking so hard?” He asked, mirroring the very question she had asked him earlier.</p><p>     He hadn’t been looking at her, and the thought that he felt her staring made her feel sheepish. “I’m just…” She paused, trying to figure out what to say next, “Impressed with your driving, that’s all.” It wasn’t a lie, but for some reason, admitting it out loud made her feel embarrassed.</p><p>     Sebastian responded with a hum, the only other sound being the blinker. “Wanna learn how to drive stick?”</p><p>     Taken aback by his question, she chuckled, “Maybe.” If it meant spending more time with him, she didn’t mind. That thought came so suddenly, but she was too tired to dismiss it. Eyelids heavy, she allowed herself to drift. <em>Just for a second</em>, she thought to herself. But the subtle bumps on the road and the blanket-like warmth of Sebastian's hoodie did nothing but soothe her. A tap on her shoulder alerted her that she had fallen asleep. Vision blurry, she looked around, finding Sebastian, standing by her passenger’s door, hand on her shoulder. The back seat was empty, and, looking out the window, she saw her farm. She swore, she had only rested her eyes for a second.</p><p>     “We’re home,” Sebastian said, voice gentle.</p><p>     Luna yawned with a stretch, giving her eye a rub. Gently taking her hand, he helped her out of the car. Leading her up the stairs of her farm, as if he were trying to keep her steady. Once they made it to the door, Luna dug through her pockets for her keys. “Thanks.” She said, voice still soft with sleep.</p><p>     “Sleep tight,” Sebastian said, giving her a lopsided smile as he made his way down her stairs.</p><p>     She smiled back, watching as he got in the truck. Waving through his window, he only drove off when she was safely in her house. It was such a small yet sweet gesture, and she couldn't help the grin that tugged at her lips. Sighing to herself, she opened her door, flicking on the light for her small cabin. For some reason, Luna could still feel Sebastian's presence. The faint smell of cigarettes and<em>—</em>was it pine? Perhaps from that tree, he loved to stand under so much?<em>—</em>stuck around long after he was gone. Looking down, that was when she realized; she was still wearing his hoodie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Luna; Luau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna’s first Luau, and she’s feeling a bit overwhelmed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With morning chores done, Luna was able to focus on getting ready for the Luau. The governor was going to be visiting, which would explain why Mayor Lewis was so jittery when he spoke with her the other day.</p><p>    “I’m looking forward to the <em>high-quality </em>ingredients you’ll bring to the luau.” He said, “I’m sure, with your crops, it’ll be a cut above.”</p><p>    Being subtle wasn’t his specialty.</p><p>    Luna had met the governor a few times before. Usually at the charity events sponsored by Joja. She’d only seen him at a distance; usually, he busied himself with conversing with the higher-ups. He seemed nice enough, but by the way Lewis stressed out over him visiting, one would think the Governor were some ill-tempered man.</p><p>    Looking through her freshly harvested crops, out in her fields, Luna was at a loss on what to choose. The mayor’s—and probably the whole town’s—expectations of her were high, no doubt. She was the new farmer; picking the best home-grown ingredients should be her specialty, right? Right…</p><p>   Would fish work? Luna did enjoy her grandfather’s seafood soup he’d bring to family get-togethers every Winter Star. But, would that be alright? She didn’t know anyone’s allergies in the Valley. When she was an assistant, she was usually in charge of overseeing events. Knowing the allergies of the important guest was one of her requirements. She could always go around and ask the residents, but would that be too much?</p><p>    Okay, so no fish. Sighing, she plopped down on her porch step, adjusting her straw hat to protect her eyes from the sun. The Luau would be starting soon, and she still hadn’t found an ingredient. Why didn’t the mayor tell her what kind of soup it would be? Was it a chowder? If so, would milk be fine? If not, red peppers should be fine, right? Or—</p><p>    Taking a breath, Luna calmed her racing mind. This wasn’t the city. This wasn’t her job, nor was it a huge charity event. She had to think of this Luau more as a neighborhood barbeque. No one was going to berate her for messing up. It was simply a fun event, nothing more.</p><p>    Now, mind clearer, she looked through her basket of crops again. Honey woke from her slumber, eyes up, and alert. She let out a low growl, making Luna jump. Honey was such a quiet dog; she had never growled before. Patting her on the head, Luna jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. For a moment she thought, perhaps it was someone from town to tell her the event had started. Turning around, her heart stopped at the sight in front of her.</p><p>    “Sorry to bother you, Farmer.” Morris wore his ever-present Joja-smile, “But if you’re not too busy, I would like to speak with you.”</p><p>    Luna stood up to her feet, Honey not too far behind her. She stood in front of her owner, more alert than usual. As far as Luna knew, Morris was harmless. A bit fake, sure, but so were most people at Joja. Anything to get ahead. Perhaps Honey could sense how uncomfortable her owner felt?</p><p>     “Can I help you with something?” Luna asked, a bit guarded.</p><p>     Morris looked to her dog warily before turning his attention back to her, “It’ll only be a minute.” He said with a smile, “Farm grown products can be hard to sell in such a small town. So, I got to thinking.”</p><p>      Luna’s eyes narrowed. She knew where this was going but didn’t bother to stop him. She wanted to make sure she wasn’t just being paranoid.</p><p>      “Perhaps—” Morris continued, taking a step forward, causing Honey to growl again. He scrunched up his nose, staring down his nose at her, “Please, control your dog.” He practically hissed.</p><p>      Luna gave him The Smile. The Smile she used so many times back at her old job. The one that would calm the high ups, letting them know that she wasn’t a threat. “I’m so sorry,” She said, trying not to choke on her lie, “She’s normally a quiet dog. Maybe she just doesn’t like strangers.” That was true. Just like her namesake, Honey was normally sweet. </p><p>      Morris cleared his throat, “No worries.” He said, replacing his sour look of distrust with his usual Joja Smile, “As I was saying before, you probably don’t get a lot of business out here, do you?”</p><p>      Luna bit her tongue. She could tell him that her sales at Pierre’s were doing just fine. Or how Lewis’ shipments of her products were keeping her afloat. But she didn’t. It wasn’t his business anyway.</p><p>      “So, I have a solution,” He didn’t even pretend to wait on a response, “Perhaps you could partner with Joja?”</p><p>      Luna felt the knots in her stomach tighten, eyes narrowing. Morris didn’t seem to notice or care, “With Joja, we could ship off your products to every Joja Mart in the Ferngill Republic. So, what do you think? Would you like to partner up with—”</p><p>      “No.” Blunt and to the point, not even trying to pretend to think it over. He’d never stop bothering her otherwise.</p><p>      Morris looked perplexed, taking a step back before collecting his composure. “Are you sure?” He sounded baffled, “This offer could change your life. Just think about it for a minute.”</p><p>       “No thank you.” She said, a bit more sternly. She went back to her baskets, sorting through her crops before finally deciding that potatoes would be perfect for the soup. One could never go wrong with potatoes, right? And people weren’t normally allergic to potatoes, as far as she knew.</p><p>       Luna had hoped that ignoring Morris would make him leave, but no such luck. He simply stared at her, gaze intense, as if he were looking for something.</p><p>       “Anything else I can help you with?” She asked, slowly getting to her feet.</p><p>       “Have we met before?”</p><p>       She panicked, eyes darting to her feet. “Oh, um,” Luna searched her brain, looking for any excuse it could think of, “I did come to Joja Mart once.”</p><p>       He didn’t seem to buy it, his eyes narrowing, “No,” He said, “I’ve seen you somewhere else.”</p><p>       Luna began to fidget with the potatoes she held in her hands, “Well,” the words escaped her mouth before she had time to think, “I get that a lot. This might sound silly, but I have a twin sister. So, um, maybe you’re just remembering her?” She tried to laugh, but no sound left her, so she settled on what she hoped was a simple smile.</p><p>       She wasn’t sure if he bought it or not. Simply stood there, eyes never leaving her face. Finally, his body language relaxed as he sighed, “Perhaps you’re right.”</p><p>       Huh. He bought that?</p><p>       Morris cleared his throat, adjusting his cuffs, “Well, I’ll leave you to your work.” He gave her one last look, before making his way off her farm. With him gone, she felt like she could breathe easily again. Honey was still on alert, ears high, nose still pointed to where Morris stood just moments ago. Luna gave her dog a reassuring pat, watching as she relaxed under Luna’s gentle touch.</p><p>       Placing her potatoes in a bag, she gave Honey one last pat before she set off. Or, at least, she tried to, but Honey was right on her heels. Looking at the pooch, she couldn’t help but smile at how protective she was.</p><p>      “Fine.” Luna caved, “You can come too.”</p><hr/><p>The beach had a tropical island theme, tables decked out with food made by the townspeople. Luna watched, a bit overwhelmed, as the music played, and everyone spoke among themselves. She felt like she did at the Flower Dance; out of place. Like she was invading a party she wasn’t invited too. Letting out a deep breath, she made her way further onto the beach, Honey following her closely. Marnie could be spotted by a huge pot, stirring, what was safe to assume, the soup. Luna hesitantly made her way over, suddenly second-guessing her choice of ingredient.</p><p>      Next to the pot of soup sat a table, seasonings, and numerous foods scattered about. A knife and cutting board could be spotted, chopped up vegetables resting on its surface.</p><p>      Marnie gave Luna a soft smile as she turned to the table, effortlessly chopping spring onions, “Hello Farmer. That for the soup?” She eyed the bag in Luna’s arms.</p><p>      “Yes.” She said, handing the sack to Marnie.</p><p>      Taking it, she opened it, sneaking a peek. “Good choice.” She said with a smile, somewhat easing Luna’s worries.</p><p>      Luna made her way over to one of the buffet tables, grabbing a cup of punch. Looking over to Honey, she couldn’t help but sneak her a strawberry. She sniffed the treat, before gently taking it into her mouth, wagging her tail in thanks.</p><p>      Scanning the event, Luna’s eyes landed on a table, off from the rest of the party. She wasn’t surprised when she spotted who was sitting there. A smile gracing her lips, she made her way over. They didn’t notice her at first, the sounds of their (mostly one-sided) bickering being heard before Luna had a chance to get any closer. Giving their shoulder a tap, she gave a small wave, “Hey you two. What’s all the fuss about.”</p><p>       Shoulders tense, Sebastian glanced at her, but only for a second. Turning his face, he said in a soft voice, “It’s nothing.”</p><p>       Before Luna had the chance to question it, Sam spoke up, “Luna!” He patted the seat next to him, “Seb and I were just talking about you.” The look on his face was almost teasing, his mischievous eyes darting to Sebastian.</p><p>       Sebastian’s gaze carried a hint of warning behind them. So intense, as though he were trying to communicate telepathically. But Sam didn’t seem to notice or care. His smile was almost cat-like.</p><p>       “You were?” Luna looked from Sebastian to Sam. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to be in the middle of… whatever this was.  </p><p>       Sam nodded, ignoring his friend’s death glare, “We were wondering if you—”</p><p>       “Sam.” Sebastian’s voice was curt, but Sam just smiled at him, almost innocently.</p><p>       “—Had any advice on romance.”</p><p>       That was not what Luna expected. She paused, eyes drifting to Sebastian. He refused to look at her, the tip of his ear pink. “Why?” Luna asked.</p><p>       “Well,” Sam’s grin, if possible, grew wider, “A buddy of mine might be into someone, but he can’t seem to tell.”</p><p>       A buddy? “Who—”</p><p>       “You don’t know him,” Sebastian said, almost too quickly. His gaze rested on Sam, face stern. Despite the summer heat, a chill ran through Luna’s spine. Sam must have been immune to Sebastian’s ice glare because his impish demeanor didn’t change.</p><p>       “Right,” Sam sat back in his chair, hands behind his head, “So, I need a second opinion.”</p><p>       Honey had made herself comfortable in the sand, resting at Luna’s feet under the table. She gave a content sigh before resting her eyes. Luna gave a hum, “I’m probably not the best person to ask this.” She sat back, deep in thought. “Why not ask Penny? She’s more of a hopeless romantic, right?”</p><p>       Color bloomed across Sam’s face, the mischievous gleam in his eye dimming into something shyer.</p><p>       Sebastian’s face went from icy cold, to downright smug. “Yeah Sam,” Luna didn’t miss the teasing tone of his voice, “Why don’t you go ask Penny?”</p><p>       Luna was dumbfounded, unsure what her two friends were up to. It was almost as if they were carrying a silent conversation among themselves. The only sound to accompany the trio was the tropical music from the dance floor in the distance. Luna took a sip of her punch, trying to think of something—anything! — to say.</p><p>       Finally, Sam’s look of embarrassment transformed into something cocky. He stood to his feet, giving a nonchalant shrug, “Alright.” He sent Sebastian a look of defiance, “I’ll go talk to Penny.”</p><p>       A look of bafflement washed over Sebastian’s face. He stared, eyes out of focus. He blinked once. Twice. Then, “What?”</p><p>       Sam simply strolled away, giving Sebastian and Luna a wink, “You heard me.” Before he got too far, he turned with a smile, “Have fun you two!” And with that, he was gone.</p><p>       Luna sat there, in the dark about what just happened. Looking at Sebastian, he seemed to have felt the same way. “What was that all about?”</p><p>       Snapping out of his trance, Sebastian slouched in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose, “It’s nothing. Ignore him.”</p><p>       Something about his demeanor seemed irritated. Whatever Sam had been teasing him about, it left him on edge. She froze at that train of thought. He <em>was</em> getting easier to read. Or, perhaps she was just getting better at noticing his nuances. What he lacked in expression, he seemed to have made up for in body language.</p><p>       His eyes met hers, “You’ll be okay in this heat?”</p><p>       “Yup.” Luna said, a warm fuzzy feeling engulfing her at the sound of his concern, “That’s why I’m wearing this.” She gestured to her straw hat, “Like it? I got it just for this occasion.”</p><p>       His fingers were partially covering his mouth, “It’s cute.” He said it so casually before he froze. As if he hadn’t meant to say it out loud.</p><p>       She simply laughed; a shy kind of laugh that she did when someone completed her. Cute, huh?  “Thank you.” Her bashfulness was almost embarrassing in and of itself. He was just talking about the hat, right?</p><p>       Sebastian cleared his throat, eyes locked on the table, “Just stay hydrated and get inside if you feel overwhelmed.”</p><p>       That fuzzy feeling was back. “Thanks, but you be careful too.” She said, “Your face is so red right now. Want some of my punch?”</p><p>       Her words seemed to have only made his cheeks rosier. Letting out a grunt, he graciously took her punch and gulped it down. He studied the cup, eyes narrowed, “Looks like Pam didn’t spike it this year.”</p><p>       “What?” Luna tried to hold back a laugh, thinking he was joking. But his face was so serious (though that could have just been his default expression) she had to stop herself, “She’s done that before?”</p><p>       “Yeah,” The tip of his lip twitched ever so slightly, the tiniest hint of a smile, “The Luau can get pretty hectic. One year, Sam dumped a bunch of anchovies into the soup.” </p><p>       Luna wrinkled her nose, “He what?”</p><p>       He simply shrugged, but the light behind his eyes showed amusement, “Ever wondered why Sam leads the town in community service hours?”</p><p>       Shaking her head in amusement, Luna became more relaxed. Sebastian always managed to do that somehow; loosened her up. How did he do it, she wondered. What made his presence so calming? Was it the way he carried himself? He wasn’t the judgmental sort, that much she could tell. Perhaps that’s what made it easy to be herself around him.</p><p>       Luna’s thoughts were interrupted when Honey got up from her rest, giving a stretch. She looked to her owner, then Sebastian, making her way over to him. With a few turns in the sand, she laid at his feet, closing her eyes in slumber again.</p><p>       Sebastian patted Honey’s head while Luna playfully scoffed, “You little traitor.”</p><p>       He laughed, that wonderful laugh that was almost quiet. The one that was like a soft melody in Luna’s head. Before she could let it linger any longer, Lewis’s voice broke through her peaceful thoughts, announcing that the tasting of the soup was to begin. Luna got to her feet, beginning to head over when she noticed Sebastian wasn’t budging. “You coming?”</p><p>       “Nah,” He gave his head a shake, hair swaying as he did, “Soup usually sucks anyway.”</p><p>       “It can’t be that bad.”</p><p>       He huffed, slowly getting out of his chair, causing Honey to wake up. “If we get food poisoning,” He said, the two walking side by side, Honey on their heels, “Just assume Sam did it.”</p><p>       “He better not. I’d at least like to enjoy my first luau.”</p><p>       The soup was passed out, each person taking their respective bowls and sitting at their tables. She and Sebastian were back at their table, but Luna was surprised to see Sam and Abigail sitting elsewhere. Briefly, their eyes met Sam, looking up from his phone to send Luna a smile, while Abigail playfully waved. She sent a wave back, albeit awkwardly. A <em>ping</em> brought her attention back to Sebastian, as he shuffled through his pockets for his phone. He stared at the screen, brows slightly furrowed, before rolling his eyes, placing it face down on the table.</p><p>       “What?” Luna couldn’t help but feel nosy.</p><p>       “Just Sam being Sam.” He responded nonchalantly.</p><p>       The taste of the soup was bland but stomachable. Could use something a little extra, but Luna couldn’t put her finger on what.</p><p>       Sebastian cleared his throat, calling Luna’s attention. Eyes locked on the soup, he simply picked out the sliced mushrooms, placing them on the napkin beside his bowl. “You know that book? It’s coming out next month.” He snuck a peek at her from under his bang, “I was wondering if… you wanted to go to that bookstore I told you about? The one that’s also a coffee shop?”</p><p>       Luna tucked her hair behind her ear, saving it from falling into the soup. She sent him a gentle smile, “I’d love that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Luna, Book of Puns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this was originally going to be a Seb POV chapter. But... well, I had other ideas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite living in the Valley for two—almost three—seasons, and Robin telling her in the past that she didn’t mind Luna coming in unannounced, Luna still found herself ringing the doorbell. It was an unbreakable habit at that point. Breathing in a sigh, she held Sebastian’s hoodie in her arms. It had been a while since he gave it to her, and she could never find the right time to give it back. They were both busy with work, and he didn’t seem to be in a rush to get it.</p><p>   When the door swung open, Luna was surprised to see it was Maru. Her smile was just as bright as her mother’s, “Hey Luna, here to see Sebastian?”</p><p>   Luna didn’t miss how Maru’s eyes lingered on the hoodie in her arms. Clearing her throat to catch Maru’s attention, Luna said, “Yup. Is he home?”</p><p>   Opening the door wider, Maru nodded, “Yeah, I think he’s just getting ready. You can wait for him in the lab if you want.”</p><p>   Luna had never been in the lab. Occasionally she’d spy Demetrius and Maru testing samples, speaking quietly among themselves. She remembered Robin mentioning Demetrius nearly setting the house on fire from one of his experiments.</p><p>   Leaning against the door frame to the lab, Luna’s eyes scanned the room. It was simple, white tiles and blank wallpaper. The counter space was mostly full of plant samples, open books, and beakers. Maru had sat atop a stool, elbow resting on the counter, hand cradling her face. Something about it reminded Luna of Robin. Speaking of, “Are your parents’ home?”</p><p>   “Nope.” Maru said, “You two aren’t the only ones going on a date in the city.”</p><p>   Luna froze, and for a moment, she swore she stopped breathing. Perhaps it was the lightheadedness or the fact that she couldn’t speak. She couldn’t tell how long she stood there before she finally sputtered out a response, “A date?”</p><p>   Maru remained nonchalant, “Sebastian said you were heading out to the city together.” She frowned slightly, “Aren’t you two together?”</p><p>   Luna tried to swallow, but her mouth was too dry. “No, we’re just friends.”</p><p>   Maru didn’t look convinced. “Really? You two seem close.” Her eyes drifted to the hoodie in Luna’s arms, only for a second.</p><p>   Luna had to fight the urge to hide the article of clothing behind her back. She settled for a nervous chuckle instead.</p><p>   “I’m actually a little jealous.” Maru shook her head, eyes downcast, “He barely talks to me. Sometimes I wonder if he even likes me.”</p><p>   Luna wasn’t sure how to respond. She didn’t know if she should even be hearing this. She couldn’t fight off how it almost felt like she was snooping through privet family affairs. “I mean,” Luna searched for anything to say, but her brain was drawing a blank, “He’s not very talkative in general right?”</p><p>   But Maru didn’t seem to buy it, her face almost a grimace, “But aren’t siblings supposed to be closer? I’ve known him all my life, but our relationship is more like acquaintances who just <em>happen</em> to live together.” Straightening her back, Maru sat higher, brows furrowed, “That’s what I wanted to ask you. How did you do it? How’d you get Sebastian to open up more?”</p><p>   Luna wasn’t too sure herself, now that she thought about it. If not for Sebastian teaching her how to play pool that night many months ago, the two would probably be stuck in the awkward stranger’s phase. Oddly, it was Sebastian’s actions that set everything else into place. If he never offered, would they have ever gotten to know each other? “I don’t know.” Luna couldn’t tell if she was answering her own question or Maru’s. “It just kind of…” She shrugged, “Happened.”</p><p>   Maru’s shoulders dropped, but only for a second. She had a thoughtful look on her face, brows furrowed in concentration, a hum escaping her. “Maybe…” Her eyes met Luna’s before drifting to the hoodie in her arms. Something clicked, the fierce look in her eye settling into something softer. “Maybe he likes you.”</p><p>   It took much too long for Luna to register what Maru said. A lot longer than she was willing to admit. “Huh?” Her voice spiked, embarrassingly high. But she didn’t care. There was no possible way she heard that right.</p><p>   Maru didn’t seem to notice Luna’s surprise. “He doesn’t normally take people to the city—usually he goes by himself, or Sam or Abby drag him there. And he especially doesn’t let anyone near his bike, let alone ride with him.” She looked to the bundle of cloth in Luna’s arms and smirked, “And he doesn’t go around giving people his hoodie.”</p><p>   The urge to hide the hoodie was overwhelming. The rush of heat flooding Luna’s face was dizzying. Instinctively, she wanted to hide. But she stood still, unsure of what else to do or say.</p><p>   Maru let out a laugh, “Sorry,” She removed her glasses, retrieving a handkerchief from her pockets, cleaning the lenses, “I got a little carried away. It was just a hypothesis, but I could just be overthinking.”</p><p>   Luna tried to laugh along, but nothing came out. Her heart was pounding, palms sweaty. But it wasn’t the possibility that Sebastian liked her that made her nervous. No, it was the fact that it made her feel hopeful. Did he like her as more than a friend? The idea didn’t bother her, but it also scared her. Before she could linger on why that thought frightened her, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs filled the silence. Sebastian emerged, a look of surprise on his face. Normally so used to seeing him in casual wear, his current attire was a refreshing look. Underneath his leather jacket, he wore a simple black tee. The black jeans and boots only added to his charm. She shook that thought away.</p><p>   Sebastian’s eyes scanned her, finally resting on her face, “You look nice.”</p><p>   Luna tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, nibbling on her lip. Her outfit wasn’t anything special—a sweater dress and a scarf to protect her from the fading summer heat, as the chill of fall, slowly crept its way through the valley—but she did normally dress in farm appropriate clothes. Today, she felt like a bona fide city girl.</p><p>   “Thanks.” Luna deliberately avoided Maru’s gaze, eyes trained on Sebastian’s boots, “You look good too.” The words slipped out before she had time to think. Sneaking a peek, she didn’t miss the dust of color on his cheeks. Wanting to change the subject, she shoved his hoodie in front of him, “Here. You uh, left this.” She paused, “Well, no, I mean—I forgot to give this back after you gave it to me!” Smooth, like Velcro.</p><p>   Before Sebastian could take it, Maru popped in between them, “I’ll take it,” She said, sending Luna a teasing smile that was identical to her mother’s, “I’ll leave it on your bed. Have fun you two.” She sent her a wink, and Luna wished the floor would swallow her up then and there.</p><p>   Sebastian only looked on with confusion, “Uh, thanks?”</p><p>   The two made their way outside, Luna watching as Sebastian opened his garage door. He hopped on his bike, giving Luna a once over. “Maybe a dress isn’t the best for this.” He gestured to his motorcycle.</p><p>   Luna looked down at her attire, suddenly feeling shy, “I could go back and change.”</p><p>   He shook his head, handing her his helmet, “Nah, it’s fine. Besides,” The tip of his lip twitched into a subtle smirk, “Maybe I can buy you some knee pads.”</p><p>   She laughed, her nerves calming. Why was she so anxious? This was <em>Sebastian</em>. Being with him was just so easy. So right. “Oh please,” She said as she buckled the helmet on her head, “I’m not a child.” She made her way on the back of his bike, hands gripping the side, unsure if she should hold onto his waist. Cracking a smile, she leaned against him and said, “I can buy my own knee pads.”</p><p>   Luna was disappointed when the roar of the engine muffled the sound of his laugh. “Hold on tight.” He looked over his shoulder at her, “First rides are always the most thrilling.”</p><p>   Slowly and hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around him, taking note of just how warm he was. “Where’s your helmet?”</p><p>   His body tensed under her arms.</p><p>   “You’re wearing it.” Before Luna could interject how dangerous that was, he added, “Don’t worry about it. I don’t usually let anyone ride with me, so I don’t have a spare.” He leaned forward, “I’ll buy an extra helmet while we’re out.”</p><p>   "<em>…he especially doesn’t let anyone near his bike, let alone ride with him.”</em>  Maru’s words echoed through Luna’s mind. She didn’t have time to dwell on it, the sensation of his bike launching forward causing Luna to tighten her grip around his waist. With the sound of the engine and her ear on his back, she more so felt rather than heard his laughter. Normally, she might have been embarrassed, but for some reason, she found it comforting.</p><hr/><p>“Alright.” Sebastian said, slowing his bike down to a stop by a parking meter, “We’re here. You can let go of your death grip.”</p><p>   It took a moment for Luna to register what he said. Pulling back, she bit her lip sheepishly as she removed her helmet, “Sorry.”</p><p>   He didn’t seem bothered, just slightly amused. He got off his motorcycle, offering his hand to her. She took it, and he helped her off his bike. She was at a loss for words, butt numb from the seat. Heart pounding, she handed his helmet back to him.</p><p>   Sebastian eyed her, “How was your first ride?” His hands were in his pockets, eyes intense. He seemed to be anticipating her answer, and she couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>   “I loved it.” Luna gushed. It was probably the most exciting thing she’d ever done. What an exhilarating experience. A little nerve-wracking, but she couldn't say she hated it. It was almost addictive. No wonder Sebastian seemed to like it so much.</p><p>   A smile gracing his lips, as he placed some coins into the meter, before he led Luna to the sidewalk, “Alright, calm down Dare Devil.” </p><p>   The two walked side by side, shoulders bumping occasionally. Zuzu hadn’t changed one bit; ignoring each other, minds too focused on themselves. Despite that, the normal sense of loneliness didn’t rear its ugly head like it usually did. Something about walking by Sebastian’s side, through the busy streets of the city, just felt comforting. Like it was only the two of them.</p><p>   <em>“Maybe he likes you.”</em> Maru’s voice echoed through Luna’s head. She paused. No, that couldn’t be. This was purely an outing between two friends. She wouldn’t <em>dare</em> allow herself to let her hopes up.</p><p>   “Luna?” Sebastian’s voice was far away, pulling Luna out of her thoughts and into the present. He had shoved his way through the crowd, gently taking her hand, “Stay close so we don’t get separated.”</p><p>   She bit her tongue, too embarrassed to admit that she simply stopped walking, too lost in thought to move. “Y-yeah.” Swallowing thickly, she gave him a slight nod. If he noticed her nervousness, he didn’t mention it. And for that, she was grateful.</p><p>   Sebastian led her through the crowds, his hand never leaving hers. Luna tried not to think about how nice his touch felt. Or how the warmth of his hand contradicted the coolness in the air. He led them to a corner building, the window full of books and flowers. Once inside, Luna was overwhelmed with the sweet scents of coffee and baked goods.</p><p>   The bookstore-café was a perfect blend. On one side sat mismatched chairs and small, round worn wooden tables, with centerpieces of flowers. The creamy wooden floors went nicely with the brick walls covered in decretive fake vines; fairy lights interwoven with the leaves. On the other side, separated by an archway door, sat a room lined with bookshelves. It wasn’t what Luna was excepting; a rustic place with a bit of a country flair. If not for the café and smell of cakes, Luna would have thought this place a library.</p><p>   “Welcome!” The woman at the front desk said as she handed a customer their order in a brown paper bag, “Been a while since I’ve seen you around Seb.”</p><p>   Luna’s eyes drifted from Sebastian to the woman. She had brightly colored red hair, and eyes so pale blue, they were almost ghostly.</p><p>   “How’s Abby?” The red-headed woman asked, elbows resting on the counter, both hands cradling her face. Her eyes wandered to their entangled hands. Luna hadn’t noticed they were still attached, and she wondered if Sebastian cared or noticed too.</p><p>   “Abby’s fine,” he answered, releasing Luna’s hand. She tried to ignore the empty feeling it left behind.</p><p>   The red-headed woman simply smiled, “Well, if you’re here for the new releases, you know where to find them.” She pointed in the direction with her thumb, giving them a wink.</p><p>   “Thanks, Will,” Sebastian said with a wave, making his way to the area with books. Luna stood there frozen, but only for a second. Finally, her mind seemed to have caught up with her body, allowing her legs to move. Sebastian hadn’t gone too far, only a few paces ahead of her. She almost caught his hand to slow down, before she stopped herself.</p><p>   “That was a friend of Abby’s,” Sebastian said, heading down one of the book allies.</p><p>   “Oh?” Luna answered, fingers gracing across the book spines as she passed.</p><p>   “Yeah.” Sebastian grabbed a book, flipping mindlessly through its pages before putting it back. "Abby stayed on campus for her first year of uni. Will was her roommate." He found the book they were looking for. Handing one copy to her, he took the other for himself. Pulling out another book, his eyes shifted to hers, “Ever read Cave Saga X? It’s a pretty good series.”</p><p>    Sebastian’s smile eased Luna’s nerves, “No, but I’d love to check it out.”</p><p>    The smile on his face only widened and for a moment, Luna forgot there were other people in the store. He handed her a copy of the graphic novel, and she almost dropped her current book when she took it. A soft laugh escaped him, and Luna wanted to hear it again.</p><p>    <em>“Maybe he likes you.”</em> Maru’s voice echoed once again in her head, and Luna had to push it back. No, there was no way he did. Why would he? Luna didn’t feel like she’d be his type. But the more she grew to love his company, the more she noticed the smallest things about him—how she adored his laugh, his dimple, the sound of his voice, his ambition. How he never judged her for her interest, and how just being with him felt so freeing—Luna couldn’t deny it, even though she tried; she liked him. And that revelation only made her feel anxious.</p><p>     A distraction, that was what she needed. Hands gracing the book spines, her fingers found one that caught her interest. Opening it, she read the first thing she saw, “Can February March?”</p><p>     Sebastian looked over at her, brows knit in confusion. His eyes scanned the open book in her hands, and he let out a groan. “Luna—”</p><p>     “No, but April May.”</p><p>     Perhaps reading aloud a book of puns was a terrible idea for a distraction. Not when she wanted to stop thinking about his stupidly cute smile and how much joy it brought to her when she saw it. A faint smile tugged at his lip before disappearing with a groan as if teasing her. “Lu, no. That’s awful.”</p><p>     Her nickname always sounded so different coming from him. She flipped a page, “Oooh, a coffee pun. You might like this one.”</p><p>      “I doubt it.”</p><p>      “Coffee has a rough time in our house. It gets mugged every single morning.” She let out a soft chuckle, “That one was kind of funny.”</p><p>      “It really wasn’t.” That ghost of a smile was downright torture. Luna closed the book, eyes downcast. It was like his dimple put her poor heart in danger of stopping. </p><p>      They made their way over to the front counter, their books placed in bags. Will’s eyes glided from Luna’s to Sebastian, “Wanna stay and drink some coffee?”</p><p>      Sebastian looked at Luna as if asking her if it was alright. Against her better judgment, she smiled, “Sure, that sounds nice.” She wanted to spend more time with him, as much as she wanted to deny it. She hoped he felt the same. He had to, right? It was his idea to come here, after all.</p><p>      After placing their orders, they made themselves comfortable at one of the tables. Luna slid the pun book in Sebastian’s direction, and he eyed her suspiciously.</p><p>      She smiled as innocently as she could, “For when you’re having a bad day.”</p><p>      He let out a huff of amusement, flipping through the pages mindlessly, “So I can feel worse?” The tips of his lip twitched into an almost smile, making Luna slightly frustrated.</p><p>      “No,” She turned away, eyes focused on her books, “I usually give silly gifts to people that I—” <em>like? No, that'll sound too obvious. 'With people she's comfortable with'? Yes, that sounded better. </em>But she bit her tongue, not allowing the words to slip through. “Just try it, I promise. Works with me every time. It's hard to stay mad when you're reading dumb puns.”</p><p>      Sebastian let out a hum, skimming through the book. That familiar dimple of his made an appearance, “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>      How refreshing it felt, seeing him accept her silly quirks without question. Even if he thought they were ridiculous, it was nice how he humored her.</p><p>      She liked how it was always so easy to talk to him. Never did it feel like a chore, and she never had to guard her words. She could be unapologetically herself. It was the most freeing feeling. She adored all his small quirks, loved how his eyes would light up whenever he spoke of his dreams.</p><p>      Luna sat back in her chair just as their order arrived. Sebastian had ordered a simple cup of coffee, while Luna's coffee smelled of cinnamon rolls. She looked to the window, watching the cars and people go by. "How'd you find a place like this?"</p><p>      Sebastian paused after a sip, eyes focused out the window, "I like to ride out here sometimes." There was his soft smile again, the one he'd get when he talked about the city. But this one felt different. Almost bittersweet, "I sometimes like to scout the area for apartments."</p><p>      Luna took another sip of her hot beverage, but for some reason, she only felt cold, "This is a nice part of town. Much nicer than my old neighborhood." </p><p>      He let out a chuckle, "Maybe I'll ask for advice when it's time for me to move."    </p><p>      That's right, the city was his dreams. If they were together… No, she couldn’t do that; take away his ambitions. If they were together, would he grow to resent her? Would he feel trapped in the valley? She didn’t want to think of it. Didn’t want to ruin the friendship they built up together. All her past relationships ended the same; crashing and burning. How could this one end any different?</p><p>      She buried those thoughts away, unsure of what to do with these new feelings. Smiling, she hoped Sebastian wouldn't notice the bittersweet look on her face.</p><p>       "Yeah," She looked out the window, not daring to meet his gaze, "I think I'd like that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Sebastian, Moonlight Jellies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebastian has a dilemma.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I heard something very interesting the other day.” Abigail picked at her chipped nail polish; legs crossed on the couch of the saloon.</p><p>      Sebastian busied himself by chalking the pool stick, eyes glued to the table. Luna and Sam hadn’t shown up yet, leaving Sebastian at Abigail’s mercy. “Oh yeah?” But he had a feeling he knew what his friend was alluding to.</p><p>       “I was on the phone with Willow—you remember her, right? —anyway, she said something interesting.” Abigail’s eyes shone with mischief. She uncrossed her legs, leaning forward, trying to catch Sebastian’s gaze. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction, simply turning his attention to organizing the balls in the rack, “That so?”</p><p>       Abigail hummed, “Yup. She said she saw you on a date with—and I quote—'a really cute curly top.’”</p><p>       Sebastian missed his shot, and he had to bite his tongue to hold back a swear, “Huh.”</p><p>       “ 'Huh’?” Abigail stood to her feet, marching over, hand on the pool table, “You go out on a date with Luna, and all you’ve got to say is <em>‘huh’?</em>”</p><p>       Sebastian winced, “It wasn’t a date.”</p><p>       Abigail rolled her eyes, “So, what, you were just holding hands for the heck of it?”</p><p>       Right. He forgot Will was a witness to that. “The city was crowded. Didn’t want to get separated.” He made sure to avoid Abigail’s gaze because he was positive his face was bright red. But Sebastian didn’t need to look at Abigail; he could practically <em>feel</em> her teasing grin.</p><p>       “That so?”</p><p>       Thankfully, Sam and Luna decided now was the perfect time to make an appearance. The two could be spotted at the bar, placing an order. For a second, Sebastian and Luna’s eyes met. She waved before he had the chance to look away. He sent a small wave back, ignoring the teasing look Abigail was giving him, no doubt.</p><p>       “S’up guys!” Sam exclaimed when he entered the room, placing the box of pizza on the table near one of the sofas in the game room. He plopped down on the cushions, a slice of pizza in his hand.</p><p>       Luna’s entrance was quieter, of course. She sat on the couch next to Sam, a glass of sparkling juice in hand. She placed the cup on one of the side tables, a playful smile decorating her face, “So, Seb,” She stood to her feet, making her way over to the pool table. Leaning against it, she continued, “Ready for me to finally kick your ass at pool?”</p><p>       Sebastian knew full well that he’d be teased by Sam and Abigail the moment Luna left. But despite that, he still smiled, “We’ll see about that.”</p><p>       He handed her a pool stick and rearranged the balls in the triangular rack. Luna was always a fun opponent. She kept him on his toes. Always a quick learner, he realized. Despite that, she’d never won. She’d come close on many occasions. This was one of those occasions. Games of pool were always quiet when he and Luna were playing. The only sound being the crack the pool stick made when it hit a colorful ball into the pocket. Luna’s eyes were so intense; her brows furrowed in concentration. She’d always pay such close attention to the way he played. Under her intense gaze, he choked. And missed.</p><p>       “Huh,” Luna said simply, biting her lip to hide a triumphant smile. She didn’t hesitate for a second, pocketing her final balls with ease. “You’re off your game today, Seb.” She said as she pocketed the eight ball. The look on her face smug.</p><p>       “Holy shit!” Sam exclaimed, holding his hand up for a high five, “Someone finally did it. You actually managed to beat Seb at pool!”</p><p>       Luna returned the high five—with a cute little hop because she was so much shorter than Sam and <em>ugh, stop that!</em>—bright smile on her face. That smile that he liked so m—</p><p>       A drink. He needed a drink. “I’m grabbing a drink.” He said aloud, wincing at the sound of his own voice. Not waiting for an answer, he made his way toward the bar. Making himself comfortable in one of the barstools, he ordered a glass of mead.</p><p>       Waiting on his order, he watched his friends from the corner of his eye. Sam and Luna were setting up the pool table, perhaps to play together. She laughed at whatever Abigail had said to her, the sound lingering in his head. Sighing to himself, he ran his fingers through his hair. Try as he might, he couldn’t deny it; he liked her. Taking a sip of his drink, he allowed his thoughts to wander. Yoba, he liked her, but he felt like he wasn’t supposed to. She was his friend—a good friend. A friend that was out of his league. <em>It was just a crush,</em> he tried to reassure himself. He’d get over it, just as he did with Abigail. It was only a matter of time.</p><hr/><p>Except, it <em>doesn’t</em>. It only got worse. Sebastian had tried to distant himself; locking himself in his basement, getting through projects for work, only coming up for coffee and food. The days melted together. Perhaps it had been weeks; he wasn’t too sure. It reminded him of when he avoided Luna earlier that year, after the door incident. That was such a distant memory now. Hard to believe he and the new farmer would strike up a friendship. He looked at the quartz she had given him, sitting on his desk. He had started to use it as a paperweight. Luna said she thought of him when she saw it, but oddly <em>he</em> thought of <em>her</em> whenever his eyes landed on it.</p><p>      Letting out a sigh, he sat back in his chair. Would they work if they were together? It was always so simple being with Luna. She was easy going and fun to talk to. Even when he didn’t feel like engaging in conversation, she didn’t seem to mind. She respected his boundaries and would even try to cheer him up when she could.</p><p>      Running his fingers over his face and through his hair, Sebastian groaned. He needed to focus. This project was due in three days, and he couldn’t afford to slip up. Stretching out his fingers, Sebastian tried to get back to work. He’d only code a few lines before his mind would drift. Drift to thoughts of…</p><p>      He tapped his fingers on his desk, growing more agitated as the seconds ticked by. Opening his drawer, he rummaged through it, searching for a pack of cigarettes. An exasperated sigh escaped him when he remembered that he smoked his last cig <em>yesterday</em>, and he forgot to buy a new pack. Perhaps it was for the best. He had taken on too many projects at once, and it was a bad idea to procrastinate now.</p><p>      A knock on the door caused Sebastian to jump. Letting out a loud irritated sigh, he mumbled, “Come in.”</p><p>      The door opened with a slow <em>creek</em>, a familiar face sheepishly poking through.</p><p>      “I’m not interrupting, am I?” Her voice was as melodic as he remembered. Sebastian suddenly felt guilty for being so irritated by the knock. Luna was always welcomed company.</p><p>      “No.” Sebastian sat back in his chair, “I was just taking a break.” More like his mind didn’t allow him to focus on anything else, but she didn’t need to know the details.</p><p>      The smell of coffee entered the room alongside her. She closed the door behind herself, eyes on him, steaming mug in her hand. A giddy smile graced her lips, “Good. Because I brought you something.” She walked herself over to his desk, holding the cup in front of her. The sweet aroma was intoxicating. Carefully, he took the cup into his hands, muttering “thanks.”</p><p>      “I’ve been growing coffee beans on the farm.” She said, “I thought you might want to be the first to try Celeste Farm grown coffee.” Her excitement was contagious. “They’ll probably pop up in Pierre’s store soon. But I…” She paused, her seafoam eyes glistening, “I wanted you to be the first to try it.” Her voice dropped, gentle, “Also, your mom said you’ve been stressed out lately. She hasn’t seen you in days. So, I was hoping the coffee could cheer you up.”</p><p>      “Oh.” He wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to say. It was a kind gesture. It was such a <em>Luna</em> thing to do. “Thank you.”</p><p>      She shook her head, “It’s no problem. I’ve got plenty of coffee beans. Too many actually.” She looked down, a little bashful, mumbling under her breath, “I might have planted too many.”</p><p>      Sebastian laughed into his mug, taking a sip. The bitter acidic flavor seemed to melt his stress away. Or maybe it was Luna’s excitement.</p><p>      “Just try not to overwork yourself, 'kay?” Luna said with a smile, causing Sebastian to almost burn his tongue from gulping his coffee. “Oh!" Luna's eyes lit up, as if she were remembering something, "I've got some good news! I’ll finally be getting a house upgrade!”</p><p>      He raised his eyebrows with a hum through his mug. “That’s great.”</p><p>      “Thanks,” She played with the tip of her hair, “I’ll finally have a kitchen. Maybe you can stop by sometime for… coffee.”</p><p>      Luna’s offer hung in the air for a moment, as the two sat there in silence. He swallowed his drink thickly, eyes never leaving the table, “That sounds…nice…” And it did. The image of drinking a warm cup of coffee together in Luna’s peaceful farmhouse, while Honey slept at their feet. It was a lovely thought. Sebastian hadn’t realized he had a fond smile on his face. He tried to hide it by taking a sip of his coffee.  </p><p>      “Yeah?” Something about Luna’s face looked almost hopeful. Like she was expecting him to say no.</p><p>      “Yeah.” He said back, taking another sip, trying to distract himself from thinking about how her face lit up just now.</p><p>      “Okay.” She backed up, a smile tugging on her lips, “Well, I should go. Don’t want to distract you.”</p><p>      But he didn’t mind her staying. “You can stick around if you want.” He surprised himself, “I—I mean, you can just… relax on the couch. Read a book… or… whatever.” Sebastian wished someone would just glue his mouth shut so he could stop talking.</p><p>      Luna never teased him for his blunders, and for that he was grateful. He noticed she tended to stumble sometimes too, so perhaps she could sympathize. She simply gave him a soft, apologetic smile, “I’d love that…”</p><p>
  <em>      But…</em>
</p><p>      “But I have deliveries around town. I’ll be a little busy today. Maybe next time?”</p><p>      Sebastian tried to hide his disappointment by burying his face in his almost empty mug, “Yeah,” He said with a dejected sigh, “Next time.”</p><hr/><p>The next time Sebastian would see Luna, it would be at his favorite festival: Dance of the Moonlight Jellies.</p><p>      “A dance?” Luna had said to him over the phone, “I thought you hated dances?”</p><p>      “No,” He sighed, trying to hide his amusement. It was late at night and he had been lying in bed, eyes on the ceiling, “I mean, yes, I hate dances, but it’s not a dance. We gather around the beach and watch the migrating jellyfish. They glow in the ocean. It’s pretty rare.”</p><p>      “That so?” He could almost hear her smiling through the phone. She was probably playing with her hair. She seemed to do that when she was feeling bashful.</p><p>      “Yeah.” And now he was thinking of Luna playing with her hair, and how cute she was doing it, and he wanted to hang up the phone. “Maybe we can try and spot the rare green jellyfish.”</p><p>      “A rare one?” She hummed through the phone, “I’ll keep my eyes peeled.”</p><p>      “Yeah,” He said, wincing at his own voice. <em>‘Yeah’?</em> Was that all he could say? “Cool.” No, that was worse. He needed to stop talking. “So, I’ll see you there.”</p><p>      She hummed, “I’ll see you there.”</p><p>      So that’s where he sat now; at the edge of the dock, legs dangling, eyes glued to the water. Luna hadn’t shown yet. Abigail sat with him for a while, before leaving to join Maru on the other side of the pier, next to Willy’s shop/house. Sam was currently sitting next to him, talking Sebastian’s ear off. He and Penny had hit it off and were planning a date to Calico.</p><p>      “There’s this smoothie place.” Sam said, kicking his feet over the water, “It’s called The Oasis. My dad used to take me there. Apparently, Penny’s mom did too. I remember I really liked the cactus fruit smoothies. So that’s where we decided to go.”</p><p>      “Sounds great,” Sebastian said, not paying attention. He was happy for Sam, he truly was, but his friend could talk a mile a minute, and it was hard to keep up sometimes.</p><p>      “And then,” Sam continued, not paying attention to Sebastian’s short responses (or maybe he did, and didn’t care.), “we plan on stopping by the Calico theater to see the Zuzu City Express. It’s out early over there. They usually only do a re-release every winter.”</p><p>       Sebastian simply hummed, leaning back on his elbows. Luna still hadn’t shown. He tried not to think about it too hard.</p><p>       “So,” Sam nudged Sebastian with his elbow, “If <em>I</em> can ask out my high school crush, then that means <em>you</em> can ask out Luna.”</p><p>       Sebastian’s head jerked up, sending an icy glare at Sam. “I’m not. We’re just friends.”</p><p>       “Dude,” Sam’s lip twitched into a smirk, “You’ve been fidgeting all night waiting for her.”</p><p>       Sebastian sighed, leaning forward, burying his head in his hands, feeling exasperated, “You’re exaggerating.”</p><p>       “Uh-huh.” He didn’t sound convinced. Turning around, Sam gave a wave, “Oh, hey Luna! Nice of you to show!”</p><p>       Sebastian turned behind him, excepting to see the woman in question, but there was no one there. Sam’s laughter filled the air, and the urge to push his friend into the water was strong. “Not funny Sam.”</p><p>       “I’m sorry.” He choked through laughs, “But dude, you want some ice for your neck? You turned so quickly; I think you got whiplash.”</p><p>       “I did not.” Maybe Sebastian should just push <em>himself</em> into the ocean. It’ll save him from the embarrassment.</p><p>       Sam turned around again, “Oh hey, it’s Luners!”</p><p><em>       Really?</em> “Sam, that’s not going to work a second t—”</p><p>       “<em>’Luners’</em>?” That was <em>definitely</em> not Sam’s voice, “When did you start calling me that?”</p><p>       Sam beamed, “Just now.” He stood to his feet, giving Luna a pat on the shoulder, “You can have your Emo Prince now. I promised I’d sit with Penny for the show. Later!”</p><p>       Sebastian thought that when Sam left, he’d breathe a little easier, but no such luck. He knew his face was burning, but thankfully it was dark enough where no one would notice. Not unless they were sitting close, under the candlelight. Which, Luna was. She sat next to him, shoulders bumping, knees touching. Did she do that on purpose, or did she not notice?</p><p>       “Sorry, I’m late.” She said, “I took a nap and overslept.”</p><p>       “It’s fine.” He said, “It didn’t start yet.”</p><p>       There was her warm smile. It was warmer than candlelight. “Did you get your work done?”</p><p>       “Yeah.” He noticed Luna was wearing an oversized cardigan, hands buried in the sleeves. It was chilly, with fall right on the edge of summer. Something about her oversized sweater made her look adora—endearing. “I still have one project left, but the deadline is two weeks from now.”</p><p>       “That’s good.” She said, rubbing the chill off her nose with the tip of her sleeve, “I don’t want you to overwork yourself. Trust me, I know the feeling.”</p><p>       “Oh yeah?”</p><p>       She hummed, “Yeah. My old job. There were days when all I ate was a bagel and coffee. But I was kind of like that in college too, so I guess it’s just a bad habit of mine.”</p><p>       He poked her arm, a teasing smile on his face, “You should take better care of yourself.”</p><p>       She stifled a laugh, cardigan-hand over her mouth, “Using my own words against me? Alright. I’ll try.”</p><p>       They sat there awhile, the murmurs of the townies' nothing but background noise. It felt like it was just the two of them. Sebastian snuck a peek at Luna from the side of his eye. She hugged her knees to her chin, eyes locked to the water. He leaned in close, head almost on her shoulder, “Look,” He pointed to the water, “I think I see something moving. Something big.”</p><p>       “Huh?” She looked over her knees, eyes following his finger.</p><p>       Sebastian tried to hide his mischievous smirk. He almost felt a little bad. Almost.</p><p>       “It’s dark.” He said, voice low, “It’s coming closer.” His hand inched closer to her, poking her on the back of the neck. She slightly jumped with a yelp, grabbing his finger. Throwing his head back, Sebastian laughed. He tried not to, Yoba he did, but he couldn’t help it. Luna used her oversized cardigan sleeve to swat his arm, but that didn’t shut him up.</p><p>       “Sorry,” he lied, “I was just trying to scare you.”</p><p>       She was biting her lip, trying to stifle a laugh of her own, but a few giggles managed to slip through, “You’re the worst.” She gave his arm another swat with her sleeve.</p><p>       “Yeah, I know.” He swallowed his laughs, eyes locked on hers. Why was he so nervous before? Luna was just… <em>Luna.</em> Being with her was just <em>easy</em>. But now, sitting under the candlelight, their shoulders touching, held gazes, he froze. Heart in the throat, he tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry.</p><p>       “Luna, um...” His voice was shaky. Why was it shaky? They were close; so very close. Eyes meeting, he saw her gulp. Was she nervous? Why was his heart pounding so much? What did he want to ask? His brain and mouth didn't seem to be on the same page at that moment. Sebastian moved to tuck a stray hair of Luna's behind her ear, but he froze, hand in mid-air. What was he doing? Before he even had the opportunity to think, a voice—Vince’s—called out.</p><p>       “Look! Look! I see one! I see something glowing!”</p><p>       The two jumped slightly. Sebastian averted his gaze, eyes locked on the water. Luna’s eyes were on the water too, and for that he was grateful. Before he had the time to think about just how close they were, the glow of the jellyfish slowly came into view. There was a soft gasp beside him, and Sebastian couldn’t help the ghost of a smile that graced him. This was Luna’s first time witnessing the event. Watching her awe and surprise was more entertaining than watching the jellies themselves. He’d seen it before; seen it since he was a child. But this year, Luna’s reaction was what he was looking forward to. It was refreshing; finally witnessing something new in the Valley. Sure, it was witnessing something new to <em>Luna</em>, but still. Her excitement, just like her smile, was contagious.</p><p>       “Wow,” She whispered, breathless.</p><p>       Sebastian didn’t know how long they’d been staring. His senses were on high alert. The spray of the ocean water, the smell of salt. Luna’s head on his shoulder. When did that happen? Was she tired? Had she fallen asleep?</p><p>       “I didn’t see the green one.” Her voice was soft as she scratched her nose with her cardigan sleeve, “Maybe next year.”</p><p>
  <em>       Next year…</em>
</p><p>       Would he be here next year? In the valley? If asked that a few months ago, he probably would have answered “I sure hope not.” But now, he wasn’t sure. He was hoping to be in the city next year. It had all been mapped out; all planed. To move out and finally live on his own. Rent an apartment, maybe plan out an indie game. Maybe pitch it to a company. But now…</p><p>       Now, looking at Luna, he wasn’t too sure. For once, his future didn’t look so clear.</p><p>       “Yeah,” His voice was just as soft, his head atop hers, “Maybe next year.”</p><p>       He couldn’t tell if he was lying or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to the small country town—Pelican Town, if the young man remembered correctly—was as long and aggravating a drive as he predicted. Luckily, he wasn’t the one in the front seat. No, it was the company driver. Even so, he still found the trip mind-numbingly dull.</p><p>    The idea to expand in such a desolate town (did it even count as a town? It was just too small.) was lost to him. What could a place like Pelican Town have to offer Joja?</p><p>    “Perhaps,” his ex-assistant, Melody, spoke to him on the phone, “Windsor Sr. simply wants to be the first to place his flag? I hear the Valley has some valuable natural resources. Perhaps that’s what he’s interested in?”</p><p>    He didn’t answer. Simply hummed. Out the window, he spotted a sign. <em>Stardew Valley, 0.5 mil.</em>, it read.</p><p>    Melody continued, “I hear the Valley has beautiful gems. Think you could bring me back a diamond, Charles?” She practically cooed.</p><p>    Ignoring the obvious flirting in that statement, he said with a hint of amusement, “Diamonds? Do you think my father wants to sell jewelry?”</p><p>    “Why not? There’s a lot of money in gemstones. I hear Sic Inc. had expanded from highlighters to perfume. Imagine if Joja owned more than grocery stores?”</p><p>    “We’re almost there, sir.” Beside him sat his new assistant, Rachel Hart. She was a pale woman, with wispy red hair. If she put in a bit more effort into her appearance, she might have been cute.</p><p>    Her mousy demeanor almost reminded him of the company’s old secretary—his ex-lover—Luna Beverly. Unlike Luna, Rachel didn’t come from an important family. Her father didn’t own the highest-ranking law firm in the city. Nor was her mother a well know business tycoon. And yet, the two were so similar. In terms of looks, they were nothing alike. And yet, based on demeanor alone, they were identical.</p><p>    Charles would consider him and Luna to be cut from the same cloth. Yet she lacked the kind of assertiveness one would expect from a businesswoman in the making. She was like a house of cards; one wrong move, a single bump, and she’d crumble. The exact opposite of her mother.</p><p>    Luna’s mother was more cutthroat. A much more fitting characteristic for someone of her status. How someone as strong-willed as Lauren raised someone as fidgety and unsure as Luna, he’d never know. But, for what Luna lacked in confidence, she did seem to make up for in business knowledge. Her grasp on the corporate world and her need to please made her a viable asset; for both him and the company. Such a shame those talents were wasted on such a flighty woman.  </p><p>    The car slowed to a stop. “I should go,” Charles said, as his driver got out the car. Out the window, Morris could already be spotted, standing beside a bus sign.</p><p>    “Well alright.” Melody sighed on the other line, “I’ll make sure the execs don’t make any risky decisions while you’re away.”</p><p>    His driver opened the door, allowing Charles to get out. “Big decisions aren’t as fun when there’s not a little risk.”</p><p>    There was a scoff on the other line, “I’ll talk to you later. And try and keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Casanova.”  </p><p>    Charles had to resist an eye roll. “<em>Goodbye</em> Ms. Taylor.” With that, he hung up.</p><p>    Morris didn’t hesitate for a second, moving quickly to firmly shake Charles's hand. “Charles!” He said his name as if they were close buddies, “So nice to see you. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”</p><p>    “Yes, it truly has,” Charles said, just as Rachel got out of the car. The autumn air nipped at his skin, almost painfully. Looking around, even Charles could admit that the valley was beautiful this time of year. Golden leaves decorated the trees, bushes full of black barriers. Even the air was fresher when compared to the city.</p><p>    “Morris,” Charles brought the man’s attention to the woman beside him, “I’m not sure you’ve met our new secretary, Ms. Hart.”</p><p>    Rachel stretched out her hand for a shake, “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>    Morris took it, giving her a once over, “That’s right, the last secretary quit so suddenly.” He shook his head, “How selfish of her. And after she spread some nasty rumors about Charles too? What nerve. If anyone deserved such treatment, it’s definitely not you Charles. Good help truly <em>is</em> hard to find.”</p><p>    Ever the brown noser, that Morris. Always trying to get in with the higher-ups. Some things never change. “Yes, well,” Charles gestured toward the path that—he assumed—lead to the town, “Please, lead the way.”</p><p>    “Right, of course.” Clearing his throat, Morris escorted the two of them into town.</p><hr/><p>Charles didn’t know what he excepted walking into the Joja Mart. He knew this was a small town, but even these small numbers he found surprising. There looked to be only three employees, if he wasn’t counting Morris. One, a redheaded woman, worked the register. Another worked quietly, stocking shelves, not paying anyone around him attention. A blond employee mindlessly mopped, earbuds in, music blaring.</p><p>    Morris cleared his throat, “I’m sorry about this.” He sounded almost sheepish, “I did tell them to be on their best behavior.”</p><p>    Charles waved him off, putting on his charming smile, “That’s alright. We’ll probably get more honest answers if they aren’t too guarded.” He gestured to Rachel, who nodded and walked off to interview one of the workers. She would ask them the typical questions: “Tell me about yourself,” and “Do you have ideas on how to improve the company?” etc. Meanwhile, Charles spoke with Morris.</p><p>     “So, tell me. How would you describe your experience here?”</p><p>     “Oh,” Morris adjusted his glasses, “I’ll be honest, things can be a bit slow. But there has been progress. Not everyone has been welcoming to Joja, but I’m sure that’ll change, just give it time.”</p><p>     Charles simply hummed, eyes scanning the produce on the shelves.</p><p>     “But,” Morris’ voice went up, perhaps panicking from the silence, “I do have ideas. There’s this new farmer. She sells fresh produce to the local shop. Sometimes even ships things out to the neighboring towns. I had thought, perhaps if she signed a contract with Joja, her products would be sold by us exclusively. Farm fresh produce could boost sales.”</p><p>     “A farm?” Charles stopped in his tracks, “Our Joja Farms not good enough?” He said with a smirk.</p><p>     Morris sputtered out a response, “Th-that’s not what I meant. It’s just, the company already plans on expanding out here. Why not have a farm that’s closer to the area? Would save us money on shipping cost, right?”</p><p>     Charles paused, “How old is this farmer? Is she experienced?”</p><p>     Morris hummed in thought, “Young. A lot younger than I was excepting. She’s competent enough to keep her farm afloat, but, well. She can’t be <em>too</em> bright.” He shook his head, “She <em>did</em> turn down my offer to sign a contract with us.” A sly look crept upon Morris’s face, “But, I’m sure if <em>you</em> were to make the offer, she’d say yes. You can charm your way out of any situation, I’m sure.”</p><p>     Charles chuckled and shook his head, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Morris was laying it on thick with his people-pleasing, be he'd humor him. He'd probably in this town for a bit, so he might as well endure it.  </p><hr/><p>The farm was surprisingly harder to find. Charles had thought, if it were a farm, it’ll be large and easy to spot. Turns out it was tucked away from the town’s main square. In retrospect, it should have been obvious.</p><p>     Making his way through the gravel, he passed the bus stop. The path led to an opening. From there, he spotted a house. A bit worn and rustic. It looked exactly how he’d imagined an old farmhouse to look. Nothing spectacular.</p><p>     His shoes met cobblestones as the path opened to a dirt-filled field. Behind a fenced-in area, there was freshly tilled and watered dirt. In said dirt sat a woman, crouched down, burying seeds into the ground. Charles could only see her back, tight curls pulled back into a ponytail. She got up to her feet, wiping the sweat from her brow. Pulling water from her toolbox, she drank it in two gulps. She must not have noticed him yet.</p><p>     She made her way to the doors of the gate, and Charles's breath got caught in his throat. No, that face. That couldn’t be…</p><p>     As the young woman closed the gate behind her, he cleared his throat to catch her attention. As she removed her gloves, she said, “Back already Alex? That sure was quick—”</p><p>     Now, standing face to face, there was no denying it. That voice, those green eyes, that warm complexion. No doubt, that was Luna. That woman who up and disappeared without a word.</p><p>     Taking a step forward, she took a step back, nearly tripping on the fence gate behind her. He could hear her gulp. “Ch-Charles?” Her voice was as shaky as he remembered. She never was good with confrontation. Ever the quiet mouse.</p><p>     He let loose a toothy grin. One that was almost wolfish in nature.</p><p>     “ ‘Charles’?” He took another step forward, “Not calling me ‘Chuck’?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter felt a bit more like an interlude. Mostly because the chapter after this didn't flow all too well, so I had to do major re-writes and tweaking, (and not to mention working through writer's block). So I remembered being told that one way to get through a block is writing from a completely new POV, and then this chapter was born.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Luna, Wearing the Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was probably the hardest one I've had to write for this fic so far. Idk why this chapter was giving me so much trouble.</p><p>CW: Gaslighting</p><p>2/5/21: Okay, so I edited this chapter slightly for some much-needed context and dialogue. Maybe now I can put my own mind to rest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna was like a rabbit; frozen, yet on alert. She couldn’t tell if it was the cool autumn air or her own uncertainty that gave her that cold empty feeling at the pit of her stomach. Perhaps this was a dream. Or a nightmare. Yes, that felt more fitting. When was the last time they were face to face? Last winter? He had facial hair now. Close shaven and neatly trimmed. It made him look older. But then again, he had always felt older. More experienced and smarter than she’d ever been. That was one of the reasons why she’d always believed every word he said to her.</p><p>     Hugging her arms, eyes downcast, her words were a mangled mess of nerves, “S-so what, are you stalking me now?”</p><p>      Charles let out a hum in thought, taking a single step forward. “No,” He said, voice calm, “I’m here strictly on business. Meeting you was only a coincidence.” After a pause, he took another step toward her, “Or, it could have been fate.”</p><p>      She wanted to gag. He used to say things like that all the time. “We have so much in common,” he’d say to her whenever she slept over at his place, “Perhaps we were simply meant to be together.”</p><p>      Luna mumbled, voice soft, “Did my mother send you?”</p><p>      “For once? No. She has nothing to do with this.”</p><p>      Luna sighed, almost out of relief. She didn’t know if she could forgive her mother if she <em>did</em> do something like that. Not meeting his gaze, she said, “Look, we’ve been through this before. And, I—”</p><p>      “Actually,” He stopped her midsentence, eyes scanning her land, “I’m here about your farm. Under a contract with us, I’m sure your farm could—”</p><p>      “I already told Morris; I’m not interested.” Luna almost snapped, before clamping her mouth shut. Charles didn’t say a word, perhaps trying to get a read on her. Finally, he took another step, hand on her chin, making her eyes meet his. She used to find those blues so soothing.</p><p>      “Why so nervous, Baby Doll? It’s only me.” His voice was smooth as silk, almost hypnotic. “I’ve missed you; you know that?”</p><p>      Luna frowned, “Really?” She almost spat, “You didn’t seem to miss me when you ignored me for months after my reputation took a dip. You didn’t miss me when you treated me like your dirty little secret.”</p><p>      Charles sighed, exasperation clear in his voice, “You’re always jumping to conclusions. I was waiting for things to clear up.”</p><p>      Now it was Luna’s turn to sigh, “No, you were just saving your own reputation. Just threw me under the bus and let everyone believe I slept around for the job. Not once did you ever come to my defense.”</p><p>      “Luna.” His voice was sharp, “Now you’re just making things up. I <em>never</em> threw you under the bus. You were just being paranoid.”</p><p>      She bit her tongue, unsure of what to say next. That was exactly what her mother had said. That she was being paranoid, overthinking too much, and she should give Charles another chance. And she might have believed them if she’d never heard the words from his own mouth.</p><p>      “I…” Her voice dropped, slowly losing the confidant edge she had built up. She sighed, trying to collect herself, “I need you to explain something to me. Before I left, I heard… you were speaking with Melody.”</p><p>      He quirked an eyebrow, “What?”</p><p>      Taking another breath, she said, “Ms. Taylor. Your assistant. I overheard you. When I went to your place. You… she said,” Another intake of breath, then, “She said that I don’t seem like your type. And you said, <em>‘I only surround myself with people who are worth my time.’</em> So… what did you mean by that?” Luna finally looked him in the eye, even though every fiber of her being screamed at her not to, “If… if Lauran wasn’t my mother… if my parents were just normal people, would I have been worth your time?” She could see that night as clear as day. It wasn't unusual for Luna to stop by Charles' place to drop off documents or reports. It was usually the perfect time to be truly alone together. She'd spend her nights with him, only to leave in the early mornings. That particular night was different. Perhaps he didn't know she was coming over. Or he was bored with her and didn't care. The image of Ms. Taylor draped on his lap, whispering in his ear was forever etched into her brain. </p><p>      There was a pause, Charles eerily silent. Luna felt his hand around her wrist, as he brought her hand up to his lips, “You must have misheard. I never said that.”</p><p>      Luna had to stop herself from screaming out of frustration. Getting the truth out of him always felt like pulling teeth. Because nothing was ever his fault.</p><p>      “Luna,” He sighed out her name, irritation becoming clearer. The mask was slipping, “If you hadn’t up and left so quickly, you’d know that I was planning to ask you…” Voice trailing off, his face softened. Cracks in the mask disappearing for a bit, “I was going to ask you to move in with me.”</p><p>      She wanted to scoff, but no sound came out. If he had said this to her last winter, would she had believed him? She wanted to believe not, but she knew better. He never called her his girlfriend. Never wanted to take the next step. Luna knew for a fact that her past self would have jumped at the opportunity to move in with him.</p><p>      He took her silence as a sign to continue, “I was trying to think of the perfect time to tell you. Then you just disappeared.”</p><p>      The more logical side of Luna’s brain had to push down the micro feelings of guilt. “How long did it take you to think of <em>that?</em>”</p><p>      Slightly taken aback by her soft-spoken statement, he cleared his throat, “It’s true. We could still move in together. Start over.” His fingers were still wrapped around her wrist. “I’ll forgive you for disappearing. It’ll be like it never happened.”</p><p>       Was he going to try and spin this and make everything her fault? “Charles… don’t do this. We’re just not good for each other.” It was the same almost every time. She knew all the steps to his dance. Every lyric to his song, but she didn’t have the heart or energy to sing and dance along.</p><p>       “Luna.” There was an edge of warning in his voice. It would probably go unheard to the untrained ear. But she recognized it. “Let’s talk about this. Be reasonable. Maybe we could go somewhere quiet?”</p><p>       She winced, trying to pull her hand away, but his grip was tight. Slowly, he brought it to his lips, a kiss so soft she almost didn’t feel it. If this were last winter. If he’d done this <em>last winter</em>, she might have faltered.</p><p>       “No.” She said, trying to sound firm. Something flashed in his eyes. So quick, she didn’t catch it. Almost immediately she felt guilty. Forcing an apology down her throat, she clamped her mouth shut. This was exactly why she left without saying a word; she knew he’d try to talk her into staying. Probably tell her she was being an irrational brat.</p><p>      She forgot how talking to him felt like walking through a minefield. One wrong move, one wrong word and he’d go off. His mask would be completely broken and the rest of her week would be shrouded in shadow. Then the next week he’ll be back to his prince-like charms as if their blow-up never happened. As if Luna had just imagined it all. Not a single blemish spotted on his perfect façade. And she would wonder if she truly <em>did</em> imagine it all.</p><p>       With a slight frown on his face, he looked to be lost in thought. Perhaps he wanted to tread carefully. He’d already lost her; getting angry would only push her away more.</p><p>       “Your mother…” Charles's voice trailed off, his eyes scanning her land, “How does she feel about all this? About you quitting your job to…” he eyed her plants behind her, almost in disgust, “Garden. You used to go on about how you wanted to be like her. How is she taking this?”</p><p>       Guilt. That was the game he wanted to play today. “We don’t talk.” It was true. They hadn’t spoken since that phone call that mid-summer.</p><p>       “I told her I wanted us to move in.” He continued as if he didn’t hear her, “I told her all these plans I had. I even mentioned how you were the woman I wanted to marry. She seemed disappointed when she heard we broke up when you left.”</p><p>       <em>That’s</em> why her mother gave him her number. Marriage? That was news to her. Luna huffed at the idea. The idea that she would have said yes in a heartbeat a year ago. That is<em> if </em>he were even telling the truth. If he truly did want to marry her. But there was a chance that he only said that to make her feel guilty for leaving. Or, perhaps he told her mother this to get on her good side. Luna wished she could slap her past self. Tell her that Charles only saw her as a meal ticket. A stepping stone to get in good graces with her mother.</p><p>       She sighed, that all too familiar knot in her stomach overtaking her. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Eyes darting up, she caught Alex's eye. He was standing behind Charles, eyeing the man suspiciously. Immediately, Charles dropped her wrist, eyes scanning Alex as if trying to read his mind.</p><p>       “What’s going on here?” Asked Alex. He had an arm full of empty flowerpots. He had left to pick them up from his grandmother earlier, delivering them safely to the farm.</p><p>       Charles sent the young man a charming and professional smile, “Just offering this lovely farmer a once in a lifetime opportunity.” His voice was light as air. He adjusted his tie before reaching into his pocket, handing Luna his business card. “Give me a call when you can.”</p><p>       Against her better judgment, Luna numbly took it, eyes out of focus. Charles sent the two a wave and a polite smile, and for a moment Luna was reminded of the man she first met those years ago.</p><p>       Alex looked from Luna to the business card, “What was that all about?”</p><p>       “Oh,” She snapped out of her gaze, placing the card in her pocket. With a nonchalant wave, she said, “That was just someone from Joja. They wanted a partnership, but I turned them down. Guess they can’t take no for an answer.” She tried to laugh, but it came out more strained than she intended.</p><p>       Alex gave a whistle, placing the pots onto the dirt, “They sure have been getting pushy lately. They keep trying to get people to sign up for a membership. Pretty annoying.”</p><p>       “Yeah…” She cleared her throat, eyes downcast, “Well, uh. I’m done for the day. Tell your grandma I said thanks for the pots.” Sending him the best smile she could muster, she didn’t look back when she hurried into her house, locking the door behind her. She thought she’d be able to breathe a little easier by herself. No such luck.</p><hr/><p>The first thing Luna did that evening was call her sister. She laid in her bed in the dark, the only light accompanying her being the one from her phone. Passing Sebastian’s number, she hesitated for a second. Hearing his voice would be so soothing right about now. His voice through the phone didn't compare to hearing him in person, but she wasn't going to complain. Should she call him? No. He was a wonderful listener and she loved how understanding he was. But she wanted to talk with someone who was more familiar with her drama. She didn't need calming reassurance; she needed a bucket of ice water to the face. And who better to deliver that than her own twin.</p><p>    It took a few rings before there was an answer. “Hello?” That familiar voice on the other line put Luna at ease.</p><p>    “Hey Lo.” Luna tried to sound as casual as possible. Lying back into her pillows, with Honey laying at her feet, Luna curled onto herself on her side.</p><p>    “Lulu?" Lola's voice was more alert as if she could sense the uncertainty in Luna's voice, "You alright?”</p><p>    Luna tensed. “Yeah, why?”</p><p>    Lola hummed on the other line, “You never call me this late. You know I’m usually busy.”</p><p>    “Oh.” Luna tried not to sound dejected. “Sorry, I’ll just—”</p><p>    “It’s fine, it’s fine." A pause, followed by fumbling. Perhaps Lola was readjusting her phone on her shoulder, "What’s up?”</p><p>    Luna bit her lip. “I just…” She racked her brain for something to say. Something that would ease her sister's mind. “I just wanted to know how you’re doing.”</p><p>    “Uh-huh.” Lola didn’t sound at all convinced. “Well, if you must know, I’ve got this big custom order. A wedding dress for a pretty important customer.”</p><p>    Luna smiled softly to herself. It was nice hearing her sister's business was still doing well. “That’s great to hear.”</p><p>    Silence. Then, “Is something up?”</p><p>    Luna sighed. She knew Lola was a human lie detector, but she was hoping she wouldn’t be discovered this quickly. She wanted at least a few minutes of a calm and casual conversation before the flood gates of anxiety were opened. “No, why?”</p><p>    “Bullshit.” Lola scoffed, “You’re usually <em>way</em> peppier than this. What’s <em>really</em> up?”</p><p>    No point in hiding anything from Lola. With a shaky breath, she said, “I saw Charles today.”</p><p>    There was a crack as if the phone had been dropped. Several moments of silence passed, and Luna wondered if she lost the connection. Finally, Lola’s voice broke through, “Like, at your place?”</p><p>    Luna swallowed thickly, “Uh-huh.”</p><p>    An unsettling pause, then, “He’s not harassing you, is he?”</p><p>    Luna bit her lip, “Um. No?”</p><p>    “You don’t sound very positive.” Lola clicked her tongue, “Look, you want me to call dad? I’m sure he could hook you up with a good lawyer if you need, like, a restraining order or something.”</p><p>    “No!” Luna said, a lot louder than she intended. More softly now, “No, it’s fine. I… I can handle this on my own. I’m sure dad’s busy.”</p><p>    Lola simply gave an exasperated sigh, “Geez, okay.” Luna could picture Lola rolling her eyes, clear as day in her head. “Look, I understand how you can get really stubborn, but…” Lola’s voice trailed off. She sighed, voice gentler, “Promise me you’ll call dad if things get too much, okay?”</p><p>    Luna smiled, rolling onto her stomach, chin resting on her pillow. "Charles said he's here on business. I'm sure he won't do anything too crazy. Wouldn't want to make the company look bad, you know?"</p><p>    Lola gave a soft huff, and Luna just <em>knew</em> she was rolling her eyes. With a soft sigh, Luna tried to sound as reassuring as possible, “Okay. I'll call dad if things get too hectic.”</p><p>    "Good to hear." That sounded much brighter, and Lola's smile was clear even in her voice, “Well, I’ve gotta go. Wedding dresses take a lot of time.”</p><p>    “Alright. Make sure to take breaks.”</p><p>    Lola hummed but didn’t hang up. “Lu,” Her voice was stern, “Just know, if things get overwhelming and you don’t call dad, I will. Okay?”</p><p>    Luna sighed. Her sister meant well, and she did appreciate it. But something about her assumptions about Charles made her nervous. “You, uh. You don’t think he’s the stalker type, do you?”</p><p>    “You know him better than I do.” She sighed heavily, “I do have my experiences with clingy exes though. But I could just be projecting. Try not to think too much about it. I know how jumpy you can get.”</p><p>    Luna scoffed, “I am <em>not</em> jumpy.”</p><p>    A simple laugh of amusement traveled through the phone, making Luna smile despite herself. It had been a while since she heard her sister laugh. “We’ll talk more later.” There was a sound of shuffling on the other line before Lola spoke up again, “And make sure you actually eat dinner tonight, okay? Don’t just sleep it off.”</p><p>    Luna smiled softly to herself. “Okay. I’ll try.”</p><p>    Lola didn’t sound too convinced, but she said her goodbyes anyway. Luna lied there in silence; eyes unfocused on her bedside table. It was overwhelming, the heavy stillness. Like she was excepting a knock on her door at any second. A knock from <em>him</em>. Why did he have to show up at all? She was doing just fine on her own. It might have been better off if her mother <em>did</em> send him. At least that way, there’d be someone to blame.</p><p>    Squeezing her eyes shut, Luna waited for the tears, but nothing came. She laughed to herself, almost bitterly. It would appear even her tear ducts were tired of her. Perhaps they felt like she didn’t have anything to cry about. And maybe they were right. She left her old self back in the city. Old Luna probably would have fallen for his lies, but current Luna wasn’t that gullible. But she knew—all too well, she knew—that wasn’t going to stop him from trying to persuade her. He did loathe losing.</p><p>    Scrolling through her phone again, Luna’s finger hovered over her father’s name. Should she give him a call? There was no doubt in her mind that he would be willing to help, but…</p><p>    Her phone buzzed to life and Luna practically jumped out of her bed. Heart pounding, head dizzy, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the name on her screen. Placing her hand on her chest to calm her erratic heart, she answered. There were some mumbles and scuffling on the other line, and, for a moment, Luna wondered if it was a butt dial. She was about to hang up when an all too familiar voice spoke up.</p><p>     “Hey, Luna,” Sebastian said, “Sorry, Sam was just being an ass.”</p><p>     There was a scoff on the other line—Sam’s, no doubt. Luna laughed softly, rolling back onto her stomach, head resting on her pillow, “What’s up?”</p><p>     Sebastian cleared his throat, “Um. You hadn’t come to the Saloon, so… Abby and Sam were a little worried.”</p><p>     Some more sounds of protest were heard—Sam of course, but probably now joined by Abigail—and Luna bit her lip to stifle a laugh. Despite her amusement, she couldn’t fight how almost disappointed she felt. He only called because <em>Sam</em> and <em>Abby</em> were worried?</p><p>     “Abby and Sam huh?” Despite her better judgment, she allowed herself to be hopeful.</p><p>     There was a long pause, and Luna wondered for a moment if the call dropped. “Just a sec.” There was muffled silence that lasted longer than a minute. “Alright,” the background sounded quieter. He must have made his way outside of the Saloon, “I might have also run into Alex earlier.”</p><p>     Her heart dropped. “Oh.”</p><p>     “Yeah. He said you took off suddenly and hadn’t come out all day." Now, voice smooth, almost gentle, "Everything okay?”</p><p>     Luna had never heard his voice that soft before. It was like he took a warm fluffy blanket on a cold winter night and securely wrapped it around her shoulders. The way it enveloped her soothed her senses. His voice was exactly what she needed right now. “You and Alex talk now?” She tried to change the subject.</p><p>     “Not… usually… I mean, I know you two are… friends? I think?”</p><p>     Luna couldn’t hold back the snort, “I think so. I mean, I’m pretty sure his grandma just guilt-tripped him into helping me out.”</p><p>     “Ah,” He said, voice a bit clearer, “Alex never turns down an opportunity to show off, so…”</p><p>     Luna felt lighter talking to him. Like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She wanted to talk to him all night. Because she knew, the moment he hung up, her mind would start to wander. Wander into places she didn't want to go. And, as loath as she was to admit it, her sister was right; she could get jumpy.</p><p>     As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and Luna leaped out of bed. She must have yelped too because Sebastian’s soothing voice came on the other line.</p><p>     “Sorry, sorry.” He sounded sheepish, “That was me.”</p><p>     Luna breathed out a sigh of relief. Hand on her chest to calm herself, she made her way out of her room. Peeking under her currents, she saw Sebastian standing on her front porch. He looked to have a basket in his hand. Unlocking her door, she opened it, his phone still in hand.</p><p>     Sebastian’s smile always put her mind at ease. For something that was supposed to be a rare sight, she sure did see it often.</p><p>     “Hey,” He said as he hung up the phone, placing it in his pocket. “Just making sure you didn’t pass out again.”</p><p>     Luna rolled her eyes, “I’m never living that down, huh?” She opened the door wider, letting him in.</p><p>     He chuckled softly as he came into her house. “Brought some food from Gus.” He said, holding up the basket.</p><p>     “Oh.” Luna closed and locked the door behind her, eyes drifting from the bag to his face, “Thank you. That’s… really thoughtful.”</p><p>     Clearing his throat, he looked away, dust of color decorating his cheeks, “I just,” He shrugged, nonchalant, “I know how you get sometimes.”</p><p>     She took the basket from his hand, a smile on her face. Gesturing to the kitchen (because she had one now, thank Yoba and Robin!) she said, “Wanna eat dinner with me?” She realized what she just said, and how that <em>might</em> have sounded just a <em>tiny</em> bit romantic. Maybe. She wasn’t too sure. So, she backtracked, “I mean, if you’re not too busy. And, if you haven’t eaten already. I could, um, make us some coffee, or cranberry candy…”</p><p>     Sebastian smiled softly, “Sure. Sounds… nice.”</p><p>     The food Sebastian brought was spaghetti and bread rolls, kept inside personal containers. They split the meal among themselves, downing it with the cranberry candy Luna made. Turned out Sebastian preferred his inhumanly bitter. Luna couldn't help but pull a face when she gave it a try.</p><p>     "That's <em>too</em> bitter." She gasped, trying to swallow a cough. </p><p>     He simply shrugged with a light laugh, "You get used to it."</p><p>     "Maybe if you're some kind of masochist!"   </p><p>     Of course, he teased her about the unholy of sugar she put into her own glass, but she didn't care. If anything, hearing his teasing tone put her mind at ease. Sitting in each other’s company, eating dinner, and exchanging stories. It was nice. Comforting. She smiled to herself as she collected the dishes.</p><p>     “Here,” Sebastian said as he took his own dishes from the table, “I can help.”</p><p>     “No, that’s fine.”</p><p>     He simply shook his head, “I came here to make sure you didn’t work yourself sick. Wouldn’t make sense if I made you do all the work.”</p><p>     She wanted to protest, but she knew he wouldn’t budge. When it came to being stubborn, they were both equally matched. Besides; it meant he could stay, just a bit longer. Unfortunately for Luna, there weren’t too many dishes to wash. Which meant they were finished in record time. Fiddling with her dish towel, she racked her brain for something to say. She couldn’t exactly ask, “Hey, you wouldn’t mind staying the night? I’m too nervous to sleep alone because my manipulative ex might show up.” Or worse; he might never show up, but her overly imaginative brain won’t let her sleep regardless.</p><p>     It was Sebastian who spoke up, “You alright?”</p><p>     She jumped, silently cursing herself, “Yeah, why?”</p><p>     He eyed her, “You get fidgety when you’re nervous.”</p><p>     “O-oh.” Her shoulders deflated slightly, “Sorry, I, um…”</p><p>     Sebastian simply shook his head, drying his hands on one of her towels, “It’s fine.” He crossed his arms, leaning against the sink, “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>     Biting her lip, Luna’s eyes drifted to her floor. Leaning against the sink next to him, she let her eyes wander to her living room. “Actually, I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie...”</p><p>      He let out a hum in thought, the tip of his lip curving into something smug, “That’s it?”</p><p>      Truthfully, Luna couldn’t tell if he believed her or not. But she was grateful he wasn’t calling her out. “Yeah.” She let her arms hang by her side, limp. “I mean, it’s late, so, if you don’t want to stay. That’s… fine…”</p><p>       That soft smile he sent her was detrimental to her health. It nearly knocked all the air from her lungs. He’d given her that look before, but something about this one looked different. Tender. Like he could embrace her with just his eyes.</p><p>       Clearing his throat, he turned his head, “You’re nervous because you want me to stay over for a movie?” His voice was laced with amusement but something else. Something Luna couldn’t place her finger on.</p><p>       Luna tried to play it off, letting out a shaky laugh, “Yeah, I know, it’s silly. You could just ignore me if you want.”</p><p>       “Sounds nice.”</p><p>       “Huh?” She turned to him quickly. He still wasn’t facing her. Perhaps she’d misheard him.</p><p>       Finally, he looked at her. Eyes soft, if not a little teasing, he said, “Sounds nice. I wouldn’t mind staying a bit longer.”</p><p>       Sebastian couldn’t possibly know how much of a relief that was to hear. She wanted to smile and tell him “thank you” but that wasn’t enough. He’d just shrug her off, and she couldn’t have that. So, on autopilot, she leaned up on her tiptoes. It was quick, a soft gentle kiss on the cheek. So quick, Luna didn’t have time to think about how warm he was. Didn’t have the time to linger on his soft gasp. Or how the sight of him flushed under her kitchen light made her heart swell. Luna adored his reaction; she wanted to see it again. To kiss him again. That thought surprised her. But she couldn't deny it. What would that be like, she wondered. Kissing Sebastian? That was dangerous territory. Territory she knew she'd never come back from if she allowed herself to go there. So, she restrained herself. Stepping back, flashing a smile, she said, “Thanks. I really appreciate it.” She said as she mindlessly played with a lock of her hair.</p><p>       Sebastian collected himself quickly. Clearing his throat, he was silent for a moment. For a second, Luna wondered if she made him uncomfortable.</p><p>       <em>Shit.</em> She fucked this up, didn’t she? That was just like her; always ruining a good thing in her life with her impulsiveness. <em>Stupid Luna! Why'd you have to do that? </em>She braced herself, eyes downcast. </p><p>       “It’s no problem.” Sebastian shrugged. “I have movie nights with Sam and Abby all the time.”</p><p>       Right. A part of her was grateful that she didn’t just push Sebastian away. Relived more than anything. Another part of her was happy that he considered her close like Abby and Sam. But a small, nagging part of her wished he thought of her as something more. She wouldn’t trade his friendship for anything. Around Sebastian, she didn’t need to wear a mask. She didn't have to pretend. She could just be Luna. </p><p>       She knew it was a dangerous thought to let linger; the idea that they could be something more. But she pushed those feelings away, a smile gracing her face. She was grateful his presence could keep her thoughts at bay, even if it were only for a short while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally a kiss! Sort of...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Sebastian, Not a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something seems to be on Luna's mind. Sebastian's feelings grow to be overwhelming.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian had thought it was a dream.</p><p>   The kiss Luna had given him was a chaste one. Sweet and brief. But it didn’t stop his mind from wandering. Wandering to thoughts of kissing her back. Kissing her lips. How soft they might feel against his. The thought of her sighing against him, her warm breath sending a shiver through his body. Her soft cheeks under his fingertips, as he pulled her close. Her hands would find their way under his shirt, fingers leaving behind a trail of goosebumps in their wake. They’d deepen the kiss, as he’d rest his hand on the small of her back, pulling Luna in closer. They’d fit so perfectly together; like she was his missing puzzle piece. They’d be lost in each other, his mind static, as Luna would tug at his shirt. He’d oblige her, relishing in her gentle touches, leaving his skin hot. Kissing her jaw, he’d make his way down her neck and… and…</p><p>   Wait—</p><p>   This wasn’t his bed. Opening his eyes, just a crack, Sebastian noticed this wasn’t his room either. Nor was this his couch. Disoriented, he tried to recall just where the hell he was. That’s right. He had stayed over to watch a movie with Luna. But when did he fall asleep? Sitting up, he found there was a blanket on top of him. And thank Yoba for that, because he found himself uncomfortably hard. Accidently spending the night at Luna’s place was already enough to embarrass him, but having a case of morning wood too? Or, perhaps this was a result of that vivid dream. His fingers unconsciously traced his lips. No, she didn’t kiss him there. That was Dream Luna™. It annoyed him that a simple peck on the cheek was enough to give him such a vivid dream. He was even more displeased that he wasn’t able to finish it.</p><p>   But then he was hit with overwhelming guilt. Roughly running his fingers through his tangled mess of hair, he let out a sigh. No, he shouldn’t have thoughts of Luna like that. Not while he was <em>sleeping on her couch</em>. He felt like a pervert; as if being in her house would give her the ability to read his thoughts and she’d kick him out.</p><p>   As if simply thinking of her summoned her, Luna came in from her front door, dusty overalls on, and a basket of eggs. Softly, she closed the door, shushing an excited Honey. Sebastian had the idea to pretend to be asleep, but Luna turned to him before he had a chance to blink.</p><p>   “Oh,” She said, sheepishly, “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”</p><p>   Clearing the sleep from his throat, he said, “No, uh… I just woke up.”</p><p>   “I see.”</p><p>   The silence stretched on a lot longer than necessary, and Sebastian grew anxious with every second that ticked by. For a moment, he thought perhaps Luna truly <em>could</em> read his thoughts. His palms were starting to sweat as he waited for the worst.</p><p>   “Sorry,” Luna’s voice broke the stillness, as she fidgeted with her basket, “You fell asleep during the movie. I would have woken you up, but I felt bad. You looked so peaceful in your sleep, and I know you have some bad sleeping habits.” She looked up to him, apologetically, “I also didn’t want to send you home in the dark. I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>   Sebastian shifted slightly on the couch, hoping Luna didn’t notice anything. “No, I, uh, don’t mind.” He racked his brain for some way to get him out of this situation, before he was struck with an idea, “But, um, I wouldn’t mind going for a shower.” A nice long freezing shower. A shower so cold, it’d make the artic seem warm and tropical.</p><p>   Luna gave her classic smile, “Sure. There’s a bathroom in my room. You can freshen up while I make breakfast.”</p><p>   “You don’t have to do that.”</p><p>   She simply waved him off, nonchalantly, “I couldn’t send you home hungry. Besides,” She gave a face that was almost cheeky, and Sebastian thought there was <em>no</em> way she was being this cute by accident, “This kitchen’s still new, and it’s not like I have many opportunities to cook for others. So, it’s no problem, really.” </p><p>   He gave a lop-sided smile, “Oh. Alright then. I’ll, uh, go. Um, shower.” Why did his mouth and his brain never seem to agree on how to speak whenever he was around Luna?</p><p>   Luna sat the basket of eggs on the kitchen table, not looking at him, “Towels are in the cabinet next to the sink. I even have a spare pack of unopened toothbrushes, so feel free to use that.” </p><p>   “Thanks.” With that, he stood to his feet, and made his way to Luna’s bathroom, grateful that things didn’t end as awkwardly as they could have. </p><hr/><p>Coming into the kitchen, hair damp, Sebastian was overwhelmed with the savory smells emitting from the pans on the stove. From the looks of it, Luna was making hash browns and pancakes. She had a small bowl full of blue barriers that she occasionally threw to Honey, much to the dog’s delight. Smiling at the sight, he made his presence known by clearing his throat.</p><p>   Jumping slightly—making him feel a little guilty—Luna turned to him. “Hey.” She said simply before turning back to flip her pancake.</p><p>   “Hey.” He said back, trying to keep the casual air between them. “Need some help there?”</p><p>   She let out a hum, pausing as if thinking it through. Finally, she gave her head a shake, “No, it’s fine. Just relax.”</p><p>   Making his way to the counter, Sebastian leaned against it, arms crossed, “No can do. You see, I kind of came here to make sure you don’t overwork yourself.”</p><p>   With a roll of her eyes, Luna flipped the pancake onto a nearby plate, “It’s just pancakes. It’s not like I’m going to pass out just by picking up the spatula.”</p><p>   He shrugged, “True. But I’d get restless if I just sit and watch.”</p><p>   She sent him a cheeky smile as she reluctantly handed him the mixing bowl, “You’re a busy body too, huh? Always gotta have something to do?”</p><p>   “You could say that,” Sebastian said as he went to mixing.</p><p>   The two of them cooked together in peace. Luna let Sebastian handle the pancakes, while she took care of the hash browns. After several moments of working in silence, Luna spoke up, “My grandpa used to make meals like this whenever Lola and I came to visit.”</p><p>   That made him pause. This was the first time Luna had brought up her grandfather. At least, around him. “Oh yeah?” He answered simply, unsure if this was a sensitive topic.</p><p>   Luna hummed, “He’d also bring over homemade sweet potato pies for the family holiday get-togethers.” She took the hash browns off the stove, placing them on a plate, “I’m no Grandpa Mitch, but hopefully my cooking is fine. I mean, I’ve lived this long on it. That must count for something, right?”</p><p>   Sebastian remembered Mitch Beverly, Luna’s grandfather. He was kind—almost fatherly to the younger residents. He and Gus’s cooking were always praised at events and festivals. They’d often compete at the Luau to see whose home-made cobbler would be gone the fastest. It was a different turn out every year.</p><p>   Flipping a pancake with his spatula, Sebastian said, “Well, your kitchen hasn’t caught on fire. So, you’re already better than me.”</p><p>   She paused, eyeing him with playful suspicion, “Uh-oh. Should I be worried?”</p><p>   Placing the fresh pancake on a plate, he pretended to think it over. “Maybe.”</p><p>   The sweet tune of her laugh filled his ears, and he tried (and failed) to hold back a smile. Once breakfast was done, they made their plates, poured their cups of coffee, and sat at the kitchen table. Luna seemed less tense than she was last night, but something about her was still off. Sebastian couldn’t put his finger on what exactly. Luna was easy to read, but even if he did know what was going on in her head, he wouldn’t know how to approach the topic. Talking wasn’t exactly his strongest quality.</p><p>    A knock caused Luna to jump. Taking a deep breath, her eyes drifted to the door, as she sat there frozen. She didn’t seem to want to move anytime soon. Sebastian cleared his throat to break her out of her trance-like state.</p><p>    “You alright?” He asked, brows slightly furrowed.</p><p>    She nodded, almost too quickly, “Yeah, sorry. I’m just not expecting anyone.” Standing to her feet, Luna’s chair almost fell back. She caught it, giving Sebastian a look of embarrassment. As she made her way to the door, Sebastian noted that something about her movements seemed stiff. Slowly, Luna peeked through her window by her front door, breathing out a sigh, almost in relief. Opening the door, they were greeted with a familiar voice.</p><p>    “Hey, Luners!” Sam greeted, “Have you seen Seb? I’ve been texting him, but he’s been ignoring me. He wasn’t at his house either.”</p><p>    “Oh!” Luna paused as if thinking through her next statement. “No…why?</p><p>    Leaning back in his chair, Sebastian bit his lip. There was no doubt in his mind that Sam would jump to conclusions if he saw him here at Luna’s place this early. Eating breakfast, no less. Luna probably knew that too. Checking his phone, Sebastian noticed the numerous text from Sam. That’s right, they were planning on playing a game of Solarian Chronicles. That had completely slipped his mind.</p><p>    “Well,” Sam’s voice brought Sebastian back to what was happening at the front door, “He’s not at Abby’s. And his mom said she hadn’t seen him today. And last I saw him, he was heading to your place to check up on you. So,” Sebastian could hear the smug tone in Sam’s voice, “Is he here?”</p><p>    “Haven’t seen him.” Sebastian could tell by the spike in her voice that Luna was (obviously) lying. He just hoped Sam’s ears didn’t pick up on it too.</p><p>    Sam simply hummed, though there was a hint of suspicion in his tone, “Okay. Well, if you see him, tell him to answer his phone. I swear, he never picks up.”</p><p>    “Okay,” Luna slowly closed the door, “Well, I’ve gotta get morning chores out of the way. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>    Letting out a sigh, she sheepishly turned to Sebastian, “Sorry about that.”</p><p>    Sebastian shook his head, “I should be apologizing. Didn’t think Sam would pop up here.” Sitting up in his chair, he smiled, “Would have been pretty awkward if he saw me and started asking questions.”</p><p>    Luna didn’t look at all bashful like he thought she would. Instead, she simply laughed, “I doubt he’d believe me if I said you only fell asleep on my couch.”</p><p>    The two finished their meal and washed dishes shortly after. Checking his phone again, Sebastian looked to Luna as she dried her hands on a towel. “You wanna join me and Sam today?”   </p><p>    A look of surprise graced her face, “Join you? For what?”</p><p>    “Solarian Chronicles.” He said simply, “Sam and I haven’t played it for a while. Plus, it’s more fun with three players.”</p><p>    Luna looked to be thinking it over, much harder than she probably should. Time seemed to have stretched out so long, he was sure she was going to say no. Finally, her smile eased his fear, as she said, “Sure. That sounds fun.”</p><hr/><p>The walk to Sebastian’s house was the same as always. He shot Sam a text on the way there, telling him it was his turn to bring the snacks. Pocketing his phone, and opening his front door, he didn’t know what he found the most shocking. The fact that his mom looked to be waiting for him, of the fact that he was surprised at all.</p><p>    “Sebastian!” She hissed, hot cup of coffee in her hand. She was wearing her favorite fluffy pink housecoat. Perhaps she had just woken up? “You didn't pick up your phone and your bike was still in the garage. Where were you? If you’re going to be out all night, you could at least call me! ”</p><p>    Before Sebastian could defend himself, a gentle hand on his shoulder made him pause as Luna spoke up, “I’m sorry. That’s my fault. We stayed up to watch movies and fell asleep.”</p><p>    His mother raised a singular eyebrow. Rather it was out of surprise or suspicion, he couldn’t tell. Her hazel eyes shifted from Luna to Sebastian. Her lips twitched slightly. “Oooh. That so?”</p><p>     To the naked eye, one wouldn’t think twice about the look his mother was giving him. But, to Sebastian, he could see the teasing underlines. He <em>knew</em> he was going to hear about this later.  </p><p>     Without thinking, he took Luna by the hand, “Sam should be over in a bit. We’ll be in the basement.”</p><p>     His mother’s cat-like smirk made Sebastian want to bolt. “Alright.” His mother said, voice dripping with teasing amusement, “You kids have fun.”</p><p>     Sebastian knew that tone, but he didn’t want to dwell on it too much. He’ll have to deal with his mother’s teasing later, but for now, he simply wanted to get somewhere quiet. In the basement, he immediately plopped onto his couch, head back, eyes closed. The cushion next to him dipped, reminding him of Luna’s presence. Opening his eyes, he snuck a peek at her. She sat with her hands under her thighs, as she looked around his room. Her mind seemed preoccupied; eye glazed over in a faraway look.</p><p>     Leaning in, shoulders bumping, he said softly, “What’s up?”</p><p>     He hadn’t meant to scare her. Come to think of it, she seemed quite jumpy last night too. “Relax,” He said, hand resting on her shoulder. She seemed to melt under his touch.</p><p>     “Sorry.” She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, “I just have a lot on my mind.” Lips twitching into a cat-like smirk, she said, “You wouldn’t happen to have weed hidden somewhere, do you?”</p><p>     He laughed, shaking his head, “Nope. Not here. Besides, mom and Demetrius are home.”</p><p>     Luna smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. It had been a while since she’d given him one of those smiles. She seemed to do it when she didn’t want to bother someone. And here he thought they overcame that hurdle. “Seriously, is everything okay?”</p><p>     She let out a laugh, but it was dry. “I guess…” she began fidgeting with her hands on her lap, eyes downcast, “I started thinking to myself. I left the city to try and start over. And I guess I started thinking if I’ve changed at all.”</p><p>     Sebastian leaned forward, eyes furrowed, “What do you mean?”</p><p>     She hummed in thought, eyes not meeting his, “I mean… I was kind of a pushover in the city.”</p><p>     Sebastian let out a playful scoff, “That doesn’t sound like you.”</p><p>     Luna shook her head, "You're just saying that." Before he could correct her, she spoke up again, “Remember I mentioned my sister? Lola and my dad... they coddled me a lot. Moving here, I wanted to try and stand on my own. But… I’m not sure if I’m doing it right. It’s like a nagging voice keeps telling me that I haven’t really changed. That I’m just faking it.”</p><p>     He let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair. “I get that. It happens with me sometimes.”</p><p>     This was the first time their eyes had met since sitting in the basement. Her intense gaze made her eyes look even more dazzling. “It does?”</p><p>     “Yeah.” He sat back on his couch, eyes on the ceiling, “That annoying voice that’s always bitching at the back of your mind? Happens with me a lot too.”</p><p>     “How do you make it shut up?”</p><p>     “Get high.”</p><p>     She laughed, leaving Sebastian both relieved and breathless. It was the most relaxed she’d been since last night.</p><p>     “I’ll do that next time then.” She nudged him with her shoulder playfully. The sparkle in her eye dimmed, but only a little, as her eyes landed on her lap, “Honestly, I feel like it’s worse when it’s an actual person talking down to you. At least you can ignore a voice in your head. But hearing it out loud… It’s like your biggest fears are being confirmed.” </p><p>     Sebastian tensed. He understood that feeling. The feeling that everyone truly believes what you’ve been thinking about yourself the whole time. That you’ll never amount to anything, and everyone around you thought the same thing. “Fuck them.” He said without thinking.</p><p>     That earned him a laugh, as Luna nudged him with her shoulder again, lights in her eyes returning. “I wish it were that easy.” Her head landed on his shoulder as she sighed, “But, thank you. I always enjoy our talks.”</p><p>     He swallowed thickly, “Glad I could help.”</p><p>     “I like that about you, actually.” Luna paused, brows furrowed as if she surprised herself with that statement. Sitting up, she turned to him. "I mean... being around you. I feel like I can relax."</p><p>     Sebastian's mouth went dry as he tried to swallow. "Me too. I... like being around you too."</p><p>     "Oh yeah?" Her eyes glistened, gaze hopeful. Something about her seemed almost surprised to hear that.</p><p>     "Of course." He responded, a soft lop-sided smile gracing his face.</p><p>     He was brought back to when they were sitting shoulder to shoulder during the moonlight jellies. He remembered how ethereal Luna looked under the candlelight, reflections of the water glistening in her eyes. As if his body were on autopilot, he reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind Luna’s ear. His hand rested on her cheek, heart beating against his chest. His eyes drift to her lips before locking with her eyes. She had that same look; the one at the moonlight jellies. He can’t recall how long they sat there, so close together before Luna spoke up again.</p><p>     “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>     He gulped, eyes never leaving her for a second. “I’m thinking,” He said, voice softer than he’d ever heard, “I want to kiss you.”</p><p>     She didn’t pull away as he’d thought. No, instead, she leaned in closer, but paused, as if waiting for him to meet her halfway. He obliged, his lips meeting hers in a soft feather-like kiss. Her hand clung to his shirt as if he were her life support. His hands cradled her face, thumbs rubbing small circles on her cheeks. Her soft content hum sent a shiver through his body. She leaned back, pulling him with her until her head was on the armrest of the couch, with him on top of her. They came up, only for a second, both warm, eyes locked. When their lips met again, the world around them seemed to fade away as they melted into each other. It was only the two of them, entangled with one another.</p><p>     This was what he wanted to do that night; on the docks, under the light of the moon jellies; to kiss Luna. To feel her soft lips against his. Surely this was another dream. He had to be back on Luna’s couch, deep in sleep, his brain making this up. But when she lightly bit his lip. When his fingertips rubbed soft circles on her cheeks. When her sigh made him shiver. The intoxicating taste of her. That’s when he knew; this wasn’t a dream.</p><p>     Luna fisted the collar of his shirt, pulling him in closer, their chest pressed together. Her hands traveled down, the subtle touch of her fingers at the base of his shirt, tugging ever so slightly, turned his mind to mush. His senses were overwhelmed. The feel of Luna's lips were addictive. He kissed her like he couldn’t breathe and she was his only source of oxygen. She kissed him back like she was starved for months and he was her first and only meal. His mouth found its way down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Another content hum mixed with a sigh escaped her, making his heart pound louder in his ears. She was surprisingly handsy—the warmth of her fingers found their way under his shirt, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps along his stomach—but he wasn’t complaining. He wanted to explore every part of her too. Kiss everything he could lay his fingers on. To… to…</p><p>     <em>Wait.</em></p><p>      Sitting up, he bit back the smug feeling in his chest at the sounds of Luna’s whines in protest. Zoning in, it was the unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. <em>Shit</em>.</p><p>      “Someone’s coming.” He hissed in annoyance. Luna also froze. It was only for a second, before she sat up fast as lightning, bumping their foreheads in the process. Wincing, Sebastian stumbled off the couch, clutching his forehead.</p><p>      “I’m so sorry!” Luna gasped, leaping off the couch. She winched, perhaps at her own pain, giving her forehead a rub. That was how Sam found the two; on the floor, Sebastian clutching his forehead in pain, with Luna crouched down in front of him.</p><p>      Sam stood in the doorway, for only a second, before asking, “Um, everything okay?”</p><p>      Through gritted teeth, voice dripping with annoyance, Sebastian muttered, “Just peachy.” He couldn’t tell if he was more annoyed with the pain or the fact that they were interrupted. At least, with the ache in his head, that did prove one thing; this was most definitely <em>not</em> a dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Luna, Gently Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebastian and Luna talk about the kiss, and rather or not they should get serious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna found herself in a daze, and it wasn’t from the dull ache in her head. It took everything in her not to trace her lips with her fingers, fantasizing about how soft his lips felt on hers.</p><p>  Currently, sitting on a pillow at a table in Sebastian’s room, Luna couldn’t help but notice every movement he made. It was as if her mind were on hyper-focus. Every move of his fingers, the flutter of his eyelashes whenever he blinked. (Were his eyelashes always that long?). The dust of red never seemed to leave his cheeks. She could still feel his lips on hers. The warmth of his breath. The feel of his skin under her fingertips. How she melted under him when his lips found her neck. The pressure of his body on top of hers. Try as she might, her mind refused to focus on anything else. Even the now fading throb of her head didn’t pull her away from the lingering thoughts of—</p><p>  “—Luna?” Sam’s voice broke her out of her trance.</p><p>  “Huh?” She jumped slightly.</p><p>  Sam shook his head, a look of amusement decorating his face. “I said, which class are you picking Luna?”</p><p>  “O-oh.” She silently cursed herself for stuttering. How long was she zoned out? Did she have a lovesick look on her face? If so, Sebastian didn’t notice, did he? If she was hyper-aware of his every move, could it be the same for him? Sebastian’s face was as unmoving as stone, so even if he <em>was</em> fantasizing about the kiss, she couldn’t tell. But he seemed to have some ability to read her thoughts. Meaning the was a 99% chance that he knew exactly what was going through her head. For the first time since their kiss, Luna tried to ignore Sebastian’s presence. She just knew he had the smuggest look on his face, and the embarrassment would be too overwhelming if she saw it. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Which classes are you guys?”</p><p>   Sebastian snorted, eyes not meeting hers, amused smirk decorating his face. Sam didn’t seem to notice, and for that, Luna was grateful.</p><p>   “Well,” Sam pointed to the stats charts on the table, “I usually like to play as a warrior. And Seb’s a pretty good void wizard.”</p><p>   Luna caught Sebastian’s gaze, only for a second, before the heat rushed to her face. It took everything within her to hold down her flustered smile. Clearing her throat, she said, “Oh really? What class does that leave me?”</p><p>   For the first time in the minutes since Sam showed up, Sebastian spoke, “Cleric.” His voice was as calm as ever. No shakiness or signs of awkwardness. Truthfully, she was a bit envious. He always seemed to hold himself together much better than she did.</p><p>   “A cleric, huh?” Luna leaned over the table, eyeing the cards that were scattered about, “What kind of cleric? Just a healer, or a cleric with an axe?”</p><p>   That got a chuckle out of Sebastian, which made Luna’s heart flutter. The sound of his laugh was always so intoxicating.</p><p>   Completely oblivious to the summersaults currently happening in Luna’s chest, Sam said, “War clerics aren’t in this expansion. But,” He parked up, eyes on Sebastian, “I <em>have</em> been buggin’ Seb here about getting the newest expansion. It wouldn’t hurt to have a few new classes.”</p><p>    Sebastian simply hummed, a far off look in his eyes. Resting his elbows in the table, hand cradling his face, he said, “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>    Upon closer inspection, perhaps Sebastian’s thoughts weren’t as organized as Luna had thought. He seemed almost dazed. (Though, that could easily have been because of the bump on his head.) (Which Luna still felt guilty about.) But something about his gaze reminded her of the look he gave her right before the kiss. Perhaps his mind was playing that moment over and over too. That familiar warmth crept up Luna’s face once again.</p><p>    His voice broke Luna away from her thoughts, “I’ll play cleric if you want to play wizard.”</p><p>    Sam gawked, eyes drifting from Luna to Sebastian, “Dude, you never let anyone else play wizard. That’s—” He paused, gears in his head turning. It was as if a light bulb went off above his head. Slowly, Sam’s expression morphed into something smug. “I guess it’s fine if it’s Luna, huh?”</p><p>    The dust of color that decorated Sebastian’s cheeks was an endearing sight. He met Sam’s teasing with a scoff, “It’s her first game, Sam.”</p><p>    “Uh-huh.” Sam’s expression never faltered, eyes locked with Sebastian’s, “That’s the only reason?”</p><p>    Luna couldn’t help but feel flustered at Sam’s obvious teasing. Clearing her throat, she said, “No, that’s fine. I can be cleric if you want to be wizard Sebastian.”</p><p>    He simply hummed, giving Luna a lopsided smile. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but she restrained herself. “You sure?”</p><p>    She nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure.”</p><hr/><p>With one long, loud stretch, Sam stood to his feet, a half-eaten bag of chips in hand.</p><p>    “That was a good game!” He said, voice as chipper as ever.</p><p>    Collecting the game pieces and papers, Sebastian said, “Good game. It took me a few times to beat my first scenario.”</p><p>    Luna smiled at that. She had played Solarian Chronicles some years ago, but her sister Lola could never get into it. After graduating and getting a job at Joja HQ, she never had the time to give the game another try. Sam was so enthusiastic, Sebastian sometimes having to talk his friend out of the more brash choices in the game.</p><p>    Giving a stretch of her own, Luna watched as Sebastian cleared the table. “Want some help?”</p><p>    He paused a moment, hand hovering in mid-air before saying, “Just put those dice back into the bag.”</p><p>    Luna leaned over the table, helping Sebastian clear off its surface. Their hands would touch occasionally, and she swore her skin grew hotter every time. It was almost embarrassing how easily flustered he made her without even trying.</p><p>    Sam shuffled through his pockets, pulling out his phone. Reading through the text, the widest grin spread across his face. “Guys! Mom made pizza for lunch! Wanna come over?”</p><p>    Sebastian paused in his movements. He looked to Luna from the corner of his eye before saying, “Can’t. I have something planned.”</p><p>    Sam’s eyes looked to Luna, and she froze. She could feel Sebastian’s eyes on her as if he were trying to telepathically communicate with her. She couldn’t help but feel that “something planned” had to do with her.</p><p>    “Sorry, Sam. I wanted to check on something on the farm.” She gave, what she hoped, was a nonchalant shrug. Rather or not she sounded convincing, she couldn’t tell.</p><p>    Sam scanned Luna’s face as if he could detect any lie she was telling. Finally, he smiled and said, “Well, that’s fine. More pizza for me.”</p><p>    Watching Sam leave, panic began to settle in. She and Sebastian would obviously need to talk about that kiss. To Luna, that kiss was better than she could ever imagine. It gave her hope that maybe—just maybe—Sebastian liked her too, and wanted to be with her. But now, alone with him in his room with no further distractions, she couldn’t fight back the anxiety that began to creep in. What if this was all some misunderstanding? What if that kiss didn’t mean much to Sebastian? Maybe she misread his signals. Perhaps a serious relationship wasn’t what he was looking for with her. If so, could they go back to just being friends? She wasn’t sure.</p><p>    “You okay?” Sebastian’s gentle voice mercifully broke Luna out of her anxiety-ridden thoughts. His hand hovered over hers for a second before he retreated. He seemed to be careful when it came to touching her, perhaps unsure if he was even allowed to. It was an endearing gesture, but at the same time, she wanted to relish in his gentle touch again.</p><p>     Laying her own hand on top of his, her way of letting him know that touching her was alright, she said, “Yeah, I’m fine. Everything’s… fine.” She should have known that smiling at Sebastian was a bad idea. He seemed to be able to read her smiles. It’d be annoying if it wasn’t so sweet.</p><p>     “You’re an awful liar.” He said, giving her hand a squeeze.</p><p>     Luna let out a gentle laugh. It felt nice and genuine. “I know.” She met his gaze, only to be met by his gentle one. It almost knocked the air out of her lungs. Looking away, her eyes landed on their intertwined hands, “So, um. How’s your head?”</p><p>     Sebastian simply shrugged, “Pain’s gone now. I’ve been told I have a hard head.”</p><p>     “Yeah...” She said before she caught herself, “Um, I mean, I didn’t mean to agree. I just meant, my head still kind of hurts and…” She trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence. Sebastian surprised her when his hand reached up, caressing the dull sore spot on her head. Luna let out a content sigh, eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>     “Do you need an ice pack?” He asked in that sweet gentle voice she loved so much.</p><p>     “No,” She locked eyes with him, trying to summon more courage, “But… maybe another kiss might help?”</p><p>     Caught off guard for only a moment, Sebastian regained his composure as he leaned in, kissing the corner of her lips. It was a chaste kiss; almost like the one she had given him the night before in her kitchen. But just like that night, Luna wanted something more. Pulling him in closer, she deepened the kiss. He chuckled lightly under his breath, slightly amused by her sudden boldness. It made her smile against his lips.</p><p>     As much as Luna enjoyed kissing Sebastian, she reluctantly pulled away, forehead resting on his. She searched his eyes for something, but she wasn’t sure what. Perhaps she was searching for any sign that this was a mistake. That this shouldn’t have happened in the first place. But she couldn’t seem to find it.</p><p>     “Seb?” Her voice was soft, almost pathetically so, “Is this… are we… official?”</p><p>     Sebastian blinked back in confusion, before resting his hand on the back of his neck, “Yeah. I’d like to think so…” He paused a moment before adding, “Unless you’re having second thoughts?”</p><p>     “No!” She said, almost too loudly. “I mean,” Her voice had softened, a lot meeker now, “I thought maybe <em>you</em> would be the one having second thoughts. I would have thought you’d be sick of me by now.”</p><p>     He simply laughed with a shake of his head, “It should be the other way around. I don’t know how you put up with me.”</p><p>      Now it was Luna’s turn to laugh, “I actually find you calming to be around. It’s one of the reasons I like being around you.”</p><p>      Despite his slight smirk, Luna took note of the color that dusted his cheeks. “ ‘<em>One</em> of the reasons,’ huh?”</p><p>      Giving him a quick peck on the lips as a cheeky distraction, Luna, in an almost sing-song voice, said, “You’ll just have to figure out the other reasons later.” She stood with a stretch. “I really do need to check up on my chickens. Wanna walk me home?”</p><p>      Sebastian stood to his feet, still not fully recovered from her peck on the cheek. “Yeah. Sure. I could do that.”</p><hr/><p>The walk home was a silent one, but not awkward. It was a blissful stillness. The kind of quiet one could only achieve if they were comfortable around one another. The valley in fall was almost dreamlike. There were few trees in the city. With so little greenery, it was no wonder she never paid much attention to the seasons. The bushes were so full of black barriers, trees numerous colors of scarlet. It was a sight for sore eyes.</p><p>      “It’s so beautiful out today,” Luna said with an almost dreamlike sigh.</p><p>      “Yeah.” Sebastian agreed, walking with his hands in his pocket, “Fall’s usually nice.” They had made it to the back entrance of her farm, both unsure of what to do next.</p><p>      Should she invite him in for coffee? She wouldn’t mind spending more time with him, but would he? He did spend the night after all. Sure, he <em>says</em> he’s not tired of her company. But they hadn’t even been dating for 24 hours, and he had already slept over. Sure, they weren’t <em>together</em> when he spent the night. And it was accidental. But still.</p><p>      Why was she thinking about him staying the night? It wasn’t even that late, for Yoba’s sake!</p><p>      “Luna?” Sebastian’s face was almost teasing, his dimple on full display from his lopsided grin, “What are you thinking so hard about?”</p><p>      “Coffee.” She blurted without thinking.</p><p>      “Are you… inviting me over for coffee?”</p><p>      She pretended to ponder, adding in an overexaggerated hum for good measure, “Nooo. But you’re welcome to join me for a cup if you want.”</p><p>      He let out a short laugh with a shake of his head, “Sure. I may be free for one cup.”</p><p>      Luna smiled too, one full of warmth. It was easy being with Sebastian. The way they played off each other. How he made her forget about her troubles, without him even knowing or trying. He simply needed to be himself and her mind was at ease. She hoped she did the same for him; that he could see her as someone who was reliable. Someone he could find comfort in. It was something they both could get used to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updates are slowing down because I've run out of buffer chapters, whoops 😅 </p><p>I've never played dnd, but I do have an (unhealthy) addiction to (J)RPGs. So hopefully that helps. Though, I didn't really have too much to add to the Solarian Chronicles game. This chapter was mostly fluff.</p><p>Thanks for reading! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Luna, Lola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy (belated) Thanksgiving!<br/>And for people who don't celebrate, happy Friday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna wasn’t excepting so many tourists. The Stardew Valley Fair was surprisingly crowded. It was an interesting sight, seeing the normally quiet main square so full of life. She pulled her wagon full of her finest produce for her grange display. Well, her “finest produce” might have been an exaggeration. She had only received the letter from Mayor Lewis a week ago, so she wasn’t given much time to plan. Her fall crops were decent. Perhaps not first place worthy. It was Sebastian who talked her into participating.</p><p>    “I usually help my mom out with her display every year.” He said when Luna had called to ask him about the fair on the phone. “I could help you out this year too if you want.”</p><p>    Luna gave a thoughtful hum as she rolled over in her bed, “I dunno. I don’t think my crops are competition worthy.”</p><p>    Sebastian scoffed, “Don’t sell yourself short. You’ll do fine.”</p><p>    Now it was Luna’s turn to scoff, “When did <em>you</em> become such an optimist?”</p><p>    He chuckled through the phone, and Luna could picture the dimple on his cheek clear as day, “Guess you have that effect on me.”</p><p>    Luna smiled fondly at the memory as she placed her items for her grange display. She and Sebastian hadn’t been together too long—it had only been a week. But that week was so blissful and sweet, Luna had almost forgotten about—</p><p>    Oh! That’s right. Charles. He had been surprisingly quiet. Had he already left? Was he finally growing tired of this game they usually played? Or, perhaps he truly was only here on business and was simply focused on his job. That last one seemed the most likely. Charles was the type to put the company—and by extension, his reputation—first.</p><p>     More likely, he was waiting for her to cave and come to him first. It wouldn’t be the first time. He’d ignore her for weeks, and she’d crack first every time. Even if Luna felt she hadn’t changed much, she knew one thing for sure—she wasn’t going to give in this time.</p><p>     Her thoughts were interrupted when a tap on Luna’s shoulder made her freeze. <em>Speak of the devil</em>, she thought bitterly to herself. Slowly, she turned. The tight grip on her heart was released when she saw a more welcoming familiar face.</p><p>      “Hey, need some help?” Sebastian’s voice calmed Luna’s nerves.</p><p>      She relaxed her shoulders, a smile gracing her lips, “Sure thing. I’m just putting my crops into the display.”</p><p>      Without another word he began to help her unload her produce into the grunge display. The two were in perfect sync. Placing the last of the items, Sebastian picked up the two small pumpkins, eyeing them curiously. “You grew miniature pumpkins?”</p><p>      Luna huffed, staring at the pumpkins as if they were mocking her, “No. They just wouldn’t grow any bigger. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”  </p><p>      He mouthed “oh” turning them over in his hands. Luna hadn’t noticed just how long Sebastian’s fingers were. They were quite fitting for a pianist now that she thought about it. Very graceful and pretty to look at. Was it unusual to think about how nice her boyfriend’s hands were? They were always so warm when they touched her, despite him always being cooped up in that chilly basement.</p><p>      Placing the tiny pumpkins back in the display, Sebastian said, “Well… I’m sure it’s fine. Maybe they’ll still taste good.”</p><p>       Luna simply hummed, eyes scanning the fair around them, trying to get her mind focused on anything else. “Hey, um… Abby and Sam aren’t with you?” Though Luna was grateful to spend some alone time with Sebastian, it was still surprising that the usual trio wasn’t at the fair together.</p><p>     Sebastian simply shrugged, hands in his pocket, “I’m pretty sure Sam’s with Penny.”</p><p>     Her eyes lit up at this new information, “Oooh, Sam and Penny huh?” Luna smiled, hands behind her back, fond smile on her face, “Those two sure have been getting cozy lately.”</p><p>     Sebastian let out a light laugh with a shake of his head, “You have no idea.” He ran his hand through his hair, eyes studying the ground, “Abby and Maru made plans to meet up.”</p><p>     Luna nodded, “Maru huh? How is she? Last I heard, she was heading to school in the city?”</p><p>     He shrugged, eyes on his shoes, “She visits almost every weekend. So, it doesn’t feel like she really left.”</p><p>     Luna hummed, mindlessly playing with a strand of hair. She knew what she wanted to ask Sebastian. She just didn’t know how to ask. This was all so new to her; this fair, this relationship. The last thing she wanted to do was mess things up. “So…" Her voice trailed, a little shaky. Clearing her throat, she continued, "You wanna show me around? It’s my first time at this fair. You seem to be an expert in all things Pelican Town.”</p><p>     He tried to bite down an amused smile with a neutral expression, but his dimple gave him away, “There’s a few games… and I think a petting zoo?”</p><p>     “ ‘You think’? Didn’t you grow up here? You’re not a very good tour guide.” Luna almost got a laugh out of him. So close.</p><p>     Sebastian let his smile slip through, a gentle sparkle in his eyes, “I don’t remember agreeing to be your tour guide.”</p><p>     Luna hummed, running the words she wanted to say through her head. Taking in a deep breath of bravery, she said, “Then, if you don’t want to be my tour guide, then how about… my date?”</p><p>     Seeing Sebastian’s reaction was endearing. Tip of his ear pink, he cleared his throat, “I don’t know if I’d want <em>this </em>to be our first date.”</p><p>     “Oh?” That caught her by surprise. A teasing smile on her lips, she said, “So, what would <em>your</em> idea of a first date be?”</p><p>     He sighed, perhaps collecting his thoughts. “Someplace not so crowded I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes scanning the sea of people, “I’d also like it if the whole town wasn’t there.”</p><p>     Luna was half tempted to grab his arm, but she knew he wasn’t a fan of public affection. “Alright. I guess I understand where you’re coming from. But we can still walk around together, right?”</p><p>     That got a smile out of him. His smile that never failed to make her heart stop. “Sure. Where’d you like to go first?”</p><p>     Eyes scanning the fair, Luna picked up the scent of something delicious. A familiar smell that brought back fond memories of her childhood; memories of going to the Zuzu City fair with her father and sister. “I haven’t eaten lunch yet. And I’m pretty sure I can smell funnel cakes!”</p><p>     Finally, Sebastian's eyes met hers, teasing smile on his face, “You want to eat cake for lunch?”</p><p>     Luna shrugged nonchalantly, “It’s a fair. Aren’t you supposed to indulge a little?”</p><p>     He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, giving it a shake. “Okay, okay. Let’s go get lunch.”</p><hr/><p>Gus had food booths set up near the park fountain, picnic tables set about. Luna managed to spot Abigail and Maru at one of the tables. She debated sitting with them but decided against it. Even if Sebastian didn’t think of this as a date, she kind of wanted it to be. The Stardew Valley Fair was nothing glamourous, but that didn’t matter to Luna. As long as it was the two of them, she didn’t mind. She knew if Sebastian ever heard her cheesy line of thinking, he’d probably tease her. Or go red in the face. Or tease her after he recovered from his blush. That was an amusing thought.</p><p>     Sitting at one of the picnic tables—Luna with her funnel cake, and Sebastian with his burger and fries—Luna enjoyed the blissful solitude. Seeing so many unfamiliar faces wandering around the fair was a fascinating sight. It was nowhere close to the large crowds in the city, but seeing so many people in the valley was something Luna wasn't used to.</p><p>     Nudging Sebastian with her shoulder, she smiled up at him. “So, what do you usually do here?”</p><p>     Wiping his mouth on a napkin, he hummed in thought. Finally, he said, “Usually I hang out with Sam. Then I get bored and leave early.”</p><p>     Luna let out a laugh, “Didn’t you mention your mother having a booth for her woodwork? I don’t think I’ve ever seen her personal work before.”</p><p>     Sebastian let out a sigh, “Just a warning. Mom figured out we’re together. She’s very… excited about it.”</p><p>     Hearing that made Luna smile. It was a warm thought that made her giddy. The idea that Robin was happy about their relationship. She seemed like the doting type of mother, which Luna found adorable. Leaning forward, elbows on the table, hand cradling her chin, Luna said with a cheeky smile, “Is she teasing you?”</p><p>     His exasperated sigh was enough of an answer for her. She laughed, taking a bite of her cake. Before she had time to ask further, Maru and Abigail came and sat at their table. Something about the look in their eyes was downright mischievous.</p><p>     “Heey Sebastian!” Abigail said in a sing-song voice, “How’s it going?”</p><p>     Sebastian narrowed his eyes, lowering his burger to his plate, “Fine… why?”</p><p>     “It’s nothing.” Abigail’s expression was smug, as she looked from Sebastian to Luna.</p><p>     Maru popped in, face more neutral, but with a sparkle in her eye, “It’s pretty rare for you to show up early to the fair, Sebastian. Did you have plans?”</p><p>     Sebastian’s shoulders went stiff as he let out a sigh. “Nothing in particular.”</p><p>     “That so?” Maru’s attention shifted to Luna, “Hey Luna! I heard you entered the grange display contest?”</p><p>     Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Luna nodded, “Yup. We put up the display before coming here.”</p><p>     Abigail raised one perfectly arched eyebrow, “ ‘We’?”</p><p>     Both Maru and Abigail set their gaze to Sebastian, sly smirks on their faces. “So <em>that’s</em> why you got here before me and mom?” Maru’s cat-like smile rivaled her own mother’s. It took everything in Luna not to laugh. A snicker must have snuck its way out anyway, because Sebastian glanced at Luna, as though she had caught his attention, before turning back to his friend and sister.</p><p>     “Actually,” He said as he stood to his feet, “We were about to head over to Mom’s booth. You ready Luna?”</p><p>     She blinked a few times, before finally getting the hint. “Oh, that’s right.” She stood to her feet, giving Maru and Abigail a wave, “I’ll see you guys around.”</p><p>     As they walked away, Luna could pick up whispers and small laughs from Maru and Abigail. They were obviously teasing her and Sebastian, but Luna couldn’t help but smile. Sebastian was so easily flustered, making him so easy to tease. “So,” Luna tucked a stray hair behind her ear, cheeky smile on her face, “What was that all about?”</p><p>     He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes downcast, “Nothing.”</p><p>     She hummed, unconvinced, “Well, I guess I owe you another 'thank you' for helping me with my booth.”</p><p>     The longer fringe of his hair obscured his face, but Luna was sure his cheeks were rosy. Placing his hands in his pocket, he shrugged, “It’s no problem.”</p><p>     When they arrived at Robin’s display, Luna was mesmerized by the wooden trinkets on display. She knew Robin was a brilliant carpenter, but she never knew she also made such detailed pieces of art. Wooden figurines, flower vases, wooden toys. Each with their own personality and style. </p><p>     “Sebby!” Robin greeted her son with a smile. She was standing beside her booth, a tool belt around her waist. Her eyes landed on Luna, “And hello to you too Luna. How’s the farm? Is the kitchen holding up?”</p><p>     Smiling back, Luna said, “It’s holding up great. Thank you again. The kitchen is a lot more than I was expecting.”</p><p>     Robin smiled, eyes brightening, “I’m so glad to hear that!” She looked to Sebastian, mischievous look on her freckled face, “And Sebby! It’s so nice to see you out and about! More sunlight is good for you.”</p><p>     Sebastian simply sighed, “It’s not like I <em>never</em> leave the house mom.”</p><p>     “No, but a little more sun won't hurt you.”</p><p>     Luna couldn’t help the smallest of smiles that graced her face at Robin’s motherly nature. Even if Sebastian found it embarrassing, Luna found it sweet. Luna's own mother was never the nurturing type. Thinking about it, she couldn't remember the last time her mother acted in a motherly way. Placing her hand on Sebastian's shoulder, Luna said, "I'm sure your mother means well."</p><p>     Robin hummed, giving her hands a clap, “See! Even Luna agrees.”</p><p>     Holding up her hands in defense, Luna was feeling a bit sheepish having all eyes on her, “Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that!”</p><p>     Sebastian simply chuckled. Sighing, Luna decided to look around Robin’s display. She spotted a beautiful wooden vase with a colorful array of familiar flowers.</p><p>     “Are those the flowers I sold you?” She asked. </p><p>     Eyes following Luna’s, Robin spotted the vase of sunflowers, “You like them? I thought the yellow complimented the wood so perfectly. Maybe I can give you a few of my vases as a thank you for the beautiful flowers.”</p><p>     “Oh, you don’t have to do that. I was just admiring your work.”</p><p>     Robin gave a hum, eyes never leaving her wooden vases, “You sure? I won’t mind. Maybe I can give you some blueprints. Have you ever made anything with wood?”</p><p>     She paused in thought. “Other than my bee boxes? No. I mean, I’ve painted on a wooden canvas before. Does that count?”</p><p>     That caught Sebastian’s attention. “Do you paint, Luna?”</p><p>     Luna nodded her smile brightening, “Yeah, I used to. I haven’t done it in a while. I wanted to be a painter when I was a kid. But I haven't touched a paintbrush since I was 18.”</p><p>     Sebastian looked to be in deep thought, before he smiled softly, gentle gaze on her, “Maybe you could show me your work sometime. If you want to.”</p><p>     “Oh!” Luna turned away, a bit sheepish at his request, “I haven’t done it in a while. I’ll probably be rusty.”</p><p>     Sebastian shrugged, hands in his pockets, “That’s alright. Just take your time.”</p><p>     Luna didn’t know why that of all things made her feel bashful. It had been a while since she painted or drew anything. She remembered in high school she wanted to major in the arts, but her mother was venomously against it. Perhaps she had some old supplies in a box somewhere at her father’s place. She could always call him and ask him to send it. But showing Sebastian her old works sounded oddly intimate. Like she was opening up a door to her past. A past self she'd rather not think about. "Yeah..." Luna's voice was soft, almost too low to hear, "Maybe I'll show you some other time."</p><p>     His dimple appeared, the telltale sign of his genuine smile. "I'll look forward to it." He always managed to do that; he'd say the simplest things, yet they always made her feel giddy. It was an embarrassing thought; like she was a lovesick school girl all over again. But she didn't hate it.</p><p>     While these thoughts went through Luna’s head, from the corner of her eye, she noticed the look in Robin’s eyes from witnessing her son and Luna’s interactions. She wore a look that was almost teasing. Luna had hoped she hid her bashfulness well, but apparently not well enough for Robin not to notice.</p><p>      Resisting the urge to fan herself, Luna turned quickly, “Oh, um, I should probably go check in with Lewis to see if the competition’s starting.”</p><p>      “I’ll walk with you.” Sebastian’s hand fell on the small of her back, and immediately Luna was engulfed with a soothing warm feeling.</p><p>      “Y-yeah.” She thickly swallowed, “Sure. Sounds great.”</p><p>      On their walk back, maneuvering through the crowd, Luna was reminded of her and Sebastian’s outing to the bookstore. She smiled at the memory. It was when she was starting to realize that maybe she wanted to be something more with Sebastian. It was also when she thought that he couldn’t possibly want to be with her. He had always spoken so highly of the city. It was surprising at all that Sebastian kissed her first. She was stunned when he said he wanted to be serious. And although she was happy, it also confused her. Wasn't his dreams in Zuzu? A day may come where she’d have to say goodbye. Her stomach sank at that realization.</p><p>      “You okay?” Sebastian’s voice broke Luna out of her melancholy thoughts. She loved those eyes of his and how they never failed to soothe her. But now, even with Sebastian's comforting gaze, the ache in her stomach didn’t dim.</p><p>      “Yes.” Luna smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, “I was just… thinking.”</p><p>      “About what?”</p><p>      “About…” She paused, unsure if she should continue. Luna hated how quickly her mind would wander to saddening thoughts. It was as if her own mind was sabotaging her happiness. She didn’t want to bring down the mood, especially not on what was a kind-of-but-not-really date. Perhaps this could be a topic of discussion in the future. But in the meantime…</p><p>      Standing on her tiptoes, Luna pulled Sebastian down to her level, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “I was thinking about getting a good luck kiss. To calm my nerves before my display gets judged.”</p><p>      “Oh.”</p><p>      Luna had to hold back a snicker at the sight of color dusting Sebastian’s cheeks. It was always a sweet sight. Thankfully, Sebastian didn’t ask any more questions. The two walked the rest of the way to Luna’s display, his hand on her back, and her head in the clouds.</p><hr/><p>Sebastian had gone to help his mother with last-minute preparations. He seemed a bit hesitant at first, but Luna reassured him that she’d be fine.</p><p>      “Besides,” Luna said, organizing her jam jars by color, “You said yourself, this isn’t technically our first date. So, I don’t mind if you ditch me.”</p><p>      “I’m not ditching you.” He sounded surprised, almost defensive.</p><p>      “Sorry.” Luna held back a giggle, “I was just teasing. I don’t mind if you go. I’ll still be here when you come back.”</p><p>      With Sebastian gone, Luna put her focus on organizing her display to be as aesthetically pleasing as possible. In Pierre’s display, he had an array of fruits and vegetables, each one a variety of bright eye-catching colors. Marnie had animal products and a large wheel of cheese. Willy showcased his finest catches, fresh fish laid about his display.</p><p>     Luna had decided to display her finest sunflowers, a few jars of honey, her pumpkins, and her colorful jams. She tried arranging them in a way that’ll catch any passer byers eye. She had hoped the bright colors might help with that. Picking up her pumpkins, Luna frowned. Would she lose points because they’re so small? No matter what she tried, they didn’t seem to want to grow any bigger. Maybe the judges would think they’re cute? Could that count toward her score?</p><p>     A surprise tap on her shoulder made Luna tense. It couldn’t have been Sebastian because he usually made his presence known. (Though he <em>could</em> be as quiet as a cat. Perhaps she could buy him a bell?) It most definitely couldn’t have been Sam. His entrances were always loud. Same with Alex, now that Luna thought about it. Suddenly, the possibility of it being Charles gave Luna a stomachache. At least dealing with him in a public space could go in her favor. He tended to be a lot nicer when he had an audience. Turning around hesitantly, and, upon seeing this mystery person, Luna froze.</p><p>     “Lola?” Luna nearly dropped the tiny pumpkins she held in her hands at the sight of her twin sister.</p><p>     “Lu-bird!” Lola didn’t hesitate to throw her arms around her twin in a long tight hug. The last time the two had seen each other was last winter, back when Luna’s breakup was still fresh. She had walked to Lola’s apartment, in the middle of the night, drunk on expensive wine. Her twin sister had let her stay at her place for the week. She didn’t ask questions. Lola didn’t need to. It wasn’t the first time she had gone crying to her twin about her job and failed relationship. It was also the first time Lola had ever seriously scolded Luna. But then, it was also the first time Luna 'did something so stupid,' as her sister kindly put it at the time.</p><p>     “What are you doing here?” Luna asked, trying and failing to pull away from the suffocating hug.</p><p>     “To see you, duh,” Lola said, pulling away, playfully rolling her hazel eyes.</p><p>     In all but personality, Luna and Lola were identical. The only subtle physical difference was Lola’s eyes being more hazel than green. A trait only close relatives like their father and grandparents seemed to notice.</p><p>     Pulling her sister back, Lola took a good long look at her, “Look at you! You look so good!”</p><p>     Hearing that made Luna smile. Lola had seen her when she was at her lowest. Luna knew what her sister wanted to say: “You look <em>healthy</em>.”</p><p>      “Thank you,” Luna said with a soft smile.</p><p>      Sneaking a peek at the items in her hands, Lola grinned, “Are those baby pumpkins? That’s so cute!”</p><p>      Luna let out a long, dejected sigh, holding up the tiny pumpkins in her hands, “No. They just won’t grow any bigger.”</p><p>      Backtracking, Lola said with more pep than needed, “Oh, I’m sure it’s fine! They’ll probably still taste good, right? Maybe you can make a pumpkin pie! Ooh, or tiny jack-o-lanterns!”</p><p>      Luna tried not to crack a smile, settling on an unconvincing pout instead. Her sister didn’t buy it, of course, shaking her head with a chuckle, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to insult your baby pumpkins. Will you ever forgive me?”</p><p>     Luna rolled her eyes, placing her pumpkins in her display, “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>     Lacing her arm with Luna’s, Lola gave her twin sister a devious smile, “Sooo, tell me! How’s farm life going? What’s the valley like? Is it like we remember?”</p><p>     “It’s… going great actually. I don’t remember too much about the valley. But I’ve been more relaxed I guess.”</p><p>     Lola looked a bit skeptical at that. Hand on her hip, she held Luna’s gaze, “You sure? What about Charles?”</p><p>     “Oh…” Avoiding her sister’s gaze, Luna placed the rest of her items into her display, “He hasn’t stopped by in a while. You think he’s finally bored with me?”</p><p>     Lola hummed; eyes narrowed in thought. “How should I know? You would know him better than me, right?”</p><p>     Dusting her hands on her clothes, Luna looked around the fairgrounds, searching for any familiar face. She enjoyed her talks with her sister, but this was a topic she didn’t want to be reminded about right now. “I’m trying not to think about him too much. He plays mind games a lot, but I’m not in the mood to participate in them anymore. Also…” Luna’s voice trailed off, as she averted her gaze, “I guess I’ve been… preoccupied.” Luna tried her best not to look bashful. If Sebastian could read her like a book, then her twin sister could read her like a telepath. Nothing got past Lola’s radar. <em>“I know you better than I know myself!” </em>Her sister would always say.</p><p>     A grin rivaling the Cheshire Cat spread slowly across Lola’s face. “ ‘Preoccupied’ huh? With who?”</p><p>     Taken aback, Luna gawked, “Wh-what? What do you mean ‘who’? What if I was just talking about the farm?”</p><p>     But her sister didn’t relent, “You looked so doe-eyed when you said it. Surely you didn’t mean the farm. So, who is it?”</p><p>     Before Luna had any time to defend herself, a voice called to her in the distance.</p><p>     “Luners!” Sam called, with Sebastian in tow. The two approached the display, a bright smile on Sam’s face, “What’s up? How are… things…” His voice trailed off when his eyes met Lola’s. Sebastian looked just as troubled, eyes drifting from Luna to her sister. It took Luna awhile to realize what was going on.</p><p>     “That’s right! You guys haven’t met my sister! This is Lola.”</p><p>     Lola waved at the boys nonchalantly. The two were still silent for a moment before Sam spoke up, “Whoa, you two look identical!”</p><p>     Lola pretended to gasp, hand hovering over her chest, “Wait, we are? Luna, why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>     Ignoring her sister’s dramatics with a sigh, Luna turned back to the boys with a sheepish look on her face, “We’re identical twins. Did I… never mention that?”</p><p>     This time it was Sebastian who spoke, eyes a bit dazed, “No. I don’t think you did.”</p><p>     “Oh.”</p><p>     Lola gave a soft giggle, snaking her arm around Luna’s neck, leaning against her, “Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it. But even our own dad can’t tell us apart sometimes.”</p><p>     “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Lola! Name’s Sam! And my buddy here’s Sebastian.”</p><p>     A light bulb seemed to have clicked above Lola’s head as she registered the young man’s name. She shot Luna a devilish smirk, before converting it into an innocent smile, “So <em>this</em> is Sebastian.” Luna knew that tone all too well. It meant she was in for some relentless teasing.</p><p>     “It’s nice to meet you, Sebastian.” Lola held her hand out for a handshake, smirk clear on her face. Either Sebastian didn’t notice or maybe didn’t care, but it didn’t stop the anxiety from overtaking Luna.</p><p>     “You too.” Sebastian’s voice was a bit guarded, perhaps unsure of what to make of the situation. He didn’t seem to do well with meeting new people.</p><p>     “Luna has mentioned you to me a few times before,” Lola said, not looking at her sister once. She didn’t need to; Lola knew very well the kind of face her sister would be making.</p><p>     “Lola!” Luna tried to laugh it off with a casual chuckle but to no avail—it sounded shaky and wasn’t convincing in the slightest. “I don’t mention him that much.”</p><p>     Lola’s eyes landed on her sister, a faux look of confusion decorating her face, “No? So this <em>isn’t</em> the handsome programmer with the diamond eyes?”</p><p>     Sam let out a snicker, hand covering his mouth trying to look casual, but failing.</p><p>     “N-no!” Luna sputtered, not <em>daring</em> to look at Sebastian, “I never said that!”</p><p>     “That’s right,” Lola snapped her fingers as if what she wanted to say was at the tip of her tongue, “It wasn’t diamonds. It was… it was..”</p><p>     “Lola—”</p><p>     “Eyes like a quartz!” Lola clapped, looking proud of herself.</p><p>     Sam let out the biggest roar of lighter, holding his sides, face red. His laughter only got louder as Luna’s face grew hotter. Sneaking a peek at Sebastian, a bashful look crossed his face, before it dissipated into something else. Pride? His eyes caught hers and before she could look away, he said, “A quartz, huh?”</p><p>     A rush of memories came flooding back into Luna’s mind. Earlier this year. Was it in spring or summer? It was when she and Sebastian were just getting to know each other. She gave him a quartz because it ‘reminded her of him.’ She never told him why. And now, he looked to her, as if the puzzle pieces were falling together in his mind, a teasing look on his face. He remembered. There was no doubt about it.</p><p>     It took everything in Luna not to flee. Her sister laughed, smacking her forehead, “Or maybe I’m just misremembering. My imagination can run away sometimes. Don’t mind me.” She sent Luna a wink.</p><p>     Luna gave another nervous chuckle, eyes studying her boots. The voices of the conversation faded into the background as Luna’s mind filled with ways she could escape. She didn’t notice Sebastian was standing beside her until she felt his warm breath on her ear.</p><p>      “Handsome programmer, huh?” He whispered low enough for only her to hear.</p><p>      She wasn’t going to live this down.</p><p>     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Luna, An Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna stared at the blue ribbon in one hand, a small bag of star coins in the other. Second place wasn’t what she was excepting—in fact, she was sure she’d be dead last—so she took her time to savor this moment, no matter how small it might have been.</p><p>    Sam laced his arm around Luna’s neck, smile as bright as the sun gracing his lips, “Second place isn’t bad. I’m sure you’ll win next year.”</p><p>    Next year? She knew Sam didn’t mean for it to but hearing that pierced her right in the chest. Her eyes landed on Sebastian before drifting to the ribbon in her hand. “Next year huh?” She smiled, despite herself, “Maybe I can grow larger pumpkins too.”</p><p>    She knew her sister and Sebastian might have noticed that her smile wasn’t genuine, but she was hoping they wouldn’t point that out in the open. Sebastian shifted his weight to one foot, eyes on Sam, “I thought you were spending the day with Penny.”</p><p>    Sam stuck his hands in his pockets, giving a nonchalant shrug, “Yeah, I was. But, well, you know how her mom can be.” He glanced quickly at Lola before settling back on Sebastian. Luna suspected that must have been code for ‘Pam drank too much.’</p><p>    Deciding to clear her display, Luna gently placed her items into her wagon. Without a word, Sebastian came over to help. That made her smile, a sweet familiar warmth embracing her.</p><p>     Behind them, Sam kept Lola busy with questions. “So,” he said, leaning toward Lola, as though he were sharing a secret, “Which one of you is the older twin?” His voice was low, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.</p><p>    With a beaming smile of her own, Lola cleared her throat, “That would be me.”</p><p>    Luna rolled her eyes with a scoff, “By two minutes.” She placed the last of her produce into her wagon before standing up straight, giving her back a stretch.</p><p>    Sam let out an amused chuckle, “Really? Is it true that twins can read each other’s mind?”</p><p>    A mischievous smile graced Lola’s face, “Oh yeah, definitely. We read each other’s thoughts <em>all</em> the time.”</p><p>    Unconvinced, Sam crossed his arms, a skeptical look on his face, “Oh yeah? What’s Luna thinking now.”</p><p>    Lola gave out a thoughtful hum, eyes studying her sister’s face. “She’s thinking… wow, Lola sure is the best. I should call and visit her more.”</p><p>    Luna sighed, shaking her head, “Sorry Lo. I promise I’ll do better in the future.”</p><p>    Her sister seemed satisfied by her response, giving Luna a teasing smile. “That’s fine. I know you’ve been... <em>preoccupied</em>.” Lola glanced at Sebastian for only a second, before sending a sly smile Luna’s way.</p><p>    Luna could already feel the familiar heat flooding her cheeks, eyes not daring to look at Sebastian. She still hadn’t recovered from Lola’s ‘handsome programmer with the eyes like a quartz’ comment.</p><p>    Sam shook his head, amusement clear on his face, “Well, as cute as this is to watch, I should go. I promised Vince I’d take him and Jas to the petting zoo.”</p><p>    With a wave, Sam left, leaving Luna alone with her twin and boyfriend. Oddly, now that it was the three of them alone, Luna decided now was the perfect time to awkwardly panic. Lola and Sebastian were so different from each other. She never thought about how the two might act if they were together. While Sebastian was quieter and more collected, Lola could be a bit… overwhelming at times. It was strange, having the two together like this.</p><p>    Balancing her pouch of coins, Luna glanced at Sebastian. “Hey, Seb, you wouldn’t happen to know what I can get with 500 coins, would you?”</p><p>    Caught by surprise, Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck, “No. I never paid attention to the prizes.”</p><p>    Though Luna wasn’t surprised in the slightest, she still managed to let out an overexaggerated sigh, “First you don’t know what’s at the fair, and now you don’t know about the prizes? You really <em>are</em> the worst tour guide.”</p><p>    Now catching <em>her</em> by surprise, he let a laugh slip though, “Sorry. I’ll try and do better next year.”</p><p>    That statement made her pause. Did Sebastian hear what he said? He could have easily been teasing, but she still allowed herself to have a sliver of hope. “Next year, huh?” She smiled at him, “I’ll hold you to that.”</p><p>    For a moment, Luna forgot her sister was there. Not until she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jumping slightly, she looked to her sister sheepishly, “So, uh. I’m going to drop my crops back at home. You guys can come with me if you want.”</p><p>    Lola gave a cat-like smirk, leaning closer to Luna’s ear, “You sure you want me to come? You two seem pretty cozy. I wouldn’t want to be a third wheel or anything.”</p><p>    Luna was already starting to feel exhausted. Her sister was going to be relentless with her teasing, she just knew it.</p><hr/><p>The walk to the farm was a surprisingly quiet one. Walking slightly faster to catch up with Sebastian, Luna whispered softly, “I’m starting to understand why you didn’t want this to be our first date.”</p><p>    “Really?” He gave her a side glance, the smallest hint of a smirk on his face, “Was it my mom and sister’s teasing, or your sister’s ‘handsome programmer’ comment?”</p><p>    Luna huffed, “You’re not letting me forget that any time soon, are you?”</p><p>    He didn’t need to answer her. He simply let out an amused huff and lightly shook his head, the sun capturing his black hair perfectly.</p><p>    Lola stopped at the entrance gate of the farm, and for a moment, Luna believed she was going to speak. But her sister’s gaze was locked in front of her, brows furrowed. Luna followed her line of sight and froze. Seeing him here, on her front porch, caused Luna's stomach to turn. </p><p>    Opening the gate, she made her way to her porch, Lola, and Sebastian not too far behind. Charles stood there, not at all surprised or bothered by her appearance. His eyes drifted from her to Lola, then Sebastian. He had only the smallest hint of irritation, perhaps caught slightly off guard by the additional company. Smooth as silk, his voice held no hint of malice, “Lola. It’s nice to see you. How long has it been?”</p><p>    Lola rolled her eyes, “It’s fine Charles, I already know you never liked me. No need to pretend.”</p><p>    He didn’t respond. Instead, his eyes landed on Sebastian. He studied the young man for a moment, expression never changing. “I’m sorry. I don’t think we’ve met.” Slowly he made his way down the stairs, reaching out his hand for a shake, “Name’s Charles Windsor. Are you a friend of Luna’s?”</p><p>    Sebastian met Charles's hand, though he lacked the same sophisticated grace, “Sebastian—um, Barry. Luna and I are…” His eye looked to her before finishing, “Dating.”</p><p>    Of course, Luna knew that, but there was something about hearing him <em>say</em> it out loud. And to Charles no less. Sebastian may not have realized the significance of those words, but it eases Luna's nerves.</p><p>    Seeing Charles caught so off guard was almost amusing. He collected himself quickly, adjusting his cuffs, “I see.” Attention back on Luna, he continued, “Perhaps we could speak somewhere privately?”</p><p>    Before Luna could answer, Lola spoke up, “Whatever you have to say, I’m sure you can say in front of us.”</p><p>    No one moved an inch. Sebastian sent Luna a questioning look. She would have to explain everything later, but for now, she wanted the moment to be over and done with. Charles sighed, “Alright. I just came by to let you know; I’ll be leaving later today.” He paused as if waiting for her impute. When he was answered by silence, he continued, “I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a drive into the city so we could talk there. But I see you’ve been busy.” His sharp gaze cut to Sebastian for just a moment before meeting Luna’s, “So, I’ll keep it short. I’ve been in touch with your mother. She mentioned how she wanted to see you.”</p><p>    That wasn’t what Luna was excepting. She studied the ground beneath her feet, brows knit together. “She… did?” She tried not to sound hopeful, she truly did.</p><p>    “Yes, she did. She mentioned how she wanted to speak with you. She was going to call, but I wanted to be the one to pass the message instead.”</p><p>    Luna felt a hand on her shoulder. Lola’s face was as stern as ever, her gaze sharp enough to pierce diamonds. “Well tell <em>Lauren</em> that if she’s trying to rekindle what little bit of a relationship we might have had, it’s too late.”</p><p>    Charles let loos a mirthless laugh, “Well, she never mentioned <em>you,</em> Lola. But I’ll let her know you said that.” Turning his attention back to Luna, he said, “She said to give her a call when you can.”</p><p>    Another hand could be felt at the small of her back. There was no mistaking it; that was Sebastian’s gentle touch. “But… why?” Luna asked, eyes still focused on her feet, “Why now?”</p><p>    Charles shrugged, “Perhaps she simply wants to talk some sense into you. You had a life of success practically given to you, and you gave it up so easily. And all to run a rundown farm in the middle of nowhere?” He didn’t try to hide the sneer as he gave her land a once over.</p><p>    Before Luna had the time to react, the soothing warmth of Sebastian’s hands were on her shoulder, “Luna,” He said softly, though his eyes stared sharply at the businessman in front of him, “We should get inside and check on Honey.”</p><p>    Relaxing under his touch, Luna smiled, “Yeah. She’s probably worried about us.” Finally looking Charles in the eye, as calmly as she could she said, “I’m sorry, but we have to go. Maybe we could finish this some other time.”</p><p>    Making their way up the stairs of her porch, right as Luna’s fingers met her doorknob, Charles's voice made her pause. “Running and hiding as usual. I guess I shouldn’t have excepted much else.”</p><p>    Before he had a chance to say anything more, Lola opened the door, pushing them all inside, and closing it with a slam.</p><hr/><p>Luna sat on her couch, Honey’s head in her lap, and a warm cup of coffee in her hands. She didn’t take a sip. Simply relished in its warmth, allowing the sugary smell to soothe her senses. Sebastian made sure to make it sweet. He knew her taste so well. She smiled softly at the thought, running a hand over Honey’s soft fur.</p><p>    Sebastian came over, a steaming cup of black coffee in his hand, and made himself comfortable on her couch. He took a sip, eyes focused on his drink. “So.” His voice wasn’t loud, but it still managed to make Luna wince. “Lola filled me in on everything.”</p><p>    Hearing that, Luna wanted to hide. She was half tempted to smother herself with her pillow. Instead, she took in a deep breath. “Everything, huh?”</p><p>    “Yeah.” Sebastian sat back, using his free hand to pet Honey on the back. “He... was kind of an ass.”</p><p>    Luna let out a mirthless snort, “He was actually really nice when we first started dating. Then eventually… I don’t know. I guess he stopped pretending after a while. Or maybe he was just keeping me around because of my mother.”</p><p>    The silence overstayed its welcome, looming over the room like a thick fog. Luna hated those quiet moments. She was never sure how to fill them. Never knew if she <em>should</em> fill them. Thankfully, Lola came over with a mug of coffee in her dainty hands, making herself comfortable in one of Luna’s chairs. She took a long sip, humming in blissful comfort at the warmth and taste. “These things happen, Lu.” She said, crossing her legs to make herself more comfortable. “I remember thinking Olive was the perfect one for me, but she was a completely different person after a few months of dating.”</p><p>    “Olive?” Luna sat up from her place on the couch, “What happened to Gigi? Did you two break up and not tell me?”</p><p>    Lola cleared her throat, “Anyway, my point is, you can’t blame yourself when these things happen.” She took another sip of her drink, she grimaced with a yelp.</p><p>    Luna let out a soft laugh, “Did you burn yourself?”</p><p>    “No. I happen to like my coffee as hot as the sun.”</p><p>    That managed to get a soft—so soft, she almost didn’t hear it—chuckle from Sebastian, as he hid his face behind his mug.</p><p>    Placing her own cup on the table, Lola’s tone was a bit more serious, “Don’t feel obligated to give mom a call. You don’t have to talk to her.”</p><p>    Luna averted her gaze, eyes focused on her milky coffee. “I’ll… keep that in mind.”</p><p>    Lola gave her sister a long stern look. Luna knew Lola could read her like a book. But it wasn’t like she was lying. She didn’t know if she wanted to speak with her mother. Every time they were around each other, feelings ended up being hurt. But a part of her desperately wanted to have a normal relationship with the woman who was supposed to be her mother. She wished they could have the relationship other families had. Getting together for the holidays, or simply calling her up with good news to share. It was something she craved since she was a child. It was why she worked so hard to please her. And why it took so long to leave her job at Joja.</p><p>    Lola's heavy sigh interrupted Luna’s thoughts. Shaking her head and sitting back in her chair, Lola said, “Anywho, let’s change the subject. I came here to check on you, but I’ve also got some good news.”</p><p>    “Oh?” Luna placed her cup on the coffee table, scooting closer to Sebastian.</p><p>    Lola’s face carried a sense of pride, as she stood to her feet, a smile as bright as the sun, “I finally bought my own shop! You’re now talking to the new owner of Beverly Boutique!”</p><p>    Luna stood to her feet too, surprising Honey in the process. “Wait, really? You bought the shop?”</p><p>    Lola nodded, engulfing Luna in a hug, “Yup! I just made the down payment yesterday. I would have told you over the phone, but I wanted to see your face.” She pulled away, looking over Luna’s shoulder, “Also,” Her gaze was focused on Sebastian, “I wanted to know if your programmer boyfriend wanted to help me out. I want to make a website. Maybe a logo. Don’t worry, I’ll pay him.”</p><p>    Sebastian sighed through his mug before placing it on the table, “Graphic design isn’t my thing. But I could help you out with the website.”</p><p>    Lola clapped, “Wonderful! Give me your business card if you have one, and I’ll give you a call.” She picked up her purse from her chair, securing it over her shoulder, “You don’t mind if I take a smoke? Course you don’t. I’ll be back in a few.” With that, she made her way out the door, Honey right beside her. Luna stood in her living room, unsure about what just happened. Feeling exhausted, she plopped down on the couch, resting her head on Sebastian's shoulder. “I’m sorry about her. She can be overdramatic sometimes.”</p><p>    Sebastian shook his head, “It’s fine. You put up with my family all the time. Seems only fair.”</p><p>    Luna let out a snort with a shake of her head. “Some first date, huh?”</p><p>    “Not a first date.” He deadpanned, taking another sip of coffee.</p><p>    Luna hummed, a teasing tone to her voice, “Fine. Our first <em>not</em> date.” With her eyes closed, she more so felt rather than heard him laugh. It was a lovely sound that always managed to put her at ease. It was like a much-needed cool breeze on a hot afternoon. That thought made her remember when she fainted in his arms, and how secure she felt in them.  </p><p>    “Hey Seb,” Luna whispered softly, “What do you think I should do… about my mom.”</p><p>    His body tensed beneath her head, “I don’t know much about your mom. But I can understand where you’re coming from.”</p><p>    Luna looked up to meet Sebastian’s gaze, but his eyes were focused in front of him. “What do you mean?” She asked.</p><p>    “I mean…” He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “My dad.”</p><p>    Luna bit her tongue, unsure of what to say next. Sebastian had never brought up his father before. She wasn’t sure if she even <em>should</em> say anything. Like she wasn’t allowed to hear what he was going to say next. As if she were eavesdropping on a conversation that wasn’t meant for her. But he was allowing her to hear this. He was offering information about himself, without a second thought.</p><p>    “I’m sure if my dad ever wanted to talk, apart of me would want to.”</p><p>    “And what about the other part of you?”</p><p>    He threw his head on the back of the couch, silver eyes focused on the ceiling fan above. “The other half of me just wants to say fuck him and forget about him.” He didn’t say much after that. He didn’t need to. She understood where he was coming from. Scooting closer, Luna wrapped her arms around his, her head laying comfortably on his shoulder.</p><p>    “Yeah,” Luna spoke softly, “I get that.”</p><p>    Sebastian rested his arm around her shoulder. She loved how comfortable he seemed to be with touching her lately. He always seemed to hesitate at first, but this time he did it so smoothly. The two sat there, enjoying each other’s company. They didn’t need to say another word. Their silence spoke volumes; like a private language, only the other could understand. It had a different weight to it compared to other moments of quiet. It wasn’t an awkward stillness, but a welcoming one. One that was like home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Sebastian, Adoring*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first post for this fic this year and it's fluffy smut.<br/>While writing this, I asked myself "is this too much fluff" and then I said "no."</p><p>But I don't know why I get more embarrassed writing fluff than smut. So much kissing in the chapter, my god 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching the tides crash on the rocks, the smell of saltwater so strong, Sebastian could almost taste it. The sound the dock made under his feet, as the wind blew, was almost eerie. As if it was going to fall apart any moment. Despite this, he stayed where he stood. He would have lit a cigarette if not for the heavy downpour.</p><p>      With the storm approaching, lighting flashing in the dreary gray sky, accompanied by cracks of thunder, Sebastian could almost forget that it was the middle of fall. The Spirit's Eve decorations that cluttered the town, along with the air that seemed to grow colder by the day reminded him otherwise.</p><p>      While some would find the unruly weather disconcerting, Sebastian found a strange comfort in it. Soothing even. Sure, he could enjoy the sounds of the storm from the safety of his room—as his mother had told him time and time again—but it never lived up to experiencing it in person.</p><p>      Hand twitching and numb against the cold air, he had almost forgotten about the umbrella he was holding. It’s white and bright red canopy stuck out like a sore thumb against Sebastian’s black attire. Despite having an umbrella, he held it limply at his side, unopened. His clothes were soaked, his skin cold to the touch. But he was too deep in thought to care.</p><p>      Luna’s twin sister Lola had stayed over for a few days. He wasn’t sure what to think about her. The two were so strikingly similar in looks; it was almost uncanny. Their personalities, on the surface, also seemed identical. While Lola was bubbly and Luna was like a ray of sunshine, Lola’s brightness was more akin to fire. Sparkling and vibrant, yet dangerous to touch. Luna’s light was warm; less intense and more welcoming.</p><p>      He had noticed this when they all went to the saloon that Friday. Sam, bored with losing pool, decided to bombard Luna and Lola with questions.</p><p>      “Have you two ever switched places to trick people? Has it worked?”</p><p>      Lola had made herself comfortable on the couch in the game room, a glass of ale in her hand. Luna had long taken Sam’s place in pool, her eyes scanning the table for future moves.</p><p>     Letting out a thoughtful hum, Lola tilted her head, “We did use to trick our family at get-togethers. It didn’t help that we dressed alike until middle school. Oooh, I <em>did</em> ask Luna to take a drug test for me once for a job I was applying for. Does that count?”</p><p>     Sam gawked at this new information, eyes darting to Luna, who only grimaced, perhaps at the memory. “That true?”</p><p>     Luna bit her lip, her eyes glued to the table. She didn’t need to say anything; Sam still burst into a fit of laughs. She huffed, mumbling under her breath, “That was years ago.”</p><p>     Sebastian let out an amused smirk, aiming his pool cue at just the right angle. He remembered thinking how satisfying it was to hear the crack the balls made when they rolled into each other. Once the balls landed in their respective pocket, he leaned back, admiring his work.</p><p>     “Need a smoke break.” He said, hand already digging through his pockets.</p><p>     Luna had eyed him with playful suspicion, “You’re only leaving because you know I’m going to win.”</p><p>     Unlit cigarette in his mouth, he couldn’t hide his chuckle, “Keep telling yourself that.”</p><p>     He had made his way outside, eyes unfocused, back resting against the brick wall of the saloon. Even the sound of the saloon door opening didn’t move him. At a side glance, he thought it was Luna, but as the moonlight revealed more of the person in front of him, he realized it was Lola. Her smile was warm, but her eyes were cold. She seemed to be studying him. “Don’t mind if I bum a cigarette off you, do you?”</p><p>      He didn’t say anything as he fished through his pockets, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. She took one, pulling out her own lighter from her purse. Sebastian could have mentioned that she had a perfectly fine pack of her own—almost full, last he saw—but he had kept that to himself. Perhaps this was her way of starting a conversation. But no words came. He was acutely aware of the silence that surrounded them. It wasn’t a soft mellow silence, but a nerve-wracking stillness. It was like the quiet before the storm. The kind of silence that came crashing down around you with unease and dread. When Lola finally spoke, he stiffened.</p><p>      “So,” She blew out a puff of smoke, her eyes locked in front of her, not once glancing at Sebastian, “You and my sister, huh?”</p><p>      He hummed. What else was he supposed to say? He never did well with strangers. Always went the extra mile to avoid them. His mother once believed he’d grow out of it, but that never seemed to happen. Even with his job, he rarely saw anyone face to face. And, despite having the face of the woman he—adored? Was that too strong a word? Smitten? No, that sounded too corny—despite having Luna’s face, there was something so unfamiliar about Lola. She shared her sister’s mannerisms and even sounded just like her. But there was always something off that reminded him that this wasn’t Luna.</p><p>      Lola sighed with a shake of her head, “I guess you do kind of fit her type. She tends to like them smart.” Her chuckle was hollow, sounding almost forced. “She’s also a bad judge of character.” She mumbled under her breath. Sebastian still caught it. Even if she didn’t mean for it to be a dig, it still stung.</p><p>      “Going to lecture me?” It came out colder than he intended, but Lola didn’t seem to care. The laugh she gave him was different; warmer.</p><p>      “Sure, I guess you could say that.” She put the cigarette to her lips, taking a large inhale, before breathing out a puff of smoke, “She talks about you a lot. And I’m glad that she’s happy. She’s been through a lot, so it’s nice seeing her smile.”</p><p>      That was something they both could agree on. Luna did have a contagious smile. “Yeah.” He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets to protect them from the cold.</p><p>      Lola kept her eyes in front of her, face stoic. “Don’t get me wrong. I know she can handle herself. And I don’t want to say she’s fragile, but...” she paused.</p><p>      He raised an eyebrow at that statement, “But…?”</p><p>      Lola shook her head, placing the cigarette back to her lips. After seconds that felt like hours, she spoke, “Nothing. I just worry about her sometimes, I guess.”</p><p>      The saloon door opened and closed again, this time revealing Luna. She had a puzzled look on her face, “Lola,” her voice had a hint of warning weaved into it, “You’re not pestering Sebastian, are you?”</p><p>      With a sly smile, Lola used the top of the nearby trash can as an ashtray. Voice soft, she said, “Now Luna. You know me well enough to know that that’s exactly what I’m doing.”</p><p>      Luna had apologized on her sister’s behalf, but Sebastian wasn’t too bothered. If Maru had ever brought a stranger home, he’d probably have his guard up too. Perhaps that was another reason he wasn’t too bothered about his best friend dating his sister.</p><p>      The creek of wood brought Sebastian’s thoughts back to the present. Turning his head, he found the source of the noise. Despite the pouring rain, she only wore a light spring jacket that was already soaked through. Something about running into Luna on the docks in the freezing rain brought him back to the day they met. He always tried to bury that memory, to save himself from embarrassment.</p><p>      “Hey.” She greeted, not hesitating to stand by his side.</p><p>      “What are you up to in this weather?”</p><p>       She pointed to Willy’s cabin with her thumb, “I was dropping off a delivery for Willy when I saw you.”</p><p>      “You’ll catch a cold dressed like that.”</p><p>      “Oh? And you won’t?”</p><p>      “The cold doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>      “Your nose is red.”</p><p>      He didn’t know how to answer that, so he settled on watching the sky instead. “See those dark clouds looming over the horizon?”</p><p>      She followed his line of sight and gave a light hum.</p><p>      “I hope they come this way.”</p><p>      She gave an amused half-smile at that statement. At a side glance, Sebastian saw the water droplets in her eyelashes. They made the sparkles of her eyes look like iridescent stars. He kept talking.</p><p>      “I like the rain. It makes everyone else disappear, you know?” He paused; eyes still locked on the waves. “Being around people makes me feel anxious.” Finally, he gave her his full attention. The way her eyes were fixed on the water bellow reminded him of the moonlight jellies. How the light captured her face so perfectly. How much he wanted to kiss her then and there. “Not around you though.”</p><p>      That seemed to have caught her by surprise. Her eyes snapped to his, finally giving him eye contact. He cleared his throat, a little louder now, “I don’t feel anxious around you.”</p><p>       She smiled his favorite smile. The one that could light up the darkest room. Bright, warm, and inviting.</p><p>       The heat of his cheeks was almost painful against the freezing sharp wends. Looking for a distraction, Sebastian pulled out his umbrella. “There’s room for two.” He said as he opened it.</p><p>       Without a moment’s hesitation, Luna inched herself closer under the umbrella. She fit so perfectly beside him, their shoulders and elbows bumping. He could kiss her right there.</p><p>       Luna let out a sigh, her breath leaving behind a misty fog, “We should head inside.” She said. “C’mon, we can warm up at my place. Your nose is getting redder.”</p><p>       He rolled his eyes, “That’s just the light playing tricks on you.”</p><p>       Now it was her turn to roll her eyes, as she wordlessly turned around, the smallest hint of a playful smile gracing her face.</p><hr/><p>Sebastian must have underestimated how cold he was because he practically melted once he was in front of Luna’s fireplace, a warm fluffy towel wrapped around his shoulders. Luna had made the two of them green tea. Sebastian used the mug to warm his numb fingers.</p><p>       Luna came to the couch where he sat, but instead of taking the seat next to him—as he thought she would—she sat on his lap. With a towel in one hand, she placed her cup of tea on the side table. Taking the towel, she draped it over Sebastian’s head, ruffling his hair to dry it. She was gentle with her touch, as she always seemed to be. Once satisfied, she let the towel fall over his shoulders. Her warm fingers cupped his cold cheeks, rubbing soothing circles on them. He relaxed under her touch; his cup of tea almost forgotten. She rested her forehead atop his, a dangerously playful look on her face.</p><p>       “Your face is still red. Still cold?”</p><p>       He shivered, her warm breath tickling his skin. He placed his cup on the side table next to Luna’s before pulling her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She let out a light muffled laugh as he peppered her neck with soft kisses. “That depends.” He said between kisses, “are you going to warm me up?”</p><p>       That earned him a thoughtful hum, “Maybe.”</p><p>       It had been a while since the two were alone—truly alone—together.</p><p>       Luna ran her fingers through Sebastian’s damp hair. “Your hair curls a little when it’s wet.” She said, voice soft as if she were mumbling to herself. His eyes drifted toward her lips as he thickly swallowed. Seeming to read his mind, she gave him a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.</p><p>       “Is that better?” She asked, voice teasing, yet shaky. Rather that was from the cold or nerves, he couldn’t tell.</p><p>       Smiling gently, he kissed the corner of her mouth. She let a hum mixed with a small giggle slip through, making Sebastian’s cheeks heat up. He pressed his lips against hers, sweet and tender. She kissed him back, letting a blissful moan fall from her lips. He pulled her closer, cradling her face in his hands. They pulled away for a second, eyes locked on each other. Even in the dim lighting of the fireplace, Sebastian still found Luna’s eyes bright enough to rival stars.</p><p>       Trailing kisses down her neck, Sebastian heard her try and stifle a laugh. He looked up at her, a teasing smirk on his face. “Are you ticklish?”<br/>       Biting her lip, she shook her head.</p><p>       Not believing her for a second, he went back to trailing kisses down her neck. He gave her a gentle suck, relishing in her soft gasp. He rested his lips on her collar bone, his hands on her hips.</p><p>       The two readjusted themselves; Sebastian on his back, Luna on top of him. His arms were still around her. Eyes locked with one another; chest held close. His heart was pounding, and he wondered if she could hear it too.</p><p>       Their lips were on each other once again, a little rough, a little hesitant. Luna gave a soft hum as Sebastian softly nipped at her lip.</p><p>       Sebastian had noticed this fact about Luna the moment they first kiss, and every moment after that; the woman was handsy. She seemed to love touching him. His face, his chest, his arms. Even if they were just sitting next to one another, her head always ended up on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his. It was sweet and never failed to fill him with bliss.</p><p>       Her fingers found their way under his shirt, and he shivered at her touch. She straddled his hips while he lifted himself on his elbows, his lips on hers once again. He cradled her face with his hand, his tongue finding its way into her mouth. She softly moaned into the kiss, and for a moment, Sebastian’s brain was pure static. He wanted to hear that again.</p><p>       He softly nipped at her bottom lip, and between kisses, he asked, “Can I touch you?”</p><p>       She was a bit dazed, out of breath, her words still stuck in the throat. Licking her kiss swollen lips, she whispered breathlessly, “yes.”</p><p>       Sitting up, Luna wrapped her legs around Sebastian’s hips. He laid her down on the couch, his lips on her throat. His hands found their way under her shirt, her fingers tangled in his hair. He made his way down her body, his lips on her stomach as he lifted her shirt. She shivered. He grazed his teeth over her skin and Luna let out the smallest whine.</p><p>       Sebastian paused when he reached the buttons to her pants. He bit his lip, eyes darting to hers, silently asking permission. She answered him by undoing the buttons herself. Gripping the fabric, he looked to Luna again, swallowing so thickly the sound echoed in his ears. He tugged at her jeans and Luna lifted herself to make them easier to remove. She still had her panties; a simple soft blue with a tiny decretive bow. Cute was the best word he could use to describe them.</p><p>       Heart pounding, Sebastian took Luna’s thigh, grip firm, and kissed it. Soft and feather-light. She shivered; eyes fluttering shut as she let out a sigh. He brushed his lips against her skin, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps in his wake. His touch grew bolder with every sound she made. Fingers finding their way inside her panties, Luna tensed. He paused, his eyes searching her face. She gave a nervous smile.</p><p>       “I just… haven’t done this in a while.”</p><p>       He smiled, leaning his head against her knee, “We can stop.”</p><p>       “No.” She said almost too quickly. Breath a little shaky, she continued, “No, I’m just… nervous, I guess. Sorry.” She let out a shaky chuckle.</p><p>       He sat up, blanketing himself over her, giving her a kiss on the nose. Her laughter was a sweet melody. Addictive. He captured her mouth with his as his fingers maneuvered their way down into her panties. She rocked herself against his touch as he kissed her throat. Once his fingers found her clit, Luna’s breathing hitched. He started slowly; stroking her, almost teasingly. She rocked in rhythm with his fingers, soft melodic hums dripping off her lips. Her breathing grew shallow as he added more pressure to her sensitive bud. He slipped a finger inside of her and she gasped out his name. His face was burning, his pants growing too tight. The urge to strip them off was strong.</p><p>        Another finger entered inside of Luna, and her nails dug into his shoulder. He sucked the air between his teeth at the sensation. Burying his head in her neck, he kissed nipped, and sucked at her skin, leaving behind marks. His fingers curled inside of her, hitting just the right spot that made her throw her head back with a cry.</p><p>        Sebastian mumbled a curse into her hair, thrusting his fingers in and out of her. He nibbled on her ear lobe and she moaned out his name, soft and breathless. The sight under him was picturesque; Luna lay breathless, eyes soft as she gazed up at him. There was something precious about the way she looked at him. So tender and warm. The urge to smother her face with more kisses was strong.</p><p>        She grew tense around his fingers, her grip on his shoulders tightening. Her sweet release was strong, leaving him speechless. He couldn’t help but watch as her body trembled under his touch. Her eyes were squeezed shut, hiding her face in the crook of his arm. She gasped out his name as she arched her back.</p><p>        “Fuck.” He wisped to himself, burying himself in her hair. He kissed her temple. Then her cheek. Then finally rested his lips on the corner of her mouth. She breathed heavily beneath him, chest heaving. Her skin was hot to the touch. She twitched with a slight frown when his hand graced her swallowed clit as he removed himself from her panties. When she finally opened her eyes, they seemed unfocused. Once they rested on him, the warm spark came back with a vengeance. She sat up on her elbows, kissing his nose.</p><p>        “So,” Her voice cracked, “Now what?”</p><p>        “Now,” He said as he kissed her cheek, “We go take a shower.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Sebastian, Compliments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Sebastian woke up with a sense of déjà vu. He opened his eyes just to squeeze them shut at the blinding sunlight bleeding through the drapes. His room didn’t have windows, let alone drapes. Burying his face into his pillow, his senses were filled with Luna’s vanilla shampoo. They hadn’t done much last night. After their shower, they cooked dinner and watched a movie on Luna’s laptop in bed. Luna’s bed. The thought of sleeping with his arms wrapped around Luna’s waist had him feeling uncharacteristically chipper that morning. Only slightly. The sight of an empty bed did dour his mood, if only by 0.1%.</p><p>     He turned over, getting deeper under the covers, his mind drifting. Despite trying desperately to fall back into the warm embrace of sleep, his buzzing phone made sure to make that task difficult. Groaning, Sebastian peeked out from under the covers, eyeing his phone on the side table, as if staring at it long enough would shut it off. It didn’t; it only continued to buzz. Sighing in defeat, Sebastian picked up his phone, staring at the screen. He blinked a few times before his eyes came into focus. Much to Sebastian’s surprise, it wasn’t Sam.</p><p>      The name “Marc” blinked back at him on the screen. One of his most loyal clients. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Sebastian sat up, giving his back a nice stretch.</p><p>      “Hello?” Sebastian answered, voice a little groggy.</p><p>      “Hey man!” Marc said on the other line, voice cheerful, “So, I know you hate jobs that require you to be on-site, but…” his voice drifted, a little cautious.</p><p>      Sebastian rolled his eyes, grateful that Marc couldn’t see him, “Never said I hate it. I just don’t prefer it.”</p><p>      “Great!” Marc’s voice boomed again, causing Sebastian to wince, “So, I have a job for you, but you’ll need to come down to the office. I’ll send you an e-mail with the details. I can’t stay on the phone for too long. You know how my boss is.”</p><p>      Sebastian knew Marc’s boss through the bits he’d pieced together from the few times he’s mentioned them. Apparently, they’re very strict.</p><p>      “Yeah, yeah, sure.” The smell of burnt toast began to fill the room, Luna’s soft swears muffled by the bedroom door. He smiled softly to himself, “Do you need me there today or…?”</p><p>       “Preferably today. But if you’re busy, that’s fine. This might be a project that’ll take a while though, so the sooner the better.”</p><p>       Luna’s muffled huffs trickled through the door again, and Sebastian had to clear his throat to hide his amusement, “Yeah, okay. I’ll talk to you later.”</p><p>       He hung up and sighed. So much for spending the day with Luna. It had been a while since he had to work on-site for a client. Standing to his feet, he stretched again, his back letting out a pop. Rolling his neck, he mentally prepared himself for whatever chaos that was currently happening in Luna’s kitchen. Opening the door and stepping into the hallway, the smell of burnt toast grew more intense. Further into the house, from the safety of the living room, Sebastian could see Luna fussing over the burnt bread, discarding it into the trash, while Honey looked to her pleadingly.</p><p>       “No Honey.” Luna said as she took the smoking pan off the stove, “You don’t want that. It’s burnt.”</p><p>       Honey answered by laying at Luna’s feet.</p><p>       Luna was currently dressed in shorts, but her oversized pajama shirt gave off the impression that she wasn’t wearing pants. Not that Sebastian was complaining; she had nice legs. The memory of his hands on her thighs, skin soft under his fingertips, her legs straddling his hips, came rushing back. He cleared his throat.</p><p>       “Oh!” Luna said, a little startled. Once she saw it was Sebastian, her shoulders relaxed, “Morning sleepy head.”</p><p>       “Morning.” He sat at the kitchen table, resting his head in his arms, closing his eyes for a second. He was greeted with the smell of coffee. Opening his eyes, he saw Luna had placed a cup in front of him. He breathed in the aroma with a sigh, taking a sip. “You know me so well.”</p><p>       She smiled, placing a plate of pancakes on the table with a wink. She made her way back to the stove, placing a slice of butter in one of the pans. Ignoring his plate of fluffy pancakes, Sebastian took a sip of his coffee before getting up and approaching Luna. He placed his hands on her hips, earning him a soft squeak in response. He kissed the back of her neck, “need help with that?”</p><p>       She sighed, resting her back against his chest, “No. I’m almost done.”</p><p>       Once she had scooped up the last of her pancakes on a plate, Luna poured herself a glass of milk and sat at the kitchen table. “So,” Sebastian started after taking a sip of his coffee, “I’ll be riding out to the city later today for a job.”</p><p>       That piqued Luna’s interest, as she sat up in her chair, giving him her full attention, “To the city huh?” Her eyes glazed over at the mention of the city. A misty, almost far away look in her eye. It came and went so quickly, Sebastian wondered if he’d imagined it. “You won’t mind dropping me off at Lola’s, would you? She wants to go shopping for Spirit’s Eve costumes.”</p><p>       In-between chews of his pancake, Sebastian hummed, “That’s right, Spirit’s Eves coming up.” He sat back in his chair; eyes glued to the ceiling. “I actually like this time of year.”</p><p>       Luna let out a playful snort from behind her glass of milk, “You like the spooky time of year? Never would have guessed.”</p><p>       With a playful roll of his eyes, Sebastian let out a dry “ha ha,” before swallowing the last of his pancakes. Once he was done with breakfast, he made his way to Luna’s front door, putting his shoes on, feeling a little guilty about leaving her alone with the dishes. She waved off his concern, “you’ve got work to do, right? I can handle a few dishes.”</p><p>       It was refreshing having someone who took his job seriously, though he couldn’t help but feel that she was kicking him out.</p><p>       “If you’re late,” she said at the threshold of her front door, “I don’t want it to be my fault.” He knew he was being dramatic, but he couldn’t help himself. He kissed her cheek and smiled when she gave him a laugh.</p><p>       “I’ll come pick you up later.” He said but didn’t move. It took Luna slowly closing her door, a teasing smile on her face, for his feet to finally budge.</p><hr/><p>Taking off his shoes at the front door of his house, the first thing to greet him was the sounds of mumbling coming from the lab. He didn’t need to see who it was; there was no mistaking it was his mother and Demetrius. By the tone alone he could tell they were fussing about something. He managed to pick out his name among the whispers.</p><p>       “Sebby’s not a child Dem, he doesn’t need our permission to stay out all night.”</p><p>       Demetrius let out an exhausted sigh, “The least he could do is call us. It’s irresponsible.”</p><p>       Sebastian could picture his mother rolling her eyes clear as day in his head, “He’s with Luna. Nothing to worry about. She’s a sweet girl, I’m sure she could keep him out of trouble.”</p><p>       Sebastian gave a snort, resisting the urge to roll his own eyes. The way they spoke about him made him seem like a teenager sneaking back home. Slowly making his way into the hall, the stairs to the basement in his sight, he could have easily snuck downstairs and ignored his mother and stepfather’s discussion. He could have. He <em>should</em> have.</p><p>       “I’m sure she is Robin, but—”</p><p>       “But what?” The words tumbled out of Sebastian’s mouth before he had a chance to think.</p><p>       It was almost amusing how they both looked like deer caught in headlights. “It’s nothing dear.” His mother tried to wave him off, but Demetrius had other plans.</p><p>       “Where were you last night?” He asked without missing a beat.</p><p>       “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”</p><p>       His mother sent him a warning look, “Sebastian.” She said simply, voice stern. He wasn’t in the mood to argue. What he wanted to do was get changed, grab his things, and take his bike out to the city. With an exasperated sigh, he made his way down the stairs. He shouldn’t be surprised, yet he couldn’t fight off his irritation. Lucky for him he’d be out of the house for most of the day. Looking down at his attire, he figured he should dress in something nicer. Skinny jeans and a hoodie didn’t seem appropriate for meeting a client. It had been a while since he had to wear something more polished, and it wasn’t something he was looking forward to. Running his fingers through his messy hair, he tried to mentally prepare himself for the long day ahead.</p><hr/><p>       Sebastian debated getting a second cup of coffee before deciding that it was probably better than smoking a cigarette right before meeting an important client. In the kitchen, he saw Maru at the table, homework packet in front of her as she tapped her pen on the wood. She usually came for visits every other weekend, usually to help Demetrius in the lab or laundry. Or Abigail.</p><p>       Peeking through her glasses, Maru raised an eyebrow, “going somewhere?”</p><p>       He momentarily forgot he was wearing a black button-down shirt, tucked neatly into navy blue pants. His hair was neatly pushed back, though a few stubborn strands refused to fall into place. It was different from his usual look, and he felt a bit ridiculous.</p><p>       “Yeah,” Sebastian said as he poured himself a cup of coffee that had long gone cold. He winced at the taste.</p><p>       Biting her lip, Maru’s brows furrowed, something she did when she was deep in thought. “Um… Seb?”</p><p>       “What’s up,” Sebastian said as he placed his cup of coffee into the microwave.</p><p>       “Um… Abby’s birthday is coming up.” Maru averted her gaze to her work, “I was wondering… if you had any ideas on how I can surprise her?”</p><p>       Sebastian paused mid-sip, burning his tongue on her freshly heated cup. He grimaced at the pain. “Why are you asking me?” He winced at the sound of his own voice. It sounded harsher than he intended.</p><p>       Maru didn’t seem to notice or care, cradling her face in both of her hands, elbows resting on the table, “You know her better than anyone else in this house. You’re also the only other person who knows we’re together. Well, other than Luna and Sam.”</p><p>        Sebastian raised an eyebrow, “Sam knew you two were together?”</p><p>        “So,” Maru ignored him, “I’ve been wondering. It’s her first birthday with us together, and I wanted to do something special. I’ve been stressing out more than I probably should over this.”</p><p>        Sighing, Sebastian took a seat at the kitchen table. He wasn’t good at this kind of thing; people didn’t normally come to <em>him</em> for relationship advice. “I know Abby likes amethyst.”</p><p>        Maru nodded, a serious expression on her face. “I wonder…” She pulled out her notebook, sketching something out, “I wonder if I could ask Clint to make a charm out of amethyst. You know Abby’s always wearing her charm bracelet.”</p><p>        “True.” Sebastian took another sip of coffee, unable to taste it due to his burnt tongue.</p><p>        Maru smiled, “I’ll probably have to buy one off Luna. Thanks, Seb, that helped a lot.”</p><p>        He shrugged. He didn’t feel like he was much help, but he wasn’t going to argue about it. Though he found their relationship awkward to think about at first, Sebastian had grown used to the idea. Or perhaps indifferent would be a better word for it. Abigail had teased him earlier that week, going on about how they should “go on a double date!” at some time. It was still awkward to think about his little sister and ex-crush being a thing, but he was sure he’d stop thinking too much about it with time.</p><p>       Robin had came into the kitchen not too long after Sebastian finished his coffee, and Maru her sketch. She quirked an eyebrow at the sight of them sitting peacefully together. “Hey, you two.” She said, hand on her hip, “what were you two talking about?”</p><p>       Maru rolled her eyes playfully as she stuffed her books into her bag, “it’s nothing mom.” She stood to her feet, giving Sebastian a wink, before she made her way out of the kitchen, giving Robin a kiss on the cheek on the way out.</p><p>      Robin gave her head a shake, “keeping secrets from me now?” She tsked.</p><p>      Securing his laptop case, Sebastian stood to his feet, “it’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p>      She didn’t respond, giving her son a once over. She smiled, “you look nice. Where are you off to?”</p><p>      “Work.” He said without thinking.</p><p>      “Work huh?” Sebastian hadn’t noticed that Demetrius had come into the kitchen right behind his mother, “you finally get an interview?”</p><p>      Sebastian sighed to himself, “Gotta go, or I’ll be late.” On his way out of the kitchen, without much thought, he gave his mother a light kiss on the cheek and made his way out of the house.</p><p>      Opening the garage, he placed his bag in the trunk of his bike, hopping on and putting on his helmet. It came to life with a roar, as he effortlessly drove it to Luna’s farm. She was sat on the porch, a basket full of cranberries beside her, as she organized and threw out the ones that already went bad. The sound of his bike made her look up, a smile on her face. Her hand paused mid-wave, staring at him as he took off his helmet.</p><p>      He shifted, still not used to her intense gaze, “what?”</p><p>      “You look so handsome.”</p><p>      “Oh…” He was sure his face was ablaze from that complement.</p><p>      Luna’s smile shifted into something more teasing. “Did I make you blush? That’s cute!”</p><p>      He scoffed, turning his head so Luna couldn’t see just how much her complaints affected him, “Do you want a ride to the city or not?”</p><p>      “Okay, okay.” She giggled, standing to her feet with a stretch. “Let me put my cranberries in the house. I’ll be quick.”</p><p>      Despite the cold, Sebastian’s face was burning bright. He was grateful his helmet would cover most of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kind of took an unannounced break from this fic, whoopsie. We're so close to the end, so I wanted to get the final act in order. I always try and write with a plan in mind, and I usually keep my outlines vague just in case I change my mind about story events. Well, for once, I actually wrote out a chapter by chapter outline. So, the last few chapters are planned out, it's just a matter of writing them now.<br/>Still can't believe how far this fic has come. I started this project last April to help me get through lockdown, and now it's 2021 and almost April again. Thank you to everyone who's read this far, left a comment or kudos, or a bookmark. This fic, fandom, and this game has really helped me through 2020 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Luna, Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the sight of the shopping district in downtown Zuzu, Luna was hit with a wave of nostalgia. She was brought back to her high school years when her and her twin sister Lola would go on their yearly shopping trip for the perfect Spirit’s Eve costume. They would usually go with something matching, though they grew out of that sometime around high school.</p><p>      The area was a hot spot for tourists, with souvenir vendors with “I Heart Zuzu” t-shirts, skyscraper key chains, and snow globes of the city skyline. One of these snow globes was now in Luna’s possession, as she watched the vender place it in a special box wrapped in colorful tissue papers.</p><p>      “So,” Lola spoke between licks of her soft-serve ice cream, “you leave the city for a year, and you come back as a fucking tourist.”</p><p>      Luna rolled her eyes as she took the box, handing the vendor her coins, “It’s not for me. It’s for Sebastian.”</p><p>      Now it was Lola’s turn to roll her eyes, “Look at you, being an obnoxiously sweet girlfriend. I’m almost jealous.”</p><p>      Luna carefully placed the box into her shopping bag, turning to her twin sister, “What exactly happened between you and Gigi?”</p><p>      Lola wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something foul, “it was a messy breakup. I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>      They began walking, the two of them so in sync, it was as if they were never separated. Lola let out an overdramatic groan, “My life’s so boring compared to yours!”</p><p>      Luna scoffed with a shake of her head, “You just bought a boutique. I wouldn’t call that boring.”</p><p>      Lola ignored her, throwing her napkins from her melted ice cream into a nearby trash can, “Maybe I should move out to the countryside. It seemed to work out just fine for you.”</p><p>      Luna rolled her eyes again. She knew when her sister went on these tangents it was best to keep quiet and listen. Even if she wanted to say something, she knew she’d never get a word in edgewise. Lola wrapped her arm around Luna’s, her eyes sparkling, “soooo, I was wondering. If you ever start to raise rabbits like grandpa did, do you think you could send me cloth? I’ll pay you full price, I promise!”</p><p>      Luna rolled her eyes with a smile, “we’ll have to wait and see. I <em>just</em> started keeping chickens.”</p><p>      Lola hummed, "okay, okay. Just give me a call if you make plans. I want to be your first customer." </p><p>      The two made their way to a shop on the square that they’d frequented in the past. It was surprisingly crowded, kids, teens, and college students trying on costumes for upcoming Spirit’s Eve parties. Lola didn’t seem to mind the large crowd as she maneuvered through it with ease.</p><p>       “So,” Lola nudged Luna’s shoulder, “what do you plan on dressing up as?”</p><p>      Luna shrugged, mindlessly pulling out a random costume, “I dunno.” She gave her sister a playful smirk, “want to buy matching costumes?”</p><p>      Lola playfully rolled her eyes, “pass.”</p><p>      The twins made their way around the shop, Lola eventually wandering off on her own, leaving Luna by a rack of clothing. When she came back, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. It sent a chill down Luna’s spine.</p><p>      “What?” Luna asked warily.</p><p>      Lola’s smile morphed into a wicked grin. “Oh, it’s nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to dress in something special. You know, for your new boo.”</p><p>      “My… what?”</p><p>      Lola pulled an outfit from behind her back. A black French maid costume (accompanied by a lacy garter belt) that looked as though it would have fit right in with a lingerie shop. Luna must have pulled a face because Lola burst into a fit of hysterical laughs. With a huff, Luna walked off in the opposite direction, suddenly feeling too hot in her fall coat. Lola wasn’t too far behind her, a few giggles slipping through as she said, “you can’t pretend you don’t know me; we have the same face!” She finally managed to catch up with her embarrassed twin, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “I’m just teasing. It’s <em>way</em> too easy to embarrass you.” Lola took another look are the outfit, the playful spark never leaving her eyes, “actually, wearing something like this might not be <em>too</em> bad of an idea.”</p><p>      Luna’s cheeks burned so hot, the heat could rival the sun’s surface, “I-I’m not wearing that to the Spirits Eve festival!”</p><p>      “Who said anything about wearing it to a festival?” Lola asked with a wink, “I’m sure your programmer boyfriend would appreciate it.”</p><p>      Luna choked, any word she wanted to say now lost in her fit of coughs, “I—I mean, we—I, uh—”</p><p>      Lola tilted her head, eyes now sparkling with genuine curiosity, “geez, it’s hard to believe you’ve even kissed someone. You’re so easily flustered; are you sure you’ve even fucked before?”</p><p>      Luna turned around, mindlessly going through the rack of costumes in front of her, “I’m not talking about this.”</p><p>      Lola’s soft laughs did manage to soothe Luna’s irritation, but just by a little. “Sorry, Lu. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to tease you like this.”</p><p>      Luna shook her head trying to hide a smile. This scenario did seem familiar. It brought her back to her high school and college years when she and Lola were closer.</p><p>      “Hey,” Lola’s voice was softer, “after this, do you want to stop somewhere else?”</p><p>      Luna smiled, “Sure thing.”    </p><hr/><p>Lola insisted the two rested at a nearby coffee shop. They sat outside the café under an umbrella, the sounds of the city nothing but background noise. Her twin sister left to order the two of them a cup, along with a chocolate-filled croissant, just for Luna.</p><p>     “So,” Lola said after she took a sip out of her straw. “I’m going to be honest; I didn’t think you’d last this long as a farmer. You were never really the outdoorsy type.”</p><p>     Luna gave a half-smile, her eyes glued to her drink, “yeah. It surprised me too.” She sat back in her chair as she took a sip of her drink. She wondered what her life would have been like had she never left the city. Would she be happy? Was she currently happy? Though her current life wasn’t ideal, she couldn’t say she hated it. What happened the last winter felt like it happened years ago. She remembered it so clearly; she remembered thinking that she’d never move on. Remembered how she believed she would never be her old self again. But who was her old self, she wondered. When she was a child, she was Lola’s shadow. At her job, she was simply Lauren’s daughter who slept her way to the top. With Charles, she was a pristine, perfect obedient lover who was easy to manipulate. And now… she wasn’t too sure.</p><p>      “You seem to be doing well for yourself.” Lola’s smile beamed with pride, “that’s good. I was really worried about you. Last time I saw you, you were a drunken crying mess on my couch.”</p><p>       Luna let out a mirthless laugh at the memory. She never realized how being in the valley healed those emotional wounds. Though they did throb from time to time, the pain was duller than it had been a year ago.</p><p>       Luna took a long soothing sip of her coffee before saying, “Yeah. It’s funny how time flies.” She fiddled with her fingers on her lap, eyes unfocused. “Hey, Lo... what do you think I should do about mom?”</p><p>       Lola raised an eyebrow before her expression morphed into one of irritation. Though her sister’s annoyance didn’t seem directed at her. “Do you want my honest opinion?” Lola asked, tone serious, “Like, my real opinion? One that’s not sugar-coated?”</p><p>       Luna sucked the air between her teeth, bracing herself, “yes. I want your uncensored opinion.”</p><p>       Lola’s eyes narrowed, her playful aura melting into something more serious. “I think you should go no contact with that woman.”</p><p>       Luna breathed in a sigh, her eyes still on her fidgeting fingers. She didn’t say anything, so Lola continued, “I know that’s not what you want to hear. You want me to say, ‘give her a second chance, I’m sure she’s changed.’ But honestly?” Lola leaned closer to Luna, her eyes stern, “I don’t think mom’s ever going to change. She’s been like this since before we were born. I’m sure if she were to talk to you, she’d try and talk you into moving back to the city.”</p><p>       “But I won’t.” Luna’s voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>       Lola’s smile looked more like a grimace, “I know, but you know how controlling she can be. She’d try and get you back under her thumb. And that kind of relationship isn’t healthy.”</p><p>       Luna let out an amused and bitter huff, “none of my relationships have ever been healthy.”</p><p>       “What about Sebastian?”</p><p>       Luna paused. The sound of his name coming from Lola was foreign to her ears. “You’re not calling him my “programmer boyfriend” anymore?”</p><p>       Lola rolled her eyes, “I’m serious. Is everything okay between you two?”</p><p>       Luna couldn’t help but smile at her sister’s protective nature. “Yes. Everything’s great between us. There’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p>       Lola still seemed a bit skeptical, sipping her drink through her straw. “Anyway,” she changed the subject, “mom will do nothing but bring you down. You don’t need someone like that in your life.”</p><p>       “I know.” Luna’s shoulders deflated, “I just wish… things were different, you know? I wish I could talk to her without feeling like shit afterward.”</p><p>       Lola’s face was less cynical; more sympathetic and affectionate, “I wish that too.”</p><p>       That was the first time Luna had ever heard her twin sister say anything like that. Normally, Lola became hostile anytime their mother was mentioned. For so long, Luna was convinced that she hated the woman.</p><p>       As if catching herself, Lola’s expression hardened as she sat back in her chair, crossing her legs gracefully. “I’m sure dad would feel the same way too.” She said, nonchalant.</p><p>       Luna hummed, deciding to ignore the change in her sister’s attitude. “How is dad, actually?”</p><p>       Lola rolled her eyes, “he’s as annoying as ever. You know how clingy he can be.” She tried to take another sip of her coffee but ended up glaring at the cup when she noticed it was empty.</p><p>       “Be nice.” Luna playfully scolded, “you know how dad is. He’s just protective, is all.”</p><p>       “More like suffocating,” Lola mumbled under her breath.</p><p>       Before Luna could counter Lola’s statement, her phone pinged. Pulling it out of her purse, she smiled tenderly when she saw the name.</p><p>       <strong>Sebastian: I’m free. Where are you?</strong></p><p>       Lola’s voice broke Luna out of her trance, “I’m guessing by your smile means that it’s your programmer boyfriend?”</p><p>       “<em>Sebastian</em>.” Luna corrected as she sent him her location, “and he’s picking me up.”</p><p>       Lola wrinkled her nose, “gross.”</p><p>       “Oh hush.”</p><p>       Their conversation drifted into more light-hearted territory as they sat and waited for Sebastian. It was nice spending this time with Lola. Even if the city was a lonely place to be, Luna never felt alone when she had her sister with her. Even if they’d stop talking for years, they could always pick back up where they left off as though no time had passed between them at all.</p><p>       The roar of Sebastian’s motorcycle could be heard before Luna could see him. She tried to swallow down the giddy swell of emotions by putting her attention on her phone. Lola still managed to notice, a knowing smirk gracing her lips.</p><p>       When he pulled up and took off his helmet, he gave Luna a small wave before getting off. But instead of coming to the café straight away, he went to the trunk of his bike, pulling out a shopping bag. As he came over to their table, Luna could spot the tiredness behind his lop-sided smile. His social battery was nearly depleted.</p><p>       “Hey Lu,” Sebastian sang her nickname in a way that always made Luna smile. He sat at their table in a chair right next to her, turning to Lola, “Lola.” His voice was stiff, still unsure how to talk to her twin sister.</p><p>       “Hey.” Lola greeted, the smile on her face almost smug, “we were just talking about you.”</p><p>       Luna huffed, “no we weren’t.”</p><p>       Lola hummed, “well, I’m going to get going so I don’t get stuck with you two lovebirds.” She gave the two a wink, “I’ll see you two around.”</p><p>       As Lola collected her things and waved at the two, Sebastian placed his hand atop Luna’s, giving it a squeeze. “I got you something.” His voice was low and tender.</p><p>       Luna smiled, “what a coincidence. I got you something too.”</p><p>       He raised an eyebrow at that, “oh? Mine first.” He pulled out the bag that she saw him pull out of his trunk when he arrived. She took it gently in her hands, pulling out its contents slowly and carefully. Her breath hitched when her fingers came across a leather cover. In her hands, she held a book. When she opened it, the blank pages stared back at her. Running her fingers over the paper, she felt how thick and rough they were.</p><p>         “A sketchbook?” She whispered softly.</p><p>         “Yeah,” He cleared his throat, his eyes on the table, “you, uh, mentioned how you used to draw. There was this shop down the street from where I was working so, um…” He shrugged nonchalantly, but his ever-blooming rosy cheeks gave him away.</p><p>         Luna gave a watery smile, pushing back the warmth that grew in her chest. Quickly, she gave him a peck on the cheek, “that’s so sweet. I actually haven’t drawn anything in a while.” She took another look at the sketchbook, thumbing through the pages, “this paper is perfect for watercolors. Did you pick this out on your own?”</p><p>         “I might have asked around.” He was still recovering from the peck on the cheek, his eyes glazed and his smile soft.</p><p>         Luna placed the book back into the shopping bag, placing said bag with her other shopping bags. Pulling out the box she had bought earlier, she said, “I feel kind of silly now. I bought this earlier. Hope you like it.”</p><p>         He gave an amused huff out of his nose, a light sparkle dancing in his eye, despite the tired dark circles. Opening the box, he uncovered the snow globe from the gifting tissue paper. He held it delicately in his hands, a smile that reached his eyes worn proudly on his face. “It’s cute.” He said, a little teasing, “did this also remind you of me?”</p><p>         Luna rolled her eyes, giving Sebastian a gentle smack on the arm, “Oh shut up, or I’ll take it back.”</p><p>         “Nope. No can do.” He said with a slight shake of his head, “I’m not giving it back. It’s going on display with my other collectibles.”</p><p>         She responded by laying her head on his shoulder, a content smile escaping her. It was quiet moments like these she loved the most. The way the two of them let their guard down around each other was something so freeing.</p><p>         Sebastian’s shoulders tensed before melting at her touch, “I’ll probably have to come back to the city a few times.”</p><p>         “Oh yeah?”</p><p>         “Yeah.” He let out an exhausted sigh, “big project. I’ll be working with a team for this one.”</p><p>         “Oh, you poor baby.”</p><p>         He chuckled, “yeah, well. I never was a fan of group projects.”</p><p>         “You’ve got this.” Silence, then, “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be into French maid costumes, would you?”</p><p>          Sebastian blinked a few times before his baffled voice came through, “huh?”</p><p>          Luna chuckled, “it’s nothing.”</p><p>          As blissful as she was in this moment, she couldn’t help but hope that this safe feeling didn’t have an expiration date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Sebastian, Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dull lighting of the office made it harder for Sebastian to focus on his computer, his eyes squinting at the code on the screen. His mother always told him he should get his eyes tested for glasses, but he insisted that his vision was fine. Impeccable even. However, spending his days staring at a screen for a living, it was probably inevitable that he’ll eventually ruin his sight. Was it perfectly normal for one’s eyes to burn after staring at a computer screen for hours on end? He wasn't sure, but he was almost too embarrassed to ask.</p><p>    Once he remembered where he was, he couldn’t remember the time. There were no windows and the artificial lighting threw off his internal clock. The office seemed emptier than it was minutes ago, save for a janitor and a few clicking keyboards.</p><p>      This project was probably the largest one Sebastian had ever worked on in his career so far. Developing an app for such a large and established company was not only a huge opportunity but also an intimidating one. If not for his loyal client Marc, Sebastian doubted he would have been offered the job. And, had the pay not been as good as it had been, he might have turned it down.</p><p>      The small interview had been with a woman named Felicity, the personal assistant to the woman in charge of the company.</p><p>      “She’s a very busy woman.” Felicity had said in a voice so syrupy thick with sweetness, Sebastian was surprised she didn’t choke on her own words. “I hope you don’t mind that I’ll be taking over in her stead.”</p><p>      Apparently, Ms. Hawthorn—the president of the Zuzu branch of the company—had been away on a business trip on Ginger Island.</p><p>      Closing his laptop, Sebastian pinched the bride of his nose, letting out a shaky exhale. When he stretched, his back let out a pop and he winced at the sound.</p><p>      “Calling it a night?” One of his desk neighbors—another freelancer by the name of Jason—asked casually as he took a sip of his coffee.</p><p>      “Night?” Sebastian’s voice came out raspier than he excepted. Checking his phone, he noticed it was six going on seven. Cursing under his breath, he sent a text to his mother, letting her know he’d be home later than he thought.</p><p>      “Guess I am,” Sebastian said as he threw his laptop into his carrying case.</p><p>      The other man—Jason—gave no sign that he was going to move any time soon. It felt a little odd working with a team of programmers. It was odd working out of his basement. He had no problem working through the long hours of the night to get his work done, consequences from lack of sleep be damned. But he’d have to come back tomorrow, and getting a full night’s sleep so he wouldn’t succumb to the temptation of slumber while on his bike was probably the safer idea.</p><p>      When Sebastian stood to his feet, his legs were heavy and stiff; numb from the lack of circulation. He remembered Luna telling him how she used to stretch after long working days to get the blood flowing in her thighs whenever she’d lecture him about his unhealthy work habits. He may need to start taking her advice.</p><p>       On the way to the elevator, Sebastian was finally graced with the city view out the myriad of giant hallway windows. The sky was an inky black, not a star to be found. The building was right in the thick of Zuzu; the downtown traffic never seemed to rest, even when the sun was long gone. Lights from buildings, city streetlights, and blinking headlights were a blur in the frosted windows, water droplets from the rain descending, leaving clean streaks in their wake. The mist the storm left behind made the city look almost ghostly.</p><p>       Pressing the button for the bottom floor, a familiar syrupy voice spoke up.</p><p>       “You’re leaving pretty late.”</p><p>       Coming up behind him stood the president’s assistant— Felicity if he recalled correctly. Her wispy brown hair was just barely in a bun. He noticed she had skipped a button on her button-down shirt, making it appear more wrinkled. The only smooth thing on her was her pencell skirt.</p><p>       “Yeah.” Sebastian rasped before clearing his throat with a cough. “Yeah. I didn’t realize how late it was.”</p><p>       She smiled, flashing her teeth that were so perfectly white and straight, they almost seemed artificial. “I do that a lot too.” In her arms, she held binders and files and loos papers. “Some say I’m a <em>bit</em> of a workaholic.” She gave a chuckle.</p><p>       He only answered with a hum. When the doors opened and he stepped into the elevator with Felicity right behind him, Sebastian couldn’t hold back his heavy yawn.</p><p>       “You’re from out of town, right?” Felicity asked.</p><p>       Sebastian nodded, his eyes watering.</p><p>       “You probably shouldn’t drive home if you’re this tired.” Felicity balanced her papers on her hip, “And with this rain… do you have a place to stay?”</p><p>       Sebastian’s body tensed, unable to tell if this woman was flirting or just being nice. “I’ll figure something out.” He could always ask Luna. She knew the city better than he did. Of course, there was also Lola, though Sebastian wasn’t sure she even liked him. She probably tolerated him, at best.</p><p>       “I know a place not too far from here.” Felicity spoke up again, “It’s a hotel. I’m sure they’ll give you a discount if you told them I sent you. I can write you the address if you want.”</p><p>       When the elevator stopped, the two of them stepped out. Sebastian fished through his pockets looking for his keys. “I probably just need a coffee. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>       She pursed her lips, eyeing him with a fierce look of defiance. “You’re probably our best guy here. Wouldn’t want anything happening to you.”</p><p>       “I’ve only been here a week,” Sebastian said, though a bit of a prideful smile managed to slip through.</p><p>       “All the more reason to keep you around. You’ve done more than most people who’ve been here for years.” Felicity said with a laugh as she led him out of the building. “Keep it up and I might put in a good word for you. You could have a bright future with us.”</p><p>       That made him pause. A future in the city. That was his goal, right? And yet, here he was, hesitating at the idea. How could something he once saw so clearly be so blurred now?</p><p>       The only word he managed to mutter was a soft, “yeah.”</p><p>       As they walked through the lobby and into the frigid wet air, Sebastian’s vision came into focus. Felicity, still trying to balance her papers on her hip, rummaged through her bag. “I can call a cab for you if you want. Or I can call someone for you.”</p><p>       Sebastian pulled out his own phone just in time to see a text from his mother telling him to be careful. He sighed to himself. His late-night escapades were the norm for him. Driving out in the middle of the night on the empty streets with the lights of Zuzu on the horizon was freeing.</p><p>       The water droplets were like needles on his skin. If not for the weather, he might have turned Felicity down. With a reluctant sigh, he said, “Fine. Where did you have in mind?”</p><hr/><p>Sebastian shouldn’t have been so surprised that there was a hotel down the street. The downtown area of Zuzu was the home of many famous tourist attractions after all.</p><p>      Felicity made good on her promise, getting Sebastian a discount for a single night stay. It had been a while since he’d stayed in a hotel. The last time he could remember was when he and his family went on vacation in Calico Desert.</p><p>      Sighing to himself, Sebastian made himself comfortable on one of the beds, eyes heavy and skin warm from his shower. With the blanket of rain covering the city and his damp hair sticking to his forehead, Sebastian was brought back to Luna’s farm. The two of them would probably indulge in warm tea and a hot meal.</p><p>      Would she enjoy a trip to the city? They could stay in a hotel just like this one. There was the famous Ferris wheel they could go on that would give them a beautiful view of the city. They could walk around, buy a hot cocoa from one of the vendors and enjoy the sights. But Luna used to live in Zuzu. Would that be new to her? He tried not to, but his brain drifted off to images of Luna going out on dates with other people in her life in the city. That’s right. She was born in the city. Her whole life was here. He would want an outing with Luna to be something memorable. Intimate. Something that was just there's. Besides, large crowds were never his forte either. </p><p>      He remembered how her eyes lit up at the sight of the moonlight jellies. He wanted to see that again. To enjoy her wonder. Create new experiences that were unique between just the two of them. Could he recreate something like that?</p><p>      When he closed his eyes to try and replay the event in his mind's eye, Felicity’s words echoed in the back of his head; <em>“Keep it up and I might put in a good word for you. You could have a bright future with us.”</em></p><p>      Wasn’t that all he had ever dreamed about? An excuse to leave? A year ago, he would have said yes, with no hesitation. But now... now…</p><p>      Huffing, he mindlessly pulled out his phone. Before he could convince himself not to, her number was already ringing. Once. Twice—</p><p>      “Hello?”</p><p>      Her voice warmed him. “Hey.”</p><p>      She smiled. He didn’t have to see her, he could hear it in her voice, “Hey you. Are you home yet?”</p><p>      “No.” He rolled over to his side, resting his head on his pillow, “I just got off work. Staying in a hotel. Should be home tomorrow.” His words were heavy as they slowly made their way out of his mouth. Closing his eyes, he blocked out the sounds of traffic outside his window. Despite the darkness, the glow of the city seeped through his eyelids.</p><p>      “You sound tired,” Luna said through the phone, causing Sebastian to let out an exhausted chuckle.</p><p>      “Yeah.” He opened his eyes and squinted, glaring at his window. He didn’t feel like moving to close the currents, so he decided to bury himself deep under the covers. “I didn’t mean to stay so late.”</p><p>      She hummed.</p><p>      “Hey, Lu?” The words tumbled out, raspy and thick, “What do you think… about me working here?”</p><p>      Luna paused, “huh?” Her voice was far away, as though her phone was far from her, “like, in the city?”</p><p>      “Yeah.” He yawned. “Felicity said she’d put in a good word for me and… yeah…” he wasn’t making any sense. The words in his head were muddled like a soggy soup. Or scrambled eggs.</p><p>      “Sebastian.” Luna’s voice was serious for some reason, “are you drunk?”</p><p>      Despite his lazy lips, his laugh was full of energy, “no.” He said between chuckles, “I’m just tired.”</p><p>      “Oh.” A pause, then, “I guess I’m just not used to your sleepy voice. You usually fall asleep the moment your head hits the pillow.”</p><p>      His tired chuckle came out muffled, his mouth too lazy to open.</p><p>      “Well,” Luna sounded thoughtful, the silence dragging out for so long he thought she had fallen asleep, “I think,” Sebastian jumped when her voice reached him again, “If it’s something you seriously want, I won’t stop you.”</p><p>      But did he want her to stop him? He suddenly wished he could see her in person. She was much easier to read when he could see her face. Luna was never the type to tell people the whole truth if only to spare their feelings. It was as sweet as it was frustrating. One of these days he’ll convince her that it was okay to be honest with him, even if that meant hurt feelings. Luna never talked too much about her past, but he could piece together the bits she’d strewn about. Past relationships with her ex and her mother had made her docile. Compliant. Though she had come out of her shell little by little, she still had her days where she’d get back into it. To protect herself or others he couldn’t tell. Knowing Luna, it was probably both.</p><p>      Being selfless was an admirable trait; it was one of the reasons he liked her so much. But he couldn't help but worry sometimes. She could be stubborn when she wanted to be. But so could he.</p><p>      “Hey Lu,” he decided to change the subject. Though to what, he didn’t know. His brain was foggy and with every moment that passed his eyes grew painfully heavy. “I have an idea for a date.”</p><p>      She paused, perhaps surprised by the sudden change in conversation. “Oh, um. Where?”</p><p>      That was an interesting question. He sure wished his mind would think of an answer. “Next weekend. Should be free by then.”</p><p>      Sebastian couldn’t remember falling asleep or hanging up. The only thing echoing through his thoughts was a faraway laugh and a trickle of Luna’s voice saying, “can’t wait to see you then.” Her laugh was like medicine for his soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There... was originally smut in this chapter... definitely next chapter though 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>